How It Began
by Gim
Summary: How did Shego's last two years in high school change her life? Prequel to Anything's Possible: Redux. Story that begins my series. Now complete.
1. Embark on the Journey

Disclaimer: All characters who are in the series belong to Disney. All others belong to whoever they belong to. 

Author's Note: This is the story that starts my series. The prequel to Anything's Possible: Redux.

* * *

How It Began

by: Gim

Dedicated to H.M.

May his memories live on in the ones he left behind.

Chapter 1: Embark on the Journey

Prelude:

_Every saga has a beginning. Every epic starts with a single step. Everyone's life is a journey that starts with their first breathe. Some events that happens in their life, they remember while others they try to forget. Shego was no exception. Two years before she decided to become evil, she had a wonderful life that had a bright future. But her decision to become evil changed not only her life but changed the world as well._

* * *

When Shego was a child, she had a wonderful life. Her parents were alive and well. They loved her as much as they loved her brothers, even when Shego would get in fights with her brothers. Even with her and her brothers being different than most kids, their parents never stopped showing them affection. Shego life was wonderful until after she turned thirteen. During that year, both of her parents were killed in a car accident because of a bank robber, who caused the accident while he was trying to get away from the cops.

Hego, Shego oldest brother, was eighteen at the time and he got the idea to start fighting crime in the honor of their parents. The rest of the siblings got dragged into the idea because they were all angry over some low life criminal killing their parents. After they foiled the robbery attempts of several small time criminals, the city of Go City honored the teenage crime fighters with a base of operations, which Hego promptly named the Go Tower. The next day he named the group, Team Go.

Shego hated how predictable Hego was with the naming of everything and she started to see him as an idiot. She never got any relief from her brothers being annoying, especially Mego, who was loved himself more than anything. The only brothers who didn't cause her any grief was her twin brothers but they were younger than her and still kids. Shego was stuck in the middle of her siblings because of her age. She was the black sheep.

She was the middle child and the only girl. The days spent with her brothers were terrible and they only got worse the older she got. The only place she thought she could relax at was school and that was another story. She hated school as much as her time spent with her brothers. It was dull, boring, and annoying. She would have to wear make up in school to hide her green tinted skin. She was teenager now and she was worried over her looks. The peer pressure got worse when she got in high school.

Shego didn't have to be worried over her looks because she was knocked out gorgeous and she proved that without trying. Guys in her grade and even ones in higher grades would ask her out. It was always some stupid jerk or guy who had a bad reputation. She never went out with them because of who they were and at the time Shego didn't care to date anyone. But they still ask her out and bugged her to death and it seemed the guys Shego would date were gone. Shego wished there was one guy out there that was different but in Go City they were all the same.

They wanted to date her just to get her attention then there were others who wanted more. One of these guys that bugged her to death more than the others. He was in her grade and everyday he would pop out of nowhere and ask Shego out for a thousandth time. The guy creeped Shego out because of the way he would ask her out.

"So when me and you get to be alone," the guy had asked more than once.

Shego knew he was after one thing and she hated guys like that more than any other. She learned to avoid this guy because she would end up decking him if he didn't stop. When ever she spotted the guy, she would turn and go the other way. The more she seen this guy in the halls, the more she wondered if every guy was the same way. Were all these guys asking her out wanted the same thing and said anything be alone with her. She wasn't afraid of them because she knew she could break their jaws but still they were starting to turn her off from dating all together until she was out of high school.

The days passed along in school slowly and at home the days went by at a stand still. The more Shego got bored at being at school or home, the more she wished some guy would come along and be a descent guy. Someone who she would want to date and wasn't after what all the guys in her school were after. A guy who take her away from everything she grew to despise.

Shego figured her wish would never come true but she hoped it would. Even with her being cranky and resentful of the world around her, Shego actually wished someone would come along who would love her for being her. She knew most of the guys who have asked her out would run away once they knew she was different. But there had to be someone out there that would love her while they still knew the truth about her.

She knew her brothers loved her but she wanted something more than family love. Someone who would be there for her and love her and only her. A person who would never lie to her, cheat on her, nor would they stop loving her even if she didn't give him what most guys wanted. A one of kind guy which Shego doubt she'll ever find because of her experience with all the guys from her school. They were all the same, never different. Shego, however, was mistaken the night before she was to be a junior in high school.

* * *

That night Shego slipped out of the tower just to get away from her brothers. She prowled on the roof tops of buildings most of the night. Shego wasn't in the city that night to fight crime, she was just out watching couples walking about in the city. She longed to be among those people while she and her date were heading to where ever. Right before midnight, Shego stopped watching the people because an alarm went off in a store across the street from her. 

She watched the store for a long time after the alarm stopped blaring and a few minutes later, two men came out of the store. The men were in a hurry and took off running down the street. Shego followed them by jumping from rooftop to rooftop, she knew they were thieves and she was going to put a stop to them. This time she was going to get all the credit instead of her brothers sharing in the glory she had earned.

The men finally stopped running after a few minutes and headed right to the building Shego just jumped to. Shego walked to the ledge of the building and watched the men run into the building below her. Shego stood there for a minute to decide her next move because she saw the men had guns with them. She wasn't worried about them shooting at her, but they might get lucky and place a bullet in the right place.

Shego decided to head into the building to find the men, at least they be in close quarters and she could fight them one at a time. But before Shego could head to the door that led into the building, the two men burst out the door and stood on the roof with her. This surprised Shego as much as it surprised the men to see her there. Before the men could react, Shego rushed them and kicked on of the guys in the head.

The man was sent flying back while Shego spun to punch the other guy in the head. That man, however, ran from Shego and stood by the ledge. Shego didn't think about what the man was up to while she ran after him. Right as Shego neared him, he stepped out of her way and Shego slid to a stop right at the ledge. Shego heard a laugh from behind her while she felt a hand shove her in the back. The next thing Shego remembered was her falling off the side of the building and the concrete below was getting close to her while she spun in the air.

Shego didn't scream as she fell off the side of the building and she figured it was the end for her if the canvas she about fall through didn't save her. When Shego fell through the canvas, she closed her eyes and waited the end, but instead, she felt she land on something soft that let out a painful moan. She opened her eyes and saw she was still falling but something was holding her in place while the concrete came closer to her.

She realized she just fell into someone's lap and he was holding her in place while they fell back in a chair. When they struck the concrete, the guy let go of her and she rolled across the concrete. Shego stood back up after she got over her fright of nearly being killed and looked down at the guy who just saved her life. He was out cold from hitting his head on the concrete and Shego felt sorry for hurting the guy, but she was grateful for him being in the right place at the right time.

She walked up to the man and knelt down beside him while she studied his face. After a minute, he woke back up and looked back at her with sky blue eyes and he had a silly grin on his face. Shego smiled back for some reason and a feeling came over her, a feeling which she never felt before, but she was enjoying this new feeling. The feeling got worse the more she stared into the guy's eyes.

"Are you ok," Shego said softly and she realized she hadn't used that tone of voice in a long time.

Shego couldn't figure out what was wrong with her and the feeling stayed with her as she looked at this guy. It was if she was nervous, but she didn't know why. Just staring at the guy's eyes made her feeling worse, but she was starting to like the feeling.

The guy laid where he was for a minute and he acted like he was speechless. He didn't answer Shego question and looked at her with a scared, shocked look.

Finally the guy said with a touch of southern accent, "Think you broke my legs."

At hearing his voice, Shego could tell he wasn't from the city and she felt terrible for hurting the guy. He just saved her life and she broke his legs over the incident. Shego sighed and helped the guy up only for him to lose his balance after she let go of him and he fell over the table he was sitting at.

"Your making sure I can't walk again after I just saved your life...ach," the guy said after he fell over the table and the table came crashing down on him.

For some reason Shego felt like crying because of what the guy said and she didn't know why it made her feel guilty over hurting the guy. Shego let her feelings subside for a second and decided to help the guy up again. She threw the table off of him and helped him to his feet. When he seemed to be able to stand on his own, Shego let go of him again and took off running from him.

The last thing she said to the guy while she started to run away from him was, "I got to go."

Shego wasn't as concerned about the thieves anymore because she had to get away from the guy. Just looking at him made her fell funny and she wasn't use to the feeling. Before Shego got to far from the guy, she heard him fall back down. She stopped and looked back at the guy, who was trying to get back up, only for him to fall nearly into the street. Shego couldn't leave the guy alone in his shape and decided to help the guy home, even with the strange feeling in her growing stronger the longer she stared at the man. Shego walked back to the guy while she started to become nervous and that was strange to her.

After she was standing over the guy, she let out a sad sigh and knelt down beside the guy to help him to his feet. When Shego had him on his feet again, she threw an arm around his waist and let him throw an arm over her shoulders. While they stood there, Shego looked up at the guy and the strange feeling started to overcome her.

"W..whe...where do you live," Shego stammered out while she blushed.

She couldn't believe she just stuttered because it was unlike her.

"I just show you," the guy said while he winced at the pain in his legs and he nodded down the street.

They walked slowly down the street because the guy was limping and as they got to the cross walks, the guy pointed down the next sidewalk on the block and they slowly made their way down the walk.

"So, what's your name," Shego asked the guy because she knew she never seen him before and she started to wonder about him for some reason.

She usually didn't ask a stranger's name who she knew she wouldn't see again. But she had to know this stranger's name while she still felt funny. Shego wanted to get away from the guy, but she wanted to stay close to him at the same time.

"I'm Merrick," the guy said while he winced again at the pain.

"Merrick? You don't have a last name," Shego said with a laugh while they slowly walked by two homeless men.

Merrick laughed at Shego's statement and said, "I got a last name. I'm Merrick Alexander Lawson."

"Ok," was all Shego said before she went silent.

She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous while carrying Merrick. It as if he was causing it by just being close to her and for some reason she was starting enjoy the feeling. It was as if she was happy about feeling like she was.

"What's your name," Merrick asked before they got to another crosswalk.

"I'm Sheila Gossett," Shego said happily because she wasn't about to tell this stranger her crime fighting name. Course one could figure out her crime name if they tried and vice versa.

"Well, nice to meet you Sheila. Do you mind me asking why you were falling off a building," Merrick said while he pointed down the sidewalk beside them.

"Well, I...umm," Shego stammered out while they went started down the next side walk.

"Its ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Merrick said calmly while he stared at a homeless man.

"I was knocked off the building by a thug," Shego said in a near whisper, hinting she didn't want anyone to hear why she was falling off the building.

"Oh, so your a crime fighter. That's cool, your secret's safe with me. There's no crime fighters from where I'm from," Merrick said in a tone that matched Shego's.

"So, where you from? I can tell your not from around here," Shego said while she was glad Merrick changed the subject even though she was scared about him knowing she was a crime fighter.

"I'm from Toyah, Texas. Just moved here today, course I didn't know I get injuried my first time in a city," Merrick said with a laugh while they neared a third crosswalk.

"I'm sorry about hurting you," Shego said sadly because she never like to hurt anyone by accident.

"That's ok, you can go out on a date with me sometime to make up for me saving your life," Merrick said slyly while he pointed down the sidewalk beside them.

"Well, tell you what. When you start walking again we'll go out," Shego said before she realized she just agreed to a date with this guy she just met.

She hoped he didn't hold her to it because she didn't know him well enough. She would hate to hurt him on purpose and she realized they were walking in a circle because she saw the resturant where they were at minutes ago. Shego felt like hurting him then and there if he wasn't already crippled.

He had her walking around just to talk to her while she was feeling guilty for hurting him. Her anger gave way to her still being nervous and that was very odd to her. Merrick pointed to a house across the street from the restaurant and Shego growl lightly over his home being so close to where they met.

"Just drop me on the top step and I make my way inside," Merrick said after they crossed the street and headed to the steps leading up to his home.

Shego did drop him on the top step by letting go of him and he fell straight down on the top step. After Merrick was laying face down on the step, he started chuckling and he rolled over and looked up at Shego.

"I'm sorry about leading you around Sheila. I just wanted to talk to you, so please forgive me," Merrick said softly while he smiled up at Shego.

Shego looked down at him with anger without saying a word and turned to leave him laying there on the step. She wanted to get away from the guy because of him doing what he did. Still, what he did, didn't help her feeling of being nervous and she was puzzled over being nervous. It was like the guy was causing her to feel nervous without him even doing anything.

Shego left the guy on the step and headed home. While she was out of ear shot of the guy, she stopped and looked back at the guy using the hand rail to hold himself up while he unlocked the door to his home. After he went inside, Shego felt sad while still being nervous. She was so messed up with her feeling and she couldn't understand why a guy she just met was causing her to feel the way she was.

Shego walked all the way to Go Tower thinking about the guy. She couldn't get him out of her mind for some reason. He was different than the guys in her school. He wasn't from the city, didn't talk like them, and he even showed her respect by apologizing for leading her around. He just wanted to talk to her, which Shego thought was sweet for some reason but all he had to do was talk to her without tricking her. But would she listen to him if she wasn't helping him stand? She knew she probably wouldn't and for some reason she was glad she talked to him.

Shego fell asleep dreaming about the guy and how she felt when he looked her right in the eyes. Just him looking her right in the eyes while he spoke to her, made her feel like she would melt. He never looked anywhere else when he looked at her in the face and he would be looking away from her when she wasn't looking at him. Shego slept the rest of the night happily for no reason at all, so she thought. But she knew for some reason she was happy about her encounter with the guy she just met that night and she hoped she see him the next day at school.


	2. Yearning

Author's note: I have to say something here. The reason I'm posting the first story in my series after the second is because eveyone would have known who Cleburne was before I revealed who he was. I wanted to keep his identity secret until the end of **Anything's Possible:Redux.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Yearning

Shego woke the next day with anxiety over seeing Merrick at school. She dressed in her most attractive clothes and hoped it would get Merrick's attention. It was funny to her how she was dressing up for a guy she just met the night before. But he was different, which she was looking for and she hoped he was more different than he seemed. She knew how a guy's mind worked, they would say things to misled a woman and try to impress her with lies. If Merrick was truly different, she would take him up on his offer of a date, just to see if he changes how he was on the date. As the morning wore on before school, Shego went from feeling anxiety to near panicking. She left the guy on the top step of his home without her telling him she accepted his apology. She hoped he wasn't mad over that and if he let her, she would accept it at school but if he did get mad, she wouldn't worry about him again. Shego wanted a guy who would understand things about her. One rule about her was to expect her to get mad over being tricked.

While Shego and her brothers walked to school, they noticed the clothes she was wearing and Mego pointed out that she shouldn't be wearing clothes like she had on but she didn't care what he had to say. She was on a mission that day to impress a guy for once instead of the guys trying to impress her. Shego just hoped she didn't run into that creepy guy today. She'll never hear the end of it from him, she could guess it now. He would say she dressed up like she was for him which be a lie, she was dressed up for a guy that no one in their school has met yet. A guy she just met the night before and caused feelings in her that no guy has caused her to feel.

No one met Merrick that day. He wasn't at school and Shego was disappointed. She didn't think she hurt him that bad but she knew he might have been telling the truth about her breaking his legs. Course, she knew she didn't because he was able to walk while she helped him stand. The next day was the same case, Merrick wasn't at school and Shego got concerned. Either she did hurt him badly or he moved again. She would be patient and see if he would show on the third day of school but he didn't nor was he at school the rest of the week.

Shego stopped dressing up for Merrick after the third day of him not being there. The creepy guy bugged her all three days and she had enough of him bothering her by asking her was she dressing up for him. On the third day when he asked her that, Shego balled up a fist and nearly hit the guy. The only thing that saved him was him ducking under her fist and run away from her.

When the weekend came around, Shego felt miserable and she stayed out in the city prowling around after dark. She didn't see Merrick coming out of his home nor did she see him at the restaurant. Shego figured she really did hurt him bad or he was gone for good. It was her one chance to maybe date a descent guy and he might be gone back to where he was from. He might have been in the city for the summer and she wouldn't see him again for a year. By then she might be dating someone else or gave up on dating until after high school.

* * *

The next day of school after the weekend was the same for Shego with the exception of her not looking for Merrick now. She gave up on him during the weekend and she went back to her old style of hoping to met a descent guy. She was walking down the hall to her last class for that day when a guy walked up to her from the side. She stopped and looked at him for a second while he was smiling at her.

"So your ready to go on our date now," the guy asked her.

Shego looked at him like he was an idiot until she realized who the guy was and she started to be afraid he would reveal she one of the crime fighters running around. So, she decided to deck him right there in the hall and while she clenched her fist, the guy backed away from her.

"But you promised and I saved your life," Merrick said which didn't help him with Shego wanting to shut him up by knocking him out.

Merrick sighed and looked both ways down the hall before he said in a whisper, "Relax Sheila, I'm not going to say anything about what you were doing that night. All I want to do is go out on a friendly date. Just this one time and that's it. You owe me that much for saving your life."

Merrick's statement surprised Shego because it was as if he knew what she was thinking and that changed her thinking about him. He was the first guy she ever seen to know what she was thinking without her telling them. Merrick, however, just smiled at her after he said what he did and started walking down the hall away from her. Shego shook her head at his back side because she knew he was right. She agreed to it and she was thankful for him being where he was a week ago. She was still breathing because of him and she hurt him bad enough for him to be out of school for a week. Shego growled lightly and shook her head again.

"'Fine, just this once, tomorrow night at eight, at that place where we met," Shego said with a hint of anger.

Merrick stopped walking at hearing Shego setting up the date and he nodded to her then he turned to continue walking away and even skipped some until he was out of sight of Shego. Shego shook her head at Merrick skipping and she decided not to show up for the date. If anyone acts like a fool in school wasn't worth her time dating. She, however, spent the rest of the day in school thinking about how excited Merrick was over her setting up the date.

_Too bad I'm not going to show,_ Shego thought while she laughed silently at Merrick sitting at the restaurant waiting for her.

Shego had to walk home alone because her brothers had to stay at school for some reason. While she was nearing the subway entrance that would led her to the tower, she heard footsteps behind her and when she saw who was making the footsteps, she felt sick and wanted to throw up on the guy.

"What do you want Duncan," Shego questioned the creepy guy who was always bothered her about wanting to be alone with her.

"Oh, I'm just curious about something," Duncan said with sneering smile.

"Never mind, don't even tell me. Go home and leave me alone before I make you wish you weren't here," Shego said while she sat her books down on the curb.

"Easy, Sheila. I just want to know the deal about you and the new guy going out tomorrow," Duncan said while he kept his distance from Shego.

"Like its any of your business, besides how you know about that," Shego said while she started to get beyond annoyed at this guy.

"Oh, the new guy, what's his name? Merlock, Merrick, something another was talking about it in the class we got together last period," Duncan said with a laugh because he was trying to make fun of Merrick.

"Well, he can't keep a secret but still why is it any of your business if, hear me, if we're going out," Shego questioned while she wanted to wipe the smile of Duncan's face by slapping it off.

"Well, its just he can ask you out once and you jump at it and I asked you hundreds of times and you give me the cold shoulder. He must have something I don't have," Duncan said with another sneering smile showing.

"Do what!? I know your not refering to what I think your talking about," Shego snapped at Duncan while she balled up her fist.

"Oh I am. You two must have met one another during the summer, he must be really something in bed. See you at school tomorrow," Duncan said with a laugh before he ran away from Shego.

Shego was beyond angry at Duncan accusing her of sleeping with a guy she just met. She fought to keep her hands from flaming up in front of people walking down the street beside her. Shego knew Duncan would spread a rumor about her and Merrick tomorrow at school. She wished Merrick kept quiet about them going out. She wasn't embarrassed over the date with Merrick, just she knew people at school would assume things if she started dating the new guy for no reason.

Shego made up her mind while she stood there not to go out on the date with Merrick. Maybe he would get the hint she didn't want anything to do with him and that might help her with any vile rumors Duncan will spread about her. She knew she might have to get hateful and nasty with Merrick if he came up to her in school. That would make a point to everyone in school that there was nothing going on between them. Sure Merrick would resent her for her being like she had to be but so what he was a stranger to her. A nobody who happened to be in the right place at the right time to save her life.

It wasn't like she owed him anything, would he save her life again if he was given the choice. Shego doubt he would and he wanted to go out with her for one reason. To brag about it to any friends he made at school. Shego could hear the rumors now that Merrick would spread about what they did on their date. His rumors could be as bad as any Duncan can spread.

* * *

Duncan did spread a rumor about Shego and Merrick sleeping together. Shego found out about it before she got to her last class for the day. A girl asked Shego about it in the hall while she went by Shego. Shego denied it and the girl didn't believe her. About the time the girls started arguing, Merrick walked by Shego. He stopped and listened to the girls arguing. Merrick cocked his head to one side when he heard what they were arguing over. He spoke up causing both Shego and the other girl to stop speaking and look at him because his voice was forceful and angry for some reason.

"What is this rumor your talking about," Merrick asked while he pleaded with his eyes for the answer.

The girl Shego was arguing with said, "Well, Duncan said Sheila and a guy by the name Merrick were caught together naked at Look Over Point."

"Oh, he did? I tell you right now that's a lie because I'm the Merrick your talking about. Me and Sheila met a week ago and far as I know we're just friend. If she calls us friends that is. Now me and that Duncan fellow need to have a heart to heart talk," Merrick said while he popped his knuckles.

Shego and the other girl watched Merrick leave them while he walked away and he seemed like he was on a mission. Shego never found out what Merrick did because she headed on to her class. The girl, Shego was arguing with, believed Shego finally after Merrick helped to set the record straight. Shego admired Merrick for helping her out but she still wasn't going on a date with him. She could see he was a great guy because if he wasn't he would have walked on by her without ever saying a word. Still, he could help her reputation but hurt it if they did go out on a single date. Shego knew Duncan would continue to spread rumors about them until he knew Shego wasn't dating Merrick.

As Shego was leaving school, she saw what Merrick did when he left her in the hall. Duncan was sitting outside on bench and he had a bloody and bruised face. When Shego passed him, she pointed at him and laughed. He, however, smiled back for some reason and Shego laughed even harder at him for missing some teeth.

"Hey, Sheila your BF got suspend during his first week at school. I guess you and him gonna play kissing face later," Duncan said while he smiled a even bigger grin.

"He's not my Bf but it looks like he got suspend for a good reason. I wonder, did you beg him to stop pounding your face in," Shego said with a laugh at how messed up Duncan's face looked.

_So, Merrick will fight for a reason. He seemed so laid back,_ Shego thought as she left Duncan sitting on the bench.

* * *

When Shego got home, she started to feel guilty about not wanting to go out on the date with Merrick. He did what he did at school for her even when he didn't know her that well. Shego wondered what else he would do for her if she gave him a chance but she hadn't gave him a chance. She wasn't afraid of commitment, just she couldn't understand how he made her feel the way she felt the first time he looked into her eyes. He had warm loving eyes that she liked to stare into but his eyes could turn angry and violent when he got mad. She saw Merrick would fight if he had a reason to but any other time he was friendly and polite. He wasn't a jerk like all the other guys in school and she like that about him. Even in the short time she knew Merrick, she caught herself thinking about him before she saw him at school for the first time.

Shego knew she was afraid of him being really like he act like he was. She would end up wanting to be around him if they grew close and she was scared what that would lead to. Shego had never had a real Bf, she went out with a guy once while she was in the seventh grade but it only lasted a month. The guy dumped her for a girl who was in a grade ahead of them. Since then Shego seen guys as people who could hurt her feelings and she vowed that would never happen again. She knew that was her main problem with going out on a date with Merrick. Shego really didn't care what people in school said because they were all idiots to her. She was afraid Merrick was for real and if she started dating him, another girl might come along he liked better and he might jump at the chance to ask the girl out. Just like the other guy she thought liked her just as much.

Shego sighed and rearranged her room while she let her anger, about the guy who dumped her, vent out. Her brothers kept knocking on her door and told her to keep quiet. Hearing them tell her what to do didn't help her anger and she would throw even more things against the wall. After awhile of her brothers annoying her to death, Shego finally got tired of them bugging her and she slipped on some clothes that she used to get a guy's attention. She wasn't going on the date with Merrick but she could walk the town to see if there were any other descent guys left in the city.

* * *

Before Shego could leave the tower, Hego caught her trying to slip out and asked her, "Where you think your going?"

"Umm, I got a date tonight," Shego said, which wasn't a lie but she wasn't planning on going on the date.

"On a school night, I don't know," Hego said while he folded his arms in front of him.

"Your not my father so stop trying to tell me what to do," Shego snapped at Hego as she left the tower.

Shego felt good about telling Hego her last statement. He's been trying to act like their father since their parents died. Shego knew he was just trying to help and look over the rest of them but they didn't have to listen to him if they didn't want to. They could live their life the way they want and Shego was doing that more than the others. Her brothers never went and did anything. They would stay cooped up in the tower after school and weekends. The only time they would leave was when the city need saving and Shego did most of that.

The closer Shego got to the city the more guilt she felt. She made up her mind not to got on the date but she caught herself heading toward the restaurant everytime she thought about Merrick. She would shake her head and head the other way only to turn around and head back toward the restaurant.

Finally the guilt was too much for Shego and she thought, _What the hell, might as well go. No use and looking for a date when I got one already. Who knows, it might be fun._

* * *

When Shego got to the restaurant, she saw Merrick wasn't there yet. She looked at her watch and saw she was ten minutes early. Shego found a empty table and sat there while she waited for Merrick to show. Ten minutes passed and Merrick still wasn't there then another ten minutes passed, still no Merrick. Shego finally got angry over Merrick being late after thirty minutes pass the time she set for the date and she was about to leave when she saw Merrick dodging cars in the street while he was trying to make his way to the restaurant.

When Merrick got to the restaurant he looked around the tables until he saw Shego sitting there with a not too happy face. The smile Merrick was showing on his face turned to a frown. He made his way to her while he avoided eye contact with her.

When he was finally at the table Shego was sitting at, he said, "I'm sorry about being late. Had to wait until dad went to work. He wasn't happy about me fighting today."

"Well, your lucky I even came," Shego said with no hint of sympathy for Merrick's excuse.

Merrick sighed at hearing Shego's tone and sat across the table from her then he asked, "So have you ordered yet?"

"No," Shego said while she started looking for a way to leave that would hid her from Merrick.

"Oh, well what you want," Merrick said while he picked up a menu and started viewing it.

"Merrick, I got to be honest. I'm not happy being here right now," Shego said while she folded her arms in front of her.

"Me neither," Merrick said sadly while he continued to hold the menu in front his face.

"Oh really, you sure acted happy about us going out," Shego said while she was puzzled why Merrick wouldn't be happy about being on the date.

"Sheila, I haven't been on a date in two years. A girl I was dating dumped me for a guy who would sleep with her," Merrick said while he lowered the menu and looked at Shego.

"Would sleep with her!? Now that's odd," Shego said while her anger started to lighten up over Merrick being late.

"Yeah, I'm strange compared to other guys my age. What they think about, I don't. I rather being doing what we're doing instead of...well you know," Merrick said while he waved a hand at the waiter.

Shego on most laughed out in joy. Here was a guy sitting across from her, who she's been searching for a long time. Still he seemed too real and true. Shego rather he be lying than telling the truth because she would end up falling for him if this was the real him.

"So, you don't care if the girl doesn't want to," Shego questioned while hoping Merrick would crash his perfect record with her so far.

"It's the woman's decision not mine. If she wants to, she better have a good reason to go along with it. If she doesn't want to then I'm happy for her and I see myself dating her for a long time," Merrick said with a smile while he kept trying to get the waiter's attention.

Shego did laughed this time at Merrick's statement and she knew he was telling the truth. He looked her right in the eye while he was speaking. He never flinched or looked away. Still, Shego wondered where in the world had he been hidden at during the time she wished for someone like him.

"Are you always this honest," Shego questioned while Merrick finally got the waiter to come to them.

"Yep, I admit I don't like to answer some questions people ask because their embarrassing but my answer is the truth," Merrick said with a frown because the waiter stopped at another customer before he got to them.

"Name one embarrassing question you been asked," Shego said with a smile because she wanted to see if he'll actually tell the truth.

Merrick chuckled and said, "Well, the most embarrassing was if I'm experienced or not."

"Well, are you," Shego and she laughed at Merrick's face turning red.

"Umm...nope," Merrick stammered out and he went back to waving the waiter over to them.

Shego laughed at Merrick's reaction because he did get embarrassed. She saw he was really like he acted like he was. Shego gave him a plus on that and if he kept up his record, she might like to go out with him again.

"You don't feel comfortable about talking about it," Shego said with a smile because she admit Merrick was acting cute while being embarrassed.

"Not really. Its a subject I try to avoid," Merrick said with a groan over the waiter taking his time getting to them.

"Ask me the same question," Shego said with a smile because she was starting to enjoy herself and she wanted to see Merrick stay embarrassed.

"What question," Merrick said while the waiter got to them finally.

"About me being experienced or not," Shego said while she eyed the waiter for a second then turned her gaze back at Merrick.

Merrick pointed at what he wanted then asked Shego, "What you want?"

"I guess whatever your having," Shego while she hoped he didn't order something she'll hate.

The waiter nodded to Merrick and left. Merrick watched the waiter leave then turned his look back to Shego, who was smiling at Merrick trying avoid asking her.

After a minute of silence, Merrick stammered out, "Ok...are...you?"

"I'm not," Shego said proudly while she winked at Merrick.

"Oh, why not? I figure a girl as gorgeous as you would have any flavor of man you want and would be steady with one by now," Merrick said with a smile after Shego winked at him.

"Well, let's just say I haven't dated a guy, ever," Shego said sadly while she looked away from Merrick for a second because of him saying she was gorgeous.

She blushed at the statement because she knew he was being honest without trying to impress her. Far as Shego knew Merrick was the first to talk about her looks like he did without hitting on her at the same time. This helped Merrick because Shego added another great thing on his record. He wasn't there to really impress her, he was there to talk and eat dinner. But that did impress her, he was being polite while keeping her interested in him with what he had to say.

"Your kidding? You mean all this time...oh must be a case like mine," Merrick said while he went wide eyed at the surprise.

"Kinda, guy dumped me for another girl. Was for the same reason I bet," Shego said while she was surprised again at Merrick being able to read what she was thinking.

"Oh, I see. He was an idiot. I know I wouldn't dump you for another woman," Merrick said while he looked Shego in the eyes.

"Well, thanks. There's not many guys like you around," Shego said while she looked Merrick back in the eyes.

"You got to be kidding. I hope they all aren't like that Duncan fellow, I end up getting suspend from school the rest of the year," Merrick said while he rubbed the knuckles on his hands.

While he was rubbing his knuckles, Shego saw that his knuckles had been busted open and now were scabbed over. When Merrick saw Shego looking at his hands, he lowered his hands under the table and his smile turned to a frown.

"What's wrong," Shego questioned after Merrick hid his hands.

"Well, I'm ashame of losing my temper at school," Merrick said sadly and for the first time look away from Shego while he spoke.

"Don't worry about it. Duncan asked for it," Shego said but Merrick still look away from her.

"It's just happening again. I ended up getting in fights at my old high school. I have fought nearly every guy there one time or another. I was different there just like I am here. The other guys resented me not being like them, so they would try to make fun of me which would cause me to get in a fight with them," Merrick said sadly while he turned his look back to Shego.

"Well, I can say I like you being different. At least you haven't said anything about wanting to be alone with me," Shego said while she wanted to help Merrick feel better.

"And I won't either. I don't think that way, probably never will either but its funny. This suppose to be a friendly date and we have talked mostly about...well you know," Merrick said with a smile.

"Yeah, but its ok. I'm glad I showed up though, I about didn't," Shego said while she was thought about how glad she was about changing her mind.

"Me neither. I was a nervous wreck before I left the house and I'm still nervous now," Merrick said while he shook his head.

"Why you nervous for," Shego said while she wondered why Merrick wasn't causing her to be nervous.

It was as if she was relaxed by sitting close to him and she was enjoying being this close to him. He had a good record with her right now and she was thinking over asking Merrick out on a date. She was close to asking him right then and there but he said all he wanted was this one date. Shego wasn't sure if he wanted to go out again and she had to get the nerve up to see if he was just there to talk or more. If he was there for more than talk, she would ask him out when she got the nerve up to ask him.

Merrick chuckled and while he shook his head he said, "Well I guess its because...no this is a friendly date. Wouldn't be right to tell you."

"Just tell me," Shego said but she didn't get an reply out of Merrick because the food he ordered for them was served.

Shego shook her head at Texas style steak dinner Merrick ordered her. She wasn't picky but he didn't have to order one of the most expensive meals at the restaurant. She looked at Merrick and saw he was smiling at her.

"I should have known," Shego said while she smiled back at Merrick.

"Hey, I'm from Texas. What else would you expect," Merrick said before he started to enjoy his dinner.

"Is it true about Texas, everythings bigger there," Shego questioned because she was curious about the slogan.

She was a city girl but she heard that somewhere. Maybe it was on TV or something, she wasn't sure but she had been curious about it every since.

Merrick stopped eating for a second and said, "Depends on what your talking about. Somethings are and others aren't."

"Oh, well ok," Shego said before she started enjoying her meal.

They enjoyed the rest of their meals in silence and they would glance up at the other. When they caught the other looking at them, they would smile at one another for a second then they would go back to eating. Merrick finished his meal first and he sat there staring at Shego eating. When Shego saw Merrick looking at her, she narrowed her eyes at him but she continued to eat. After a few seconds of Shego watching Merrick staring at her while she ate, she stopped what she was doing and stared back at Merrick.

"Why are you staring at me for," Shego questioned with a laugh.

"Is it a crime to watch you eat," Merrick said with a smile while he propped his head up with his hand while he sat his elbow against the chair arm.

"If it was you would know about it. Remember I'm a crime fighter," Shego said in a whisper before she went back to eating.

Merrick chuckled at her statement and continued to watch her eat. Shego, however, was getting nervous about his stare, just him looking at her caused her to feel just like she did the first day they met. While Shego was eating, Merrick looked up at the canvas above him and he started laughing. Shego was puzzled for a second at what Merrick was laughing at until she looked up too. Right above where they were sitting was a hole in the canvas where Shego fell through at and landed in Merrick's lap. This caused Shego to laugh as well and she thought how odd it was for them to be on a date in the same spot where they met.

Shego didn't believe in soulmates and coincidences but this was odd and exciting to her. The guy sitting across from her was what she's been looking for, for over two years. He felt her description of her perfect guy to the T and it was as if he was made for her. She made up her mind to ask him out on a date after their first date. If he was as interested in her like she was him, she knew he would go out again. She just had to get her nerve up to ask.

They sat in silence until Shego was finished with her dinner and Merrick waved the waiter over to them. After the waiter was to them, Merrick paid for the meals and stood up. He looked at Shego for a second and told her he had to go home.

"Thanks for coming Sheila. I hope you'll talk to me more in school. See you around," Merrick said as he started to leave.

Shego was surprised by him starting to leave so soon. But she knew this was a friendly date and Merrick didn't have to stay. He did act like he wanted to stay but he was being respectful to her again. Shego sighed and shook her head.

_Your too perfect. I got what I ask for and I'm letting you walk away. No, I have to see where this will lead to,_ Shego thought while she felt herself getting nervous again.

"Merrick wait. What you doing this weekend?" Shego asked Merrick in a nervous tone before he could leave her at the table.

Merrick stopped walking and looked back at Shego. He then looked around the restaurant with a nervous stare. He didn't answer her for a second but he looked back at Shego with a surprised look.

"Nothing much, why," Merrick asked while he stared into Shego's eyes.

Him staring into Shego's eyes caused her to feel like she was going to melt and she had to fight against her nerves to ask him out.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out again is all," Shego said while her eyes danced from Merrick to the concrete ground around her then back to Merrick.

"Oh, well sure. So when you want to go out again," Merrick said while he sounded excited about Shego asking him out.

"How about this Saturday? I'll meet you outside your home around seven and we'll go see what we can get into," Shego said happily because she knew Merrick liked her.

He didn't admit to it earlier but him wanting go out on another date proved he did like her. Shego felt like she was going to burst from the joy and being nervous. She knew why Merrick made her feel the way she felt now. She started to like him from first sight. Shego didn't call it love at first sight because that was just a myth but she did like him. Maybe she would start to love him after she dated him for awhile. That was until she got tired of him or he got tired of her.

"Ok, I meet you outside at seven. Know anywhere fun to go, I'm new in this city so you'll have to show me around," Merrick said with a smile and he seemed happy about Shego asking him out.

"I do, we'll go to those places Saturday," Shego said right before Merrick started leave again to go home.

Shego couldn't believe she just asked a guy out. It was a first for her but she felt happy over asking Merrick out on a date. She knew their next date wasn't going to be a friendly one but a real date. The kind she never been on and she got excited over the idea. Shego watched Merrick dodge cars again while he made his way back across the street. He was a goof at times but serious during others. She liked that about him and she knew she would have fun being around him.

Shego decided to leave the restaurant after she saw Merrick go into his home. She felt the same sadness when he was out out of sight. She knew then she was missing him being within sight of her. Shego shook her head at the sadness and she knew she was falling for Merrick without him even trying to impress her. But he was impressing her without trying and she liked that. He kept his distance from her, never revealing too much while saying what she wanted to hear. He was polite and respectful of her while he would get embarrassed at anything that he knew he shouldn't be talking about in public. She admired him for being different and he wasn't boring.

He would change his tone or the expressions on his face while he talked. Shego thought it was odd for him to know what buttons to press to get her to like him, but she liked that. She wasn't sure what his real intentions were but she could tell he didn't have the same thoughts other guys his age had. Shego knew then she would end up dating Merrick more if he didn't change how he was that night. But he seemed so real to her and she hoped he didn't change how he was if they started dating more.

* * *

Shego made it back home an hour after her date with Merrick. By the time she was home, she was nervous beyond any she ever felt. They would go out on another date, a real one, during the weekend and she decided she would reveal her powers to him. If he was truly different, he wouldn't run away from her when he saw her hands glowing. He was completely honest to her, now it was her time.

She knew he already saw her real skin color wasn't the same as her make up covered skin in school. He didn't point it out nor did he even ask about her looking different. She admired him for that and she hoped he wouldn't freak out over her hands glowing. For some reason Shego was afraid of revealing her secret to him, it was as if she hoped he would be ok with it. She knew if he wasn't then he wasn't worth dating but if he acted like he did about her skin color then she would continue to date him if he wanted to keep going out. He was too perfect already and Shego was sadden over the fact that his one flaw might come from her revealing her secret.

Even while Shego was worried over telling Merrick about what makes her different, she still dreamed about him again. She dreamed how charming he was without him trying to be while she went from angry at him to happy in minutes. Just him revealing to her he was scared about the date because of another girl hurting his feelings caused her to change her mood. She knew how he felt, she was done the same way. But to see him take what she said about not wanting to be on the date and still sit there like nothing was wrong, amazed Shego. It was as if he expected her to say that and it didn't bother him. Shego sighed happily while she dreamed and she hoped to see Merrick again at school but she wouldn't be able to see him again until their date that weekend.


	3. Growing Closer

Author's note: The hardest part of this story is having Shego and Merrick sound like teenagers while they act older than their age. Bare with me if they seem older than they suppose to be.

* * *

Chapter 3: Growing Closer

Shego woke the next morning happy over how the date went the night before and she could not wait for Saturday to come. She was going to miss seeing Merrick at school the rest of the week. If it wasn't for Duncan and his lying mouth, Merrick would be at school and not suspended. Duncan has caused Shego nothing but grief since he started liking her and as the years wore on, Duncan got worse. Shego knew she would have to face Duncan that day at school and the day after as well. She would have to deal with him even more if she and Merrick started dating and went steady.

Duncan was the least of her problems because she knew she would have to set the record straight if Duncan spread more rumors about her and Merrick. She wished Duncan would just leave her alone but the creep couldn't get the hint. Shego was never going to date him and she made that clear several times. Even when he made her mad enough to try and punch him, he still would come back the next day to bug her about going out with him.

He was creepy and Shego thought he stalked her but she never seen him around. Now that she went out on a date with Merrick, Shego knew she would end up decking Duncan sooner or later. She knew the first thing Duncan would ask her, after he would ask her out, would be about her and Merrick's date. She was going to tell him the truth, the date was great and they were going out again Saturday. That should send the creep into a rage and she would laugh at him. The only thing Shego was worried about was how far Duncan would go to cause her misery over dating Merrick.

Merrick was the new guy in their grade and new people always were singled out then made fun of for some reason. Shego doubt Merrick would take the laughter lightly after she seen what he did to Duncan. He done told her he had fought most of the guys from his old school because he was different and being different was the only reason Shego asked him out the night before. She was going out on their next date because how perfect he was to her and she hoped he stayed different.

Shego let the thoughts of Merrick run through her head while she got ready for school. Merrick was the first guy she ever thought about like she was doing. She couldn't get him out of her head and she wondered if Merrick was doing the same thing. She hoped he was because that would mean he was liking her as much as she was liking him. Shego thought about Merrick all the way to school and she wished he was there so she could talk to him but he wasn't because of the creep she spotted walking down the hall toward her. Shego had to fight off the laughter because Duncan still looked messed up from the beating Merrick gave him. He even had the nerve to smile while he had missing teeth.

* * *

The first thing Duncan asked Shego was, "So when do we get to be alone."

Shego expected that and said flatly, "Umm, never."

"Oh that's right you got a BF now. So how did you date with lover boy go," Duncan asked while he showed his missing teeth smile.

"Like its any of your business. But let's just say it was wonderful and we're going on another date this weekend," Shego replied back with a smile of her own.

Duncan went speechless and had an angry look on his face. He stared at Shego for a minute the turned and stormed off from her. Before he was out of sight, he looked back at Shego and flashed her another smile.

"Well, I'm going to have a talk with your BF the next time I run into him. I'll break his face in the next time we meet," Duncan said then he went into a room he was standing by.

Shego was concern for Merrick then because she knew the history of Duncan. He along with some of his buddies have been known to jump guys before or after school and give them a beating. The events were spiraling out of control that started two days ago. From the first day Merrick was at school, he had got Shego to set a date with him, talked about the date which a guy Shego despied heard about, fought that guy a day later, and now the guy along with his friends were going to mug Merrick.

Shego knew she should warn Merrick and she would when they go on their date. He was safe for now because he couldn't come back to school until next week and Duncan didn't know where Merrick lived. Shego really started to hate Duncan and wished he would leave both of them alone. She would end the problems herself if she wasn't afraid of how people, in the school, would react over her hands glowing green. Shego laughed lightly at the idea of blasting Duncan down the hall.

The two days of school passed slowly and when the last day of school ended for the week, Shego was glad and nervous at the same time. Tomorrow, Shego was going out on her first real date with a guy she just met two weeks ago and she wanted to impress him. Shego laid out her best clothes and spent all Friday night trying on the clothes. She could never find the best of best clothes to wear and she got depressed over it. All the clothes were perfect for the date but they weren't flashy enough.

She wanted Merrick to pay attention to her, to impress him because she wanted him to like her just as much as she liked him. Shego finally groan in annoyance and flopped down on her bed because she couldn't decide which clothes was the best and it was too late in the night to go and find anything better. She laid there staring at the ceiling while she wondered if Merrick was having as much trouble as she was over clothes.

Shego doubt he was worried over impressing her because he already had without trying. Shego giggled for a second over the idea of Merrick wearing a cowboy get-up because he was from Texas. She admit he might take her breathe away at him wearing such a get-up. Shego finally stopped imaging Merrick in a cowboy look because one of her brothers knocked on the door to her room.

* * *

It was Mego because when he opened Shego's door, he poked his head into the room. He looked around for a second then stared at his sister. He narrowed his eyes for a second because he saw Shego's clothes threw all over the room and bed.

"Sis, what in the world are you doing," Mego asked while he stepped into the room.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find clothes worth wearing on my date tomorrow night," Shego snapped at Mego because she hated her brothers coming into her room.

"Easy, sis. I just came to tell you dinner's done. So you got another date. That's a record, two in one week," Mego said while he waved his arms in front of him.

Mego had seen Shego go in a rage before over Hego coming in her room while she wasn't there. Hego was looking for a pen and he thought Shego had one in her bookbag. Shego didn't take the intrusion nicely and threathen all her brothers. They learned not to come into her room for any reason.

"Yeah and its with the same guy," Shego said happily for some reason as she sat up on the bed and glared at Mego.

"Umm, ok. So when we get to meet this guy your dating all of the sudden," Mego questioned while Shego's glared started to unnerve him.

He didn't wait for an answer because he left the room the second Shego's hands started glowing green. Shego laughed at how easy it was for her to frighten her brothers, then it dawn on her. She might scare Merrick off just as easy with her temper but he will deserve to see her wrath if he does something to make her mad. But for some reason she doubt Merrick would do something to make her mad, he didn't seem capable of making her mad. Course she misjudge guys before and that caused her to be sad. They all say anything to get what they want but Merrick only small talked with her and answered the questions she asked.

Shego finally left the room to go eat dinner and the second she was done, she came back into her room and looked over her clothes again. She decided on clothes she thought would turn Merrick's head and she cleaned up her room. Shego thought about heading out on the town to prowl around a bit and maybe stop on the rooftop she fell of of, just to see what Merrick was like when she wasn't around. She thought better of checking in on Merrick because she be stalking him if she did. That would be so wrong of her to do but she was curious to see if he was different without her being around.

* * *

Shego ended up slipping out of the tower to prowl around the city and she ended up on the rooftop she made up in her mind not to go to. She was knelt down on the ledge of the rooftop and she was peering at Merrick's home with binoculars. Shego hadn't seen Merrick anywhere in the house until she saw him sitting in a couch that Shego guess was in the living room of the house.

He was sitting there eating popcorn while he used a remote to flip through channels that was on the TV across the room from him. Shego watched him for several minutes and she never saw anyone else in the house. It was as if he was alone but Shego saw him say something. Shego was curious about this and she wondered if he was really alone or talking to himself.

Shego sighed a relief when she saw a Jack Russel terrier jumped up in Merrick's lap. Shego giggled for no reason at seeing Merrick petting the dog and feeding it popcorn. Shego felt better at seeing Merrick acting like he did alone with out her being around, she knew then he was different. Instead of being out of the house on a Friday night, he was sitting at home alone with only a dog for company.

_Well, at least I don't have to worry about you prowling around the city looking for another date,_ Shego thought while she continued to watch Merrick.

Shego looked at him through the binoculars one last time then she left the rooftop. She didn't feel like prowling the city anymore because she got the answer she wanted and she had no other reason to be out in the city that night. She felt bad about what she just done but if she seen him acting different then she wouldn't feel guilty about not showing up tomorrow for their date. A date she was looking forward to now since Merrick was perfect to her, maybe a little too perfect. She would find a flaw in him somewhere that she hoped didn't change her view of him.

* * *

Shego went back home and slept happy over seeing Merrick being who he acted like he was. He wasn't a lie and was truly different than the other guys in her school. She knew she was falling for him without even going on a real date with him yet. Still he might be a blessing and curse at the same time. Shego had fun on their simple date and it caused her to ask him out but she knew the creepy guy at school would haggle them day and night over them dating.

She was going to look the other way for now and try not to let what Duncan say bother her but if he persist she would put a stop to him herself. She had the one thing she asked for and no person was going to change her mind about Merrick nor could anyone tell her he was like all the other guys. Her brothers would cause the most static over dating because they were overprotective of her and Mego already proved they would like to meet Merrick.

He would get his chance the next day of school if the real date went well. Shego was going let Mego meet Merrick and she hoped they would get along but for some reason she doubt Mego would be ok with her dating. He would get jealous over Shego dating while he couldn't get a date and would bug her just as much as Duncan has.

Mego wouldn't spread rumors because she was his sister but he would quibble over her dating. Shego hoped if Mego did say something to Merrick, it wouldn't cause Merrick to lose his temper. That would then cause Merrick to get in a fight with Mego and it wouldn't help with her other brothers while she was dating Merrick.

They all would try to keep her from dating Merrick then and they would bug her to death over not seeing him again. She would eventually listen to them because of the nagging if she hadn't already seen the real Merrick. Merrick was respectful, sweet, cute when embarrassed, and mature all rolled up in one guy and Shego liked that about him. Far as she knew, he was the first guy to make her go from angry to happy in seconds and that was strange to her. He wasn't even trying to change her mood but he did and still held a conversation like there was nothing wrong.

Shego dreamed the rest of the night about how Merrick was and sighed happily when she woke the next morning. The day was an important day that could change her life and she hoped it would. She spent most of the day in her room, looking over her clothes again. She finally decided the clothes she picked out the night before was the best for what her and Merrick were going to do that night.

They were going to go dance after their dinner. Shego giggled at the thought of a Texan like Merrick dancing like she does and she wondered if he could dance like her. She was going to embarrass him if he couldn't and she hoped she did embarrass him. He was cute when he was embarrassed.

* * *

Shego made her way to Merrick's home during the time she set for their date and when she neared his home, she saw Merrick was already outside the home waiting for her to show while he sat on the top step. He wasn't alone because the dog she saw from the night before was laying on the top step beside him.

The second Merrick saw Shego nearing him, he stood up and the dog sat on its hunches. Shego had to keep herself from laughing at Merrick and the dog both showing her respect. It was too cute, even the dog was like Merrick. She wondered if how Merrick was rubbed off onto people around him. Shego continued to walk toward Merrick while he stared at her. She stopped when she got to him and she stood on the sidewalk while she looked up at Merrick with a smile.

"So, whose the dog," Shego question while she wondered if Merrick and the dog were the only ones that stayed at home.

Merrick and the dog were the only ones she saw at the house so far but she knew his dad stayed there too. Just he was never there it seemed and Merrick stayed there alone most of the time. Well, he had the dog for company.

"Oh, this is Jake. He's my buddy, only friend I got around here besides you," Merrick said with a sad smile while he turned and let Jake back into the house.

"I'm sure you'll make more friends at school," Shego said softly while Merrick walked down the steps to her.

"Kinda doubt that. So what we going to do tonight," Merrick said sadly but then with excitement over trying to find out what they were going to go do on their date.

Shego was surprised how quick Merrick could change his mood. It was like he was changing how he acted and felt just for her. It was another mark to his record Shego was keeping tabs on and she wondered if the list would stop growing.

"Oh, we're going to go to a place I know that let's people our age in so we can dance," Shego said with a smile that turned to a frown because of the look Merrick gave her.

"What's wrong, don't like to dance," Shego then had to ask because of Merrick's look.

"It's not that. I can't dance, I can't even do a simple two step," Merrick said while he shook his head and a frighten look etched across his face.

Shego giggled at him being nervous and at how cute he was acting. Shego sighed lightly and added another mark to her list. Any more and Shego might tell him right out she might be in love with him. Shego had to compose herself and she smiled at him trying to comfort his thoughts and nerves.

"Just relax, you'll do fine. I'll teach you, got all night to learn you how to dance," Shego said with a smile while she grabbed Merrick hand and started leading him to a restaurant she knew.

* * *

Their dinner was like their first, small talk about things that others would never talk about on their first date. Course this was their second date and Shego learned alot about Merrick. He had opened up to her and told her about his family and friends he had from where he moved from. He stopped talking about his family when he was telling Shego about his mom and sister. Shego was curious about why he stopped so quickly when he started telling her about his mom and sister and she had to ask about them in a hope he would continue to tell about them.

"So where's your mom and sister now," Shego question with earnest, hoping he would continue to be open about his past.

Merrick, however, said sadly, "I'm sorry Sheila. Its something I don't like to talk about. Maybe when we spend more time together I will tell you about it. If I told you about it now, it would ruin our date."

Shego took his statement to heart because she knew why he didn't want to continue to talk about his mom and sister. She nodded to him and changed the subject. Shego picked at him for not knowing how to dance. This caused Merrick to change his sad face to one of embarrassment and he chuckled. Shego even laughed while she continue to joke about him not knowing how to dance and she told him, he would learn how after they were finished with their dinner.

When Shego told Merrick that, he stopped eating and played with his food. Shego just shook her head and smiled at him because she knew he was trying delay what they were going to do next. She was going to get him to dance with her if she had to fireman carry him to where they were going next. But she didn't have to because when they were finished with they dinner, Merrick willingly let Shego led him by the hand to the club she knew.

* * *

After they paid their way into the club, Shego led Merrick right out onto the dance floor while he looked amazed and scared at the look of the place. While the music was playing, Shego started dancing and Merrick just looked at her then around him. Shego stopped dancing and laughed at Merrick while she tried to get him to follow along with her. He did try to match Shego's dancing but after a minute he gave up and started to walk to a empty table. Shego grabbed him by the hand and turned him to look at her while she waved at finger in front of her. Merrick slummed his shoulder and nodded to her then he tried to dance with Shego again.

Merrick wasn't a good dancer because he would step on Shego's feet but Shego was being patient with him. The patience finally paid off because after an hour of Merrick dancing for the first time, he caught on and became a descent dancer. They then danced the night away until they were the only ones left at the club. The dance Shego enjoyed the most was the slow dance and it seemed Merrick was most comfortable with the slow dancing.

* * *

After the club made them leave, Shego and Merrick decided it was time to call it the night and they headed back to Merrick's home. Along the way they talked more and Shego learned even more about Merrick. She could tell he was enjoying himself while they walked along the empty sidewalk. He would laugh and joke about silly things and Shego would laugh at all the silliness.

A few times while they walked they bumped into one another and Merrick would accuse Shego of wanting to hold his hand. Shego would laugh at being accused of trying such a thing but before they got to Merrick's home, they bumped into one another again and Merrick accused her again of wanting to hold his hand. This time Shego smiled at him and grabbed him by the hand. Merrick stopped walking because this surprised him and he smiled at Shego for a second before he continued to walk while they held hands.

When they got to Merrick's home, he let go of Shego's hand and looked at her in the eyes. They held that stare for a minute while Merrick cocked his head to one side and smiled at Shego. She smiled back and was surprised by what Merrick asked her.

"You want me to kiss you, don't you," Merrick said while he continued to look into Shego's eyes.

Shego blushed at the question because she wanted him to but she wasn't about to tell him.

Merrick noticed she blushed from his question and said, "I'm sorry. I don't do that on the first date."

Shego's shoulders dropped and a disappointed look came across her face. She nodded to Merrick and started to leave him there while she begun to feel sad.

_This wasn't our first date, this was our second date,_ Shego thought sadly while she started to walk by Merrick.

She now wasn't sure if Merrick really liked her as much as she thought. As Shego was walking by Merrick, she could have sworn she heard him mumble under his breathe, "That was a mistake," and before she knew what happened she felt Merrick grabbed her by the hand.

Merrick spun her around on the heels of her feet and looked at her in the eyes for a second. He smiled at her and placed his free hand on her cheek and stepped closer to her while she held her breathe. He smiled at her again then kissed her. Shego was surprised by what Merrick just done but she closed her eyes while Merrick kissed her. It felt like electricity shot through Shego when her lips met Merrick's. She was enjoying the kiss and hoped it didn't end but it did after a minute. Merrick stepped back from her after the kiss and smiled at her again. Shego was speechless and just stared at him. She felt dizzy because of the kiss but she enjoyed it.

Merrick chuckled at her look and said, "See you at school Monday if something doesn't come up."

Shego couldn't say anything while she watched Merrick walk up the steps and head into the home. She shook her head when she got her senses back and she laughed happily. Shego actually skipped a little while she left Merrick's home to go home herself. She felt truly happy about dating Merrick now. He was perfect and she hoped he stayed perfect.

After Shego was back at the tower, she prowled around in the tower because she couldn't sleep. She was so excited over what happened that night. Her world has changed in so short of a time span because of a guy that showed up out of nowhere. She had falling for him without him even trying to make her like him. She knew she was starting to love him because she wouldn't have asked him out and wouldn't have let him kiss her if she wasn't starting to love him. Shego was curious if he felt the same way then Shego realized she didn't tell him her secret. She was having too much fun and it slipped her mind.

Shego then sighed sadly at the thought of Merrick running away from her. They were getting close and her being different than normal people might crash a good thing that was going on between them. She knew she had to tell him and she was going to the next time they were alone. Shego finally went to bed while feeling sad over Merrick not wanting to be around her after she tells him her secret.

* * *

During the next day of school, Shego didn't see Merrick anywhere even when she usually saw him before her last class. Shego then wondered if he was avoiding her but for some reason she doubted he would want to stay away from her. They had a great time on their last date and he was the one that said he wasn't going to kiss her but he did anyways.

Shego waited in the hall after school and still she didn't see Merrick. She sighed at the thought of him moving again and that worried her. He was the perfect guy for her and it would truly depress her if he had to move again. Shego looked up and down the hall for a minute then she opened her locker to get rid of books she didn't need.

Right as she opened the locker door, a folded up note fell out of the locker and landed on the tile floor at her feet. She squinted her eyes at the note for a second and moaned in annoyance. She had got letters like that one before and it was always from the creepy guy. Shego wasn't about to pick it up until she saw the name Merrick written on it. In an instance, Shego reached down and snatched the note off the floor. She opened the letter as quickly as she could and stood there in the hall while she read the letter.

* * *

Sheila,

Sorry about me not being at school today. I'm having dad run me by the school because I told him I needed some books to do homework. Which is true but I wanted to leave you this letter too. Dad and me are going to head back to where I'm from for a few days. We left things there that we need now and we're going to go get them. We should be gone only for a few days, maybe be back before the week's over. I'm not sure what else I can say, I wanted to talk to you about our last date when I saw you at school. I really enjoyed it and I was going to see if you wanted to go back out sometime. I guess I find out the answer to that question after I get back.

Merrick

* * *

Shego stood there and smiled after she read the letter. She was so worried about not seeing Merrick at school and even thought he was avoiding her. He just admitted in the note he enjoyed their date and wanted to go back out again. Shego was hoping he wanted to and she felt better about Merrick being gone for a few days instead of her thinking he was still around. At least he wasn't avoiding her like she thought he was doing.

Shego folded the note up and slid it in her pocket while she left the school. She was starting to consider Merrick her boyfriend while it still wasn't offical. They were just friends dating that kissed because it was expected but the kiss made Merrick her boyfriend because of the way she felt during the kiss. She wondered if Merrick felt something also, he had to if he wanted to go out with her again.

Shego ignored Duncan while she left the school and headed home. He asked her something but he was nothing to her and she wanted him to leave her alone. She had Merrick in her life now and she wished Duncan should stop asking her out. But she knew he would continue to even if Merrick pounded his face in everyday.

Shego spent the next three days waiting for Merrick to return but everyday she didn't see him at school. She ended up prowling the city and checked in on Merrick's home those three days. The house looked deserted and Shego was starting to miss Merrick. She couldn't understand how one man could change how she acted and she wondered if she changed Merrick in some small way. She learned him how to dance which was a major change in him and she noticed he talked more during their second date. Shego became disappointed after she came home from prowling the city the third day. She was missing Merrick and wanted to see him again. It was nearly a week since she last saw him.

* * *

Shego was walking into the school the morning of last day of school for that week and she stopped at the door when she heard loud mufflers of a new four door pick-up truck pulling into the school parking lot. She turned and watched the truck because she never seen it before now. Shego could tell it wasn't a vehicle driven around in the city and she was curious who was driving it until she saw a name in sticker on the windshield of the truck. She giggled at know who was driving the truck and she felt happy about him finally returning so she could find out how he felt about her.

When Merrick hopped out of the truck, Shego laughed at him wearing a white cowboy hat because he looked cute wearing it but she started growling with anger over seeing several guys in the parking lot were heading toward him. Merrick saw them too and reached into his truck for something. He pulled out a Louisville slugger baseball bat and held it in his hands while the guys neared him. The guys stopped when they saw the ballbat and looked at one another. Merrick, however, was patting the ballbat in the palm of his hand and was smiling at the guys. He said something to them while he pointed the ballbat at them and they started to back away from Merrick. The only one that didn't back down from Merrick was Duncan and Merrick walked toward Duncan while he held the ballbat with both of him hands.

Duncan finally backed away from Merrick and took off running toward the school with the other guys with him. Merrick stood where he was for a minute then went back to his truck. He tossed the ballbat and his hat into the truck and pulled out a bookbag. He then turned and started walking to the school and Shego stood where she was and waited on him at the front door. When he neared her, he stopped walking and smiled at her. She smiled back and Merrick continued to walk to her.

"Didn't know you had a vehicle," Shego said when Merrick got to her.

"Yeah, was one the things I left where I came from," Merrick said while they started into the school.

"I think a car would have been better in the city though, you'll stand out with that truck," Shego said with a laugh while they passed the front office of the school.

"Oh, I got a car too but I'm having my uncle sell it back where I'm from. I can't drive two vehicles and it be hard to park three on the street at home," Merrick said while they headed to Shego's locker.

"I see," was all Shego said while she started opening her locker.

"Umm, did you get my letter," Merrick asked while he pulled his bookbag off his shoulder and sat it on the floor while he fooled around in it.

"Yes, and to answer the question you want to ask. I like to go out again sometime," Shego said while she peeked over her shoulder at Merrick and saw he was pulling out a folded up note.

"Great, I was hoping you would. How about tonight," Merrick said with excitement while he handed Shego the letter.

Shego took the letter and looked at it while she said, "Sure. How about I meet you at your home around seven?"

"Ok, not sure what we'll get into, maybe ride around the city and catch a movie. Do you want me to give you a ride home after school," Merrick said while he slung his bookbag on his shoulder.

"Sure," Shego said while Merrick started to leave her in the hall.

Merrick stopped and smiled at her then headed on to where ever he was going while he had a skip in his step. Shego watched him go out of sight into a classroom then she opened the letter up and read it while she walked to her class.

* * *

Sheila,

Just writing you another letter. I'm not sure if you like getting them. If you don't then tell me and I won't write you another one. I'm writing this one because I'm sitting here being bored while I'm thinking about you. Kinda lonely at this farm house we use to live in. Dad's gone to visit some of his friends while I stay here and try to find something to do. Nothing exciting has happened except when I had an incident yesterday. Ran into the girl I told you about. She felt sorry over dumping me and wanted to know if we could get back together. She was crying up a storm. I admit I felt sorry for her. She stayed at the house over an hour trying to get me to agree to go out on a date with her last night. I told her several times I was dating you and you're wonderful to be around. This girl got angry over me dating someone new. She had a fit and I politely asked her to leave. She called you some vile names which ticked me off. I didn't scream at her but she got the point with what I told her that she was wrong for saying the things she said about you. She left and I felt better about telling her what I had to say. Its odd how I feel about you, well not odd because I like how I feel about you. I'm worried sick over how you feel about me. I think about you all the time and I wonder if you do the same. I never say how I really feel in person because I'm just that way but in letters I can. I'm still sorry I wasn't there at school. I wanted to talk to you because of how well I thought our second date went but I had to leave before I could. I'm worried that your mad about me not being there and would stop dating me. If that happens I guess it be for the better before we got too close. Still I would like to be close to you. You were the first person I met when I came to the city. Even if we're never anything but friends. Though the way your making me feel, I like to be more than friends.

Merrick

* * *

Shego lowered the letter to her side and sighed happily while she stood outside the classroom she suppose to be sitting in by now. Merrick had just answered the the questions Shego been asking herself. Did he like her or was he just there to have a good time. Shego folded up the letter and slid it in her pocket while she went into the class room. While she walked into the room, she had a bounce in her walk and she was smiling ear to ear. The other students looked confused at how Shego was acting because this was unlike her. It even unnerved them.

Shego didn't pay them any attention while she sat at her desk. She was going out again with a guy who was perfect to her and liked her. He didn't admit it in person but the letter she had in her pocket told her he did. They were going out again and this time Shego was going to tell him her secret and she hoped he be ok with her being more different than he was. For some reason Shego was beginning to feel like he wouldn't run away but instead he would be ok with her secret and still date her. Tonight would prove if she was right until then she was going to be worried over how Merrick would react.

* * *

Shego met Merrick out in the parking lot after school and climbed up in the truck after Merrick unlocked the doors. She sat there and looked around in his truck while Merrick was getting in the truck. She spotted a CD folder filled with CDs and she asked Merrick could she look at them while he started to crank the truck. He said she could and he started driving out of the parking lot while Shego flipped through the CDs.

She shook her head at the CDs because she wouldn't ever listen to the music Merrick listened to and Merrick noticed her being displeased at his music. He chuckled at how she looked while he steered through traffic. People in cars, that Merrick passed, looked at his truck with disgust because it wasn't a city vehicle. Merrick wasn't paying them any attention while he continued to laugh at Shego disliking his taste in music.

"Do you really listen to this stuff," Shego finally spoke up and asked.

Merrick chuckled at the question and said, "Hey, country music was all I could get on the radio where I'm from. So I grew up listening to it."

"Well, I'm going to see if I can't introduce you to the kind of music I listen to. You may like it," Shego said with a laugh while she finally picked out a CD and slide it into the CD player.

The first song that started playing Shego liked for some reason but she wasn't about to admit to Merrick she liked it. She could tell it was a love song and she stared at Merrick while it played. Merrick glanced back at Shego one time during the song and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and she decided if they were going to date more often and become an item, the song they were listening to would be their song. By the time all the songs on the CD finally played, Merrick had driven Shego to where she went down into the subway entrance. She told him to stop on the side of the street and she would walk the rest of the way.

Merrick looked around and asked where her home was. While Shego was standing on the sidewalk, she pointed through the open door past Merrick. Merrick turned his head and saw the Go Tower standing on the island that was out in the middle of the river. He turned his head back to Shego with a surprised look on his face.

"You mean your home is that building. Wow, your lucky," Merrick said with excitement while he turned his head back to the tower.

"Not really, I got to put up with my brothers," Shego said flatly while she pulled her bookbag out of the truck.

"You got brothers. Umm, their ok with you dating," Merrick said while he looked scared over knowing Shego had brothers.

"Nope, they actually don't want me to date. I'm the only sister and they all are overprotective since mom and dad been gone. Think I will end up dating the wrong guy or something," Shego said with a smirk on her face because she knew she was starting to date the right guy. She hoped so, anyways.

"Oh, well I hope I can prove to them I'm worthy of you dating," Merrick said sadly.

"You don't have to prove anything to them. Only have to prove your worth dating to me and if you weren't we wouldn't be going out tonight," Shego said with a smile while she shut the truck door.

Merrick watched her with a surprised look while she crossed in front of his truck and head to the subway entrance. When Shego was out of sight, he put the truck in gear and headed home to get ready for his date with Shego.

* * *

After Shego was back in the tower, she paced the tower and walked into places she hadn't been in months. She was becoming a nervous wreck and she had to stop herself from biting her nails. The thought of revealing her powers to Merrick was the cause of her being in a panic. He was the first person outside her family that knew she was crime fighter. Her identity being found out wasn't the problem, it was how Merrick would react to her hands glowing.

_Please be ok with it. Please be ok with it,_ Shego thought many times while she walked around the tower.

The closer it got to her date time the more worried she got, the worrying turn to panicking. Shego threw on the first clothes she got to and headed out, while her nerves became shot. As Shego neared Merrick's home, her hands were actually shaking and she fought to get them under control. She saw Merrick was again sitting on the top step while he waited for her and he again stood up when he saw Shego. The only thing different this time was his dog was not beside him but was looking out of the living room window at them. When Shego was standing at the bottom of the stairs, she saw Merrick squint his eyes at her.

There was a lull of silence for a second then Merrick asked, "What's wrong?"

Shego was so scared to reveal her secret that it showed on her face and she didn't realize it. She shook her head to answer Merrick's question but he still looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Well ok, if you say nothing wrong I believe ya. We have to get fast food for our dinner tonight if we are to catch a movie later," Merrick said while he started down the stairs.

Shego nodded to him and went to get in the passenger side of his truck. Merrick stood where he was and looked at Shego. He shook his head at trying to figure out what was wrong with Shego. He then climbed into the truck and cranked the truck up then headed onto their date. Shego didn't say a word while they where driving down the streets and she didn't make a sound at Merrick asking her what she wanted while they sat in the drive thru of the fast food place.

Shego finally started talking while they sat in the movie theater's parking lot and enjoyed the food Merrick got at the fast food place. She talked about things other than what she wanted to reveal to Merrick. Merrick felt better about her talking and tried to act nothing was wrong. Shego knew he wanted to know why she acted like she did earlier but she was going to wait until the time was right to tell him. She admired him for not pressuring her into telling him and she started to feel better. When they finished eating, they went in the theater and watched a movie Shego picked out.

After the movie Merrick asked Shego did she want to go riding around for awhile since the night was still young. Shego took him on the offer and they cruised the city for awhile and ended up going out of the city. They traveled down many neglected back roads and along the way they talked about their worst fears. Shego laughed at Merrick hating to make speeches in front of a lot of people and Merrick laughed at Shego for being scared of lightning. They ended up out on some dirt road and Merrick pulled the truck out into a field by the road.

* * *

When Merrick turned the truck off, he said, "This is what I enjoyed back home," while he lended forward and peered up at the twinkling stars.

"Yeah you don't get to see them in the city," Shego said while she felt it was time to tell Merrick her secret.

There was silence in the truck for several minutes and Shego heard Merrick sigh softly.

"What's wrong," Shego then asked Merrick and Merrick chuckled at the question.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Your being quiet for some reason," Merrick said while he turned the radio on and started to flip through the radio stations.

"Well, Alex, I want to be completely honest with you. There's something about me that makes me different than other girls you could date. Let's just say comparing me and you, your normal, " Shego said in a sad nervous tone.

"Alex," Merrick questioned while he looked at Shego for a second.

Shego let out a nervous laugh and said, "Merrick is too long of a name to say so I thought about calling you Alex."

"Oh, really don't like it but you can if you want. Now what you want to tell me," Merrick said with sympathy while he fooled with the radio again.

Shego sighed and said sadly, "Well, Alex, I want to tell you but I'm afraid I would run you off by it."

Merrick stopped what he was doing and turned on the over head light. He looked Shego right in the eyes and showed her a sad smile.

"Sheila, you can tell me anything, what ever you want to tell me, tell me. But if you want to wait on telling me, by all means wait. You won't run me off that easily. There's not much I'm scared of," Merrick said while he continued to look Shego in the eyes.

Shego sighed at his statement because she wasn't sure if all of what he said was true. She wanted to be honest but she was afraid of scaring the one perfect guy she wanted to keep dating. She knew it was time to find out how true Merrick really was and she looked away from Merrick. Shego flamed up her hands and the inside of the truck was lit up in the green glow. She didn't dare to look at the face Merrick was making because she figured it was one of pure fright. Shego, however, was surprised to hear Merrick chuckling and she turned her head and looked at his smiling face that was lit up by her green glow.

"Your not scared of a girl who can make her hands grow," Shego asked with surprise while she started to feel nervous over his answer.

Merrick shook his head and looked at her hands while he chuckled again. Shego unlit her hands and covered her face in her hands then she started to wept. It wasn't tears of sadness but of joy. She was being nervous over nothing and she should have known better than worry over what Merrick would think. He was different and if he wasn't ok with her hands glowing, no one else would.

At the sound of Shego crying, Merrick asked softly, "Are you ok?"

Shego uncovered her face and said with a smile on her face, "I'm just happy. I hoped and prayed for many years for a guy like you and now I have you."

"I have prayed for a girl like you, Sheila. Except the glowing hands part but that was cool. Do it again," Merrick said in a soft excited tone.

Shego laughed at Merrick wanting her to flame her hands again and she did, which bathed the inside of the truck again in a green glow. She kept them lit while she and Merrick talked. Shego was truly happy now and she could tell Merrick was too. He never showed a sad face while they talked and he would laugh at anything funny Shego told him about. She would do the same and they lost track of time while they sat there talking. While they talked, they set up another date for the next day and they agreed it was pointless for Shego to walk to Merrick's house when he could drive to where he stopped and let Shego out after school.

Finally after midnight, they decided it was time to go home. It took Merrick over an hour to find his was back to any blacktop roads then another hour to get back to a road that would get them back to the city. They didn't care, they were having the time of their life while they rode the back roads. Shego once even put Merrick's cowboy hat on which got a laugh out both of them. Merrick had to beg for his hat back because Shego said she was going to keep it but she laid it in the backseat from where she got it.

They finally arrived at the subway entrance, Shego used to get home, in the early morning. They sat there for several minutes in silence until Shego broke it by speaking.

"So do you consider us an item now," Shego asked while she looked at Merrick with a nervous stare.

"Yep," was all Merrick said while he turned his head at Shego and smiled at her.

Shego smiled at him and slid across the truck seat to sit right beside Merrick. Merrick smiled at her and laid his arm over her shoulders while he looked into her eyes. They held their stare for a second then Shego placed a hand on Merrick's face and pulled his face to her. She then kissed him and she felt the same feelings like their first kiss. She released the kiss after a minute then told Merrick she had to go and she slid back across the seat and opened the door. Before she got out of the truck, she reached back and took Merrick's hat. She placed it on her head while she shut the truck door and smiled at Merrick through the window. All Merrick did was shake his head and smile back at her. She waved goodbye to him and walked into the subway entrance. Merrick watched her leave with his hat on her head then he drove home with a smile on his face.

When Shego got back into the tower, she was on cloud nine. She was as happy as she's ever been in her life. Her and Merrick were going to continue to date and she was so relieved Merrick was ok with her secret. The only thing she didn't like was him calling her Shego because she was calling him Alex. She enjoyed him calling her by her real name but the name Shego wasn't a pet name. Shego knew she would have to think up a better pet name for Merrick besides Alex because he didn't like it. She would figure out a name before long he would like or she would give up and call him just Merrick.

Before Shego went to sleep, she laid out some clothes she thought was appropriate for their next date. Shego dreamed of Merrick again when she finally fell asleep. She had trouble falling asleep because she was so excited over having a man she considered perfect as her boyfriend.

* * *

Shego and Merrick's fouth date was like the others, they had fun and enjoyed it. They went to a put-put golf course because they felt like trying it out after they rode by the course. Merrick, however, thought they were to play like he seen on TV. On his very first tee off, Merrick stepped back then ran toward the golf ball and swung the club with all his might. The golf ball went sailing over the chain link fence that surrounded the course and luckily landed between vehicles that were in the parking lot beside the course.

The manager, that was running the course, hollered at Merrick and told Merrick, that wasn't the way he was to play put-put golf. This caused both Shego and Merrick to laugh at the manger and Merrick struck the second golf ball the same way he did the first. The manger saw this and escorted both Merrick and Shego out of the course. Merrick was banned from the course for a month or until he learned how to play put-put golf.

The teenagers resented the manger for doing this and Shego made faces behind the manger's back. Merrick couldn't stop laughing, while the manger was giving him a speech, because of the faces Shego was making. The man would turn to look at Shego right as Shego would stop making faces at him. He would turn to talk to Merrick again and Shego would continue to make the faces while Merrick would laugh at the faces.

Eventually, the man got tired of Merrick laughing for some reason and left the teenagers outside the course and the teens decided to go catch a movie. This time Merrick got to choose a movie which Shego didn't like but she knew it was Merrick's turn and she didn't complain. But she had to ask why Merrick chose the movie.

"Umm, you really like watching this," Shego asked while they watched the movie.

"Yeah, I grew up watching Talker, Arizona Special Cop," Merrick said with a smile.

"Ok, just it doesn't make sense that a guy could beat up guys twice his size. I mean they don't even try to hit him and they come after him one at a time," Shego said while she shook her head but decided to endure the movie for Merrick's stake.

"Well, I wish I could fight like him. I don't know any martial arts but I like to learn one someday," Merrick said with excitement while he reached over and held Shego's hand.

Shego looked at Merrick when he grabbed her hand and she saw he was looking back at her. Merrick let go of her hand because of the look on her face. Shego was frowning at the movie and not at Merrick wanting to hold her hand. She shook her head and smiled at Merrick then grabbed his hand. Merrick sighed happily and went back to watching the movie. Shego was happy too because she was afraid she just made a mistake by accident with the look she had. They were just starting to date and were learning one another. Shego just learned if she was displeased with something Merrick was doing, he would stop immediately.

She liked that and she knew Merrick was showing her respect again. She wished he wouldn't stand up for her when he saw her coming because people didn't do that anymore but Merrick was different. Shego enjoyed him being different and that was the first thing she noticed about him. He was different around her and different when she wasn't. If he wasn't different then she wouldn't be sitting beside him watching a movie she wished was over and she knew she would pick all the movies they watched from now on, unless Merrick started to choose better movies.

* * *

After the movie was over, Merrick asked Shego if she wanted to go riding around for awhile. Shego took him up on the offer and they ended up back at the field where Shego revealed her powers to Merrick. This time they sat on the tail gate of the truck while they held hands and looked at the stars while the truck radio played music Shego liked. They sat there for several minutes without saying a word while they enjoyed being together. Finally, Merrick spoke up while he turned his gaze from the stars to Shego.

"Sheila, I thought about trying out for the football team. I played football at my old school, figured I might try playing at Go City High," Merrick said with excitement.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Duncan trying out, would it," Shego questioned while she turned her look from the stars to Merrick.

Merrick chuckled and said, "Yep, told me yesterday I was too scare to try out."

"Alex, I wish you would ignore him. I have for a very long time, he's just trying to mess with you and I be careful of why he wants you to be where him and his buddies could get to you," Shego said sadly because she knew Duncan still wanted to settle a score with Merrick.

When Merrick heard Shego call him Alex, he let out a soft growl that he hoped Shego wouldn't hear but she heard him and she had to fight the laughter building in her. She was going to continue to call him Alex until he told her to stop or until she thought of a better pet name for him. After Merrick growled, he chuckled and shook his head at Shego.

"Sheila, Duncan doesn't scare me nor does his buddies. I might not have a ballbat with me during football practice but I know how to handle myself without one. I dealt with the Duncan types before and fought groups of guys too. I have gotten my tail kicked but they learned to leave me alone," Merrick said after he stopped shaking his head.

"I hope so or I end up letting the entire school know my hands can glow," Shego said with anger while she lit up her hands.

Merrick chuckled and said, "Sheila, your cute when your mad."

Shego stopped her hands from glowing after Merrick's statement and blushed at him saying she was acting cute. Far as she knew, Merrick was the first one that liked to see her mad. She wondered if she could scare him with some of the rampages she been known to throw. For some reason Shego doubted she could because she was starting to see Merrick wasn't scared of much, except speaking in front of a crowd. She hadn't seen him do that yet but for some reason she wanted to, because he was cute when he got nervous.

The teens didn't sit long outside of the truck because a rain storm came over where they were at and they jumped off the tail gate and ran to get in the truck. Merrick accidently locked the truck doors when he got out of the truck and they stood there in the rain while Merrick fumbled around in his pockets to find his spare keys. He finally found them but not until he and Shego were drenched from head to toe. After they got in the truck, Shego noticed Merrick was looking away from her and acted like he didn't want to look at Shego for some reason. She narrowed her eyes at him while she wondered why he continued to stare out the driver side window while the overhead light stayed on after they got in the truck.

"Umm, Alex, what's wrong," Shego questioned because she couldn't figure out what was the matter with Merrick.

Merrick pointed a finger at Shego while he continued to look out the window and he said, "Your shirt."

Shego looked down at her shirt and blushed because she saw why Merrick was looking away from her. She made a note to never wear a white shirt again on their dates if they were going to stand out in the rain and get drenched. She knew Merrick saw what she was seeing and she admired him for continuing to show her respect by looking away from her when she wasn't descent.

Shego looked around in the truck and saw Merrick had an old Toyah High School sweater in the back seat of the truck. She turned her look back to Merrick and asked him could she wear the sweater. Merrick said she could so he would be able to driver her home and she laughed at his statement. Shego wished she could see Merrick's face, she bet it was one of embarrassment and nervousness.

After she had the sweater on, she told Merrick he could turn his head now and when he saw Shego had his sweater on, he sighed a relief and cranked the truck. Shego was liking Merrick more with the way he acted around her and she knew if he kept up the way he was, she would continue to date him until they were in love.

_At least he won't look at a woman, whose not descent, if she doesn't want him to. Yes, Alex, your truly different and because of that, your making me fall in love with you without you even trying to,_ Shego thought as they left the field and headed home.

After they arrived at the subway entrance, the teens sat in the truck while Shego snuggled up to Merrick. Her excuse was her being cold which was true but she wanted Merrick to hold her in his arms. She noticed Merrick tense up when she slid over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Shego had to kept herself from giggling because she knew he was uncomfortable at first for her doing this but she was enjoying it. Merrick finally relaxed after a few minutes and wrapped an arm around Shego's shoulders.

They held this embrace for a long time and they never spoke a word. Shego knew Merrick was feeling the same way about her like she was feeling about him. He wouldn't say it in person but Shego was planning to change that before long. Finally, Shego told Merrick in sad tone that she had to go and gave him a goodbye kiss. The kiss caused the same feelings she felt from before and she held the kiss longer than the other two.

Shego sighed when she released the kiss and she looked into Merrick's eyes. She felt love for him the second she looked into his eyes and she had to control her feelings. She wanted to scream she loved him but she knew it was too early to say that. They were getting close too fast but Shego was enjoying it. Shego hoped Merrick felt the same way and the only way for her to know was by telling him she love him, but she wouldn't for now. Maybe later she would but for now she had to get out of the truck before she said it too early.

She smiled at Merrick and slid back across the truck seat and got out of the truck. Shego smiled again at Merrick and waved bye to him while she started walking to the subway entrance. She laughed a joyful laugh after she heard Merrick crank his truck up and leave. Shego came back out of the entrance and watched the tail lights of his truck go out of sight.

When the red tail lights were seen no more, Shego whispered, "I love you," and she turned and went back into the entrance.


	4. Time Passes By

Chapter 4: Time Passes By

Shego and Merrick offically became an item after their fourth date and the news of them being an item ran wild through the school. It shocked most of the students in their grade, Shego was dating someone after so many years and it was the new guy. A guy none of they knew because they haven't taken the time to know him but they saw Shego was given him a chance to date her for some reason.

The second Shego and Merrick were known as an item, Duncan started to spread a rumor about what they were doing on their dates. The rumor wasn't believed by most of the people in the school because of Duncan's folly on his first rumor about the couple. When the rumor reached Mego, he had to ask Shego about it and Shego denied it while she proved how much of an idiot Mego was.

Mego met Merrick that day and Mego didn't like Merrick. They started off with a rocky start because Mego met Merrick before Shego set the record straight on the rumor. Even after Shego denied the rumor, Mego still didn't like Merrick and he told Merrick, he better not cause any harm to his sister. Merrick only nodded to what Mego said to him and Merrick told Mego, "Sheila's in good hands."

Mego shoved Merrick out of his way and continued walking. Merrick fought against his temper and watched Mego walk away from him without causing an incident between them.

Merrick, however, about lost his temper with Duncan when he asked Shego out right in front of him. Merrick kept his temper in check while Shego brushed off Duncan's advance and grabbed Merrick by the hand. Shego led Merrick away from Duncan while the creep smiled at them with his missing teeth smile. All Merrick said to him was, he would meet Duncan out on the practice field after school. Shego shook her head at the two fighting over her but she was glad Merrick would fight for her.

_At least you can get jealous, a start to proving you care about me,_ Shego thought while she stopped at her last class for the day and let go of Merrick's hand.

"I guess I be walking home from now on," Shego said sadly while she looked at Merrick.

"Just for today but after I know how much time I got before practice, I promise I drive you home everyday," Merrick said with a smile.

"Well, ok," Shego said before she entered the room.

Shego wondered over his promise, it was his first one. She was finally going to see if he tells the truth all the time and she did the next day because Merrick was waiting for her at the front door of the school. He drove her home the rest of the week and eveyday after before he would turn around and head back to practice.

* * *

Merrick told Shego how he vented him temper on Duncan asking her out in from of him while Merrick drove her home before his second day of practice. He tackled Duncan for no reason during practice and he knocked the wind out of Duncan. Shego laughed at the thought of Duncan gasping for air but she was worried Merrick would get in trouble over fighting Duncan. She told him to be careful but Merrick brushed off the warning with a chuckle.

"The coach had a fit about me spearing Duncan and he made me stay behind after practice. Just me and the coach. He patted me on the back for knowing how to tackle. Had a great coach back home," Merrick said with a smile

Shego then realized Duncan didn't ask her out for the millionth time that day and she wondered if Merrick tackling him the day before had anything to do with it. It was a surprise to Shego though, she never looked foward to the creep asking her out but it was the first time she could remember Duncan walking by her without saying a word. She figured it had something to do with him finally realizing Shego wasn't going to go out with him but he still continued to spread any rumors he thought up for the couple.

"Well, ok. So when are we going out again," Shego said while she started to get out of the truck.

"How about this Saturday, practice got me booked for the entire week," Merrick said while he hinted he hated not going on a date during the week.

"Ok, pick me up around seven, we'll talk about what we're going to do before then," Shego said before she shut the truck door and walked in front of Merrick's truck.

Merrick watched her go out of sight and when the traffic was clear, he popped a U-turn and headed back to school.

* * *

The days worn on and the teens went out every weekend. Before they knew it, they been together for over two months. The only real change was Shego calling Merrick a new pet name. She stopped calling him Alex because she got annoyed at him calling her Shego everywhere they went except to school. Merrick refrained from calling her that in school because he wanted to keep the promise he made with Shego about not letting people know she was one of the crime fighters running around the city. Plus Shego reinforced the promise by promising to hurt Merrick if he slipped up and said her crime fighting name in school. Merrick didn't take the threat lightly because he didn't want to disappoint Shego nor did he want to feel any pain he could avoid.

Their dates became routine, they would go back to every place they been to even the put-put golf course. The teens got a laugh out of a mesh netting covering the course that wasn't there until after Merrick tried to play real golf. Merrick chalked it up as he learned the place something. Even though the teens went back to every place they been on a date to, they still had fun and enjoyed the dates. They didn't care what they did as long as they were together. Eventually, they would head out of Go City to the surrounding towns and cities to see if they could find something else to do.

If they didn't, they would end up back at the field where Shego revealed her powers to Merrick. Merrick eventually got use to Shego snuggling up to him while they sat in the truck. They would hold their embrace for hours while they talked or sat in silence. Sometimes Shego had to be careful with Merrick and not hug him too hard because he be sore from the football practices. Shego liked when Merrick complained about his back hurting because of the practices, it gave her a reason to give Merrick a back massage which Merrick enjoyed.

On Friday nights, the teens would go to a fast food place after Merrick's games to celebrate the team's victories. They didn't know why they were celebrating because Merrick hadn't played a second since he been on the team. Shego would be sad for Merrick during the games while she would walk around the walking tracks the surrounded the football fields. He would sit on a bench and watch the game or walk up and down the side lines. Merrick was upbeat about not playing, he was the new guy so he knew he wouldn't play much if any. He wanted to be part of the team even if he was a bench warmer for the first year.

The first holiday, if it was called a holiday, the teens spent together was Halloween. After Merrick's football practice, the couple decided to go to the school dance that was being held that night. Oddly enough, Shego wore her green and black jumpsuit and the students were amazed at how similar she looked like the girl that was being described as one of the crime fighters running around the city. The couple laughed to themselves at how dim-witted some of the other teens were at school. If only they knew what the couple knew.

Merrick borrowed a lab coat from his dad and painted his face and hands blue. He topped off the look with a fake scar on his cheek and told everyone Shego done it. That got a laugh out of the other teens but Shego wondered if Merrick got in the mad scientist persona too well. He would laugh an evil laugh and talked about taking over the world. It annoyed Shego at first but she relaxed at Merrick acting like a fool and played along with his mad scientist personally after they danced a few times. They role played and danced the night away while they laughed and acted like fools.

* * *

One day that followed the Halloween school dance, Shego asked Merrick could she wear his jersey and Merrick let her. Shego was curious about the number Merrick picked and had to ask him about it.

"So, why did you pick out 13 for your number," Shego said while she took Merrick's jersey from him and started to put it on her.

"Well, 13 is a lucky number for both me and dad," Merrick said with a laugh when he saw at how Shego looked in his jersey.

Shego smiled at him and started acting like him, she even tried to copy his accent but she failed miserably. Both the teens laughed at the silliness and Merrick had to beg Shego for his jersey back. Merrick tried to get his hat back on one of their date but Shego said she would hurt him if he touched the hat. Merrick didn't listen to her and tried to take his hat off her head while they were coming out of the movie theater. Shego grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back then held his arm in place until Merrick promised he wouldn't try it again. He never did and Shego continued to wear it or left it in her room.

* * *

Time drew on and Shego continued to come to everyone of Merrick's game. However, Go City made it to the state playoffs and Shego doubt she be able to make it to the first playoff game because she didn't have a way to get to the game. Merrick eased her sad thoughts over not being able to make it to his game by telling Shego, she could drive his truck and follow the bus to the game. Shego took up the offer but she had one problem with the idea, she didn't know how to drive. Merrick spend every evening after his practices teaching Shego how to drive. Shego caught on quickly after they had an incident with the cops.

Merrick managed to bluff the cop by explaining Shego was learning to drive and ran the red light by accident. The cop let them off with a warning and let Merrick go back to teaching Shego how to drive. Both the teens laughed hysterically at the cop as Shego pulled the truck away from the patrol car. Shego became more careful with her driving and the Thrusday before Merrick's game, she was driving better than Merrick. She drove his truck to the game and was proud about what she done. Merrick had faith in her not wrecking his truck nor getting pulled over, she did neither and before the game started, she was walking around the track that surround the field. She knew Merrick be proud of her too.

* * *

The playoff game for Go City when bad at first but they stayed in the game. Before the last quarter was over Go City was finally leading, but barely. Merrick still hadn't played a second of football all season and Shego was depressed over it. He was hoping he at least get put in once even if it was to try and block a fieldgoal. Finally Merrick got his chance to play on the very last play of the game.

Go City's coach called a timeout and call in the whole team around him. Merrick, however, stood away from the team and looked over at the opposing team. The coach was having a fit over no one being able to stop the running back on the other team, who in the next play would score and cause Go City to lose. Merrick heard every word the coach said while he stood away from the team. Merrick then walked over to the coach and said something to him.

The coach looked at Merrick with surprise then nodded to Merrick and said, "Don't prove me wrong."

Merrick nodded to the coach then looked back at Shego standing on the other side of the fence from him. He smiled at her and sat his helmet on his head. Shego knew he was going to get to play finally and was happy for Merrick while she watched him run out onto the field with the rest of the defense. He stopped in a linebacker's position and started pointing at the other players with him. Merrick was adjusting the defense while he wasn't the defense captain and strangely the players listened to him while the opposing team started lining up across the line.

Merrick froze in his stance and stared down the running back lining up across the line from him. At the snap of the ball, Merrick took off running right at the line and broke through the offensive line. Right as the running back got the ball, Merrick was to him. Merrick drove his shoulder into the running back's chest, flipping the running back over backwards and caused him to lose the ball. Merrick staggered after he hit the running back but regained his footing while he scooped up the fumbled ball. He then took off running toward the opposite side of the field while the opposing team chased after him. They never caught him because Merrick ran into the end zone while the clock clicked to zero. He then started running down the visitor's side of the field while he head the ball up in the air.

The Go City crowd was in an uproar while Merrick ran down the sidelines and Shego was clapping along with them. She was happy over Merrick finally getting to play and proving he deserved to play. But Shego stopped clapping after an idea hit her. After today Merrick was going to get popular and that might end what's going on between them. She was now afraid Merrick would dump her for a more popular girl.

Shego stood around the field after Merrick went into the locker room and she was worried about what was going to happen next. She knew it was too good to be true and she knew the second she thought it was time to finally telling him she loved him, something terrible would happen between them. Shego let out a sad sigh and folded her arms in front of her while she continued to walk the track until Merrick came out of the locker room.

While Shego was walking by the locker room, she saw Duncan come storming out and leave in a hurry. Shego was curious about this and wondered if he and Merrick got in a fight over Merrick playing in his spot on the team. Merrick came out of the locker room a few minutes later and Shego found out what happened because Merrick told her about it while they held hands and walked to his truck.

The coach gave the team a speech and awarded Merrick the game ball. Merrick was modest about being the most valuable player of the game and he tried to give the ball back to the coach. All the coach did was shake his head and told Merrick he earned it because he alone got the team a ticket to the next game. The coach added that Merrick would get to play in Duncan's place for now on and hearing what the coach said, Duncan went in a rage and left the locker room.

* * *

The teens laughed, all the way to Merrick's truck, at how Duncan acted over the ordeal but they stopped laughing when they heard footsteps behind them. They figured it was Duncan making the footsteps and their turned around to see if it was him. But it wasn't Duncan, it was the captain of the football team. He smiled at the couple when he saw them looking at him then he stopped walking and stared at them for a second.

"Can we help you with something, Will," Merrick asked while he wondered why a senior was following them to his truck.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the party we planned to have if we won," Will said with a cheerful voice.

Merrick's face lit up with joy and he turned his look to Shego. Shego, however, wasn't smiling because the captain didn't invite her, only Merrick. Merrick read her look and wondered why she wasn't happy about going to the party then it dawned on him.

While Merrick continued to look at Shego with a smile on his face, he asked, "Is Sheila invited?"

"Sorry no, only football players and girls the seniors invited gets to come," Will said while no hint of feeling sorry about Shego not being invited.

Merrick looked at the captain for a second after his response then he turned his look back to Shego. He still was smiling as if he was happy to be invited to the party while Shego wasn't. His look, however, crushed Shego because she thought he was going to the party without her. He would get popular that night and might dump her over a even more popular girl he met at the party.

The day she was dreading was unfolding before her eyes and she became sad over it. She knew Merrick was still a teenage boy and wanted to fit in with the rest of the players on the team, especially the seniors. Shego was happy Merrick would finally fit in but she was worried sick over Merrick dumping her after they got so close in the short time they been together. She was watching a replay of the guy who dumped her in the past and she couldn't stand there much longer at take watching it happen again.

"Let me guess, this party will have alcohol as well," Merrick said happily while he turned his look to the the captain.

"Of course, we going to have fun," Will said with a smile.

Shego expected Merrick was going to drop her off where he always did and that be the end of them. He would go to the party and get wasted while he met a new girlfriend. She let go of Merrick's hand at the thought of him dumping her that night and this caused Merrick to look at her. His smile turned to a frown then he shook his head. She learned that night Merrick was full of surprises with the next words he spoke.

"You may have fun but I wouldn't. If Sheila can't come, I'm not going. Besides, I don't drink and I hate whores. Come on Sheila we got to go," Merrick said while he reached for Shego's hand to hold it again.

Shego went in a daze and felt ashame of her worried feelings. Merrick was different she knew but to show enough guts to turn down a senior and captain of the football team's invitation to party to fit in, just to be with her was she first true sign that Merrick loved her. She let Merrick take her by the hand and he led her to the passenager door of his truck. He opened the door for her and she climbed inside while Merrick starting walking around the truck. Merrick stopped at the back of the truck when Will said something to him and Merrick shook his head all the way to the driver side door.

* * *

When Merrick got into the truck, Shego gave him happy smile and said, "You had me going there."

"I did," Merrick questioned while he cranked the truck.

"Yes, I thought you were going to the party without me," Shego said sadly then while she thought about how scared she was moments ago.

Merrick let out a sigh at Shego's statement and said, "Sorry if I misled you but I was just being nice to that guy. I actually wanted to make him look like a fool. I would have never went even if I wasn't dating you. I know how those parties are, get drunk and get crazy. Not for me. Besides he ticked me off about not inviting you, if your not wanted then I really don't want to be around them."

Shego smiled at how perfect Merrick was to her, maybe too perfect but she didn't care. She loved Merrick now and she was going to tell him she did before the night was over. While they left the parking lot, Shego got curious about what the captain said before Merrick could get in the truck.

"Mal, what did he say to you," Shego said while she smiled at the new pet name she gave Merrick.

"Oh, he said, me and you must be going to have a little party of our own for me not wanting to go to the seniors party," Merrick in a somber tone while he drove the truck onto the interstate.

"Didn't think we were," Shego said while she looked at Merrick with a concern look.

"Me neither. I thought we were going to do what we do after every game," Merrick said happily while he looked at Shego for second.

Shego giggled at Merrick's response because how little the captain knew about Merrick. She slid over, in the seat of the truck, to sit closer to Merrick. Merrick saw her moving to him and gave her a funny look. Shego smiled at him and shook her head. He smiled back and looked back at the road.

"I just want to sit beside you, Mal," Shego said while she slid over until she was sitting right beside Merrick.

Merrick chuckled at Shego wanting to snuggle up to him but all Shego did was lay her head on Merrick's shoulder. She then pulled his right hand from the steering wheel and held his hand while their hands laid on her knee. Shego ended up falling asleep while Merrick drove them back to Go City. Merrick never knew she was asleep and thought she was just being quite. He woke her up after he turned the truck off in the parking lot of the fast food place they always went to after Merrick's games. Shego snapped her head up at the sound of the truck being turned off and looked up at Merrick with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Mal. I doze off," Shego said while she started to rub her eyes.

"That's ok. You hungry," Merrick said while he he pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"The usual," Shego question while Merrick opened the truck door.

"The usual," Merrick said while he stepped out of the truck, only to turn and see Shego getting out of the driver side too.

Merrick laughed at Shego doing this because she was still have asleep. Shego gave him a half awake grin and woke up finally at realizing she fell asleep on Merrick's shoulder while she only knew him for a few months. She knew she must be feeling really comfortable around Merrick to do that.

_Yep, I love him,_ Shego thought while Merrick took her by the hand and shut the truck door behind her.

They walked into the usual fast food restaurant where the workers knew them and knew what the couple ordered everytime. The worker behind the counter punched in their usual order and Merrick paid for the meals. The couple sat down at their usual booth and started enjoying their food. While they sat there, Shego spilled her guts over how she felt right after the game and during the time Merrick was invited to the party. Merrick looked in her eyes while she told him everything and he changed his looks with how she felt. Merrick finally spoke up while he tried to feed Shego one of his french fries after Shego finished telling him her tale.

"You don't have to worry about me dumping you. I'm an one woman man, matter fact you'll have to end up dumping me to get rid of me. Besides I knew what kind of girls would be at that party. Their the opposite of you and that's why I keep dating you," Merrick said while Shego kept dodging the fry.

Shego wished she just ate the fry because Merrick ended up getting ketchup all over her face. She gave him a evil smirk when he stopped speaking and bite the fry with part of Merrick's thumb along with it. Merrick yelped from the the pain and drew back his hand. He smiled the whole time and even laughed but he went wide eyed at what he saw Shego doing.

She grabbed a hand full of Merrick's fries and was about to smear them in his face. He wasn't quick enough to get away from Shego and ended with his face covered in fries and ketchup. Shego and Merrick both laughed at the mess Shego caused and Merrick started cleaning himself the best he could. After he made himself descent again, Shego's smile turned to a frown.

Merrick squinted at Shego and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I love you, Mal," Shego said while her frown turned into a smile.

"Oh," was all Merrick said in a happy tone before he went back to eating.

_Well, that's romantic. 'Oh' you love me now let me stuff my face,_ Shego thought while she shook her head at Merrick.

Merrick noticed Shego looked disappointed and stopped eating while he asked softly, "What's wrong now?"

"I said I love you but you didn't say you love me," Shego said while she folded her arms in front of her.

"Sorry, I thought you knew that without me having to say it. Didn't know it was that important to you," Merrick said with a frown after seeing Shego started to look mad.

"Well, I had a hunch that you did, tonight prove that but I want to hear you say it," Shego said while her anger relaxed.

Merrick smiled at Shego and said, "1...4...3."

Shego was confused over hearing Merrick saying numbers and she showed she was confused by the look that was on her face. She then got mad at Merrick for the silly game he was playing. She knew he loved her but she wanted to hear him say it, she told him and he acted like it wasn't a big deal. It was a big deal to her, she always wanted a guy who loved her say he did and she actually dreamed how it would be to hear those three little words.

"What does that mean," Shego said sadly while she felt depressed over Merrick acting like he didn't want to say the three little words.

Merrick chuckled at Shego's question and said, "Sheila, your a bright girl, it's not hard to figure out."

"All you said was numbers. What does numbers have to do with you saying you love me. I want to hear you say 'I love you'," Shego said while she was getting tired of the game Merrick was playing.

"Ok, tell you what. If you figure what the numbers mean, I say what you want me to say everyday I see you. I'll even scream it out in front of everyone in school," Merrick said with a smile while he went back to eating.

"Fine," Shego said sadly while she hoped the day would have went better.

The day went well for her though, she knew Merrick loved her now and he was willing to not be popular just to be with her but she longed for him to say he did at least once. She felt sad the rest of the time they sat in the fast food place and she didn't talk much while Merrick drove her home. She was thinking over the number riddle and she was going to figure it out just to see Merrick scream he loved her in front of all the students at school.

Shego gave Merrick a goodbye kiss and felt bad about being so upset over Merrick not saying what she wanted to hear. She apology about how she acted and Merrick told her he understood and he promise to do what he said he would do if she figured out the number riddle.

By the next day of school, Shego had figured out the riddle and Merrick kept his promise while he got nervous about saying something in front of the crowd of students that were standing out in the quad during break. Merrick walked out on the grass that was in middle of the quad so everyone could see him and he screamed at the top of his lungs that he loved Sheila Gossett while he pointed at Shego. All the other students stopped talking and looked at Merrick then alot of them clapped for Merrick while Shego blushed at what Merrick just did.

When Merrick got back to Shego, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hug him as hard as she could. She didn't realize she was choking Merrick until she heard him gasping for air. She then released her grip on Merrick's neck and looked him in the eyes. He smiled at her and she started telling him how happy she was to hear him say he loved her. Course, she didn't expect him to say it in such a romantic way by letting everyone know he loved her. She was truly happy for the rest of the day until Merrick called her that night and told her he wouldn't be on the football team anymore.

* * *

Merrick had a great day at school after he screamed out he loved Shego but football practice was another story. The seniors on the team were told by Will that Merrick had a party planned of his own with his girlfriend. All the seniors asked Merrick how the party go and finally Merrick answered them after they bugged him about it.

"Well, we got fast food, had a food fight, and I took Sheila home afterwards," Merrick said while he waited his turn to hit the blocks.

The seniors didn't believe that was all that happened and keep asking Merrick questions that Merrick kept denying actually happened. Finally the seniors believed him and laughed at him for the party he had. They called Merrick all kinds of names and said he should had went to their party to been a real man. Merrick finally had enough of them and looked at all of them with hatred before he took his helmet off and slammed it on the field. He then stormed off the field, changed clothes, and went home. Merrick later called the coach before he called Shego and told him, not to expect him to show up for practice again.

The coach keep asking Merrick what was the matter and all Merrick told him was, "I sat out the entire season. When I get to play for once, you got another playoff game. You make me a starter just because of that but wouldn't let me play all year. No coach I more important things to do."

Merrick played only ten seconds of football for Go City High and never played again because he never returned to the team. Go City lost its next game and most of the seniors on the team thought they lost because the one player always at the games wasn't there. Merrick didn't even go to the next game to watch, he had important things to do which was taking Shego out on dates. Dates which happened any day of the week now that Merrick didn't have football practice to go to, which Shego was glad of after she got over Merrick quitting the team for her.

* * *

Author's note: It's obivous who Merrick was dressed up like for Halloween. But in the time frame of this story Dr. Drakken was unknown and I'm just proving a missing link to why Shego stayed with Drakken for so long. Imagination at work. 


	5. Holidays and Celebrations

Author's Note: Took several days off and on to get this chapter typed up. Very long chapter. Will take awhile after this chapter to update the story. Also, some sexual content at the end of this chapter. Nothing to detailed. Just revealing some ways Shego and Merrick could drive the other over the edge.

* * *

Chapter 5: Holidays and Celebrations.

The days went by swiftly for the couple while they got a chance to get out and do more since Merrick didn't have football practice anymore. The couple spent every waking hour that they could together and they never got tired of the other's company. Shego even started to believe in soul mates but that was still far fetched to her. She enjoyed the time she spent with Merrick and hated anytime he wasn't around. Those times when Merrick wasn't around, she would be out in the city fighting crime, at home with her brothers, or in a class at school. Other than that, Shego was seen with Merrick wherever he was. They couldn't be separated, even when her brothers, namely Hego and Mego, tried to get her to see less of Merrick. They pleaded that she and Merrick's relationship was moving way to fast. Shego would go into a rage and storm out of the tower. She would end up at Merrick's home and they would go out on a date somewhere.

Before the couple knew it, the holidays were coming up and school was let out for the holidays. Shego decided for once to spend Thanksgiving with her brothers. She hoped it would get them off her back about dating Merrick. The day after Thanksgiving, Shego went to Merrick's home to see what he was up to and maybe go out on a date somewhere. Her visit caused her to be depressed because what Merrick told her while they went on their date. He spent the holiday alone with only Jake for company because his dad had to work.

Jake ended up eating most of the turkey while Merrick tried to save some for his dad. The dog, however, won the tug-of-war over the turkey and Merrick was only able to save a leg from turkey for his dad. Even after Merrick told Shego what Jake done, she didn't laugh any and stayed depressed for their whole date.

If she knew Merrick was going to be alone, she would have invited him to the tower for the holiday. She promised Merrick if they were still together, he would spend the next Thanksgivings with her and her brothers. For now Shego decided to make it up to Merrick on his birthday. The date of his birthday was still unknown to her and she had never asked him about it.

Shego thought about asking him several times when they were together but every time it slipped her mind because of the fun they were having. She was curious about why he never asked her too, she figured it was for the same reason she hadn't asked him. Even though Shego was depressed over Merrick being alone for the holiday, she asked Merrick finally when his birthday was and she was surprised how close it was to his birthday.

She knew she had to look for Merrick a gift, well more than one because Merrick's birthday was on Christmas Eve. The birthday gift would ease her guilt over leaving him alone for Thanksgiving. However, Shego wondered why Merrick warned her not to be around him on his birthday. She knew he wanted her to be there but to tell her please not to be around him on that day made Shego curious about his warning and she had to ask why.

"Why don't you want me around on your b-day," Shego questioned after Merrick warned her about not being around him.

"Well, I had bad luck on every one of my b-days. I usually end up in the hospital because of my bad luck. Sometimes I cause it and other times I had bad luck without trying," Merrick said while they were coming out of the movie theater.

"Oh, well this year you may have good luck. I'm going to be around, your not going to spend your b-day alone like you did Thanksgiving," Shego said sadly because she was still depressed over him being alone on that day.

"I have spent b-days alone before but it be a nice change to have you around. Just keep your distance because I hate for my bad luck to hurt you too," Merrick said while he wrapped an arm around Shego's waist as they walked to his truck.

"Ok," Shego said while she wrapped an arm around Merrick as well.

* * *

The school opened back up after Thanksgiving and the days drew on until the next holiday season. School was the same for the couple, classes and setting the record straight on any rumor Duncan thought up during the school break. Though the rumors had lessened, they became worse than the first Duncan spread about the couple. Merrick refrained from getting in a fight with Duncan over the rumors and Merrick held his temper in check with Mego. It seemed wherever the couple turned, they would get static about them dating. Shego got the blunt of the problems at home because of her two older brothers while her younger brothers liked Merrick. The Wegoes started liking Merrick after they played a joke on him.

The first day of school after Thanksgiving, Merrick started to drive Shego to school as well and Merrick offered to take her brothers too. The twins took up the offer but Mego shook his head at the offer and continued walking to school. On that first day, Merrick learned Shego's brothers had powers too because right before they got to school, Merrick looked in the rear view mirror and saw six Wegoes sitting in the back seat. He pulled the truck over to the curb and rubbed his eyes then turned and looked back at the Wegoes but only saw two of them. They were smiling at him and Merrick returned to driving while he shook his head. When Merrick looked in the rear view mirror again, he saw eight Wegoes then.

"Alright, I know you two are up to something," Merrick said with a laugh.

The Wegoes laughed at Merrick's statement and went back to just the two of them when Merrick looked in the rear view mirror. He smiled at them and shook his head. After Merrick learned Shego's siblings had powers too, he looked at Shego and she nodded to him.

"Yeah, we all have powers," Shego said flatly making it sound like she was embarrassed about the fact.

"I know now what two of the powers are but what about your other two brothers," Merrick questioned while they neared the school.

"Well, Henry's super strong and Melvin's is well, a shrinker," Shego said before they got into the parking lot of the school.

"I see, well ok. All of you guys' secret is safe with me, besides I don't want Sheila to hurt me," Merrick said with a smile while he looked in the rear view mirror again.

"We understand," Wego one said before he jumped out of the truck.

"Like he said," Wego two said before he left the truck.

After Merrick took Shego and the twins home after school, the twins asked her all kinds of questions about Merrick. She answered every question she knew an answer to. They admitted he was a great guy and they had fun messing with him. They added that they liked the fact of him not freaking out over them joking with him. At least he could take a joke, even one that would weird out a normal person.

The Wegoes, after the first day they met him, would get Merrick to take them to the park and other places they enjoyed to go to. They would play sports together and Merrick would take them rides in his truck when he had nothing else to do. The twins would play jokes on Merrick and Merrick would laugh at the jokes and never get mad. Shego didn't resent Merrick spending time with her younger brothers, so as long as Merrick showed up for their dates or spent time with her. She was actually glad at least two of her brothers enjoyed being around Merrick. The older two, however, wouldn't listen to the twins when they would explain how great Merrick was.

* * *

When the next holiday season came around before the end of the year, Shego still hadn't found Merrick a gift for his birthday nor for Christmas. She saw things she could have gotten for him but she wanted to get him something special. It was their first Christmas together along with Shego spending time with Merrick because he said he never spent time with a girlfriend on his birthday because of the fear of them getting hurt by his bad luck. Shego wanted to respected Merrick's wish not to be around him on his birthday but she wanted to make him happy on his birthday too. She ended up asking Merrick what he would like as a gift and he simply told her a birthday cake because he doubt he would get one since his dad had to work on his birthday.

Shego didn't want to just buy him cake. She wanted it to be special. She decided to bake him one even though she didn't know how to cook. Shego left that up to Hego and Mego after their mom died, so she never learned how to cook. There was one problem with her baking a cake besides not knowing how, Merrick didn't tell her what kind he liked and she wasn't about to ask him. That would give away her secret of getting him a cake for his birthday, so Shego decided to bake a cake she thought Merrick would like.

The night before Merrick's birthday, Shego came into the tower after her date with Merrick. She was upset with Merrick being an hour late for the date but her anger wavered when Merrick said he was late because he was shopping for her another gift for Christmas. He said it was going to be a big surprise and he wasn't going to give it to her until after his birthday.

"No use and letting my bad luck ruin your Christmas," Merrick gave as an excuse before Shego gave him a goodbye kiss.

"Well, I can wait on the gift, as for you. I hope your surprised tomorrow," Shego said with a smile before she left the truck.

Shego went right into the kitchen when she got home and started on the cake. This surprised her brothers at first because this was the first time they saw their sister cooking. Hego and Mego groaned after Shego explained what she was doing and the twins asked could they help. Shego, however, ran everyone out of the kitchen because she didn't want to be bothered and she wanted to do it on her own. After Shego stuck the cake pans into the oven, she went into the living room right as an alarm started sounding the tower. Team Go knew what that meant and they headed to their multicolored jet. There was a crime in progress that the cops couldn't stop and it came down to the team going and saving the day.

An hour later, Team Go came back into the tower and the brothers were cheering their success in foiling another crime while Shego did most of the work. They went to the table they all sat at and the brothers sat in their chairs while Shego stood behind hers. She remembered she forgot something but she couldn't remember what it was until she smelt something burning.

_Oh, no! Mal's cake,_ Shego thought as she bolted from the room and ran into the kitchen.

Shego wept a little after she pulled the cake pans out of the oven. The cake wasn't completely burnt but Shego knew she ruined it. She sat in the kitchen for a long time after she saved what was left of the cake. She wondered what she could do now, since all the grocery stores were closed and she wouldn't have the time in the morning to cook Merrick another cake. She was going to spend the first part of the day with Merrick then spend the rest with her brothers, just to keep them happy. Shego decided to finish the cake she started and give it to Merrick while she would explain what happened to it. She knew he would understand like he understood every date she had to miss because the city needed saving.

* * *

Shego was nervous the next morning while she walked to Merrick's home because of the cake she was carrying. The outside of the cake looked fine but Shego knew the inside was a different story. She knew if Merrick didn't like her cake, she wouldn't stop loving him but she will show how much he hurt her feelings by slamming the cake in his face.

The thought of Merrick's face covered in her cake caused Shego to laugh while she started up the steps to Merrick's home. Shego wondered if Merrick's father would be home because she would like to see what the man looked like just once. She didn't even know what the man did for a living because Merrick had never told her but she was curious how the man could work all kinds of odd hours.

Shego knocked on the door and she didn't get an answer for a minute, so she knocked again. A second later, there came a sound of someone in the living room falling onto the floor then that person mumbling something. Shego had to keep herself from laughing at the sound of Jake attacking that person because she knew who Jake was attacking.

After a minute of the dog growling, Shego heard footsteps coming to the door and stopped on the other side of the door. The door swung open and Shego saw she just woke Merrick up because his hair was in a mess and he was rubbing his eyes while he stood there wearing nothing but boxer shorts. Shego blushed at seeing Merrick dressed like he was but for some reason she didn't feel like shielding her eyes from him. Merrick was awake enough to smile at Shego when he saw her and after a second of looking at Shego, he waved her into the house.

"Make yourself at home while I go put some clothes on," Merrick said in a groggy tone after he shut the door behind Shego.

After his statement, Shego stood where she was and watched Merrick go up the stairs that led to the second floor of the home. Shego stood there for a minute and started walking down the hall that led to the kitchen while she looked at the pictures that hung on the wall. This was her first time in Merrick's home and her first time seeing Merrick's family.

Shego stopped at a picture of a woman with little girl in her lap. Both of the people in the picture had red hair and green eyes and this made Shego wonder how come Merrick didn't look like them, he didn't even look like the man Shego saw in another picture that she took to be Merrick's father. Shego smiled at the thought of Merrick being different in every way. He being different was the reason she loved him and stayed around him, that and because they have so much fun together.

After Shego got tired of staring at Merrick's mom and sister, she continued walking to the kitchen, where she placed the cake on the kitchen table and sat down in a chair. She hadn't been sitting there long, when Jake came into the kitchen and growled at her. Shego gave the dog an evil smirk and flamed up her hand. Jake yelped from the fright of seeing Shego doing this and sat down on his hunches and started howling.

Shego laughed at the dog and said, "I'm not going to hurt you unless you misbehave," while she unlit her hand.

For some reason what Shego said caused the dog to stop howling. The dog turned his head to one and ran up to Shego then jumped in her lap. Jake tried to lick her in the face but Shego held him down. Finally, Jake gave up and laid down in Shego's lap. Shego sighed at Jake laying in her lap and she shook her head at the dog.

_Even the dog is different because of Mal. But that's why I love Mal for, he's different,_ Shego thought while she started to wonder why it was taking Merrick so long to put on clothes.

After several minutes, Merrick came into the kitchen wearing clothes he usually wore to school but his hair was still in a mess. Shego shook her head at Merrick not combing his hair, it was the one thing he never did. She had grumbled about him not combing his hair when they first started to date but she gave up after Merrick refused to listen to her. His hair was always in a mess and Shego decided that was how Merrick liked his hair. It was his own style, was another thing that made him different. He didn't care what he looked like and he told Shego once if someone didn't like how he looks, they should turn their head. That statement got a laugh out of Shego because she knew he was talking about her and she knew he wanted her to look at him even with messed up hair.

* * *

Merrick walked to the kitchen table and sat down across the table from Shego while he laughed at Jake sitting in her lap. The dog perked up his ears at Merrick and acted like he wanted to go across the table to Merrick. Merrick shook his head and looked back at the dog.

"Jake, living room," Merrick said while he pointed to the door leading into the living room.

Jake lowered his head and left the couple in the kitchen at Merrick's command.

"Why you do that for? He wasn't bothering me," Shego said with a frown.

"He was about to eat the cake," Merrick said with a smile while he stared at the cake Shego brought him.

Shego let out a nervous laugh and saw that Merrick looked like he was about to tear up but he never did. Instead he got out of his chair and walked around the table then knelt down beside Shego. He hugged her then and told her thanks for the great birthday present. Shego hugged him back but she felt ashamed about what she did to the cake. She wanted to tell him about the cake before he even tried it but she didn't want to change the mood Merrick was in, he was truly happy for once.

Merrick stood back up after a minute of hugging Shego and went about the kitchen to get the things he needed to try the cake. When he came back and sat down across the table from Shego, Shego started singing happy birthday to him. Merrick chuckled at her singing and when she finished the song, Merrick told her the birthday was happy for now but he bet something is going to happen before the day was over with. Then he started to get him a piece of the cake while Shego tensed up at watching him find out about the inside of her cake.

The second Merrick saw the inside of the cake, he stopped what he was doing then shrugged his shoulders while he continued to bring the piece he cut to the plate that sat before him on the table. At the first bite of the cake, Merrick stopped chewing and shrugged his shoulder again and continued to eat the cake. Shego knew Merrick was acting like he was about the cake because he wanted her to be happy but she knew he hated it, she knew she would.

"Mal, I'm sorry about the cake. We had to go stop a crime last night and I left it in the oven while we were gone," Shego said sadly while she turned her stare away from Merrick.

Merrick chuckled at Shego's statement and she wondered if he was laughing about the cake. But like always Merrick surprised her with his words and actions.

"Sheila, you don't have to explain what happened to it. So what if it's a little over cooked, I love the gift. I wouldn't have gotten a cake today if it wasn't for you and I'm not being just nice with what I'm saying. I love the gift I got from you as much as I love you," Merrick while he continued to eat the piece of cake.

At hearing Merrick say he loved her, Shego looked back at Merrick with a smile and she saw he had finished the piece of cake and was getting another one.

"How can you eat that cake, I imagine it tastes awful," Shego said while Merrick started on his second piece.

"Oh, the icing helps but its not half bad once you get use to the taste. You want any," Merrick said with a smile while he worked on the second piece.

"No, I made it for you and only you," Shego said happily at how Merrick was acting about the cake.

She knew he might dump it in the trash after she left but for some reason she doubted he would. He acted like he was enjoying the cake and that made her happy, though it was starting to gross her out over watching him eat the black and chocolate cake. Shego knew she could never eat one piece of the cake but Merrick was already enjoying a second piece, which surprised her but she knew she made his day just by cooking him a cake. A thing she would never do if she wasn't in love.

"Well, all for me then. I'll work on this cake rest of the day, all I got to eat until I cook dinner," Merrick said while he finished the second piece.

"You cook," Shego asked while being surprised over the fact.

"Yeah, mom taught me how to," Merrick said while his smile turned to a frown.

"Mal, I wish you would tell me what happened to your mom and sister," Shego said while she felt sad as well.

"I will eventually but today I want to be happy before I have my bad luck for the day. Want to watch some TV," Merrick said while he stood up from the table and took the cake with him. Before they went into the living room, Merrick place the cake in the fridge and stated that Jake couldn't get it now.

* * *

Shego spent more than three hours with Merrick and most of that time was spent snuggled up on the couch with Merrick while they watched TV. When they got bored from watching TV, Merrick gave her a tour of the home but Shego had to beg Merrick to let her see his room. After they were in his room, Shego spotted an old guitar propped up in a corner of Merrick's room. She asked Merrick could he play it and Merrick shook his head. Shego insisted on him trying to play the guitar and Merrick let out a sigh while he went and took the guitar from the corner. While Merrick started walking back to Shego with the guitar in his hands, she sat down on his bed and he sat down beside her while he looked at the guitar.

Merrick tried to play the guitar while they sat on his bed but he was lousy. He finally gave up and sat the guitar on the floor while he looked at Shego. She was looking around his room with surprise because she figured he would have posters of cars or women but he didn't. The only thing he had displayed in the room was pictures of his family and trophies he won while he played football for his hometown high school. The more Shego learned how different Merrick was, the more she loved him.

When Shego looked back at Merrick staring at her, she felt her love for him growing in her and she leaned over and kissed Merrick for no reason at all while she wrapped her arms around him and forced him to lie on his back. Shego continued to kiss Merrick for a minute until she broke off the kissing because she realized she was making out with Merrick. She pulled her head away from Merrick and blushed at what she was doing.

"Sorry, Mal," Shego said with a sheepish grin while her face looked flushed.

Merrick chuckled at Shego's look and said, "You didn't hear me complaining."

Shego smiled at Merrick and started to go back to kissing him but before she could, they heard the front door open and close. Shego rolled off Merrick as fast as she could and sat up on the bed when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Merrick sat up when Shego was off of him and they sat there while they listened to the footsteps getting closer to Merrick's room.

Right as the footsteps were at Merrick's bedroom door, a man Shego took to be Merrick's father in some of the pictures down stairs came right into Merrick's room. He stopped walking the second he saw the couple sitting on Merrick's bed. The man turned his head slightly to one side at the teens smiling at him.

"Hey, dad. I thought you had to work today," Merrick said while he continued to show his smile.

"Well, I did but I took off early to spend time with you on your birthday," Merrick's dad said calmly while he looked surprised at Merrick having a girl in his room.

Merrick noticed his dad's look and said, "Dad, this is the girl I been telling you about."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Sheila. Merrick's told me a lot about you and he can't stop talking about you," Merrick's dad said before he turned around and left the room.

Merrick laughed at what his dad said after he left and Merrick then looked back at Shego, who looked frighten about something.

"What's wrong," Merrick asked when he saw the look Shego had on her face.

"He knew what we were doing," Shego said while she shook her head.

"We were just kissing, wasn't like we were doing something else," Merrick said while he stood up from the bed.

Shego shook her head again because she wasn't sure what came over her earlier. She kissed Merrick and started to make out with him for no reason at all. She knew she was getting too close to Merrick but for some odd reason she enjoyed what she did. The only thing she was afraid of was what would have happened if Merrick's father didn't show up and stopped her. But she knew Merrick would have stopped her himself if she tried to go too far.

"Yeah, but I'm surprised how he acted over it," Shego said while she stood up too.

The couple left Merrick's room holding hands and went down stairs to find where Merrick's dad was. He was in the living room sitting in a recliner while he was using a remote to flip through the TV channels. When the couple came into the living room and sat on the couch, Merrick's dad cut his eyes at them and smiled at them before he went back to watching TV. The room went silent except what was blaring from the TV.

Merrick finally spoke up and said, "Dad, you don't have to worry about a cake, Sheila brought me one."

"I'm glad of that. I didn't have the time to even go buy you one," Merrick's dad said while he turned his head from the TV.

"Yeah, she baked it for me," Merrick said with a smile.

"What I wonder is how Miss Sheila had time to bake you a cake with her running around fighting crime," Merrick's dad said while he looked back at the TV.

Shego was stunned at Merrick's father knowing about her secret and she figured Merrick told him. She got mad over the idea of Merrick breaking a promise and she showed she was mad by the look on her face. Merrick, however, was shaking his head at her because he knew why she looked mad.

Merrick's father turned his look back at the couple when he caught movement of Merrick shaking his head in the corner of his eye. He chuckled at the sight of the teens' looks because of what he said.

"Relax, Miss Sheila. Merrick didn't tell me. I figured it out on my own. After Merrick described what you looked like, I saw a picture of the female crime fighter in the newspaper that fit the description Merrick told me. When I first saw you up stairs I knew you were her," Merrick's dad said calmly before he went back to watching the TV.

This was too weird for Shego, both Merrick and his father seemed to have the ability to read her mind. Merrick did it all the time and even answer questions she was asking herself. But to see Merrick's dad do it during the first time they met one another caused Shego to wonder if these two guys were telepathic or something. She wasn't crept out about it but was amazed. Shego enjoyed trying to fool Merrick with a game of 'What am I thinking'. They kept a tab on the games and as of right now it was a tie. After seeing Merrick's dad doing the same mind reading trick, she would have to ask Merrick later how they were able to know what she was thinking.

"Oh, well I baked the cake after I help stop a crime last night," Shego said while she felt ashamed at the thought of Merrick breaking a promise.

"It's nice of you to bake Merrick a cake even when you got other priorities. So where's this cake at," Merrick's dad said while he started to get out of the chair.

Shego felt embarrassed about the cake she baked now especially if Merrick's dad was going to try it. She really didn't care to impress Merrick's dad because he seemed impressed with her already. He didn't have a fit over what he knew the couple was doing up stairs and he acted like Shego being a crime fighter was normal. She, however, was ashamed of her first try at cooking and she failed. She usually didn't fail at anything, even in school she was at the top of her class while Merrick, oddly, was right behind her in the grades.

"Umm, dad. Sheila said the cake was just for me," Merrick said while Shego smiled at knowing Merrick knew what she was thinking about.

"Oh she did, well that's a shame. I like cakes. But I take it that the cake was a gift," Merrick's dad with a smile while he sat back in the chair.

"Yep and I get all of the cake," Merrick said with a smile.

Merrick's father slummed his shoulders at not getting any cake but he laughed at the notion. Then the three of them sat there in the living room and talked for over an hour. Shego learned even more about Merrick because Merrick's father told her about him, even embarrassing events in Merrick's life. When those kinds of events were told, Merrick hid his face in the couch and Shego laughed at how cute he was acting.

Before long, Shego learned what Merrick's father did for a living. He was the head researcher at the research center in Go City and he developed advanced weapons for the US military. Some hi-tech stuff many people didn't know about and Merrick's father even added that all the blueprints were in his head and nowhere else.

Right before Shego sadly decided she had to go home, Merrick asked his father, "Dad, did you get the gift I asked you to get?"

"Yep, it's in the vault that's in my room, you know the combination," Merrick's dad said before he flipped the TV to another channel.

"Good, Sheila be surprised tomorrow---if I don't end up in the hospital this year that is," Merrick said grimly.

"I hope not and Mal I got to go," Shego said sadly while she started to stand.

"Mal," Merrick's father questioned while he looked at Shego with a funny, confused look.

Shego giggled at the question and said, "It's the pet name I gave to Merrick."

Merrick's father shook his head at Shego's answer then smiled as he went back to watching TV while he stated, "Cute."

After the simple statement Merrick's father made, Shego left the room while Merrick walked her to the door. They stood at the door for a minute and Shego gave Merrick a goodbye kiss then told him, she would see him in the morning. After Shego was outside and Merrick had shut the door behind her, she heard Merrick and his father's voice coming through the living room window. She stopped and listened to what they were saying because she was curious how well she impressed Merrick's dad.

"Merrick, whatever you do, don't let that girl get away. Your mom be proud of you dating a girl like that, just wish I could have some of that cake," Shego heard Merrick's father say after she stopped to listen to the guys' conversation.

Shego smiled at what Merrick's father said because she knew she impressed the man without trying. She felt guilty about Merrick not letting his dad have any of the cake but she was glad Merrick wouldn't let him. Shego knew Merrick's dad wouldn't think less of her if he found out she burnt Merrick's cake but she had a good record with the man and didn't want to ruin it.

At least Merrick's father liked Merrick dating her and she was glad the man did. Shego sighed happily at making Merrick's day even though she didn't plan the brief make out in his room. She enjoyed it and it seemed to her Merrick did too but Shego didn't want the making out to happen from now on, well not every time they were together. It would lead to more things between her and Merrick, which could very well make or break their relationship. She knew that and she wanted it to stay the way it was before the incident in Merrick's room. Still she enjoyed it, though.

_Maybe after we're together for a good while I would look forward to it, but right now it's too soon to do what we just did,_ Shego thought while she stomped through the snow.

The only thing Shego hoped didn't happen, while she walked home, was Merrick having bad luck on his birthday, which Shego thought was just a myth. But Shego knew Merrick was being honest about having bad luck and Shego noticed Merrick's father frowned when Merrick talked about being in the hospital. The only thing she could do was wait and see if Merrick did have bad luck on his birthday.

* * *

An hour later, Shego was back in the tower and she felt miserable. Her brothers were beyond annoying like always and her being there wasn't helping them get off her back about dating Merrick. Hego and Mego would plead their case about what Merrick was after because he was a teenage boy and the Wegoes would ask how the birthday party went. Shego finally had enough of them getting on her nerves and stormed off to her room. Once she was in there, she flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

She laid there for a long time while she wished her brothers would leave her alone about dating Merrick. She understood the twins liked Merrick and she was glad for that but even they annoyed her over the endless questions they asked her about him. Hego and Mego caused Shego nothing but grief because of what they accused Merrick of thinking about. It even caused her to go into a rage over them haggling her over what Merrick was supposedly wanted and they would back down for a day or two then go back to accusing Merrick of having thoughts he never had.

Far she knew, Merrick never once said anything in the nature of what her older brothers accused him of thinking about. He never did anything on their dates but hold her hand or hug her when she would snuggle up to him. She even knew he was uncomfortable with her snuggling up to him at first because he would get tense. But Shego got him to feel comfortable about it because she snuggled up to him anytime she could and now they cuddled all the time when they were alone. The only time Shego could remember him kissing her besides the goodbye kisses was the first time they kissed. Shego knew most of their physical contact, other than holding hands, was a result of her doing something to cause it. Now she caused them to make out earlier and she wondered what Merrick thought about the ordeal.

_He seemed ok with it, hope he doesn't think less of me,_ Shego thought right before she heard a phone ringing in the tower.

A moment later, Hego hollered Shego's name and Shego jumped off the bed and ran to where Hego was because she knew who wanted to talk to her on the phone. The first thought that popped in Shego's mind, while she made her way to the phone, was Merrick calling her and wanting to talk about what they did earlier. If that was true, Shego hoped he was ok with them making out for the first time while she hoped he wasn't thinking she was like the girls he hated. When Shego got to the phone, Hego gave her a sour look and handed her the phone while he walked away.

"Hey, Mal," was all Shego said in a nervous tone.

"Hey, Sheila," Shego heard Merrick say in a weak tone after a second of silence.

"What's wrong, Mal," Shego questioned while she got concerned over how Merrick sounded.

"Well, I don't feel too good. Dad left right after you did and I started getting sick about an hour afterwards. I need to get to the hospital but I'm in no shape to drive. I can't get in touch with dad because he never gave me the number to the center. I hate to ask this because you spending time with your family but could you come over and drive me to the hospital," Merrick said weakly.

"Getting you to the hospital sounds more important right now, I'll get there over as fast as I can," Shego said while she got scared over how weak Merrick sounded.

After Shego got scared over the way Merrick sounded, she didn't wait to hear if Merrick said goodbye because she hung up the phone and bolted to the front door. Hego stopped her from leaving for second but he motioned her on when she explained why she was leaving in a hurry. It was the first time Shego ever seen one of her older brothers not pleading with her to stay home and not go see Merrick. It was a start Shego knew to them being ok with her dating Merrick, so she thought. But right now her only concern was getting Merrick to the hospital because if he called her to take him, she knew it was serious. Shego didn't laugh at Merrick telling the truth about having bad luck because she believed him now. She just hoped Merrick would be ok and it was nothing life threaten.

* * *

Shego ran all the way to Merrick's home and when she got there, she saw Merrick was already outside sitting on the top step while he had his head laid up against the hand rail. Merrick didn't even try to stand for Shego, which was the first time she ever saw him continued to sit at the sight of her. She knew then Merrick was really ill and that worried her. She didn't say a word when she got to Merrick and started to help him stand. No words were spoken either while Shego helped Merrick walk to the passenger side of his truck. Shego helped Merrick get inside the truck and shut the door for him after he handed her his keys.

Shego ran to the driver side of the truck, jumped in, shut the door, and crank the truck up while she got worried sick over what was wrong with Merrick. Shego knew it was urgent to get Merrick to the hospital but with the roads covered in ice and snow, she had to creep along the roads. While she drove down the streets and passed cars that were driving slower than her, she would glance over at Merrick, who, while having his head laid against the door's window, would shake for no reason then moan while he held his stomach.

"Mal, what is the world is wrong with you," Shego said in a scared tone while she passed another car.

"I don't know, I started to get sick after I finished off your cake. I thought I was just catching a cold but I started to hurt all over then I got dizzy," Merrick said weakly while he shook his head.

Shego frowned at Merrick's statement, she knew her cake had something to do with him being sick now. If he wasn't sick, she would be happy to know he ate the entire cake but she was scared of what she did to Merrick by baking him a cake. She caused him to be weak and frail by burning his cake then giving it to him but she couldn't blame herself for him eating it. He did that by his own free will just to make her happy.

While the hospital came within sight Merrick chuckled weakly and said, "Sheila, I know what's wrong with me."

"You do," Shego asked while she started driving the truck across the hospital's parking lot.

"Yeah, you poisoned me for being late yesterday," Merrick said while he lifted his head off the window and flashed Shego a weak grin.

"No, I didn't, that joke might have been funny if I wasn't worried sick about you," Shego said sadly while she finally found the emergency entrance.

Merrick never replied to Shego and laid his head back on the window. Shego pulled the truck right in front of the emergency door and jumped out of the truck. She ran around the truck and helped Merrick out then held him up while they walked to the door.

Right before they entered the hospital, Merrick whispered, "I hate hospitals."

* * *

The couple didn't have to sit in the waiting room long because a nurse saw how serious Merrick's condition was and led the couple to a room. Another nurse came into the room and checked Merrick's vitals while she asked him all kinds of questions. When she asked Merrick what he had eaten, Merrick told her nothing but a birthday cake. That answer caused Merrick to go through tests for possible toxins in his blood, which caused Merrick to chuckle weakly at his joke about accusing Shego of poisoning him.

Shego stayed with Merrick while he went through all the tests he had to endure. She had to leave his side when the doctor made the decision to start pumping Merrick's stomach clean because of the high doses of carbon in his blood. Shego stood outside the room while Merrick endured the procedure and she felt like crying because she ruined Merrick's birthday. She knew Merrick was joking about her poisoning him but it hurt her feelings. She already forgave him for hurting her feelings because she knew he didn't mean to but instead he was trying to help her worried feelings with a joke.

It backfired for him like her one great gift for his birthday, she thought, backfired for her. She was happy when she left his home but now she was standing in the hall of a hospital fighting back tears. The thought of hurting Merrick unintentionally hurt her more than his joke. Shego proved to herself with her thoughts and feelings that she cared about Merrick because how she felt while she stood in the hall.

I _love him and now I get worried over him being sick. How in the world did he cause me to feel like this? This isn't me. I right now be up on some building just to stay away from my brothers. I guess it doesn't matter why he caused me to feel this way. I love him and care about him, I just hope he be ok, _Shego thought before she got tired of standing in the hall.

She paced up and down the hall for over an hour until finally the doctor came out of Merrick's room. The second the doctor saw Shego, he flashed her a smile and Shego knew Merrick was going to be ok. He told her Merrick was doing fine but he wanted to keep Merrick in the room for a few more hours, just to make sure.

Shego let out a sigh of relief and walked into Merrick's room. He was laying on a hospital bed while he wore a hospital gown and had an IV stuck in his arm. The second he saw Shego, he smiled at her and waved her into the room. Shego never smiled back at Merrick and folded her arms in front of her while she walked to the chair beside Merrick. Merrick's smile turned to a frown when he saw how sad Shego looked.

After Shego sat down in the chair, Merrick said softly, "Now do you believe me having bad luck on my birthday?"

"You only had bad luck because of me," Shego said sadly while she stared down at the tile floor.

Merrick let out a sigh and said, "Sheila, you didn't cause this. I did with my own stupidity. I was going to eat all of your cake because it was a gift from you. Course I didn't think about eating all of it in one day but I did because how happy you made me today. I wanted to make you just as happy by eating the entire cake."

After a moment of silence, Shego turned her eyes up to Merrick and smiled weakly at him. She was learning how much Merrick did love her and she knew she loved him just as much. Risk a trip to the hospital to make her happy, was a kind of love Shego was looking for and now she had it. She just hoped she didn't continue to put Merrick in the hospital, course for some reason she thought Merrick looked cute in the hospital gown.

"Mal, what am I going to with you, you silly thing," Shego said with a laugh.

The couple laughed at Shego's statement because Merrick was being silly over eating the entire cake in one day. The room went silent then and after a minute, the couple started talking to one another like they did on every one of their dates. The talk was mostly about how many ways Merrick had bad luck on his birthdays. Merrick wouldn't tell Shego what happened to him on his third birthday and Shego wanted to know what happened but Merrick refused to tell her until later. Shego finally gave up and decided he would tell her when he felt comfortable about telling her.

Right before Merrick was released from the hospital, Merrick's dad came into the room and thanked Shego for driving Merrick to the hospital. Shego admired how grateful he was for her and she knew she just gained some points with the man; even though she wasn't after impressing the man by driving Merrick to the hospital. She did it because how worried she was for Merrick.

The three of them stayed in the room until Merrick was finally released. Shego left the room while Merrick got dressed in the clothes he wore to the hospital. After he was dressed, he and his father came out of the room and Shego tried to give Merrick his keys to his truck. Merrick, however, waved off taking the keys and insisted Shego drive him home. Shego felt like it was an honor to drive Merrick home and she did while she tried to get Merrick to give her a hint about what her gift was. All he told her was, she would find a use for it and it matched her green and black jump suit.

After they were back at Merrick's home, the couple sat in the truck and watch Merrick's father go into the house. Shego snuggled up to Merrick after his father was out of sight and she started telling Merrick how worried she was over him being sick. Merrick hugged her and told her that it would take more than birthday cakes to stop him and he again accused Shego of poisoning him. Shego laughed at the joke this time then gave Merrick a goodbye kiss. They sat in the truck for a few minutes and Shego finally said she had to go and handed Merrick his keys back while they got out of the truck.

Shego stood by Merrick's truck and watched him go in the home after he told her he would see her tomorrow if he didn't have any worse luck, which caused Shego to shake her head at the notion of him having even more bad luck. After Merrick was in the home, Shego finally started walking back to the tower. She didn't want to go home but stay with Merrick; she hated the tower because she had to endure her brothers but with Merrick, she had fun and there was never a dull moment. Tomorrow, she knew Merrick would surprise her with his gift, he was full of surprises so Shego couldn't even guess what he got her. Shego wondered if he would ever stop surprising her while she went down the subway entrance she always went into.

* * *

The next morning, Shego got up early to go visit Merrick but she planned to stay with him all day. Her brothers got on her last nerve when she came back from taking Merrick to the hospital. It be the first time she spent an entire day with Merrick and she hoped it brought them closer. She knew she cared about him now and she was going to see how much he cared about her. The gift he got for her wasn't what she was after. She would like anything he gave her but the gift she wanted was in a form of a companion, which Merrick was to her. Shego just wanted to see how it felt like if they were together all of the time.

The only thing she planned not to happen was another make out secession; she enjoyed the one from the day before but she wasn't looking forward to them happening all of the time they were alone. She knew Merrick wouldn't insist on those kinds of secessions and it would fall back on her to initiate the make outs. But the day before she started to make out with him for no reason at all and she was worried she would do it again today. The only thing that puzzled her about the whole event was why she did it to begin with. If she could figure out that piece of the puzzle then maybe she could avoid making herself uncomfortable by her actions.

When Shego got to Merrick's home, she felt nervous for some reason and her hand shook while she started to knock on the front door on Merrick's home. She didn't get an answer at first but after a minute she heard Merrick walking down the stairs. After he opened the door, Shego saw he was again only had boxer shorts on and the sight of Merrick dressed like this caused Shego to blush. She knew now why she made out with Merrick, the sight of Merrick in nothing but boxer shorts. Merrick waved Shego into the home while she shook her head at the thoughts she had. Merrick squinted his eyes at the sight of Shego shaking her head and didn't get a reply out of her because she was in a daze. Before Shego knew what she was doing, she placed a hand on Merrick's bare chest and Merrick looked at her with a confused look.

"Are you ok," Merrick asked while he strained his eyes at Shego.

Shego only nodded to Merrick and giggled then she realized what she was doing. She snapped her hand way from Merrick and shook her head.

"Ok? ---Make yourself at home while I go put some clothes on," Merrick said while he shook his head before he shut the door and went up stairs.

Shego stared at him as he went up stairs then she felt ashamed at how she was just acted. She was acting like a giggling school girl and that was unlike her. The teenage hormones were running wild in Shego and she knew she had to control them. She thought about Duncan in the same boxers and that helped her because she shuddered at the thought and even gagged a bit.

When Shego had control of herself again, she went into the living room and flopped down on the couch. While she sat there, she got worried over what kind of statement she made by her actions. Merrick didn't seemed to like how she was acting and even gave her a hard look. That was all she needed, to act like the girls Merrick hated and for him to reconsider dating her because of how she acted. She knew he wouldn't dump her but he would be uncomfortable around her for awhile; she just had to get him comfortable again.

_If I don't see those boxers again, everything be fine,_ Shego thought while she tried to keep herself from imagining Merrick in boxers.

A few minutes later, Merrick came into the living room wearing some other clothes he wore to school and he was smiling about something. He stopped smiling when he saw Shego was giving him a nervous stare.

"Sheila, if I know your coming over this early again, I'm going to have more than just boxers on," Merrick said while he sat down beside Shego.

"No," Shego screamed and she covered her mouth with her hands when she realized what she just said then she blushed at revealing a desire to Merrick.

Merrick chuckled at Shego's outburst and said, "Don't blame yourself because I'm partly to blame. Unintentionally anyways. I spent most of the day yesterday trying to figure out why we did what we did yesterday. How you were acting earlier helped me figure it out, so no more boxers."

"I'm sorry about that, Mal," Shego said while she felt herself blushing again.

"Don't worry about it, I might end up overreacting at the sight of you in a bathing suit," Merrick said with a smile while he put an arm on Shego's shoulders and pulled her to him.

Shego smiled as well while Merrick held her in their embrace. She was happy to have Merrick in her life and Merrick was too good to her. Things she thought he would be melodramatic about, he would act calm over. He spoke softly to her and she never heard him raise his voice unless he had to. Those times would be when Shego couldn't hear him because of loud music or noise. Shego knew Merrick was her sweet heart now and he would continue to love her even if she again acted like she did earlier.

"Well, we won't be able to see that until this summer," Shego said while she looked up into Merrick's eyes.

"True. You hungry? I'll cook us breakfast," Merrick said while he took his arm off of Shego and got out of the couch.

"Yeah, I get to see how well of a cook you are compared to me," Shego said with a smile while she stood up too.

Shego followed Merrick into the kitchen and she sat down at the kitchen table. She had to keep herself from laughing at Merrick working in the kitchen, he was proving to her he was more skilled at cooking than she was. It was a trait she never figured she would never need since she could order out anything she wanted. But seeing Merrick had to cook for himself, Shego wondered if she should have learned how because she might have to cook someday for herself.

After Merrick was finished cooking, he brought the food to the table and sat across the table from Shego. Shego gave him a sad look which he chuckled at while he stood back up and sat down right beside Shego. She gave him a hug for knowing what she was thinking and she turned to start eating breakfast. They sat at the table and enjoyed the meal while they talked about things Shego knew Merrick wanted to avoid talking about. While they talked, Jake came into the kitchen and Merrick fed him from his hand while the couple talked and enjoyed each other's company.

When Merrick finished, he slid his plate away from him and got up from the table. He told Shego he was going to go get her gift and she could met him in the living room. Merrick left Shego in the kitchen while she wondered what he got her. She still didn't care what he got her as long as she spent the day with him, which was all she was after for the day.

* * *

Shego finished her breakfast and went into the living room. The second she sat down on the couch, Jake jumped into her lap. She shook her head at the dog but let him lay in her lap while she rubbed his head. Moments later, Merrick came into the room while he held a small metal case in his hands.

Upon seeing the case, Shego asked, "What in the world did you get me?"

"Just something dad created a few years back," Merrick said while he handed the case to Shego after Jake jumped out of her lap.

Shego looked the case over and had to ask Merrick to open it for her because she couldn't figure out how. Merrick chuckled at the request while he sat down beside her and Shego let him take the case from her. He laid the case in his lap and pressed two hid buttons that were on opposite corners. A clicking sound came from the case then a lid popped open. Merrick then handed the case back to Shego while he smiled at her. After Shego had the case back, she looked into the case and squinted her eyes at what was inside.

"Mal, why does a pair of green gloves need a fancy case," Shego questioned while she reached into the case to take one of the gloves out.

"Sheila, I be careful with those gloves. Dad designed them for mom, so she could use them while she did some gardening around our home back in Texas. I'm not sure what dad put on the finger tips but whatever it is can cut through nearly anything. Make short work of your fingers if you touch the fingertips of the gloves," Merrick said while he reached over and stopped Shego's hand from touching the gloves.

"Oh," was all Shego said while she looked scared of the gloves.

"Yeah, only draw back with them is, you have to keep them sharpen if you cut solid things like concrete. All you need for that is a metal file," Merrick said while he helped Shego take one of the gloves out of the case.

Shego held the glove gently in her hand and she tried to avoid getting her fingers close the glove's fingertips. She wasn't sure why Merrick was giving her such a dangerous gift but she liked thought of the power she could have while she wore them. Just to be dangerous without having to use her powers was something she knew she would enjoy.

"So, if they were your mom's, why you giving them to me," Shego said while she slid the glove onto her hand.

"Well, they remind dad of mom. So he wants to get rid of them and I don't think I would look right wearing women's gloves. Figured you would find a use for them," Merrick said while he smiled at Shego holding the tips of the glove close to her face. Shego took her hand away from her face and looked at Merrick with a smile on her face.

"I love the gift," Shego said while she reached over to hug Merrick but she stopped because she realized she was about to hug Merrick with the gloved hand.

She smiled again at Merrick and held her gloved hand away from Merrick while she hugged him with only one arm. The second Shego stopped hugging Merrick, she held the gloved hand out in front of her and she eased the glove off with care. Merrick helped her put it back in the case while he told her it was better to leave them in the case unless she wants to use them and he added she would need to practice with them.

Shego smiled happily while she shut the lid on the case and sat it at her feet. She then snuggled up to Merrick and wrapped her arms around him while she laid her head against his chest. Shego figured Merrick would tense up after the incident earlier but he didn't. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She giggled for a second because she was happy about Merrick being still comfortable with her wanting to cuddle up to him

She sighed a relief and looked up into Merrick's eyes while she said tenderly, "Mal, I love you."

"I love you too, Sheila," Merrick said while he hugged her harder.

Shego was always happy at hear him say he loved her and she brought a hand to his face and held it there for a second. She then pulled his head down to her face and kissed him. Shego only held the kiss for a second because she was afraid of a repeated episode from the morning before. Even when it was a usual kiss to Shego, she still felt the same feelings from their first kiss. She wasn't sure how every kiss caused the feelings but she enjoyed the feelings. It was like it was meant for her to kiss him and she liked that idea while she thought over why she was there this morning.

Her idea for the day was to find out how much she would enjoy Merrick being around all of the time. Today he would have to run her off to get rid of her. But she doubted he would do such a thing because she could tell he was enjoying their embrace as much as she was. Merrick was still hugging her after their kiss and he continued to stare into her eyes.

_How I love those blues,_ Shego thought while she felt how much she loved Merrick.

After a moment of silence, Merrick spoke up by asking, "So, what you got planned for today?"

"Well, let me think," Shego said while she scratched her head, "what I'm doing right now."

"All day," Merrick questioned while he smiled and squinted his eyes at Shego.

Shego was surprised at his response, she wasn't sure if he was happy with her spending all day with him or not.

"Yep, why is there a problem with that," Shego stated while she looked sad for a second.

"Oh, I'm not complaining. Just surprised is all," Merrick said softly while he hugged Shego again.

"I just want to spend the day with you instead of my brothers," Shego said happily while she snuggled up closer to Merrick, to the point she was nearly in his lap.

Merrick chuckled and said, "Well, I'm honored but we need to find something to do because my arms will fall asleep before long."

Shego giggled at Merrick's statement and she suggested they could watch TV but neither of them came out of their embrace. They sat there for a long time not saying a word while Shego listened to Merrick's heart beat. It became a lullaby to her and she about fell asleep in Merrick's arms. Shego snapped her head up when she started to drift off to sleep but she snapped her head up to fast. She head butted Merrick in the chin, causing him to yelp from the pain. Shego turned her look to Merrick and saw he had his eyes fasten shut while he felt the pain. She started to let go of Merrick but he continued to hold his arms around her while he shook his head at her.

"I'm sorry, Mal," Shego said sadly while she turned her look from Merrick.

Merrick chuckled and said while still in pain, "Don't worry about it."

When Shego looked back at Merrick, she saw he was still in pain but was forcing a smile at her. She felt sad over hurting Merrick but like always he was upbeat. Merrick finally opened his eyes and looked into Shego's eyes before he winced from the pain. He unwrapped his arms around Shego for a second and rubbed his chin then he went back to hugging Shego. Shego tried to apologize again but Merrick shushed her by leaning down and kissing her.

Shego was surprised by this and it showed because she went wide eyed for a second before she closed her eyes. She felt the same feelings again and she fought the urge to start making out with Merrick. Shego was grateful when Merrick stopped the kiss a few seconds later and he smiled at her while he sat back up straight.

"Now, stop saying you're sorry for hurting me," Merrick said softly through his smile.

Shego could only nod to Merrick because he caused her to go into a daze. She finally got her senses back after a moment and she laid her head against Merrick's chest. Shego sighed happily and snuggled up as close as she could to Merrick. They held their embrace for a long time without say a word. Merrick finally spoke up after the long silence and told Shego, his arms were falling asleep. She laughed at the statement and they went out of their embrace.

"So, what do you want to do now," Merrick asked while he reached his hand over to hold Shego's.

Shego sat there for a moment without saying a word while Merrick held her hand. She was fighting the urge to kiss Merrick again because she knew what would happen if she did. She finally decided a walk around the city would cool her off and if she got cold during their walk it would give her an honest excuse to cuddle with Merrick. Shego told Merrick her idea and they got up to leave. Merrick had to bundle up before they left and Shego laughed at how cute Merrick looked when he came back down stairs. Merrick was wearing an old leather duster and boonie hat. He was finally wearing the cowboy look Shego wanted to see. Course, she knew she still had his cowboy hat and he was making do with whatever he could find to replace it. She didn't care because she like the way he looked and it showed on her face.

"Hey, I would wear this all of the time if it didn't make me stand out in this city," Merrick said when he noticed Shego's look while he took Shego by the hand and opened the front door.

* * *

The couple spent more than two hours walking around the city. They ended up at the park and walked by other couples out in the city that morning. The thing Shego longed for was happening, she was among the other couples while she walked with the person she loved. She was enjoying their day together and she wondered if every day would be like this. Everything they ever did together was simple and never fancy. Shego liked that because Merrick still wasn't trying to impress her. But he has impressed her without trying.

Once, Shego let Merrick walk ahead of her while she bent down and made a snowball. The second Merrick turned around to look at her, she plastered his face with the snowball. Merrick laughed at getting pegged by the snowball and he bent down to make one of his own. Shego went wide eyed and squealed with delight while she took off running away from Merrick. She wasn't fast enough because Merrick hit her on the back of her shoulder with the snowball. Both Shego and Merrick laughed at the silliness and continued to laugh while they got in a friendly snowball fight, which Shego won with ease. She would use her athletic abilities to dodge any snowballs Merrick threw at her while she would peg him over and over with snowballs.

Finally, Merrick gave up trying to hit Shego with snowballs and collapsed onto a bench he was standing by. Shego walked up to him while she laughed at how silly they were. She would never get in a snowball fight with someone if she wasn't in love with them. Now she had and she loved the guy she was nearing more than anything. She loved everything about him. He was too perfect to her. One of the things she enjoyed the most about him was him letting her be her. She didn't have to hide her powers around him nor had to lie about why she had to cancel a date, which were times when she had to go save the city. He knew who she really was and she knew the same about him.

"Mal, you really need to learn how to dodge," Shego said with a laugh while she sat down beside Merrick.

Merrick chuckled then shivered while he said, "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Are you getting cold," Shego questioned while she felt she was getting cold too.

"Kinda, I'm not use to snow. First time I ever saw it was when it started to come down here," Merrick said after he shivered again.

"Well, we could go back to your place if you want," Shego said while she blushed at a thought that came to her.

_This cold air isn't helping any, maybe it's because of Merrick's getup,_ Shego thought while they stood up to go back to Merrick's home.

While they walked home, Shego took a hold of Merrick's hand and felt it was ice cold. Shego sighed and looked around her for a second before she barely flamed up her hand. Merrick chuckled at Shego's hand feeling hot and looked down at their hands to see Shego's hand had a hint of glow. He went wide eyed for a second then shook his head while they stomped through the snow.

"Sheila, you amaze me sometimes," Merrick said while they left the park.

"Oh, why is that," Shego said happily.

"Well you just do. I think you're full of surprises as much as I am," Merrick said while he turned his head to look at Shego.

"Mal, I been wondering something. How do you know what I'm thinking sometimes," Shego asked while she heated up their hands more.

"By the looks on your face," Merrick said while he chuckled at what Shego was doing.

"Just by my expressions? Ok, what am I thinking now," Shego said while she turned her face to Merrick.

"Well, your thinking about how much you love me," Merrick said with a grin.

"Yep," Shego said with a smile while she wrapped her free hand around Merrick's arm.

The couple spent the remainder of their walk, to Merrick's home, playing the 'What am I thinking' game. Oddly, Merrick got every guess right while Shego couldn't learn the trick and Merrick would have to tell her what he was thinking. Shego was glad Merrick was taking her mind off of the thought she had in the park. But she thought about it again right as they were nearing him home. She tensed up at being nervous over the thought while she started to squeeze Merrick's hand. She didn't realize she was crushing Merrick's hand until he yelped from the pain.

Shego eased her grip on Merrick's hand and said, "Sorry, Mal."

"That's ok but what was that about, "Merrick said while he stopped walking and looked at Shego with a concern look.

Shego let out a sigh and said, "I'm just scared to be alone with you."

"Why would you be scared to be alone with me," Merrick said while he looked puzzled.

"I like being alone with you, Mal, just I'm afraid what happened yesterday would happen again if we're alone. It's just too soon to do what we did again," Shego said while she lowered her eyes from Merrick.

"So you're uncomfortable with what went on yesterday, "Merrick said softly while he placed a hand under Shego's chin and lift her face up to make her look at him.

Shego shook her head for a second and said, "No, I enjoyed it but it's just too soon."

Merrick chuckled at Shego's statement and said, "I know how you feel. But what happened yesterday is making you uncomfortable now. Sheila, don't be because you don't have to feel uneasy around me. If we start to do something that makes you feel uncomfortable, please let me know because I definitely stop us."

Shego smiled at Merrick then hugged him. She knew if he didn't understand then she was dating the wrong guy. But she was dating the right one, he was too perfect to her. Shego hugged Merrick for a moment then they went back to walking to Merrick's home.

As they started up the stairs, Shego said, "Mal, I love you."

"I love you too, Sheila," Merrick said while he opened the front door for her.

* * *

After the couple was back in the home, they went straight to the infrared heater that was in the living room. The second they were standing in front of the heater, Shego buried her arms in Merrick's duster while giving him the excuse she was really cold. Merrick chuckled at the excuse but believed her when her chilly hand brushed up against his arm. He then let Shego snuggle in his coat with him while he wrapped his arms around her. They stood there for a long time without saying a word while they both shivered and eventually got warm.

When they both stopped shivering, Shego came out of Merrick's coat and grabbed him by the hand then led him to the couch. After Shego was to the couch, she pulled Merrick by her and spun him around on his heels then pushed him onto the couch. Merrick looked up at her with a surprised look but she giggled and fell onto top of him. Shego then snuggled back into Merrick's duster while she laid her head on his chest. They laid there for a long time without saying a word while Shego listened to the music Merrick's heart was making.

After awhile, Shego started to drift off to sleep again but she fought the drowsiness by thinking about wonderful Merrick was treating her. She couldn't have asked for anything better than the guy she was about to fall asleep on and she was enjoying how it would be like if they were together all of the time. Shego knew he had her another gift somewhere in the house but she got what she wanted. She would ask for the second gift before she left but right now she didn't want to ruin the mood. Just the lub, dub of Merrick's heart kept Shego fixed to the way she was and she could lay there all day just listening to it.

The time seemed to stand still while they laid there in silence and before Shego knew it, they had been laying there for a couple hours. Shego finally brought her head up when she realized how long they been laying there and she saw Merrick was sound asleep. She smiled how peaceful he looked while he slept and she had to keep herself from giggling.

_So I even get to watch you sleep today, _Shego thought cheerfully while she nuzzled her head back against Merrick's chest.

It was a perfect day for Shego, even if all they did so far was ate breakfast together, went on a walk, and cuddled. She didn't care; she got what she wanted. Merrick was the one person in the world she wanted since she started to notice guys. He was everything she was looking for in a guy, just it took her time to really see that. She gave his a chance and now he was sound asleep under her.

Finally Shego wanted Merrick to wake up so he could talk to her again. She giggled a little and poke Merrick in the ribs. She didn't get any response out of him, so she poked his ribs harder. This time Merrick woke startled and looked at Shego's smiling face which got him to smile back at her.

"Sorry, I dozed off," Merrick said while he rubbed one of his eyes.

"You been out for more than two hours," Shego said while she started to poke Merrick in the ribs again.

Merrick jumped at being poked again and asked, "What you been doing since I been out?"

"Laying right here, watching you sleep. Now get up, its lunch time," Shego said while she started raising herself off of Merrick.

"Lunch time? Well, ok but your cooking this time," Merrick said while he sat up in the couch.

"Oh no, I'm not," Shego stated while she shook her head at Merrick.

Merrick chuckled and said, "Don't worry I teach ya."

"Fine," was all Shego said while she started walking into the kitchen.

Merrick followed Shego into the kitchen and helped her get out what she was going to need to cook with. While Shego started cooking, Merrick went to the kitchen table and sat down while he watched her cook. The only thing he told her was, if she needed help ask him and he give her pointers. She laughed at the offer of help but she knew she would need it. Cooking this time for her wasn't for a gift but to impress Merrick and she was nervous while she was cooking. She wanted it to be perfect. After Shego was cooking for a few minutes, she heard Merrick chuckle about something which caused her to stop what she was doing and ask Merrick why he was laughing for.

"Well, your cute while your cooking," Merrick said while rest his head in one of his hands.

"Your just saying that," Shego said while she felt her face turn red.

"No really, I could take a picture of you to prove it," Merrick said before he left the kitchen table and room.

"You won't dare," Shego yelled out while she continued to focus on her cooking.

In the next instance, Shego saw a flash in the room and she turned her head to see Merrick holding a camera. He was smiling at her and took another picture of her. Shego gave him a mad look then a smile while she shook a spatula at him.

"I'll pay you back," Shego said while she went back to cooking.

Merrick took a third picture of her before he left the room and returned to the kitchen table. He sat there and watched Shego while he chuckled at her cooking. Shego smiled at hearing the laughter because she knew she was making Merrick happy just by trying to cook. Though she wouldn't start to cook at the tower, she would for Merrick whenever he wanted her to. She knew he would enjoy whatever she cooked, even if it was burnt like the cake.

While Shego cooked, a thought hit her and she wondered if they would enjoy each others company if they got married. It was the first time Shego ever thought about marriage and she knew it was too early in the relationship to think about such a thing. But she was curious about how she and Merrick being married would be like. Would they be like they are now or would they get tired of one another? She didn't know but she hoped if they did get married, it would be just like they are now, except maybe more physical.

Then Shego blushed at the thought of Merrick in boxers and she shook her head hoping to get the thought out of her head. It didn't and she continued to think about it. She wasn't worried over them making out because she knew Merrick would stop them if they started, that is if she wanted him to. Now she could think about any thoughts she wanted without the fear of losing it around Merrick.

She wondered if Merrick ever thought about the things she was thinking about. Even if he told her he didn't, she was curious about his thoughts because he was still a teenager after all. Course, she wasn't about to ask him and she was never going to share her thoughts unless he asked her. The only thing Shego wondered about was how far has Merrick went with a girl. She knew he had to be close to the girl he was dating before her because of the reason she dumped him. Shego giggled at asking Merrick because she wanted to see him blush.

"Mal, do you mind me asking you something," Shego said slyly while she turned the oven off.

"Not at all," Merrick said happily while he stood up to go help Shego with the food.

"Well, I was wondering, how far have you ever went with a girl," Shego said with a smile and saw Merrick's face turning red.

"Umm, well to the point we're at I guess," Merrick stammered out while he lowered his eyes from Shego.

Shego let out a giggle and asked, "Is that all?"

"Yeah," Merrick said in a near whisper while he continued to stare at the floor.

"Mal, don't be embarrassed. This as far as I went with a guy and it's been with you," Shego said with sympathy while she walked over to Merrick and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Merrick let out a chuckle then looked up into Shego's eyes while he said, "You wanted to see me get embarrassed."

"Yep," Shego said while she smiled at Merrick knowing what she was thinking.

"I guess that was my pay back for taking pictures of you cooking," Merrick stated while he wrapped his arms around Shego.

"You better believe it. Now let's eat before the food gets cold," Shego said but she didn't try to get out of Merrick arms while she fought the temptation to make out with Merrick.

She was so messed up with the feeling of wanting to while she knew it was just too soon. Merrick would stop her if she wanted him to but that made her feelings worse. She could now and she would let Merrick stop her when she got uneasy about what she was doing. When the wanting got too much, Shego sighed then lean in and kissed Merrick while she wrapped her arms around him. She was surprise at Merrick not resisting her while she continued to kiss him. She felt him tense up for a second while she started to run her hands up and down his back but after a second she felt him relax. Shego couldn't stop kissing Merrick and she had to motion Merrick to stop her. He chuckled between the kissing and let go of Shego while he stepped back from her.

Shego gave Merrick a sheepish grin and said, "Thank you."

"No problem. Think I get my duster off before I make you go crazy," Merrick said while he pulled the coat off and laid it on one of the chairs that sat at the kitchen table.

Shego gave him a sad look but she knew he was right. He could read her looks and she should have known he knew she liked his cowboy getup as much as him in boxers. Shego let out a happy sigh and went back to the oven. She just did the one thing she didn't plan to do that day but she enjoyed it. Now she wasn't worried over being alone with Merrick, he proved to her if she told him to stop them, he will. Though she still wasn't looking forward the secessions every time they were alone, they could have the secessions whenever Shego wanted to and all she had to do was tell Merrick to stop them.

She sighed again while she picked up the food she cooked and Merrick came up to her to help her carry it to the table. Shego was amazed at Merrick not having a fit over her wanting to make out with him. He acted like nothing happened and it wasn't wrong of her. She knew he enjoyed it but she could never be sure with him. He acted the same around her no matter what went on around them and between them. While they sat down at the table, Merrick chuckled and looked in Shego's eyes for a second before he started to enjoy the food.

"Why are you laughing," Shego questioned while she wondered if Merrick was laughing at the food she cooked.

"I'm just laughing at the thought of getting too much carbon in my blood again," Merrick said after he stopped eating for a second.

"I'm sorry about the food being a little well done. I had my mind on others things," Shego said while she picked at her food.

Merrick let out a laugh and said, "Yeah you showed me what you were thinking about."

Shego blushed at Merrick knowing what she was thinking about while she was cooking but she tried to deny her thoughts by saying, "No, I didn't."

"Sheila, you have to be more convincing than that. I saw you blush about something and shake your head while you were cooking. It had to deal with either boxers or my cowboy look," Merrick said with a smile before he went back to eating.

Shego blushed from embarrassment because of Merrick knowing her personal thoughts. She knew she would have to learn the same trick someday just to pay Merrick back with the same embarrassment.

"Ok, Mal. You got me. It dealt with you and boxers," Shego said while she felt her face turning bright red.

Merrick chuckled at Shego admitting her thoughts but he never respond to her while he continued to enjoy the food she cooked him.

"Mal, I admitted something embarrassing, now it's your turn," Shego said slyly while she saw Merrick's face turn red for a second.

"Well, umm . . . I have wondered . . . what you would look like in a . . . bathing suit or at least . . . cut off jeans," Merrick stuttered out before he went back to eating.

"Cut off jeans? Oh, a cowgirl look," Shego said with a giggle.

Merrick stopped eating for a second and nodded his head. Shego had him now because she was starting to learn Merrick's trick. It was time for her to learn Merrick's mind, that is if she could master the trick.

"Yeah," was all Merrick said while he went back to eating.

"Well, tell you what, I promise when it gets warm again. I'll let you see that look just once," Shego said while she fought the laughter Merrick was causing by being nervous.

Merrick never said a word to Shego's promise but continued to eat while he would peek a look at Shego smiling at him. She knew then that Merrick did have teenage thoughts but only thoughts of her looking sexy. Shego didn't mind those thoughts because she was having the same thoughts about him. Though she didn't think she would look good as a cowgirl, she was going to keep the promise she made with Merrick. She was going to make his day when she could put shorts on again.

* * *

After the couple was finished with lunch, they left the dirt dishes on the table while Shego led Merrick by the hand back into the living room. When they got to the couch, Shego again pushed Merrick onto the couch and fell onto of him. She laid there for a second listening to Merrick's heart until she felt the urge to kiss him. Shego didn't fight the urge this time while she climbed up Merrick until she was looking eye to eye with Merrick. She flashed him a smile and then planted a kiss on his lips. Shego raised her head from Merrick and fluttered her eyes at Merrick when she saw Merrick was smiling at her. She took that as a sign to continue, which she did by kissing Merrick again. The second Shego's lips touched Merrick's, she felt the same feelings again and went into a frenzy of kisses.

She couldn't stop herself and she didn't motion Merrick to stop her. Shego was taking in the feelings she felt while she started to rub Merrick's sides with her hands. When her hands started to touch Merrick's sides, she felt Merrick was doing the same to her and that made her lose herself. Her hands went all over Merrick's chest and sides while she picked up the pace of the kisses. One of Shego's hands eventually started traveling down Merrick's stomach and ended up playing with the waistband of Merrick's pants. When she got her senses back for a second and realized what she was about to do, she stopped kissing Merrick and gave him a sheepish grin while she held out her hands for him to hold them. The second Merrick kept her hands from going to where she didn't want them to go, she went back to kissing Merrick.

Finally Shego felt she needed a breather and stopped kissing Merrick. She rolled onto her side while she continued to lie on Merrick. She felt exhausted but happy at the same time. Shego didn't feel bad about what she did but enjoyed it and she could tell Merrick did too by the smile he had on his face.

Shego giggled and said, "Now that's out of my system."

Merrick chuckled and said, "Whatever happened to it was being too soon."

"Hey, you caused it by the boxers and the cowboy look," Shego said while she snuggled up to Merrick, after she slapped him on the chest and giggled.

"Just wait till I see you in a bathing suit or cut off jeans. You may make me really lose it," Merrick said while he wrapped his arms around Shego and hugged her.

Shego sighed happily at Merrick hugging her and she knew Merrick was ok with what she just did. Though she still didn't want to make out every time they were together, she was looking forward it to happening now if the secessions made her feel the same every time. She knew she still would have to start the secessions but she didn't care, she enjoyed the feelings Merrick caused her to fell by her just kissing him. Her hands were the one thing she would have to watch out for because one of them on most betrayed her. Shego blushed at what her hand about did while she wrapped her arms around Merrick. She sighed again and started to listen to Merrick's heart.

The couple laid on the couch for a long time in their embrace. They never said a word the whole time but they would hug one another and Shego would lean in and kiss Merrick. Every time Shego kissed Merrick, she teased him by pretending to wanting to make out again. She would kiss him while she started to roll back on top of him, only to stop and smile at him. This would cause a disappointed look to come across Merrick's face which would cause Shego to laugh while she would lay back the way she was.

Finally Shego sadly decided she had to go and got up off of the couch. Merrick sat up for a second then walked Shego to the door. They stood there in each other's arms for several minutes until Shego made up her mind that she had to leave. She gave Merrick a goodbye kiss unlike the others which caused Merrick to go wide eyed for a second. When Shego kissed him, she stuck her tongue in his mouth and used it to play with Merrick's tongue. After Shego stopped kissing Merrick, they both gave each other a sheepish grin and Shego left the home.

While Shego walked home in the dimly lit dusk, she felt truly happy, even with the unplanned events that happened that day. She got a taste of how it would be like with Merrick around all of the time and she enjoyed it. Shego hoped every day after this day would be as fun and enjoyable. She couldn't wait until the next day because she planned to stay with Merrick all day again if nothing came up that kept her away from Merrick. Which she hoped didn't happen because she missed being around Merrick.

* * *

Shego's happy feeling changed to sadness the next day when she visited Merrick. When she knocked on his door, he told her to enter which Shego thought was strange for him to do. As she went into the living room, she saw Merrick was sitting on the couch while he had a picture of his mom and sister in his hands. He looked depressed and looked up at Shego with sad eyes. She did not know what was to make of this Merrick because she never saw him look so sad.

Merrick let out a sigh when he saw Shego looking at him and he went back to staring at the picture. Shego walked over to Merrick and sat by him while he paid her no attention. After a minute, Merrick sat the picture down on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around Shego.

"Mal, what's wrong," Shego asked while she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sheila, after you left yesterday, I thought over what happened to mom and Susie," Merrick said while he buried his face in Shego's arms.

"Please tell me, Mal. It's better to tell someone what's bothering you," Shego said while she cradled Merrick.

Merrick didn't say another word for a moment but he finally spoke hinting he was fighting back tears, "They were killed in a car wreck on my third birthday. From that day on, I had bad luck on my b-days."

"Mal, your bad luck didn't kill them," Shego said softly while she finally understood why Merrick did not want to tell her about them.

"I was in the car with them. They died and I lived, it was my bad luck," Merrick said while snuggled closer to Shego.

"No, it wasn't. Some things happen for a reason, both of my parents were killed in a car wreck because a criminal caused the wreck by running the red light. I blamed the criminal for a while for their deaths but their deaths made me stronger," Shego said while she pushed Merrick from her and looked him in the eyes.

Merrick looked Shego back in the eyes for a second then he turned in the couch and pick up the picture. He stared at it for a long time with a sad look and finally laid it back down after Shego offered to cook him breakfast. Shego only got a weak chuckle out of him while he got out of the couch to follow her into the kitchen. The whole time Shego cooked them breakfast, Merrick sat at the table while he looked depressed. Shego saw what Merrick meant by him telling her about what happened to his mom and sister would ruin a mood. She did not know of anything that would snap Merrick out of his depression. She only could be there for him and hoped she could cheer him up by just being there for him.

While Shego cooked at the stove, she told Merrick she loved him which caused Merrick to give her a weak smile and a sad 'I love you too' back. This caused Shego to sigh because she knew it was a vain attempt to get Merrick happy again. It was strange to Shego how Merrick could be full of bliss one day then the next completely depressed. She knew Merrick was sad over his mom and sister being dead but that was more than fourteen years ago. Her parents' death was fresher and she had moved on in so short of a time. But she knew he was blaming his bad luck for his mom and sister's death.

_Mal has a hard time letting things go. He's so stubborn but I guess him being stubborn has a plus to it somewhere,_ Shego thought while she turned the oven off and started carrying the food to the table.

The couple ate in silence while Merrick picked at his food. Shego finished before Merrick, which was a first, and waited on Merrick to get finished. After he seemed finished with the food, Shego pulled him out of the chair by the hand and led him to the living room. She led him to the couch and pushed him down on it. She stood over Merrick for a second while he continued to look sad and Shego let out a sigh before she crawled into the couch and laid on him.

They laid there for a moment before Merrick wrapped his arms around Shego and told her how glad he was for her to be there for him. Shego sighed happily at what he told her and she knew she was helping his feelings. Yesterday she got what she wanted. Now she was going to give Merrick the same gift in return. While Shego listened the music of Merrick's heart, she thought about how much happiness and sorrow they had felt while they were together. It was strange to Shego how the mix of bliss and anguish was causing her to love Merrick more than she thought she could. But she did start to love him more while she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Shego stayed with Merrick for more than four hours and they laid on the couch the whole time while Shego finally got Merrick to talk more. She avoided asking about his mom and sister because she would have defeated her on purpose to make him feel better. By the time Shego decided she had to leave, she had Merrick feeling better because he would laugh and joke again.

The only time Merrick made a sad face after he was feeling better was when the couple climbed out of the couch and Merrick walked Shego to the door. They held each other in their arms for a long time while they stood at the door and finally Shego gave Merrick a French goodbye kiss. This caused Merrick to chuckle while Shego kissed him. Shego released the kiss finally after a moment and was about to leave but before she could, Merrick wrapped her in his arms and brought her down by him while her feet still touched the floor. She looked up at Merrick holding her in mid air and she smiled at the surprise.

Merrick flashed her a smile back and lean in to kiss her. Shego went wide eyed at Merrick giving her a French kiss and but she relaxed after a second and wrapped her arms around Merrick's neck while she enjoyed the kiss and the feelings it was causing. Merrick only kissed her for a moment before he brought her back up right. Shego looked dazed for a second but got her senses back while she smiled at Merrick. She asked him could she leave now and he gave her a sad look while he nodded his head. Shego didn't want to leave because she knew Merrick wanted her to stay but she had to. It showed she wanted stay by the frown she had on her face while she turned to leave. She let out a sigh and left while she told Merrick she would see him in the morning if nothing came up that kept her away.

All the way home, Shego felt sad and glad at once. The day didn't go the way she wanted it to but Merrick telling her how grateful she was there for him, made her day. She planned to get Merrick to laugh till he hurt tomorrow because she enjoyed the laughter more than seeing Merrick depressed.

_Yep, tomorrow I'm going to get you to laugh if I have to tickle you to death_, Shego thought with a sad smile while she entered the subway entrance.

* * *

Shego, however, did not get a chance to visit Merrick the next day nor did she have a chance for nearly a week. She could not even call Merrick. It seemed the criminals had taken a vacation during the Christmas holidays but were out and about everywhere. Once Team Go foiled one robbery or crime, another popped up in its place. The crime figthing was taxing on the team because they could not even to get a second of sleep. Shego did get to use the gloves Merrick gave her during the fights and they helped her several times while she knocked the criminals senseless. She was enjoying the gloves now without fear of injuring herself with them and she was right about the power she had without using her powers.

The team stayed out in the city the whole time and every once and while, Shego would come to the rooftop that gave her a view of Merrick's home. At night she would see Merrick sitting in the couch watching TV. She felt bad over him being alone but she knew he understood why she had not made any kind of contact with him. He had to hear what was going on in the city.

Finally, on the last day of the year, the city went quiet again and the team had a chance to rest. Shego wanted to crash and sleep for as long as she could. But she was missing Merrick and had to go see him. It was well into the night before she got that chance. Shego was not scared of how Merrick would react to her being away from him for nearly a week. The distance away from Merrick helped Shego slow down her hormones, which she was glad of because of the make out secessions that occured during Christmas. She knew if they kept at it then there was no telling how far they would have went.

When Shego got the the front door of Merrick's home, her hand shook for a second and she wondered why she was nervous. She shook her head at the idea and knocked on the door. A moment later, Shego heard footsteps walking to the door then door was opened up to her. When Shego saw Merrick standing on the other side of the door, she saw he had a smile on his face and she sighed at him understanding about her being gone for a few days.

Merrick waved her into the home but before she entered, she said, "Sorry, Mal, about being absent for a few days."

"You don't have to say sorry about that. I seen on TV what you guys been up to," Merrick said through his smile while he again waved Shego into the home.

Shego returned Merrick's smile and went into the home. She walked right into the living room while Merrick followed her into the room. Shego collapsed in the couch because of her being dead tired which got a chuckle out of Merrick. Hearing the laugh got Shego to look at Merrick with a stern look but she relaxed the look and smiled at Merrick.

"I like to see you go several days without sleep and still be able to fight," Shego said coyly while Merrick sat down beside her.

Merrick chuckled at the statement and said, "Well, that's true."

"My point," Shego said while she snuggled up to Merrick and wrapped her arms around Merrick.

Before Merrick did the same, he turned the TV on to a channel that was showing the New Year celebrations. While Shego started to drift off to sleep, she was woken up by Merrick wrapping his arms around her. He chuckled at something then hugged Shego. Shego hugged him back while she wondered why he was laughing for and had to ask.

"So why are you laughing for," Shego asked while she hugged Merrick again.

"I was just thinking over what they say about people who spend New Years' together," Merrick said while he turned his eyes back to the TV.

"Oh, and what is that," Shego questioned while she felt every aching muscle she strained from all the fighting she went through.

"Well, those that spend New Years' together will be together the next New Years'," Merrick said while he looked back at Shego and she winced at her aching muscles which caused him to asked, "You sore?"

"Yeah, pulling all weekers can do a number on me," Shego said while she started to rub one of her shoulders.

Merrick chuckled for a second and asked, "Want a massage?"

Shego stopped her hand from rubbing her shoulder and flashed a smile to Merrick while she nodded to him. Upon seeing Shego's answer, Merrick stood up from the couch and Shego laid flat on her stomach while she stretched out on the couch. She turned her head to one side so she could watch Merrick giving her the massage. Which he did by starting at her shoulders after he knelt down beside her. Merrick's hands kneading Shego's shoulders caused her to relax a bit but it wasn't enough. Shego let out a sad sigh and cut her eyes at Merrick.

"Mal, that feels good but I have to take my shirt and bra off to help you with the massage," Shego said while she blushed.

Shego's statement caused Merrick to turn red in the face and stammer out, "But I umm---"

"It's ok, Mal. I can lay like this and you never be able to see anything," Shego said with a smile while she kept from giggling at Merrick being nervous.

"Ok," was all Merrick said in a nervous tone while he turned on his heels to look away from Shego.

Shego waited to Merrick was completely turned around before she pulled her shirt off and laid it on the arm of the couch. She blushed at the realization of being half nude be side Merrick while she undid her green and black bra, which she keep under her while she laid back down on the couch. He was going to be the first guy to see her in this state. Guys seeing her in a bathing suit did not cause her to be bashful. But this was different, she was alone with the one guy she loved while she was topless. Shego, finally, told Merrick he could turn around, after she was laying flat on the couch again. She had to keep from giggling at the face Merrick was making when he saw how Shego looked laying there. Shego had to snapped Merrick back to reality by waving a hand in his face because he froze in a stare at the sight of her half naked.

Merrick shook his head and went back to giving her a massage. Shego sighed happily at the touch of Merrick's hands on her bare shoulders and she was amazed at the skill he showed at giving her the massage. She closed her eyes not to sleep but to take in the feeling of his touch. Shego became disappointed for some reason when Merrick's hands would glide over her shoulders and started down her chest but only stop so far before his hands would go go back up to her shoulders. It became a tease to Shego and she blushed at realizing what she wanted Merrick to do. Shego sighed sadly at Merrick finishing her arms and shoulders but she sighed happily at him starting on her back. Shego felt the same teasing when Merrick would only go so far on her top ribs while he worked on her shoulder blades. The teasing was driving her crazy but she kept her actions in check. She became truly relaxed under Merrick's hands while he worked on her lower back and his hands caused her to giggle when they tickled her sides. While Merrick was massaging her lower back, Shego fought the urge to roll over and pull Merrick to her so she could kiss him. She succeed in fighting the urge and Merrick finished with his massage. When Merrick was finished, he lean back from Shego and she gave him a grin while she motioned him to turn around so she could get dressed.

After she was dressed, she told Merrick he could turn back around, which he did while Shego sat up in the couch. Before Merrick could get up out of the floor, Shego wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. She flashed him a smile and kissed him while she pushed him back. He fell right on his back and she fell on top of him. Shego went into a fenzy of kisses while they laid on the floor and Shego ran her hands up into Merrick's shirt, tickling him with her hands sliding up and down his ribs. Finally, Shego broke off the kissing and rubbed the side of Merrick's face with a hand while she stared into his eyes.

"That's how I will thank you for great massages and for teasing me," Shego said through a giggle before she rolled off of Merrick and sat up beside him.

Shego giggled at the astonished look on Merrick face and he was speechless for a second. He finally chuckled and sat up to while he still looked surprised.

"What do you mean by teasing," Merrick questioned while he started to get out of the floor.

"Like you didn't know," Shego said coyly while she watched Merrick stand up in front of her.

"No, I don't," Merrick said while he held a hand out to Shego to help her up out of the floor.

Shego giggled and said, "About pretending not wanting to touch these," while she pointed at her chest.

Merrick's face turned a shade of red and he became speechless for a second. He finally spoke up and said, "I wouldn't have without your permission."

"Well, I think I just have," Shego said slyly while she gasped Merrick's hand that was still held out to her.

"Ok, but I'm not giving you a massage now," Merrick said while he gave Shego a nervous smile.

Shego let out a soft growl while Merrick helped her out of the floor. She couldn't take the teasing because he was driving her crazy by it but she was not sure if Merrick was really teasing her. He acted sincere over not knowing what he did to tease her. That made things worse for Shego and she had to fight the hormones Merrick was causing to course through her veins.

_We're getting way too close way too fast, but I like it,_ Shego thought while she sat back in the couch.

After Merrick was back in the couch too, Shego snuggled up to him and tickled his sides. Merrick jumped at Shego tickling him and Shego learned a way to drive Merrick crazy. Her tickling his sides caused him to lean over and kiss her which caused them to make out for a moment. Shego giggled between the kissing and continued to tickle Merrick. She broke off the kissing after a few minutes and held Merrick from her by holding a stiff arm against his chest while she continued to tickle him. After she seen how crazy she was making Merrick, she gave him a smile and stopped tickling him. A moment later, Merrick settled down and Shego told him that was for teasing her. Merrick chuckled at Shego's statement and went back to watching the TV while he wrapped Shego in his arms.

The couple spent the rest of the old year in each other's arms while they watched the new year come. They celebrated every timezones' New Year in the states with a kiss and held their longest kiss in their timezone. Shego finally decided she had to leave after 2:00 am and was surprised at Merrick walking her not only to the door but to the subway entrance. She knew he was fond of her now and she was the same way with him. While they stood at the subway entrance, they held each other in an embrace while they had their foreheads laid against the other's and stared into each other's eyes. They occasionally kiss the other and eventually Shego gave Merrick a goodbye kiss before she slipped out of Merrick's arms and entered the subway tunnel. She stopped half way down the stairs and looked back up at Merrick, who was smiling at her while he had his hands buried in the pockets of his duster. Shego smiled back at him before she disappeared out of sight.

When Shego got home, she finally fell off to sleep while she was in a bliss. Even though she knew how fast her relationship with Merrick was going. She loved how it was going because of the feelings Merrick was causing her to feel. She knew Merrick was having the same kind of feelings. Though, she knew they would eventually do some things neither of them ever did if she did not make Merrick stop them. She did not care because Merrick was the one guy she had always wanted in her life and she could tell Merrick felt the same way about her.


	6. Killing Time Till the Summer

Author's Note: This chapter is a little shorter than the last one. This still going to be a long story. Still got the summer then there's Shego and Merrick's senior year to cover. Also, some not too detailed sexual content.

* * *

Chapter 6: Killing Time Till the Summer

School was opened back up a week after New Years' Day. The pattern was the same for the couple except now Merrick and Shego had classes together. They still had to clear up any rumors Duncan spread about them and Shego still got static from her older brothers. It nearly came to a boiling point between Mego and Merrick. Mego accused Merrick to his face that he was nothing but a liar and told his sister anything to get into her pants. That statement caused Merrick to go into a rage and he stepped right into Mego's face. He told Mego that was a lie and if he called Merrick a liar again, he would find out how well that shrinking helped him in a fight. That clash didn't help Shego at home and the badgering at home increased. Which in turn caused Shego to be seen less around the tower and more around Merrick.

Shego still hated school as much as home but at least Merrick was there all of the time and that helped. Especially since he had nearly every class with her. One of the classes she hated the most was an elective class she had to take, which was Home Ec. But she got a laugh out of Merrick for transferring to the class to be with her. His excuse for the transfer was to help her enjoy the class more. The reason she was laughing was because Merrick was the only guy in the class. He told her he didn't care about being the only guy until he ended up doing all the chores the teacher said were 'manly' chores. But the teacher lightened up on giving Merrick all of the 'manly' chores after he learned her a few shortcuts in cooking. Shego accused Merrick of sucking up to the teacher when she learned Merrick was ahead of her in the grades for the class. The next time Shego checked the grades, she saw she was ahead of Merrick and she wondered if Merrick intentionally let her get ahead of him. She could never prove it but deep down she knew he was letting her.

Strangely, Shego didn't resent the other girls in the class talking to Merrick. She trusted Merrick. She even laughed silently at Merrick for the way he acted around the other girls. They would say something to him and he would reply back while he looked away from them. One of the girls even admitted to Shego, after one of the Home Ec. classes, that she was jealous of Shego dating a guy like Merrick. Shego took that as a compliment and eventually all of the girls in the class told her the same thing.

Shego never knew what a catch she had until she got the compliments from the girls in her Home Ec. class. That realization caused Shego to smile at the thought for several days. She showed Merrick, for several days after, how grateful she was to have him in her life during their dates. Shego hugged and kissed Merrick to death and she finally let up after Merrick told her, she was killing him by not letting him breath. That statement got a laugh out of Shego and she told Merrick why she was acting like a woman possessed before she caused Merrick to pant for air again.

For an entire week after, Shego let up on showing Merrick any kind of affection, which ended up causing her to unintentionally tease Merrick. Shego did not kiss, hug, or even let Merrick hold her hands for several days and she laughed at how crazy she making Merrick. She finally snuggled up to Merrick again and they went back to the way they were before Shego caused the resting period.

* * *

The days drifted on for the couple's junior year of school. The only event they celebrated was Shego's birthday, which started off rocky for the couple because of her two older brothers. Somehow, the evening when the couple was to go out on a date for Shego's birthday, Merrick managed to get to Go tower to surprise Shego. Shego's brothers couldn't understand how he was able to get to the front door and they wouldn't let Merrick into the tower. They finally let him into the tower after he dropped to his knees and begged them to let him in while he looked up at the camera that hung over the front door.

While Merrick entered the tower with an astonished look, he looked at the inside of the tower and he smiled with amazement at how the place looked. Shego's brothers were sitting at the round table that they usually sit at when they needed to discuss anything. They didn't say a word to Merrick while he stood by them and Merrick returned the silence until Mego started to get out of his chair.

Merrick took that as a threat and said, "Melvin, you better shrink back in that chair before I have to place you in it myself."

At Merrick's threat, Hego let out a sigh and said, "None of us are going to fight in here. Merrick, we're just worried over your true intentions with our sister," while Mego gave Merrick a stern look and sat back in his chair.

"My true intentions? Henry, my intentions are honorable. It's Sheila's decision, not mine on the thoughts you and Melvin are accusing me of having. I'm just happy with going out with Sheila and spending time with her. But if you're really concerned over us dating, you all can follow us some night and see what we're up to. I imagine you all could have anytime you wanted," Merrick said while he continued to stare at Mego.

"We just might since you said we could," Hego said before Shego came into the room.

Shego stopped walking at the sight of Merrick in the tower and she showed she was surprised by the look on her face. She flashed him a smile after she got over her shock. But her smile turned to a frown the second the twins got out of their chairs and left the room in a hurry. That display hinted to Shego that she missed something before she came into the room. She would find out about it in a minute but right now she was wondering how in the world did Merrick even get to the front door of the tower.

"Mal, what are you doing here," Shego question while she started walking to Merrick.

"Oh, I wanted to visit you once at the tower instead of meeting up with you like normal," Merrick said happily while he cut his eyes back at Shego's brothers.

"Well ok, but how did you even get to the tower? No one outside the team can get past the security system," Shego stated while she finally got to Merrick. While she stood there, she looked at her brothers and saw they had a sour look on their faces. She let out a sigh because she knew something did happen, that or they were hating Merrick being there.

Merrick let out a chuckle and said, "Sheila, I think you guys need to update that. It took me about five seconds to hack through the system."

"Thanks for letting us know. What's the deal with you two," Shego said while she continued to stare at her brothers.

"Shego, you know we dislike you dating Merrick," Hego said while he turned his look from his sister because he knew she would go on a rampage if he said too much.

Shego let out an annoyed groan and said, "Hego, how many times do I have to tell you and the others. Mal's different and doesn't think like other teenage boys. I don't care what you or Mego say. I'm going to continue to date Mal. Come on Mal, let's go."

After Shego's statement, she grabbed Merrick by the hand and led him to the front door while her brothers shook their heads at the couple's backsides. When the couple was out of sight of the front door, Shego stopped walking and wrapped her arms around Merrick. She stared at him for a second then kissed him. After the kiss, Shego went back to leading Merrick by the hand while she told him that kiss was for him surprising her and keeping his cool around her brothers.

Merrick treated Shego to a romantic dinner at a high society restaurant and Shego was amazed at the money Merrick was dishing out for her birthday. She couldn't understand how he was able to spend so much money on her. He had no job and Shego had wondered before how he was about to have money. She figured Merrick's dad was giving him money but that night she learned how he was about to spend money on her.

After the couple finished their date and started driving back to Merrick's home, he gave Shego a rose that she didn't know he had. It was like the rose appeared out of thin air and was in his hands. Shego was amazed at the display and took the rose from Merrick. She started to love him more than she thought she could because of him being the first guy to give her a rose. After the surprise of a rose, Shego wondered if Merrick got her something for her birthday while they got out of Merrick's truck and went into his home. He told Shego to make herself comfortable in the living room while he had to go get something. Shego felt anxiety while she sat on the couch because Merrick had fooled her.

Shego never hated the day her birthday was on but for once she did. Her birthday was Valentine's day and she thought Merrick was only going to get her a gift for Valentine's and not her birthday. She thought this because Merrick kept telling her, he might not get her anything for her birthday. He fooled her for an entire month before her birthday and Shego was truly surprised at Merrick's gifts because they were many of them, from very cheap to very expensive. The most expensive gift was a completely diamond necklace and Shego tried to give it back to Merrick but he told her, money was no problem for him while he refused to take the necklace.

"Mal, please. Take it back, you don't have to show your love for me by buying me expensive gifts," Shego pleaded to Merrick while she still held the necklace out to him.

"Trust me, money is no problem for me and I be hurt if you didn't take the necklace," Merrick said with a frown while he folded his arms in front of him and he continued to refuse to take the necklace.

"Ok, but you still didn't have to buy me expensive things. I would have been happy with just the rose," Shego said while she reluctantly cradled the necklace in her hands.

"Well, I wanted you to be as happy on your b-day as you made me on mine," Merrick said sadly while he leaned forward in the couch that was in the living room of his home.

"I am Mal. Just you surprised me at the money you spent on me. I know I never could fork over so much money for you," Shego said before she laid the necklace back in its case and placed it on the coffee table.

"Sheila, money is no problem for me---thanks to my mom and Susie," Merrick said before he turned his look to Shego.

"What you mean," Shego questioned while she wrapped her around him and snuggled up to him.

Merrick let out a sigh and said, "Mom took out a life insurance on the entire family. Me and Susie were the sole heirs to the money. Sheila, your dating a teenage millionaire."

Shego went speechless for a second while she tried to compute in her brain that she was dating a rich guy. It surprised her because Merrick did not act like he was wealthy. He acted like a normal guy on the street and not some snobby jerk who thought he was better than anyone else. The realization of Merrick being well-off didn't change Shego mind about him while she finally figured out how Merrick was able to spend so much money without having a job. She still loved him like she had before she found out she was dating a rich guy. But she was curious about how much Merrick was worth. She wasn't about to ask him and she would overlook the knowledge of him being loaded.

Merrick chuckled at Shego looking surprised and said, "It's ok. Besides dad, you're the only one in this city that knows about me having money---still it feels like blood money to me."

"I promise I won't tell anyone. If I did, I would have to fight off the money hungry girls at school," Shego said while flamed up her hands slightly, causing Merrick to jump at her heating up his side that her hands were laying against.

At realizing what she was doing, Shego unlit her hands and tried to apologize. She was cut off by Merrick kissing her, which resulted in a brief make out secession. Their secessions started to happen more frequently after the new year. Though their sexually tense increased, they refrained from getting too intimate. When Shego felt they were going to far, she would wave Merrick to stop them and he would. Other times Merrick stopped them on his own, mainly just to catch his breath. Shego's hands never tried to betray her again because she learned to control them, though sometimes her hands still had a mind of their own. During those times, Shego would let Merrick hold her hands for her.

* * *

Shego was disappointed during the first few make out secessions after the new year. The thing she wanted Merrick to do New Years' Eve, he still didn't do and it was driving Shego crazy. She hinted to him several times that she wanted him to but he never got the hints. That or he really didn't want to. At first Shego got upset, after their dates and Merrick was out of sight, because she thought he was refusing on purpose. She finally asked Merrick one night, after one of their dates, why he was not acting on the permission she gave him. He simply told her, she never gave him permission. This caused Shego to give Merrick a stern look then she smiled at him because he was right. All she did was tell Merrick about what he was teasing her about.

"Alright, Mal. I give you permission to do what I been trying to get you to do," Shego said nervously while she blushed.

That consent was not acted upon that night and Shego got upset again at Merrick. Later on during another make out secession, Shego finally got her wish and she enjoyed Merrick's massaging hands. But like always, Shego would have to ask Merrick to. If she did, he would. If she didn't, he wouldn't. She came to learn to love the respect Merrick showed her and she returned the favor by letting up on her desires. The mutual respect caused the couple to love each other more and they learned to show that love in other ways.

* * *

Shego was envied by most girls the next day of school because she wore the necklace, Merrick gave her, to school. Several of the girls in her Home Ec. class asked Shego where did she get the necklace and Shego told them, Merrick gave it to her for her birthday. The rest of the day in that Home Ec. class, and several after, Merrick was bugged by the other girls in the class. They mainly asked him how was he able to afford such a gift and if they went out on a date with him, would he get them a necklace too. Shego resented the girls for flirting with Merrick but she was happy at how Merrick handled it. He would either walk away from the girls without answering them or he would go and stand by Shego, which would keep the girls at bay. The other girls finally got the hint that Merrick was only interested in one girl and that was the one he was already dating. But the fact that Merrick wouldn't date them, didn't help with their jealousy over Shego getting to him before they did.

It became known in school that Merrick had a rich family because of the necklace he got Shego and everyone tried to be his buddy. Little did they know that Merrick's family was not exactly rich. Only three people in the city knew why Merrick had money but none of them were going to preach the truth to anyone. But the other people in the school continued to annoy Merrick to death with wanting him to hang out with them. Merrick treated these people like he did the girls in the Home Ec. class.

Shego was happy and sad at once for Merrick getting popular. He was starting to fit in but for the wrong reasons. Shego felt terrible for several days because she caused the annoyance by wearing the necklace and she started to wear it less to school. Eventually, she did not wear it at all and Merrick didn't blame her. Shego, however, did continue to wear it on their dates, which increased in number to the point the couple was going out every night. Their favorite places were still the restaurant where they met and the field where Shego revealed her powers to Merrick.

* * *

Before the couple knew it, the spring break was coming up and Shego wondered what Merrick was going to do on the break. He had already hinted to Shego that he would like to go back to Texas for the week. Shego did not want him to go but she was not possessive of Merrick. If he wanted to go, she was not going to stop him. She was, however, surprised at Merrick asking her did she want to go with him to his old hometown. Shego had conflicting thoughts of going. She wanted to but if she left and the city needed saving, she would not be there because her brothers never could handle anything on their own. Merrick, however, continued to ask her did she want to go with him on the trip and Shego finally told Merrick she couldn't leave the city.

Merrick replied back by saying, "If you don't go then I'm not. I'm going to spend Spring break with you even if I have to stay here."

"Mal, just go. I can't leave this city and rely on my brothers to defend it," Shego said sadly while she was snuggled up to Merrick on the living room couch.

Merrick let out a sigh and said, "Sheila, even you need a break every once and awhile. I could have you back here in a moment's notice."

"Sorry, Mal. I just can't," Shego said with annoyance because she knew he was right about her needing a break.

"I'm going to miss you while I'm gone," Merrick said while he hugged Shego.

Merrick gave up asking her and the couple sat in silence for a long time before Shego told Merrick she had to go home. The couple continued to stay silent while Merrick walked Shego home. After they were at the subway entrance, the pair held their embrace for a long time because in the morning, Merrick was going to leave to go back to his hometown for a week. Shego knew she was going to miss him more than she did the week she had to spend away from him before New Years' Eve. At least during those days, Shego could see Merrick while she stood on the rooftop that gave her great view of Merrick's home.

Shego finally gave Merrick a goodbye kiss and told him, she would see him when he got back. She left his side and entered the subway entrance while she felt depressed. The love of her life would be gone for a whole week and she couldn't be with him. She had too many responsibilities that kept her in the city. If it wasn't for her, the city be overrun by criminals. Someday she knew she would leave the city just to get away from it all. Maybe even forever. Until that day, she had to endure not only keeping the city safe but to go a week without Merrick when she didn't have to.

_Maybe I should have gone on the vacation with Mal_, Shego thought she climbed into her bed.

* * *

The week past slowly for Shego. She was beyond bored an hour after she woke up the next day. For many months, she had Merrick to go to if she got bored. Now he was several miles away already and she would have to go back to what she was doing before she met him. To endlessly put up with her brothers and prowling around the city. A rutted pattern she grew accustom to over the years before Merrick. It was dull to her and she wanted to escape it. Merrick was a blessing to her because it gave her a break up in her pattern.

She missed Merrick during the long week and she showed it. Shego became more cranky around her brothers and she would stay in her room when she was not out in the city. The nights she was in the city, she usually ended up at the rooftop that gave her a view of Merrick's home. She would sit on the rooftop with her legs thrown over the side while she stared at his home for hours. There was a hope in Shego and that was her hoping, while she sat there, Merrick's truck would pull up to the home. But every night, Shego went home eventually while she felt depressed at not seeing Merrick's truck.

Finally, the Sunday night before the school opened back up, Shego spotted Merrick's truck pulling in at the house while she sat on the rooftop. She jumped to her feet and bolted from the building. She made it down to the alleyways with ease and she ran none stop to Merrick's home. Not realizing she still had her green and black jump suit on because she was happy Merrick was back, she caused a scene when she tackled Merrick right as he was stepping out of his truck. People walking down the streets saw the event and thought Shego was attacking a car thief. Shego knocked the wind out of Merrick and started to kiss him while he gasped for air.

Before Shego could kiss Merrick, the people on the street started cheering for Shego. She looked at the people sternly and picked Merrick up off the sidewalk then pressed him against the truck. While Shego got nervous over her identity being found out, she started pretending to frisk Merrick like he stole something. Merrick wasn't helping matters by smiling at Shego while she frisked him, which nearly caused Shego to bust out in laughter because she knew he understood everything that just happened. After awhile, the crowd of people got bored with the scene and left. Shego let out a sigh of relief when the crowd left then planted a kiss on Merrick's lips when no one could see them.

Merrick chuckled after Shego kissed him and he said, "I missed you too but did you have to be so rough," while he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry about that, Mal," Shego said with a giggle.

"You don't have to say sorry. I kinda deserved it for leaving you for a week," Merrick said while he when to the back of the truck and pulled out a duffle bag.

"Yeah, true," Shego said happily while she started to follow Merrick up the steps to his home.

When Merrick noticed Shego following him, he turned to her and asked her while he raised an eyebrow, "Umm, Shego. Wouldn't it be better to go back to crime fighting or go home and change, so you could be Sheila?"

Shego giggled at the question and said, "I guess you're right. Just happy about you being back has caused me to lose my senses."

"I'm just has happy to see you," Merrick said with a smile while he dropped the duffle bag on the steps.

"Well, I'll go home and change," Shego said while turned to run home.

"Shego, I got some things to tell you about my vacation. Some very unpleasant things," Merrick said sadly while he fished in his pockets for the door key.

Merrick's statement caused Shego to stop where she was and look back at Merrick with a concern look. If he wanted to tell her something then Shego knew it was bad news or at least something that bothered Merrick. She was grateful that Merrick was telling her things now because when they first started dating, she had to ask him over and over what was bothering him. Sometimes he caved and told her. Then there were times when he would eventually forget what was bothering him and never told Shego; those times annoyed Shego but she was glad Merrick got over what was bothering him.

Shego nodded to Merrick started to go home again but Merrick stopped her again by telling her, he would leave the door open for her and he be either in the living room or up in his bedroom. That was a first for Shego, Merrick was telling her to come into his home at her own discretion. She wasn't sure how to react to that but she knew her and Merrick was close enough for her to be welcomed at his home anytime she wanted to be there.

Shego was worried over what Merrick had to tell her while she changed cloths and made herself look like a normal girl. She hoped it didn't have anything to do with Merrick moving again. If he had to, Shego knew she would lose it and never be able to recover from such a heart break. Merrick was the love of her life now and she couldn't stand life without him.

* * *

The closer Shego came back to Merrick's home, the more nervous she felt. She tapped on the front door of Merrick's home while her hands shook but she did not get a response. Shego had an uneasy feeling while she turned the door knob. It was the first time she was entering Merrick's home by her own free will. Though Shego was troubled over going into Merrick's home without him knowing, she strangely like the idea of what she could do in the home if she was a thief.

Shego walked into the living room and did not see Merrick in the room and she wondered where he was until she remembered he saying he might be in his bedroom. She took her time to the stair well while she thought how easy it would be for her if she was a thief. Then Shego felt terrible at the idea because she was pretending to steal from the guy she loved. When Shego was finally at the stair well, she let out a sigh and shook her head. Finally, she hollered out her pet name for Merrick and she heard Merrick answer her from in his bedroom.

The happiness Shego felt when Merrick returned, surfaced in her and she ran up the stairs. When she came in sight of the door that led into Merrick's room, she saw he had changed too and he had nothing but cotton pajama pants on while he was unpacking the suitcases he brought with him on his trip. Shego had to keep herself from giggling at the way Merrick was dressed. She knew he would have been in boxers if he knew she wasn't going to be around.

Shego stood in the doorway and watched Merrick unpack the suitcases until Merrick waved her over to the chair that sat in front of his desk. She flashed him a smile and walked to the chair while she didn't keep her eyes off of Merrick. Even though he didn't have boxers on, Shego had thoughts about him in the pajamas. She sat down in the chair and watched Merrick while she continued to think over the pajamas. Before long Shego was blushing and she knew what would happen if either of them kissed the other. They didn't care about the secessions any more. Mainly, because they were comfortable with them now. Shego, however, was welcoming the making out on this night because she wanted to show Merrick how much she missed him.

While Shego continued to blush because of her thoughts, Merrick noticed her face was red. He stopped what he was doing and told Shego, she could keep her thought to herself but please control the urge to tackle him again. What Merrick told her caused Shego to laugh and the laughter helped her uneasy feelings about what Merrick had to tell her. She promised Merrick she wouldn't tackle him again unless he needed it while Merrick went back to unpacking the suitcases.

Finally Shego spoke up and asked, "So, Mal, what was unpleasant about your trip."

Merrick stopped unpacking the suitcases and sat down on his bed. He waved Shego to him and lowered his look to the floor while she walked over to him. Shego thought this was odd and her worried fears increased.

"Sheila, there's things that happened during my trip that I'm afraid you'll get mad over," Merrick said sadly while Shego sat down beside him.

"Why would I get mad," Shego questioned while she felt a sadness coming over her.

Merrick let out a sigh and looked at the ceiling while he said, "Because it deals with my ex from my hometown."

"Oh," was all Shego said while she wondered what he and his ex did.

"Yeah, she showed up at the farm house minutes after I did. Her excuse was she saw me drive through town and she wanted to see what I was up to. She stayed at the house for only a few minutes and most of the talk was about you."

"About me," Shego questioned while she started to feel better about what went on between Merrick and his ex.

"She asked me all kinds of questions about you. I told her the truth about you except you being Shego. She seemed up beat and left. I figured that be the end of her. The next day, she showed up again and tried to act just like a friend while she forced her way into the home. I knew of only way to get her out of the house and that was to throw her out. But I hate to lay a hand on any woman. So, I went outside to get away from her and when I came back later into the house, I hoped she had left but right as I went into the living room, I saw she was still there and was butt naked on the couch. She waved me to her the second she saw me---" Merrick said then he trailed off at the sight of Shego flaming her hands.

He let out a sigh and continued, "I was shocked at the sight and shield my eyes from her while I screamed at her to get dress and leave. She refused to and even giggled at the way I was acting. Then I heard footsteps and before I knew it she was standing right at me. I tried to turn away from her but she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me---" Merrick said while he trailed off again at the look of Shego being mad and speechless while she held her jaw tightly shut.

Merrick lowered his eyes to the floor while he cupped his hands together in front of him while he said, "I managed to fight out of her arms and shoved her to the floor. She cussed me and grabbed her cloths while she left. I thought my problems be over but the next day my ex showed up with her boyfriend and I found out from them that my ex accused me of sleeping with her and beating her. Her boyfriend wasn't happy about those lies and we got into a fight right there in the front of the farmhouse. My ex needs to get boyfriends who know how to fight. I finally let him up and they both left me alone the rest of the time I was there. I'm sorry about what happened, Sheila. But I said I was honest and I had to tell you what happened."

Shego sat by Merrick for a moment without saying a word while she continued to look mad. Merrick looked away from her after he was finished telling his tale and went silent. Shego peeked a look at Merrick and saw how sad he looked.

Shego finally spoke up and said, while she unlit her hands, "Mal, I'm not mad at you because I know what you said happened was true. I believe ya. That slut is the one that got me ticked!"

"That she is," Merrick said sadly while he looked back at Shego.

"Don't worry about it, Mal. She just better be glad I wasn't there," Shego said with a smile while she ignited her hands again.

"I wish you were there but I'm ashamed of letting that girl kiss me," Merrick said while he looked away from Shego again.

Shego shook her head at Merrick and she said, "Mal, come here," while she reached over to Merrick and pulled him to her.

"I'm still sorry, Sheila. It's like I cheated on you by letting that girl kiss me," Merrick said while he wrapped his arms around Shego.

Shego let out a sigh and said, "No, you didn't. Cheating would have been you crawling up in the couch with her. She kissed you and you shoved her to the floor. I don't blame you for what happened. You acted like I hoped you would have. I know you're a catch and all, but that girl has it bad for you for some reason."

Merrick chuckled weakly and said, "She knows the same thing you learned on your b-day. It took me a few months after we broke up to figure it out but she's a gold digger."

"Do you think I'm the same way," Shego questioned while Merrick hugged her.

"No, I know who you really are," Merrick said which caused Shego to tear up for some reason then she let go of Merrick and covered her face with her hands.

Merrick looked at Shego with concern while he held her in his arms. After a moment, Shego uncovered her face and looked up at Merrick with a smile while tears streamed down her face.

"Sheila, I don't like to see you cry," Merrick said softly while he brushed a tear off her cheek.

"I'm just happy, silly," Shego said while she wrapped her arms around Merrick's neck and forced him to lie on his back.

The couple laid on Merrick's bed while they stared into one another's eyes. Shego flashed Merrick a smile then kissed him, which started what Shego knew would happen if one of them kissed the other. This time Shego had a reason to make out with Merrick. The pajamas started it but knowing how faithful Merrick was to her caused her to want to kiss Merrick until he begged for air. Merrick's faithfulness earned him intense kissing from Shego and she was not being shy about it. Eventually, Shego lost control of her hands again and one of them started playing with the string that kept Merrick's pajamas on him.

Shego stopped kissing Merrick and whispered, "Mal," when she couldn't control her hands.

Merrick knew what she was meaning and smiled at her while he gasped her hands with his. Shego went back to kissing Merrick until Merrick let go of one of her hands to stop her from kissing him to death by lifting her face from his. He whispered he needed a breather and Shego giggled at the request while she laid down beside him and let her head and arm lay across his bare chest.

After a moment of silence, Shego whispered, "Mal?"

"Hmm," was all that came from Merrick while he stared at the ceiling.

"Mal," Shego questioned again.

"What is it, Sheila," Merrick asked softly.

"Did you like seeing your ex naked," Shego then asked.

"No, and I wished I didn't," Merrick said sadly while he continued to look at the ceiling.

Shego giggled for some reason then she said, "In that case, I must have caused this."

"What do you me---," Merrick said while he turned his look to Shego and saw what she was looking at.

Merrick's face turned red and he reached over at took a pillow from his bed. He threw the pillow on his lap and this caused Shego to bust out in laughter.

"Mal, I thought you had a grip on things," Shego said while she continued to laugh.

"Hey, I can't help the things you cause," Merrick said while his face stopped showing red.

Shego let out a giggle and said, "Well, at least I know I can get you excited. Want to make out again?"

"That's up to---," Merrick said and was cut off by Shego kissing him again.

Shego would stop kissing Merrick and peek at the pillow in his lap. She would giggle and go back to kissing Merrick. Finally Shego stopped kissing Merrick and told Merrick she had to go home. Merrick got her to wait on leaving a few minutes so he could walk her to the door. Shego laughed at knowing why Merrick couldn't get up and she waited on him. Merrick, finally, took the pillow out of his lap and took Shego by the hand while he led her down stairs. All the way to the front door, Shego laughed at Merrick being embarrassed. Shego joked with Merrick about wanting to hug her but she let him while she could tell Merrick was still embarrassed. They held their embrace for several minutes before Shego gave Merrick a French goodbye kiss and she slipped through the front door.

When Shego got home, she thought over the news Merrick told her and she knew Merrick was telling the truth because of the way he acted. Other than being mad at how Merrick's ex acted, she was mad at herself because she could have gone with Merrick on the trip. Nothing happened in the city that would have needed her to be there. Shego made up her mind if Merrick left to go back to his hometown again, she was going this time. She needed a break like Merrick said she needed. That and she could confront Merrick's ex if she ran into the money hungry girl. She was looking forwarded to that day, no other girl gets to kiss her man without paying a painful price.

* * *

The events that happened on Merrick's vacation didn't faze Shego. She still loved Merrick like she always did, if not more and she showed it on all of their dates after Merrick returned. Shego wasn't bashful during their make out secessions, which Merrick had to stop on his own now because Shego kept him from breathing most of the time. She about caused Merrick to pass out from lack of oxygen during one of their make out secessions and Shego only let up the kissing so Merrick could catch his breath.

After that make out secession in Merrick's home, Shego asked Merrick what would his dad do if he caught them. Merrick simply told her, his dad would say something about getting themselves a room or at least go up stairs and nothing else because Merrick's home was his home. Shego was puzzled at what Merrick was meaning it was his home and asked Merrick to explain. He did by telling Shego that he bought the house with some of his millions.

Shego couldn't believe she was dating a guy who already owned a home while he was still in high school. It was as if she was dating a college guy or at least someone older. But Merrick was her own age and she started to see how mature Merrick was compared to other guys his age. He could handle large amounts of money and treated Shego like a lady instead of some piece of meat. Shego figured he was like he was because of him being around adults most of his life. That caused Shego to fall in love with Merrick and she wanted to thank anyone that helped Merrick be the way he was. They created a guy who she knew was her soul mate now, though she still didn't see it that way.

* * *

In the closing months of the couple's junior year, they shared a depressing moment together. Their depression was caused by a single event. The senior prom. Merrick was asked to the prom by a senior girl while Shego wasn't asked. It appeared that the senior guys had given up on asking Shego to anything because she was dating Merrick now. They saw what Merrick was capable of in a fight after his first day at the school in Go City. The senior guys wanted to graduate with all of their teeth still intact.

Shego had mixed emotions because Merrick was asked to the prom. She was happy he was asked to the prom and wanted him to go but he turned down the offer because of the way he was. He told Shego, it wouldn't be right of him to go to any dance with another girl.

"I would go if you were going too. We could abandon our dates and dance together," Merrick said happily while he drove Shego home after school.

Shego let out a happy sigh at Merrick being like he was and said, "Yeah we could but no one has asked me and it doesn't look like anyone will. Just go, Mal, I trust you to make the right decisions during the dance."

"No, I learned a lesson the hard way during my vacation. I'm not going to let another girl touch me as long as I'm dating you. I love you too much to let them," Merrick said which dropped the issue over Merrick going to the prom or not.

Shego caved at trying to persuade Merrick into going to the prom. He was still showing how faithful he was to her and she knew she couldn't have asked for anyone better. Shego knew if they stayed together and continued to be like they were, she would look forward to Merrick bending down to one knee while she held the ring he just gave her. The thought of marriage was in Shego's mind more and she would have admitted to Merrick that she wanted to get married if he asked her about it. But Shego knew it was still too soon for such talk and she continued to enjoy being with Merrick while she didn't hint anything about wedding bells.

* * *

Finally after several months, the junior year for the couple ended and they looked forward to the summer. Shego wasn't sure what all the couple could get into during the summer. Whatever it was would be like all the time the couple spent together since they became an item. Shego finally asked Merrick what he had planned for the summer and he told her, to spend every second he could with her. Merrick's statement earned him a reward of Shego nearly kissing him to death again while they laid on the couch in the living room of Merrick's home.

After the make out, Merrick asked Shego, if she could leave Go City for a week and go with him back to his hometown. Shego said, she couldn't because of the same reasons from before but deep down she wanted to see Merrick's old life for once. Merrick took Shego's reply to heart and told her he wouldn't go on any more vacations if she couldn't go. The couple let the issue die down and Merrick never mentioned anything about going on vacation until Shego pleaded to him to just go. Merrick caved at the look Shego was giving him and he said, he would go on the trip just because she wanted him to. Shego laughed at getting Merrick, for once, to do as she asked.

Shego had planned, since the day Merrick told her what happened on his last vacation, that she would go with him to his hometown. She was going to because she needed to get away for a while. The only reason she acted like she wasn't going on the trip was because she wanted to see if Merrick really would do as she asked.

_Mal's going to be in a rude awaking tomorrow,_ Shego thought happily after Merrick walked her home and let her leave his side.

* * *

Shego did surprise Merrick the next morning while he was packing his bags in his truck. She caused him to be speechless because of the cloths she had on. Merrick was finally seeing Shego in a cowgirl look and Shego could tell he liked the look because of his jaw dropping, wide-eyed look. Shego only giggled at his expression while she threw her bags into the back of the truck.

Before Shego got into the truck, she said with a giggle, "Hey, you wanted to see the look."

Merrick finally came out of his daze and finished packing his suitcases into the truck. While he climbed into the driver side of the truck, his eyes were glued to Shego and her look. The attention Shego was getting from Merrick caused her to laugh again and she blushed at knowing she had Merrick turned on because of her look. She didn't like the cowgirl look but if it caused Merrick to act the same way every time, then she would wear his cowboy hat and a pair of cut off jeans more.

After a few second of Merrick staring at Shego with a smile on his face, he turned in the seat and cranked the truck up. He didn't put the truck in gear until Shego reassured him that she was going. She could tell Merrick was truly happy by her surprise of going on the trip with him. She was too because for once she was doing something for herself instead of for others who only cared about themselves. Shego wanted Merrick to be happy as well and she planned for him to be while she gets to see how his life was before her.

While Merrick drove them past the city limits, he said with excitement, "Last stop, Toyah."

Merrick's statement caused Shego to giggle and she slid over in the seat to sit by Merrick. She reached over and held his hand while she snuggled up to him. Before they even traveled a mile, Shego placed Merrick's hand on her bare knee and she felt Merrick's hand tense up for a second before it relaxed. She giggled again at Merrick's hand tickling her knee and she knew their trip will cause them to become closer than ever.

_I might even tell you about my marriage thoughts,_ Shego mentally commented to herself before she giggled again at Merrick tickling her knee.

Shego didn't know what all will happen while they were on their trip. But she decided to let it happen, even if it was things she didn't really care to happen between her and Merrick. He was the love of her life and she was going to find out if he felt the same was about her. The only way she could do that was spent time truly alone with Merrick without interruptions. Even if they ended up doing the one thing neither her nor Merrick cared about doing.


	7. Toyah

Author's note: As the title suggests, I'm going to reveal where Merrick grew up at and how he lived before Go City, which will also finally add some action scenes to the story. Very long chapter.

**Warning: **Also, some more not to detailed sexual content. Let's just say the ice between Shego and Merrick will be broken to a point. So, all readers have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 7: Toyah

The couple spent most of the first day of their trip riding down the interstate while the only times they stopped was to get something to eat or when nature called. After it got dark, Merrick continued to drive until he felt he was getting tired. When he stated he was getting sleepy, Shego offered to drive while he either stayed up with her or snoozed in the back seat. Merrick took up her offer and pulled over to the side of the road. Merrick climbed into the back to sleep because he knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake.

Before Merrick fell off to sleep, he turned the overhead light on and handed Shego a map of all the roads she needed to take to get to Toyah. He then turned the light off and cuddled up in the back seat to sleep. While Merrick fell off into the dream world, Shego drove on down the lonely interstate and she would peer at the map Merrick gave her or she would peek a look at Merrick sleeping in the back seat. She giggled at him and Jake sleeping away with no cares. Shego wished she was curled up with Merrick and snoozing too but she had to drive for now.

She wasn't worried over falling asleep; she had stayed up all day and night before and she had grown accustomed to the lack of sleep. If she wanted to, Shego could go for several days without sleep. Her reason for lack of sleep this night was, she wanted to get as close to Merrick's hometown as she could before he woke. She wanted to surprise him with what she was capable of when she makes up her mind to do something.

Before long, Shego could tell the landscape had changed. What was once lush forest on the side of the interstate, turned into sparse woodlands and before it was dawn, Shego was driving across flat desert land, which only had cactuses and shrubs for flora. She was taking in the view while she drove because this was a first for her. Shego had never been on a trip to anywhere, even when her parents were alive. So for her to see how different the world could be caused her to like the idea of traveling. Just to see what laid beyond Go City caused Shego to yearn for adventure. To see the world in its beauty and even its ugliness.

The predawn sunlight started to bathe the landscape for Shego and she fell in love with the idea of adventure while she took in the views. She had just proven that Go City didn't own her. She could leave if she felt like it and she enjoyed leaving the city for her own personal desires. The only reason she left was because of Merrick. She had been waiting for him to ask her to go with him to his hometown since he came back from his last trip. Now they were on the vacation together and if Shego loved the trip, she might try to persuade Merrick to stay another week. Maybe even the whole summer. But Shego knew she would have to go back to Go City eventually because the city needed her. If she wasn't there, innocent people might get hurt and Shego knew their pain and deaths would be on her shoulders. A guilt Shego wasn't about to carry with her for the rest of her life.

* * *

Shego checked the map, Merrick gave her, one last time and she could tell they were close to Merrick's hometown. She felt anxious over seeing Merrick's life before he came to Go City. Even though he told her about his past, she wanted to see how he lived. She wanted to see the simplicity of Merrick's life first hand. To get the feeling of how Merrick became like he was, which ended up causing her to love him. Shego finally saw a town sign that said, "Welcome to Toyah, Texas, population 501."

A few minutes later, after Shego spotted the sign, Merrick stirred in his sleep and he eyes popped open. He rose up and looked around in the truck then out the windows. He sighed happily and climbed into the passenger seat. Shego watched him in the corner of her eye while he got comfortable beside her. When he was settled down, she turned her head to him and smiled at him.

"Welcome home, sleeping beauty," Shego said while she went back to staring down the road.

Merrick chuckled and said, "I need some coffee," while he rubbed his eyes.

"Know of any good places to stop at when we get in town," Shego asked with a giggle at Merrick still being asleep.

"Sure, there's a place called Danny's. It be on the right side as we go into town. It's kinda an old man's eatery but they got great coffee there," Merrick said in a groggy tone.

"Well, alright. So are you proud of what I did while you were out," Shego stated right as they entered the outskirts of Toyah.

"Yep, very. Now, Danny's should be coming up in a second," Merrick said with excitement while he finally woke up and peered out the passenger side window.

Shego finally spotted a weathered sign that said Danny's while it hung above an old restaurant. She pulled the truck right into the parking lot of the place. While Shego got out of the truck, she had an unnerving feeling. The town was quiet, too quiet. She was use to the sounds of the city but here nothing was heard except an occasional squeaking sound of the Danny's sign when the wind would blow against it. Merrick, however, caused Shego relax by his smiling face. She smiled back and let Merrick led her by the hand into the restaurant.

The second the couple stepped inside of the restaurant, several old men hollered out Merrick's name while they sat in booths with other old men. About everyone of the old men asked Merrick who his lady friend was. He told them her name was Sheila and she was his girlfriend from Go City. When the old men found out who Shego was, they kid with Merrick by telling Shego that she should watch out for him. Shego got a laugh out of the old men and Merrick had to led her away from them to keep them from embarrassing him any farther with their jokes.

Merrick led Shego to the counter and sat down on one of the stools while Shego did the same. They were only sitting there for a second, when the man that was running the restaurant walked up to the couple and Merrick introduced the man by the name Danny to Shego. Danny took the couple's order for breakfast and went into the kitchen to start the orders. Every now and again, Danny would look through a window the wall that divided the counter and kitchen. He would say things to joke with Merrick because of him having a girlfriend now.

Not long after Danny disappeared out of the window for the last time, Merrick said in a near whisper, "Oh no."

Shego was looking around the restaurant but turned her look to Merrick because of his statement. She saw Merrick was looking past her with his eyes peering toward the parking lot.

"What's wrong, Mal," Shego questioned in a whisper while she squinted her eyes at Merrick.

Merrick's only response was him nodding at whatever he was looking at while he looked mad. Shego turned her head to see what it was and she saw two guys, her and Merrick's age, were standing at Merrick's truck. They would peer into the truck then walk around the truck while they looked into the bed of the truck. After a few minutes of them doing this, they looked right into the restaurant and saw the couple looking right back at them. The two guys flashed the couple a smile and headed to the restaurant.

"Friends of your's," Shego asked while she watched the guys nearing the front door.

Merrick let out a light chuckle and whispered, "Nope, their hardly friends. Sheila, whatever happens in the next few minutes, don't help me unless I need it."

Merrick's statement caused Shego to turn her look to Merrick and she saw they had gotten the breakfast he ordered for them. Shego was puzzled why Merrick was pretending not to pay the two guys any attention while they opened the front door and entered the restaurant. She shugged her shoulders and started to enjoy her food like Merrick was doing. If their weren't Merrick's friends then she didn't have to look at them either. Though she was curious about why Merrick was acting like he was.

Before Shego could take a single bite of food, one of the guys spoke up and said, "Well, isn't our good old buddy, Merrick. So what dragged you back into Toyah?"

Merrick, however, continued to ignore the guys while he ate his food. The scene caused all the old men to go quiet and they watched the teenagers. Merrick being quiet and not answering, the guy that spoke to him, caused both of the guys to let out a laugh.

After the guys were to the couple, one of them placed a hand on Merrick's shoulder and said, "Aww, come on, Merrick, don't be like that."

"Leave us alone, Jonny," Merrick finally spoke up and said with annoyance while he lowered his fork to the counter.

"Us? Oh this hot thing is with you. I bet Tina will have a fit when she finds out your back in town and have a girlfriend with you," the other guy said while he eyed Shego.

Shego cut her eyes at the guy and balled up a fist. The way Shego was acting caused the guys to bust out in laughter. While the guys laughed, Shego turned her eyes to Merrick and saw he was truly mad.

After the laughter died down, Jonny said, "She's sure a feisty thing. I bet she's something in bed."

Merrick let out a growl and said while he held his stare in front of him, "Jonny, if you and Eric knows what's good for you, you both would leave us alone."

"Not until you tell us how good she is in bed. We might want to share her," Eric said with a smile.

Shego watched Merrick tense up and in a flash, grabbed a hold of Jonny's hand that was on his shoulder. Jonny screamed out in pain at Merrick's grip crushing his hand while Merrick jumped off of the stool. Before Jonny knew what happened, Merrick had twisted his arm behind his back and slammed him face first into a table. Jonny laid there pressed against the table while he screamed at the pain Merrick was causing him by twisting his arm even more while it was pressed against his back.

"I said leave us alone! By god I meant it," Merrick screamed before he let Jonny up off of the table, only for him to shove Jonny across the restaurant.

Jonny lost his footing and landed in the floor. The second he landed in the floor, he slid into tables and chairs that came crashing down on him. During this display, Eric had a scared look on his face and he watched Jonny crash into the table and chairs. When Jonny went still and started moaning under the tables, Eric turned his look to Merrick, who looked ticked off beyond anything Shego ever seen. For some reason Eric didn't back down from Merrick but instead rushed Merrick. Right at Eric got to Merrick, Merrick grabbed Eric by the throat and lifted him off the ground with just one hand. In an instance, Merrick choke slammed Eric into the table he had Jonny pressed into.

The room continued to be silent except for the two guys moaning from pain while Merrick stood there and took deep breathes. After a minute, Merrick settled down and returned to the bar stool he was sitting at while Danny came out of the kitchen in a hurry to see what the commotion was about. At the sight of the restaurant in a mess, Danny looked right at Merrick, who was back to enjoy his food. Danny shook his head at Merrick and told him that he would have to pay for anything he broke. Merrick stopped eating and pulled out his wallet then started pulling out money but he was stopped by the old men. They told Danny what happened and Danny said he was going to take the replacement money out of Jonny and Eric. But he told Merrick not to fight again in his restaurant. Merrick let out a laugh and went back to eating.

After the couple finished the food, they left the restaurant after the old men said their goodbyes. Shego was still curious why Merrick fought the guys like he did. He could have continued to ignore them but she figured something happened in the past for Merrick to hate the two other guys to the point he couldn't ignore them.

While the couple was nearing Merrick's truck, Shego asked, "So, what was that all about?"

"Jonny was the guy Tina dumped me for," Merrick said with a hint of anger while he unlocked his truck.

"Oh, so its a grudge between you two," Shego said while she climbed into the passenger side of the truck and she strangely felt happy over learning the name of Merrick's ex.

_Yep, I'm going to learn alot about you on this trip,_ Shego thought while she watched Merrick get into the truck.

"Not really, he has always hated me because I had money. I only fought him today because of the way he is. He's kinda like your Duncan back in Go City. I had to make the point of leaving you alone," Merrick said sadly while he got behind the wheel.

"Oh, well I'm glad you did then. But don't worry about me, I think I could break his jaw as easy as you could," Shego said happily while she snuggled up to Merrick.

Merrick let out a chuckle and asked, "Want to see where I grew up at?"

"Yes, please. I been dying to see what the place looks like," Shego said with excitement while she took a hold of Merrick's right hand and held it.

"Well, alright but don't get too excited. The home looks depressing at first but keep in mind I lived there mostly alone---since mom and Susie died---for over thirteen years," Merrick said while he tickled Shego knee with his hand, which caused Shego to giggle.

"Well, thirteen was your lucky number. Wonder if that luck applies to you meeting me," Shego stated while she continued to giggle at Merrick tickling her.

"Yep," was all Merrick said while he laid his head on Shego's shoulder for a second before he straight his head to continue to watch the road.

* * *

The couple rode down a long deserted blacktop road. Every time they past a farmhouse, Shego got worried at the idea of the home being Merrick's because the homes would be run down. Some didn't even have roofs anymore. Shego felt a relief when Merrick would past the homes and continue down the road. After they had past several of the abandoned homes, Shego wondered how far did Merrick live out in the desert.

Finally, Merrick pulled off the main road and onto a dirt road, which they rode down for a long time. After awhile, Shego spotted a home over the horizon that the road they were on, was leading to. When they got to the home, Shego let out a sad sigh at the sight of the place.

The tin roof of the home was rusted all over and the paint on the sides were cracked and chipped while some columns, for the wrap around porch, were either laying out in the yard or missing. The only thing pleasant about the place was the green lawn that was surrounded by the desert. Shego saw what Merrick meant by the home looking depressing but she was upbeat because of the smile on Merrick's face. He opened the truck door when the truck stopped and hopped out in a hurry. She knew he was happy to be back home and she was going to overlook the sad looking house just for him. Merrick wasted no time with getting his bags out and he stood in front of the truck while he waited on Shego to get her's out.

While they walked to the home, Jake ran by them and went around the house. Merrick chuckled at Jake leaving them and turned to look at Shego, then he said, "My home away from home."

Shego was smiling at him and tried not to to look at the house while she repiled back, "I see what you meant by this place looking depressing."

"Well, Sheila. Looks can be deceiving. It looks sad but I'm happy here and I hope you will too, city girl," Merrick said with a smile while the couple neared the stairs that led up to the porch.

"I'm happy with just being with you but I might get bored. So, what's fun around here for a city girl like me," Shego stated with a laugh at Merrick poking fun at her.

"There's lots. We could find something to do in town, go to any city around, or just stay here and find something fun to do. I might end up at the lake later just to take a swim," Merrick said right at he started up the steps.

The second the couple put a foot on the steps that led up onto the porch, the steps squeaked under the weight of the couple and every step made the same sound. When they got to the front door, Merrick sat his bags down at the door and dug in his pockets for the door key. After he found the key and unlocked the door, he swung it open and waved Shego inside while he knelt down to pick his bags up.

When Shego entered the home, the look of the inside of the home surprised her because she thought it would look as run down as the outside. But it wasn't, instead it looked like the inside of a new home. Shego heard Merrick chuckling behind her and she turned to look at him.

"Looks can be deceiving, remember? I having my uncle fix up the place. He's done with the inside, all he likes now is the outside. That will take awhile," Merrick stated at he entered the home.

"You're full of surprises," Shego stated while she sat her bags down beside the doorway.

"Yep," was all Merrick said while he passed Shego and started down a long hallway that had pictures all over the walls.

Shego followed along behind Merrick while she looked at the pictures. She stopped walking at one of the pictures and stared at it because of a little boy smiling in it. Shego cocked her head to one side and giggled because she knew who the little boy was.

"Mal," Shego stated softly after she stopped giggling.

Hearing his pet name, Merrick stopped walking too and turned around in the hall. He stared at Shego for a second and started walking to her when he saw her staring at a picuture.

When Merrick was to her, she turned her look to him and said, "You were cute when you were little---seems you being cute didn't grow out of you as you got older."

"Oh, that's me when I was five, my first day of school," Merrick said with a smile while he stared at the picture too.

Shego giggled again and exclaimed, "You were so cute smiling like that."

Merrick chuckled and said, "Yeah, I was smiling like that because a girl in my grade kissed me on the cheek at school and dad took that picture of me while I was telling him about it."

"Well, let's see if you still can smile like that," Shego said while she turned and wrapped her arms around Merrick's neck.

She kissed Merrick on the cheek and he smiled like he did in the picture just for Shego. Shego giggled at the smile and came out of her embrace.

Merrick was about to say something but the sound of something sliding to a stop outside caused him to look like he was trying to catch flies with his mouth. He then shook his head while he shut his mouth and he sat his bags down in the hall.

While he was standing back up straight, he said with annoyance, "I can guess who that is."

"Who," Shego asked while she watched Merrick walk to the front door and peek out of the window that was in the door.

"Yep, it's Tina. I figure she would show after our encounter with dumb and dumber," Merrick said while he looked back at Shego.

"Want me to get rid of her," Shego said while she gave Merrick a evil smirk.

Merrick smiled at Shego's look and nodded to her. He then waved her to him and when she was standing with him, Merrick whispered, "I'll go out there and get her to say something to get you mad---if she's doesn't do it on her own. I'll then call you outside and let you talk to her."

Shego gave Merrick an evil grin and walked over to her bags. She dug around in them and started to pull out the gloves Merrick gave her for Christmas. But Merrick stopped her by waving his hand at her.

"Sheila, you can't use them," Merrick said while he stopped waving his hand at her.

"Why not," Shego said with a frown.

"Because I don't want to help you hide a dead body. Besides, you won't get in trouble with the law around here unless you use a deadly weapon. Fights around here are lawless until you use a weapon. Didn't you notice me not getting in trouble earlier," Merrick said while he peeked in the door's window again.

"You mean I can hurt her in anyway with just my martial arts and never get in trouble," Shego questioned while she slide the gloves back into one of her bags.

"Yep," Merrick said with a smile.

Shego popped her knuckles and smiled while she said with excitement, "This is going to be fun."

"Ok, stay here until I give you the cue. Rough her up anyway you want," Merrick said while he returned Shego smile and went outside.

As Merrick left the house, Shego inched to the door so she could hear anything said while she stayed out of sight.

* * *

The second Tina seen Merrick, she said, "Where is that slut? Me and her got to have a talk."

"You need to look in the mirror for the slut your looking for," Merrick said calmly.

"What!? How dare you!? That bitch is a bad influence on you. Where's she at," Tina screamed at Merrick which got Merrick to chuckle and look back at the house.

"Hey, Sheila! Tina wants to talk to you," Merrick hollered at the house and a second later Shego came outside while she popped her knuckles again.

At the sight of Shego, Tina said, "Alright, you tramp. What right do you think you have to come here with Merrick?"

Shego never answered Tina but looked at Merrick, who motioned to Shego that she had the floor. Shego gave Merrick an evil smile then turned her look back to Tina.

"Merrick's told me alot about you, Tina. How much of a slut you are and why you're always after him. You can't stand another girl dating him because you're afraid that girl would get a cut of his money," Shego said calmly.

"Do what!? Bitch, your asking for it," Tina screamed while she took a step closer to Shego.

Shego paid Tina no attention and looked back at Merrick. He was smiling at Shego and he said calmly, "Sheila, whatever you do, don't kill her."

Tina snapped her look to Merrick because of his statement and when she turned her look back to Shego, she saw a fist coming at her she couldn't dodge. When Shego's punch connected against Tina's nose, a sound of a bone breaking came from Tina while her head snapped back and she staggered backwards. Tina finally regained her footing and held her nose in her hands while blood poured through her fingers. While she stood there holding her nose, Shego kicked Tina in the gut which caused Tina to bend forward. This opened Tina up to be struck by an uppercut from Shego, which caused Tina to be lifted off of the ground and her to fall on her back.

While Tina moaned on the ground, Shego walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair and she pulled Tina to her feet. Shego led Tina by the hair of the head to the beat up truck Tina drove to Merrick's home. When Shego had Tina at the truck, she took Tina by the head and started pounding her head against the hood of the truck. With each thud coming from Tina's head, she started to get weak in the knees. Before long, Tina collapsed to her knees and Shego had to use the bumper of the truck instead of the hood. Finally Merrick stopped Shego before she actually killed Tina. While Merrick pulled Shego away from Tina, she gave Tina one last kick in the head.

When Shego went out of her rage, she let out a laugh and said, "That was fun. Now Tina do you understand what happens to a girl who has the nerve to kiss my man."

Tina only let out a whimper while she struggle to her feet. The couple stood where they were and watched Tina stagger to the driver side of her truck. She struggled to get into the truck and had to pull herself up into the seat. Tina collapsed at the steering wheel and rose her head up to see the couple smiling at her. She shook while she cranked the truck and put it in gear. Merrick waved bye to her and Tina hammered down on the throttle, causing dirt to fly up while she left.

The couple watched the swerving truck until it was out of sight. Shego laughed again at what she did and took Merrick by the hand. She was surprised at Merrick enjoying what she did. She figured he was glad for once because he got to see Tina get what she deserved. Shego heard Merrick chuckle and turned her look to him. She saw he was looking at her with a smile.

"What's so funny, Mal," Shego questioned while she smiled back at him.

"Remind me never to make you that mad, you're dangerous when you are. But I don't mind, you just did the one thing I wish I could have done but I couldn't because I'm a guy," Merrick said while he let go of Shego hand and laid his arm over her shoulders.

"I don't think she'll trouble you anymore," Shego said with a giggle while she lean in and kissed Merrick.

Shego didn't know why but the second she kissed Merrick, she started to make out with him. But Merrick stopped her and told her there was time for that because they had seven days still and he hoped after the seventh day, she wasn't dragging him out of the house in a body bag. Shego giggled at the idea of kissing Merrick to death, though the way she was feeling right now, she just might.

The couple stood where they were for a second then they decided to go inside. While they walked to the house, they threw their arms around the other and Shego slapped Merrick on the tail for no reason. Merrick chuckled at what Shego did and he returned the favor. Shego was surprised by this but she like the hand whipping for some reason. She dared Merrick not to do it again because he be sorry if he did. He laughed at the warning and slapped Shego on the tail again. Shego giggled this time because Merrick didn't move his hand. While they entered the house, Shego giggled again at Merrick squeezing her with his hand.

* * *

When the couple was inside, Shego stopped Merrick in the doorway and walked around so she would be standing right in front of him. She gave him an evil grin then kissed him, which resulted in them making out. Merrick tried to stop her again but Shego only shook her head and told him, she warned him, he be sorry if he slapped her tail again. Shego went back to kissing Merrick and he didn't resist her while she made him walk backwards into the living room of the home. She made Merrick back step right into the couch and he tripped over the arm of the couch. He fell backwards into the couch and Shego fell with him while she continued to kiss him.

The couple laid on the couch while Shego punished Merrick with kisses for not listening to her. After a moment of the kissing, Shego stopped and leaned her head to Merrick's ear and whispered that she wanted him to give her a massage. Merrick went wide-eyed for second because he knew what that code phrase meant. He nodded to Shego while she lifted her head to continue the kissing. Shego went into a frenzy of kisses when she felt Merrick's skilled hands and she lost her senses.

Before long, Shego lost all sense of what she was doing and she snapped back to reality when she realized her hands were betraying her again. She stopped kissing Merrick and looked back at where one of her hands was but she didn't hint to Merrick to stop her, instead she went back to kissing Merrick. When Merrick noticed Shego didn't want him to stop her, he brought a hand out of her shirt to stop her but she shook her head while she continued to kiss him. His hand froze in mid air and he squinted his eyes at Shego for a second but Shego only shook her head again. He and Shego both went wide-eyed for a second and Merrick tensed up while Shego stopped kissing him and looked back to what she was doing. When Shego looked back at Merrick, she had an amazed look on her face and she smiled at the look on Merrick's face. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was past out. Shego giggled at his look and went back to kissing him.

After a moment, Merrick moaned in Shego's mouth and Shego stopped everything she was doing. Merrick opened his eyes after a second and looked up at Shego's smiling face.

Shego brushed hair out of her face with a hand and lean her face down to Merrick's ear and whispered, "Did you like that? Just a sample of what we can do on our trip. Mal, I know you don't want to go all the way, me neither. But that shouldn't stop us from enjoying our time together in other ways."

Merrick only nodded to Shego's statement and she giggled at him being speechless while she whispered in Merrick's ear, "Mal, if you're not comfortable with what I just did, tell me and I won't do it again until you want me to."

Merrick sighed and turned his look to Shego's face by his head. He looked her right in the eye and smiled at her. She smiled back at the answer she wanted and kissed Merrick on the cheek.

The couple laid there for several minutes without saying a word while they smiled at the other. Finally, Shego got off of Merrick and stood over him while he sat up in the couch. When Merrick was settled, Shego sat down beside Merrick and snuggled up to him. She sighed happily when Merrick wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

A lull of silence entered the room for a second until Merrick chuckled and asked, "Sheila, what came over you?"

Shego giggled and said, "Well, I guess it was me wanting to show you how much I love you. That fight earlier made me go over the edge for some reason or it's us being alone with no one else around. I really don't know why I just did what I did but I could tell you liked it."

"Yep, but we need to slow down things a bit before we really lose it," Merrick said while he hugged Shego again.

"True. We're not going to make out again today if I can help it but if not stop us, ok? We got seven days to pace ourselves," Shego said coyly while she wrapped her arms around Merrick.

Merrick chuckled and said, "I know what can keep us from getting in a kissing frenzy and beyond."

"You do," Shego questioned while she snapped her look up at Merrick.

"Yep, give you a tour of the place. Maybe that won't turn you on," Merrick said with a laugh while he came out of their embrace and rose from the couch.

Shego giggled at the idea of her getting turned on by the tour. It be a very strange way to her. She got out of the couch too and followed Merrick around the home. Their tour ended at the bedrooms, which caused Shego to give Merrick a disappointed look because he told her, she would have to sleep in one of the bedrooms alone.

Merrick chuckled at Shego's look and he said, "I know what you want but you know how I am. I really wouldn't feel comfortable with us sleeping in the same bed. But tell you what, after I go to bed and I'm fast to sleep, you're welcome to slip into my room and climb into bed with me. I won't know you're there until I wake in the morning because I'm a heavy sleeper. So we both get what we want."

Shego gave Merrick a smile for what he said and she said, "Alright."

* * *

With that said, Merrick led Shego outside because he said he had things he wanted to show her in the garage behind the house. They went into a small side shed beside the garage and Merrick walked right up to something that was covered in a tarp. He looked back at Shego and smiled at her while he pulled the tarp off, revealing a 1940's Harley Davidsons motorcycle was underneath the tarp.

While Merrick laid the tarp beside the bike, he said, "Sheila, this was my grandfather's. It's amazing this thing still runs, it's like the thing will never stop going."

Shego was amazed at the bike and she questioned, "So, do you ever ride it?"

Merrick let out a chuckle and shook his head, then he said, "Oh no, I'm scared of the thing. I tried once and it nearly killed me. Sheila, I want you to have it."

"I can't take it, Mal. It means too much to you, besides I end up getting myself killed on it," Shego said with surprise at Merrick giving her the bike.

"Sorry, Sheila, but you're going to own it. I'm going to load it into the back of the truck when we go home and I'm going to leave it with you. From there, you can do whatever you want with it," Merrick said while he started to place the tarp back onto the bike.

Shego only shook her head at Merrick being stubborn but she like the idea of finally having wheels, well two of them. She wondered what people would think about her while she rode the relic in Go City. Would they laugh or be amazed? She didn't care because she would enjoy the freedom Merrick was giving her.

After Merrick had the tarp back on the bike, he told Shego, he had something else to show her. After he said that, he walked to the doorway that led into the garage and disappeared through it. Shego let out a light laugh at Merrick enjoying his trip and followed Merrick into the garage. When she got in there, she saw Merrick standing by what looked like a car under a tarp. Merrick flashed Shego a smile when he saw her looking at him and he threw the tarp off of the car. Shego's eyes brighten at the look of the car and she fell in love with the black with white racing stripes, 69' Shelby GT 500.

Shego giggled at Merrick running a hand over the hood of the car and she laughed at the stickers stuck to the windshield that read 'Lawless.'

"Mal, may I ask why the car is called Lawless," Shego questioned while she watched Merrick walk around the car.

Merrick chuckled at the question but never answered her, instead he asked a question of his on, "Want to go for a ride," while he opened the driver side door.

Shego nodded to Merrick and said, "Sure," while she walked to the car.

* * *

After Shego was in the car, she looked around in of it while Merrick cranked the engine. The second the engine came alive, it shook Shego and she was amazed by it. While she giggled at the surprise, Merrick reached up on the dash and press a button on the remote laying there. A second later, the garage doors rolled up and Merrick gunned the engine while he shifted gears. The car lurched forward and took off with such speed it surprised Shego because the power of the car pressed Shego into her seat.

The car shot out of the garage and Merrick steered it around the house and onto the only road that led to the home. While they traveled down the road, Shego looked over at the speed odmeter and was surprised at them traveling at an excess speed of 70 mph. She looked up at Merrick with a scared look but her look relaxed at seeing Merrick was smiling. Shego only relaxed at the idea of Merrick knowing what he was doing because she figured he had traveled the dirt road at these speeds before.

When they reached the blacktop road, Merrick spun the wheel and the car turned a 90 degree angle while the tires squealed. Merrick chuckled at the sound of the tires and hammered the throttle while he shifted gears. The next time Shego looked at their speed, they were going over a 100 and for some odd reason she was getting into the excitement, to the point she hollered at Merrick to go faster, which he did. When Shego peeked at the speed odometer again, their speed wasn't even being registered because the pin was below the 150 mark. Shego smile with glee at the excitement and she looked out the window, only to catch glimpses of the farmhouses she seen earlier. A few moments later, Shego looked right down the road and in the distance, she saw a white and tan patrol car heading toward them.

Shego snapped her head at Merrick and said, "Mal, that's a police car."

Merrick chuckled at Shego's statement and said, "Sheila, buckle up because your about to find out why this car is named Lawless."

While Shego buckled up, she felt Merrick press the accelerator to the foot and she looked up at the every nearing patrol car. She continued to watch the patrol car as they shot right by it and she followed the patrol car with her eyes until it was behind them. Shego giggled at the patrol car whipping around in the road and the cop turning the lights on while he started to chase after them. She turned her look to Merrick, who was looking at the rear view mirror. He chuckled at the cop chasing after them and he turned on a CB radio he had in the dash of Lawless. While the high speed chase continued, the couple heard the cop, chasing them, talking over the CB.

"Dispatch...this is Sheriff Dimpsy...I'm on highway 21 south, between Oaks Bend and the Lawson residence...in a high speed pursue with Lawless, repeat Lawless...I'm going to need every unit available on my low cal, now," the couple heard over the CB, which got them to laugh madly.

Shego finally stopped laughing and said, "They seem to know you."

"They do. This was a every weekend event when I lived here. They have never caught me, which ticked Dimpsy back there. County law states that they have to pull me out of this car to fine me with anything," Merrick said with a laugh while he shifted gears and Lawless went faster.

While Lawless sped faster down the road, Shego looked back at the patrol car and saw they were out distancing it while several police lights were catching up to Sheriff Dimpsy. When Shego turned her look to Merrick, she saw he had an evil grin on his face. She smiled at his look because she was seeing the bad boy in Merrick coming out. She liked this side of Merrick for some reason and she knew even if Merrick was like this all of the time, he would still treat her like he had since they started dating.

While Shego smiled at Merrick, he snapped his look to Shego and said, "Watch this."

Shego felt Lawless slowing down and seen Merrick shifting down gears. She was disappointed about the car slowing down while Merrick whipped the car around to face the on coming patrol cars. Shego looked at Merrick with a wondering look then back at the police coming at them. In the next instance, Shego was driven into her seat while Lawless took off right at the police. When Shego was able to see over the dash again, she saw Merrick was playing chicken with all of the patrol cars.

Shego snapped her head to Merrick and questioned, "Mal?"

"Trust me, Sheila," was all Merrick said while he shifted gears and made Lawless go faster.

Shego looked back at the patrol cars getting closer at an increible speed and she braced her hands on the dash while she questioned again in a scared tone, "Mal?"

Merrick only chuckled at the question and stomped the throttle to the floor. Right as Lawless neared the patrol cars, Shego shut her eyes and held they shut until she heard squealing tires and several things skidding in sand. When she realized they didn't have a wreck, Shego opened her eyes and looked behind them. She saw every one of the patrol cars had steered out of the way for Lawless and all but one was stuck in the loose sand at the side of road.

Shego snapped her look back at Merrick and laughed like a mad woman. This was too much excitement for one day but she was enjoying herself. Like always, she had fun with Merrick. Merrick, however, wasn't laughing and stated to Shego, the sheriff was still after them. Shego looked back after Merrick's statement and sure enough, the first patrol car that started the chase was still after them.

While Shego watched the determined man chasing them, she heard the sheriff say over the CB, "Dispatch...send wreckers to low cal between Little Gorge and Knight's Bend, several units have wrecked...I'm still in pursuit of Lawless...I think he's heading home...I'll catch him there."

Merrick chuckled at hearing the sheriff and shifted gears to make Lawless go faster. When it seemed Lawless wasn't going fast enough for Merrick's liking, he let out a groan and shook his head.

After Merrick got over his disappointment, he looked at Shego and said, "Sheila, switch that red toggle beside the CB," while he nodded to the red and silver switch.

Shego looked at Merrick for a second then did as he asked. The second she flipped the switch, she was thrown into the seat again and Lawless burnt tires as it flew down the road. Shego fought to sit up straight and when she managed to, she looked behind them and saw the patrol car was miles away from them now.

After a minute of Lawless streaking down the road, Merrick turned his look to Shego and said, "Switch the toggle back. The nitros about to burn the motor."

Shego smiled at Merrick and nodded to him while she did as he asked. When she flipped the switch, Lawless slowed down a bit and Merrick continued to drive the car at it's unaided top speed. After a short time, Lawless made it to the dirt road that led to Merrick's home and Merrick made Lawless slide at a 90 degress. Merrick shifted gears and sped down the dirt road while Shego looked out of the back of the car. She giggled at the idea of the sheriff not being able to follow them because of all the dust Lawless was kicking up.

When Merrick got them back at the house, he drove Lawless back to the garage and spun the car around so he could back it into the garage. He shifted into reverse and floored the car into the garage. The second Merrick had the car inside, he reached up and pressed the same button that let the garage doors up.

While the garage doors were lowering, Merrick hopped out of the car and said, "Come on, Sheila. We going to get a laugh out of Dimpsy in a minute."

Shego smiled at Merrick and got out of the car. The second she was out, Merrick went in a hurry and covered up Lawless with the tarp. When he was finished, he took Shego by the hand led her out of the garage. After they were outside, they heard police sirens off in the distance and Merrick took off running while Shego followed along behind him. The couple ran all the way to the front of the house and onto the porch. Right as the couple sat down on the swing to act like they did nothing, they spotted the patrol car speeding down the dirt road. Shego snuggled up to Merrick to help with their delusion of being at the home the whole time. They both laughed at the patrol car until it skipped to a stop in front of the home.

A middle age man in a police uniform jumped out of the car and walked briskly toward the home while he placed a cowboy hat on his head. He walked right up to the house and looked through the handrails at the couple sitting in the swing.

"Well, hello, Sheriff Dimpsy. What brings you to these parts," Merrick said with a smile while he waved the sheriff up onto the porch.

"Don't act so innocence, Merrick. Where's Lawless at," Dimpsy snapped while he looked to both sides of the home.

"Sorry, sheriff, but I haven't seen that black car drive up this way," Merrick said while he continued to smile at Dimpsy. Which Shego knew was true because Merrick was driving Lawless, so he couldn't see himself driving the car and she fought the laughter building in her.

"Merrick, we both know you own that car. Now tell me where it is," Dimpsy demanded while he walked up onto the porch.

"Oh I do, but you know the rule. I'm not in the car now," Merrick said which got Shego to laugh and the sheriff let out a growl.

"Someday, boy, I will catch you and throw you in jail," Dimpsy said while he stormed off the porch and headed to his patrol car.

While Dimpsy left, the couple bust out in laughter and continued to sit in the swing. They stayed in the swing a long time after the patrol car was out of sight and Shego sighed happily at Merrick telling the truth about them having fun on their trip. If the rest of their vacation was like their first day, Shego would want to stay right where they were for a few more days. Even though she knew they might end up going beyond either of them expected.

After the couple sat in the swing for awhile, Shego giggled at the sound of Merrick's stomach growling. She came out of her embrace and climbed out of the swing. Merrick started to follow her but Shego stopped him and force him to sit back in the swing while she told him, she going to go fix them lunch and he was to stay right where he was. He gave her a funny look then a smile while she gave him a sheepish grin. She then turned and walked toward the front door. While she neared the door, she heard Merrick bust out in laughter and she giggled lightly at the reaction she wanted to get out of him. She had purposely walked toward the door a certain way.

* * *

Shego, later, came back out of the home with the food she cooked and she saw Merrick was swinging while he stared at the endless desert. She cleared her throat and Merrick looked at her. The second he saw her standing there, his eyes widen and his mouth dropped at the sight of Shego standing there in a two piece bathing suit. She giggled at his reaction and walked to him.

When Shego was to him, she said, "I thought about changing into something more comfortable in this desert. You like?"

Merrick only nodded to Shego while he kept the same look he had when he first saw her. Shego giggled again at his look and placed his plate in his lap in a certain way so she could tell how excited he was over her in a bathing suit. She held her hand were it was for a second then finally let go of Merrick's plate while she blushed. Merrick, however, was transfixed to staring at Shego. She sighed happily at Merrick acting like he was, while she sat down beside him, because she was hoping for him to act like he was now.

Finally, Merrick shook his head and asked coyly, "Are you trying to seduce me or something?"

"Nope, I'm letting you see every look you think I'm sexy in," Shego said with a smile before she started to enjoy her food.

"I know, but you do know that this calls for paybacks," Merrick said which caused Shego choke on some of her food because she tried to laugh.

After Shego managed to swallow the food, she pointed a fork at Merrick and said, "Just for that, you earned a payback as well."

The couple laughed together and started to enjoy the food while they sat in the swing. After Merrick was finished, he sat his plate and cup at his feet then watched Shego enjoying her food. She blushed at Merrick watching her because she was sitting there in a bathing suit. Shego never thought she be bashful about a guy looking at her while she wore one. But this was different to her, the guy sitting beside her, she loved. Finally, Shego joked with Merrick to turn his eyes elsewhere before she gave him something to really stare at, but Merrick continued to watch her eat. She let out a giggle and sat her plate in her lap. While she watched Merrick in the corner of her eye, she started to pretend to take her top off. At the sight of Shego doing this, Merrick snapped his head the other way and stared at the desert. Shego laughed at Merrick doing this and went back to eating while Merrick continued to look away from her.

After Shego was finished eating, Shego did like Merrick did and sat her plate and cup at her feet. She giggled at Merrick still looking away and she told him, he could turn his head because she wasn't topless.

"I wouldn't dream of being caught out in the open like that anyways," Shego said with a laugh while Merrick turned his head to look at her.

"You know, you've gotten crazy since we got here. But I don't mind," Merrick said while Shego snuggled up to him.

"Maybe because I have freedom here, nothing has me tied down," Shego stated while she enclosed Merrick in her arms.

"Well, don't worry about what I think, you can act anyway you want here. I kinda like you being like this," Merrick said with a chuckle while he hugged Shego.

"Kinda," Shego questioned while she looked up at Merrick.

Merrick chuckled again then stated, "Ok, you being this way, I really enjoy."

Shego let out a happy sigh and hugged Merrick. After a moment, Shego giggled then brought her head up to Merrick's ear and nipped his ear with her teeth. She was surprised at Merrick's reaction to this because while she started to bring her head back down, Merrick lended in and started to kiss her, which resulted in them making out. Shego giggled between kisses at Merrick tickling her bare stomach with his hands. She stopped the giggling when she realized where Merrick's hand was going. She pulled away from Merrick and shook her head which got Merrick to nod his head while he went back to tickling her stomach. She smiled at him and they started kissing again. Finally, Merrick broke off the kissing and sighed.

Shego giggled at knowing a way to turn Merrick on and said, "Well, I have to remember to do that more."

"I didn't know that would make me go crazy," Merrick said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, very crazy. Do you know what you about did," Shego said coyly while she hugged Merrick.

"Yes, and I'm sorry about trying that," Merrick said sadly while he looked away from Shego.

Shego let out a sigh and said, "Mal, don't say sorry about that. I'm going to let you but not today because you said we need to slow down a bit. You were right. If we keep this up, we'll end up doing what neither of us want to do right now," Shego said with a hope to comforted Merrick.

"I still ashamed of acting without permission," Merrick said while he lowered his head.

"Mal, what I did earlier was without permission. If you resisted I would have stopped but you didn't. I'm grateful for you wanting my permission because you will listen to me. But all you need to worry about is when I don't want you to. I'll let you know which way to go like I just did. We love one another, nothing's wrong with what we're doing. I'm ok with what you tried to do but like we both said, we need to slow down a bit," Shego said tenderly while she placed a hand on Merrick's face.

Merrick turned his look to Shego and smiled at her. She smiled back because she knew he understood. The couple sat in their embrace for a while longer until Merrick let go of Shego while he said he was going for a swim. Shego giggled at the idea and told Merrick she might as well too because she was dressed up to get some sun.

* * *

The couple then packed everything they needed at the lake and piled into Merrick's truck. When they got to the lake, Shego was surprised that the place being deserted. After she asked Merrick about why no one else was around, he explained that his dad owned the lake and only allowed vistors during the weekend. Shego giggled at the idea of having the place to themselves.

While Shego waited for Merrick to change in a building beside the lake, she walked up and down the lake. It amazed her that out in the middle of a desert there was a lake surround by forest. The place reminded her of a picture she seen in a magazine once. She loved the place and wondered if the world had as wonderful scenes in it. The yearning to travel came to Shego and she made up her mind to see the world one day. If it was nothing but just a round trip around the world.

Shego sighed at how Merrick made her future look brighter by him just showing up out of nowhere. But where she was right now was a somewhere. Not some busy city where you had to watch crossing the street because of some craze driver. She could relax and do nothing while she enjoyed herself. Which she was doing while spending time with the man she loved.

Though she wasn't crazy about getting too intimate with Merrick during the seven days, she was going to let what happens, run it course. She knew Merrick was doing the same. When the thought of what Merrick about did earlier entered Shego's mind, she giggled and shook her head. Deep down she wanted him to but she had to control what went on between them as much as he had to. Though she failed to control herself, she knew she could if she kept reminding herself not to get to close too soon.

The last thing she needed was to scare Merrick off by letting her desires dictate her actions. He was perfect to her and treated her like she wanted a guy to treat her. She knew they would eventually go all the way with their initmacy but she didn't care if they did because Merrick was the love of her life. But it would fall back on her to direct how far they went; she had to because Merrick never took the initiative except that one time while they were making out on the swing. She, however, knew she caused him to indirectly and she would cause him to more often when she wanted him to.

Shego giggled at the thought of how excited she made Merrick and stopped by the building Merrick was in. She let out a sigh at him making her wait and she got impatient. Her impatience caused her to knock on the door and she ask him did he need any help. Shego laughed at Merrick stuttering out he can manage. Finally after a minute, Merrick came out of the building wearing his swimming trunks and smiled at Shego blushing while she stared at him. He chuckled at her look and said, he knew he would get to pay her back for the bathing suit, which caused Shego laugh while Merrick walked to her.

When Merrick was to her, he took Shego by the hand and started to led her to the dock that stretched out over the lake. While they walked onto the dock, Shego poked Merrick in the ribs which got a laugh out of him. He returned the rib poking for a minute which caused Shego to giggle and squrim beside Merrick. Before they made it to the end of the dock, Merrick let go of Shego's hand and took off running at the end of the dock.

When he got to the edge, he jumped up into the air and went into a forward flip. He twisted in mid air and waved goodbye to Shego before he went back into his flip and disappeared into the water with a splash. Shego laughed at the display and shook her head while she walked to the end of the dock. She looked down at where Merrick disappeared into the water and shrugged her shoulders. Shego backed up from the edge and took a deep breathe before she ran toward the end of the dock. She dived gracefully into the water and came back up a moment later. While she wiped the water out of her eyes, she wondered where Merrick was.

She knew he should have came back up after she dived into the water but he was nowhere to be seen. Shego then got worried and looked around the lake frantically to spot Merrick while she twisted her body in every direction and splashed water about her. She was beginning to panic until she felt something brush up against her foot. Shego let out a sigh of relief and giggled while she tried to see Merrick under water. The water was not clear enough for her to see so she lit up her hands which helped her see deeper into the water but still she didn't see Merrick. While Shego was peering into the water, Merrick surfaced behind her with everything above his nose out of the water. The second Shego turned to look behind her, Merrick went back under water with a splash. The sound of the splash caused Shego to spin all the way around but she wasn't fast enough because she only caught a glimpse of Merrick before he went under water again. She let out a laugh and she pleaded for Merrick to come back up so she could see him.

He finally did but behind her again. Shego was surprised at first when Merrick wrapped his arms around her because she let out a gasp. But she then let out a giggle and spun around in Merrick's arms to face him. He was smiling at her and seeing the smile caused Shego to smile. Shego learned Merrick could be sneaky in the next instance because he tried to get Shego to go under water with him while he continued to hold her in his arms. She pleaded for him not to while she giggled and fought in his arms. But she gave up and took a deep breathe before they went under. While they were underwater, Shego lit up her hands so she could see Merrick. When she did, she saw Merrick looking right back at her with a smiling face while he held his breathe. Shego tried to smile back but the air in her mouth started to escape and she got frantic in Merrick's arms. She nodded her head up, hinting she had to surface and Merrick shook his head. Shego gave him a puzzled look and tried to fight out of his arms. But Merrick held on to her and leaned his head to her then kissed her.

Shego felt Merrick blowing air into her mouth while they kissed and she sucked in the air while she giggled. She knew Merrick wouldn't let anything happen to her and she panicked for no reason while he knew to keep her safe. With that realization, Shego wrapped her arms around Merrick while she kept her glowing hands away from him. After a moment of kissing, Merrick pulled away from Shego and she closed her mouth shut. After the kiss, Merrick let go of Shego and pointed up while he surfaced. Shego stayed under water and watched him surface then float back down to where she was. When he was back to her, he wrapped her in his arms again and waited for Shego's cue for air. She giggled again at Merrick kissing her and blowing air into her mouth.

This went on for a minute until Shego nodded that she wanted to surface. While they swam to the surface, Shego felt the bottom of her bathing suit nag on something floating under water besides them. She looked back to whatever it was and she went wide-eyed for a second. Shego snapped her head back to Merrick and saw he was looking at the water's surface. She blushed at what just happened while being grateful that Merrick hadn't noticed.

After they surfaced, Shego pushed away from Merrick for a second. He showed Shego a puzzled look while she continued to blush.

"Mal, I'm bottomless now," Shego said with a giggle which caused Merrick to look even more confused.

"I, umm, lost the bottom of my bathing suit down there," Shego said while she lifted at hand out of the water and pointed at the water's surface.

Merrick eyes widen for a second then he started look over the lake like he was searching for what Shego lost. Merrick acting this way caused Shego bust out in laughter. She reassured Merrick everything was fine until they got out of the water. The realization of Shego being bottomless while they left the lake, caused Merrick to turn red in the face and he continued to look around the lake for Shego's bathing suit bottom. The only thing that stopped Merrick's search was Shego wrapping her arms around his neck and her telling him everything be fine as long as he didn't go under water again. He laughed at the notion and pretended to go under water while Shego giggled and held him in place. After they floated in Shego's arms for a minute, Shego leaned in and kissed Merrick. She fought the urge to make out but she gave up the fighting.

After they kissed for several minutes, Shego broke off the kissing and let go of Merrick while she stated, "Might as well be done with it."

Merrick went wide-eyed at the sight of Shego undoing her top and he turned his head from her. Shego giggled at Merrick's reaction while she threw her top onto the dock. She then swimmed back to Merrick and wrapped her arms around his neck. The second Shego had her arms around Merrick, she felt him tense up and heard him let out a gasp. Finally, Shego felt Merrick relax and he wrapped his arms around her.

After they floated in their embrace for a minute, Shego giggled and said, "Your turn," while she let go of Merrick and reached her hands down to his trunks. Merrick finally looked at Shego when he felt what she was doing.

He tried to stop her by placing his hands on her's, but Shego smiled at him and said, "Mal, we're not going to. We're just skinny dipping."

Merrick relaxed his hands and stared at Shego's smiling face. When Merrick smiled back at her, Shego took that as a cue and yank his trunks off then she threw them onto the dock. While Shego snuggled back up to Merrick, she giggled at him tensing up again but he relaxed faster than the first time. After Merrick wrapped his arms around Shego, she placed her hands on his shoulders and used him to lift herself out of the water until the water was only covering everything below her belly. She looked down at him and giggled at his wide eyes transfixed to her chest. Shego then lowered herself back into the water and Merrick chuckled then shook his head.

"You little tease," Merrick said which caused Shego to giggle.

"I'm no tease and I prove it," Shego whispered while she lowered a hand down Merrick's side.

"What do---," Merrick said before he went speechless and closed his eyes.

Shego giggled at Merrick's expression and stopped what she was doing after a minute. While Merrick opened his eyes, Shego leaned over to his ear and whispered it was time for them to go. When Shego's face came into view of Merrick, she saw he had a disappointed look but he nodded to her. She giggled at his look and told him she would get out first. She then swimmed over to the dock and took her bathing suit top.

While she put it back on, she turned her look to Merrick and saw he had turned away from her. She giggled again and swam to the shore. After her feet touched bottom, she stood up and looked back at Merrick, who was still turned away from her. She smiled at him and looked around the lake to make sure no one else was around. When she was sure Merrick and she were the only ones there, she ran out of the water and right to Merrick's truck. After she was at the truck, she pulled a towel out of the bed of the truck and tied it around her waist. She then hollered at Merrick that he could get out now and he did after he took his trunks from the dock and put them on while he was still in the lake.

After he was out of the lake, he told Shego, he was going to go change, while he smiled at her. She returned the smile and sat down on the tail gate of Merrick's truck to wait on him. While she sat there, she wondered what was going to happen next between her and Merrick if their first day on their trip already had several unexpected events.

_Well, I came to have fun and I am on the very first day,_ Shego thought before she heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up to the lake.

* * *

Shego narrowed her eyes at the sound of the vehicle and she looked back the building Merrick was in, hoping he was coming while she stared at the building. She wasn't worried about who it was because she could handle herself. Just she was in unfimilar territory and she didn't know what to expect. Shego sigh sadly at Merrick not appearing through the door and she turned her head back to the sound of the vehicle. A moment later, a old beat up truck came pulling up in front of Shego and she saw the two guys from the restaurant were in the truck. Shego let out an annoyed groan and went about tying the towel around her so it wouldn't come off if she had to deck them.

When Jonny and Eric saw Shego sitting on the tail gate of Merrick's truck, they flashed her a smile and got out of the beat up truck. They walked over to her and stared at her all the way to her. Shego returned their stare with a look of hatred which the guys smiled at.

After they were to Shego, Jonny asked while he looked around, "So, where's Merrick at?"

"He's around and be back any second," Shego said with annoyance.

"Well, ok. Hey, we didn't catch your name," Jonny said while he relaxed his nervous look and stared at Shego.

"My name is none of your business," Shego said while she was getting beyond annoyed at the two guys continuing to stare at her.

"Oh come on, what harm will it be to tell us your name. We could become good friends," Eric said while Shego could tell what he was staring at.

Shego let out a growl and said, "Eric is it? If you don't want those eyes poked out you better turn them somewhere else."

Shego's statement caused both of the guys to laugh and Jonny said after his laugh, "That's right, you beat the tar out of Tina. We just heard about it earlier. Like to see you do the same thing to us."

Shego flashed Jonny an evil grin and jumped off of the tail gate while she said, "Alright."

At Shego wanting to fight, Jonny and Eric backed away from her and looked at her for a second. They then started to laugh until their laughter was cut off by a door opening and closing. When Shego heard the sound of the door moving, she looked back at the building and saw Merrick standing there staring at her and the guys standing in front of her. Merrick then started toward them until Shego winked at him and flashed him an evil smile. He looked puzzled for a second then he smiled back at Shego.

Shego turned her attention back to the two guys in front of her, who were still staring at Merrick. She smiled and drew back a fist. When Jonny caught movement of Shego, he turned his look to her and she struck him the mouth with a fist. At the sound of Shego punching Jonny, Eric looked at him then at Shego. He went wide-eyed at Shego had a foot drawed back and before Eric knew it, Shego kicked him in the groin. While Eric collapsed to the ground, Shego grabbed Jonny by the head and bashed his head against the tail gate of Merrick's truck. With a thud, Jonny's head stuck the tail gate and he collapsed to the ground beside Eric, who was moaning in pain.

While Shego stood over the guys moaning in pain, Merrick walked up to her and threw an arm over her shoulders. He stared down at Jonny and Eric for a second then took his arm off of Shego. While the guys laying on the ground continued to moan in pain, Merrick knelt down beside Jonny and grabbed him by the hair of the head. When Merrick forced Jonny to look at him, he flashed Jonny a smile and pulled Jonny to his feet by the hair of his head. Merrick then led Jonny by the hair of the head to the beat up truck and opened the passenger side door. After Merrick flashed Jonny another smile, he threw Jonny into the truck. Merrick looked at Jonny laying in the truck for a second then he went back and did the same thing to Eric.

After Merrick told them to leave before he had them locked up for trespassing and shut the truck door for them, he walked back to Shego and wrapped her in his arms. Shego's look of anger relaxed at the touch of Merrick and she snuggled up in his arms. They held their embrace long after Jonny managed to get in the driver seat of the beat up truck. The couple heard Jonny cuss them before he cranked up the truck and left. Shego and Merrick watched the truck leave and Shego bust out in laughter.

While Shego laughed, Merrick said sadly, "I'm sorry I didn't get out sooner. I about killed myself trying to get my clothes on when I heard the truck pull up."

"That's ok, Mal. I can handle myself but I admit I was worried there for a second. Seeing you standing there helped my fears," Shego said with a smile.

"I'm glad you know how to fight because of what those guys are capable of. They have beaten a girl before and raped her because she wouldn't give them what they wanted. They never got convicted because the girl was too scared to testify," Merrick said bleakly while he hugged Shego.

"Oh," Shego said with anger while she looked back to where the beat up truck disappeared at, "if I knew that, I would have beaten them to a pulp."

"Well, maybe you finally made the point of leaving us alone. That's one of the reasons I fought them this morning. But it looks like it took you making that point clear," Merrick stated while he smiled at Shego.

Shego laughed then said sadly, "You mean your ex dumped you for a guy like that. Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? He gave her what I wouldn't," Merrick said while he let go of Shego and took her by the hand.

"Makes sense, I guess. I know I wouldn't dump you for a guy like that. I wouldn't even date Duncan because he's the same way as Jonny. Well, not as violent but I see what you meant by them being similar," Shego said while Merrick led her to the passenger side of his truck and opened the door for her.

"Yep," was all Merrick said before he shut the door for Shego.

Shego smiled happily at Merrick while she watched him walk in front of the truck. She was laughing over Merrick nearly killing himself to get his clothes on so he could come to her aid. That was the first true sign to Shego that Merrick cared about her. She giggled at the idea of what Merrick would have done to Jonny and Eric if they tried to harm her.

_He might have went berserk on them if either of them laid a hand on me,_ Shego thought while she watched Merrick get into the truck.

After Merrick was settled into the driver side of the truck, Shego asked him what were they going to do next. Merrick shrugged his shoulders at the question and told Shego, it was up to her because he already did everything he planned for the day.

"You mean getting into a fight and car chase then going for a swim was your plan for the day? Mal, you're so simple but I admit I'm having fun," Shego said while Merrick cranked the truck.

Merrick let out a chuckle and stated, "Well, the swim was all I had planned for the day. Everything else happned on its own."

"I'm just here to spend time with you, so it doesn't really matter what we're doing as long we're together," Shego said while she slid across the seat to sit by Merrick.

"We could go into town for awhile. I have to head that way sooner or later to get some gas for this truck. Might was well ride around a bit then we head back home so you can at least replace that towel with something else," Merrick said while he watched Shego take him by the hand.

"The towel's fine for now but I do need something better to wear. It might come off at the wrong time. I was scared to death it would fall off before I roughed up dumb and dumber," Shego said with a giggle because Merrick tickled her knee again.

"Luckily it didn't," Merrick stated sadly while he turned his attention back to the road.

"Yep, there's only one guy right now that can see me that way but he won't until later," Shego said while she laid her head on Merrick's shoulder.

"Later," Merrick questioned while they pulled onto a blacktop road.

Shego let out a giggle and stated, "Mal, I didn't mean on our vacation unless by accident---even though you already seen half of everything. I meant later on after we're together for awhile. We'll eventually see each other in the nude, you know that yourself."

Merrick chuckled lightly and said, "Yeah, I know but please warn me about surprises like the ones in the lake. You can give a guy a heart attack."

"I will when I feel like you need a warning but I like to surprise you," Shego said which got both of the teens to bust out in laughter.

* * *

The couple spent the rest of the daylight hours riding around in Merrick's truck. While they rode around, Merrick gave Shego a tour of Toyah and it's outlined areas. Shego learned alot about Merrick's hometown and she began to understand why Merrick was like he was. Compared to Go City, Toyah didn't have much for teenagers to do except to get into fights, which was the only entertainment for the teenagers besides the high school football games. There were bars and saloons everywhere but the age limit was enforced. So, there wasn't much to do in the town and Shego finally understood why Merrick stayed home and did nothing when they weren't out on a date. He was use to it.

But the farther the teens traveled from Toyah, the more Shego saw they could try out on their vacation. After it got dark, the couple decided to call it the night and head back to Merrick's place. While they traveled down the lonely highway, they came up on a a broke down truck and a wiry old man standing beside it. Merrick stopped at the truck and asked the old man did he need a lift. The old man gratefully took the offer of a lift to Toyah and thanked the teens while he climbed into the back seat of the truck.

While the three rode in the dark, the old man thanked the teens again for their help and stated that there wasn't many like them around anymore. Merrick chuckled at the compliment and asked the old man what his name was. The old man told him and Merrick slammed on the brakes then looked back at the old man with a scared and surprised look.

"You can't be him. He died years ago," Merrick stammered out while Shego looked at him with a wondering look.

The old man chuckled at Merrick's reaction and said, "Easy, kid. I'm no ghost. I just faked my death so I could get away from it all."

"Oh, sorry, Cleborn," Merrick said sadly while he turned to go back to driving them to Toyah.

"That's alright, kid. You're not the first to react that way," Cleborn said while he chuckled at bit.

Merrick let out a chuckle too while he started driving again. Along the way to Toyah, Cleborn asked the teens if their were dating, which the teens answered in unison a, "Yes." Their answer caused Cleborn to ask about how they met and the teens took turns telling their story but they left out the parts about Shego being a crime fighter and having supernatural powers. Before long, Cleborn curled up in the back seat and fell asleep. While he snored, Shego peeked back at the man and wondered he meant about faking his death to get away from it all.

She wanted to get away from it all too and that's why she went with Merrick to Toyah. Shego never thought about faking her death in order to escape from the hassle of everyday life but the idea appealed to her. She, however, knew if she ever ran way from her old life, she hoped Merrick came along with her. She was too attached to him now to be without him. The only problem she had with running away was the fear of something bad happening back at Go City, which she knew she would blame herself for.

Shego let out a sigh at the fake guilt she would feel and she heard Merrick's stomach growl. She giggled at him being hungry and asked him did he wanted to stop in Toyah for a bite to eat before they headed home. He nodded to her and told her, he would stop at Danny's and go in to get something for all three of them while she sat in the truck with Cleborn.

She was surprised at Merrick willing to leave her with a stranger and she had to ask, "You want to leave me alone with this old coot?"

Merrick chuckled at the question and said, "Sheila, Cleborn is harmless until he's angered for the right reason. Those reasons involve something someone did that was wrong---like what Jonny and Eric did. I trust the old man with you more than your own brothers."

"Well, ok if you put it that way but you better not make a habit of leaving me with strangers," Shego said while she hinted it still bothered her to be alone with Cleborn.

"Trust me, Sheila, its only for this one time," Merrick chuckled while the town lights of Toyah could be seen through the windshield of Merrick's truck.

* * *

After Merrick pulled into the parking lot of Danny's and left Shego alone with Cleborn, who was still asleep, Shego would peek back at him asleep and look around the parking lot. The only thing that amazed Shego about Toyah was how simple everything was. People knew each other here and knew who to trust and who to punch in the mouth. Shego understood completely now why Merrick was like he was. He had to be and even Go City he acted the same. The only difference between Go City and Toyah was the number of people that was around.

Shego hadn't seen a single person walking down the streets since Merrick pulled into Danny's. She was starting to like how still and quiet the town was. At least she wouldn't get a headache from blaring sirens or car horns. While Shego thought over not wanting to go back to Go City, Cleborn stirred in his sleep and rose up behind Shego. She watched him the corner of her eye while he looked around in the truck and out of the windows.

"Dear lady, may I ask where the kid went to," Cleborn questioned while he looked right at the restaurant.

"He stopped here to get us something to eat for dinner," Shego stated while she continued to watch Cleborn in the corner of her eye.

"Oh, he shouldn't get me anything. I'm fine, but he's always been a strange fellow," Cleborn said grimly while he shifted in his seat.

"So, you know Mal," Shego asked while she turned her head to look Cleborn straight in the face but she only could see his eyes shining from the street light.

Cleborn chuckled at hearing Shego's pet name for Merrick and stated, "Yes, every since he was a lad. He had never fit in around here. But I rather everyone was like him. At least he cares. There was several cars that passed me on the road tonight without stopping and several of the people inside either flipped me off or laughed at me. 'Mal' was the only one that stopped."

"Hey, I'm the only one that can call him that," Shego stated with a smile while she started to feel easy around Cleborn.

"Oh, sorry. The thing I'm wondering about is the gaps you two left out in your story of how you both met. Not everyone goes out on a date a week later after they walk into one another on the street. You don't have to fill in the gaps but I know there's more to the story then you two let on," Cleborn said which caused Shego to look at him with a scared look.

"How did you know," Shego stammered out and she realized she revealed there was more to the story.

"When you two started the story, your eyes flinched. A tell tale sign of fibbing. Dear lady, what ever you do in life never lose the kid. He's a once in a life time kind of guy and your lucky to be with him," Cleborn stated in a near whisper while he laid back down on the seat.

Shego narrowed her eyes at him for a second because she couldn't figure out why he was acting like he wanted to hide then she heard someone knocking on the door window beside her. She turned her head to the sound and saw Jonny's brusied and battered face smiling at her through the window. Shego let out a growl and locked the truck's doors; she wasn't scared of him but annoyed with him. She hoped her locking the doors would give him the hint to leave her alone. When Shego locked the doors, Jonny let out a laugh and waved to the back of Merrick's truck. Shego looked to the back of the truck and saw Eric was back there.

"Just great," Shego whispered while she heard Cleborn shifted his weight behind her.

"Want me to get rid of them," Shego heard Cleborn ask in a whisper.

"Are you sure you can handle them," Shego whispered back while Eric walked up to Jonny and looked at her too through the window.

Shego never got a reply out of Cleborn while she stared at Jonny and Eric. But the second Jonny tried to open the passenger side door, she heard Cleborn unlock the back door and then the back door open and shut. While Shego continue to stare at the creeps, she saw a wrinkled fist come into view and strike Eric in the jaw. Shego went wide-eyed at the surprise then smiled at the old man coming to her aid.

While Eric went out of view of the window, Shego watched Jonny be struck the same way and disappear out of view while Cleborn walked by the window. She watched Cleborn bent down and lift one of the guy's legs up then stomped the guy in the groin. Shego giggled at the thought of two teenagers getting a beating from an old man. Before it was over, Cleborn stomped both of the guys in the groin several times then kicked them like soccer balls until he saw Merrick come running out of the restaurant. He ran all the way around the truck to where Cleborn was standing while he held onto their bagged dinners. When Merrick was to Cleborn, Cleborn slipped away from Merrick and climbed into the back seat of Merrick's truck.

After Cleborn was inside, he said in a whisper, "I been wanting to do that since the day they violated my grand-daughter. The bastards got her pregnant and neither of them would own up to being the daddy."

"Wait, the girl Merrick told me about was your grand-daughter," Shego questioned while she spun in her seat and looked at Cleborn.

"If it was the one they beaten and raped, then yes. Those two bastards made her look like a tramp. That's the reason I faked my death, I would have killed them both if I stayed around," Cleborn said with anger while he sat in the seat and shook because of the rage he was put in at the sight of the creeps.

Shego let out a sad sigh at how troubled the old man was and turned her look back to Merrick, who had sat their dinners down on the hood of his truck and was taking over what Cleborn started. She was frighten at the of rage Merrick was in because he was only gave the guys a second of rest before he started pounding their faces with his clenched fists while he would straddle one of them. Shego was surprised at Cleborn chuckling while he watched Merrick beating the guys into a pulp. Before long, Cleborn was cheering Merrick on and was hollering out which fist he should use next.

After it seemed Merrick's anger subsided, he got off of Eric and took the dinners off of the hood while he walked over to the driver side of the truck. Shego's fear of Merrick's rage had disappeared after she realized Merrick went in a rage over the creeps still trying to bug her. She knew she could handle them even if she had to use her powers to do it but she was grateful now over Merrick fighting for her. The first time he did, she admired him for it and deep down she knew Merrick started to care about her on that day. She was just being stubborn.

When Merrick got settled into the driver side of the truck, Cleborn said, "Thank you, kid. I really enjoyed seeing them get the beating they deserved. Michelle would have loved to seen that too---if she wasn't dead."

"I know, sir. Eventually those two will end up running into the wrong one and they'll end up getting killed," Merrick said sadly while he handed Cleborn his dinner.

"If I stayed, they would have got just that from me," Cleborn said with anger before he started to enjoy his food.

"Wait, you your grand-daughter is dead? How she die," Shego questioned with a sad face while Merrick handed her food.

Cleborn stopped eating and let out a sigh before he said, "She killed herself two days after those bastards' trial. They traumataized her so bad that she lost it and she cried everyday after what they did to her."

"Oh, I'm sorry," was all Shego said while she lowered her head to her chin.

"Yeah, well let's get going. Kid, you can drop me off just on the other side of Toyah. I'll manage from there," Cleborn said while he went back to eating.

Upon Cleborn's request, Merrick fired the truck up and drove out of the parking lot while Shego and Cleborn ate their food. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Shego peeked back at where the creeps were laying and saw they were still laying on the concrete where Merrick left them. She smiled evilly at them getting a taste of what they deserved and she had to fight back the laughter of an old man working them over. Shego made up in her mind if she and Merrick ran into them again, she will not how back her powers. They will get a major hint to never hurt another girl again because when she got done with them, they will be scared of any woman.

* * *

After the couple dropped Cleborn off at a gas station just outside Toyah's city limits, he thanked them again for their help and and slipped around the gas station then disappeared into the desert. Shego thought it was odd how quick the old man said his goodbyes and disappeared. She figured he didn't want anyone to know he was still alive and Shego shrugged it off as another stranger she'll never met again. But seeing how free the old man was now that he was considered dead made her yearn for such an adventure too. Just to get away and never come back to grind of her old life. The very thing that held her in place but now she is miles from Go City and enjoying herself because of Merrick.

While Merrick drove them home, Shego asked him questions about Cleborn and she found out a lot about the old man. The most surprising thing she found out was Cleborn being Merrick's great-uncle on his mom's side, which made Michelle his cousin. Shego now understood why Merrick hated the creeps, they hurt his family with their sick ways. After Shego learn how related Cleborn was to Merrick, she laughed at the memory of Merrick being scared at knowing his great-uncle was alive and she got him to laugh by poking fun at him for being scared of a dead man.

They laughed at the memory all the way home because Shego wouldn't let up making fun of Merrick for being scared. When they got home, Shego jumped out of the truck and ran into the house while leaving Merrick at the truck. She told Merrick before she went inside that she was going to take a shower and change. Merrick only replied back that he would be in the living room enjoying his cold dinner. Shego giggled at Merrick having to wait to eat and she went into the home. After she was inside the home, she picked up her bags where she left them when they first got there and headed to the bedroom Merrick said she was to sleep in. She, however, was only going to stay in the room until she thought Merrick was asleep.

The thing that amazed Shego about the inside of the home was how well furbished the home was. She couldn't imagine why a home out in the middle of nowhere would have everything someone would need to live there. But she figured Merrick liked it that way and if something got stolen he could replace it if he wanted to. Then the thought of being a thief entered Shego's mind again and she shook her head at the thought. She couldn't understand why she was thinking like she was but she guessed the reason was because of her being around thieves better part of her crime fighting life. It was appealing to her like the yearning of adventure.

When Shego entered her supposed bedroom, she sat her bags beside the king size bed and flopped onto the bed. She laid on the bed for a long time staring at the ceiling while she thought over how much her life has changed in so few of months. She was in a place that wasn't in Go City and she wished she could stay where she was now. The boredom of the city had ate at her for years and now she wasn't in the city. She was free from the bondage of saving people who only cared about her while she was saving them. They never thanked her for being there when they didn't need saving. No gratitude was shown to her nor her brothers in many years. So what if they got into the paper, that happened on a regular basis.

Shego, finally, got up and went into the bathroom, that went along with the bedroom, to take a shower. After her shower, she went about the room while she unpacked her bags in the nude. It was exciting for her to walk around the room while she had no cloths on. She wouldn't have if she knew someone could see her but they were out in the middle of nowhere, Merrick was in the living room, and she was alone on the other side of the house. She stopped once during her unpacking to look in the mirror at herself and she blushed at the thought of Merrick seeing her this way. It made her curious about what would he think about her in the state she was. He had complimented her about her looks before but never without cloths.

After Shego had everything unpacked, she got dressed in cloths she was going to wear to bed and started out of the bedroom. Along the way to the living room, Shego looked at the pictures that hung in the hall. She tried to figure the age Merrick was, in some of the pictures and she wondered why Merrick stayed at this home alone most of the time.

_Maybe its for the same reason he stays home alone in Go City, his dad had to work,_ Shego thought as she entered the living room.

When she entered the living room, she didn't see Merrick at first until she spotted the top of his head laid to one side while he sat in a recliner and while a TV blared away across the room from him. She walked around the chair so she be in front of him and Merrick's eyes widen at her standing there in nothing but a shirt that hung just below her hips. She giggled at his reaction and sat down in his lap. Merrick's surprised look faded into a smile while he wrapped his arms around Shego and she snuggled up to him. She started to listen to the music Merrick's heart made while Merrick held in his arms. Before long, Shego started to get drowsy from listening to Merrick's heart and she lifted her head from his chest. She stared him right in the eyes for a second then she leaned her head to his ear and whispered she was going to bed. Before she got up, she giggled in Merrick's ear and nipped his ear with her teeth. Shego giggled again at Merrick hugging her tight after she bite his ear. She knew he was fighting his urges and she nipped his ear again. The second she lifted her head from Merrick's ear, he planted a kiss on her lips, which resulted in them making out for a moment. Shego stopped them and told Merrick, that she didn't want to make out anymore for the day. Merrick only nodded to her and Shego smiled at him for doing as she asked. She then gave Merrick a goodnight kiss and Merrick let her slip out of his arms. Shego watched Merrick stare at her leaving him and giggled at him turning in the chair to watch her.

After Shego was out of sight of Merrick, she let out a happy sigh and smiled at the way Merrick treats her. All she had to say was she wanted to stop and he would, even when she makes him go crazy. She smiled all the way to her bedroom, which she wasn't planning on staying in that night or any of the other nights. Shego went straight to the bed and laid down on it. She wasn't going to go to sleep but to lay there until Merrick went to bed and was fast to sleep. She would then slip into his room and climb in bed with him. He said she could and she was going to show him respect until he was asleep, then she would get what she wanted, which was sleeping in the same bed with him. While Shego laid in the bed, she started to think marriage thoughts again and she wondered if everyday of her life with Merrick could be as fun. Before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep and started dreaming about walking up the aisle of a church while Merrick looked back at her with a smiling face.

Shego woke up right as she got to Merrick in her dream and she saw Merrick walk by the door that led into her bedroom. He never stopped and looked in on her, which caused Shego giggle silently at him continuing to show her respect. After Merrick went out of sight of the doorway, Shego heard him open the door to his room then him lie down on his bed. She laid where she was for a long time after Merrick went to bed just to make sure he was asleep but she didn't plan to fall asleep herself. She woke again around midnight because the sound of a coyote howling. While she laid in the bed, she peered out the window and the coyote howled again. Shego would never admit to it but to hear a coyote howl for the first time, scared her. She was about to get out of bed and head to Merrick's room but Jake stopped her by coming into her room while he growled. Shego about lit up her hands at the dog but he ran by her bed and jumped onto the window seal while he continued to growl.

The dog acting like he was protecting her, caused Shego to let out a nervous laugh and she said in a whisper, "It's ok, Jake. We'll go into Merrick's room and he'll protect us from the boogie man."

Jake took Shego's statement as a cue and jumped off the window seal. He sat down on his hunches and waited for Shego to get out of bed then he followed her out of the room. Shego giggled lightly at the dog inching with her to Merrick's room. When they were to the door that led into Merrick's room, Shego stuck her head into the doorway and Jake did the same. Shego looked down at the dog for a second copying her and she smiled at the dog before she peered into Merrick's room. She saw the lower half of Merrick was lit up by the halls light and she giggled at Merrick laying on the covers while he wore nothing but boxers. Shego inched into the room and whispered her pet name for Merrick all the way to him. He never responded to her nor did he give any hint that he was awake. She looked down at Merrick sleeping for a second then she poked him in the ribs. The only reaction she got out of Merrick was him taking a deep breathe. Shego giggled and climbed into bed with Merrick with caution. After she was laying beside him, she snuggled up to him and laid her arm across his stomach then her head across his chest. She laid there for a minute listening to his heart then she sighed happily while she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Shego woke the next morning with her face inches from Merrick's. She smiled at him being asleep still and she moved her face closer to Merrick's. Shego studied his face for a second then planted a kiss on his lips. The kiss caused Merrick to stir in his sleep and he started to wake up. While he was waking up, he stretched his arms out and he unintentionally caused one of his hands to slid between Shego's thighs. Shego giggled at Merrick doing this and when she giggled, Merrick's hand stopped where it was and squeezed her thigh for a second. Merrick's eyes popped open and he looked down with surprise at where his hand was. He snapped his hand away from Shego's thighs but she stopped him and placed his hand back where it was. Merrick looked back at Shego with a confused look but Shego only smiled at him and kissed him on the lips again. After her kiss, Shego lean her head by Merrick's face and nipped his ear with her teeth. When Shego brought her face back within sight of Merrick's, she was met by a kiss from him, which resulted in them making out. Shego giggled between kisses at Merrick tickling her thighs. She went wide-eyed at feeling Merrick's hand traveling up her thighs and she pulled Merrick's face from her's for a second. Shego looked him in the eyes and nodded to him before she let him kiss her again.

A moment later, Shego let out a moan in Merrick's mouth and she closed her eyes. She had to stop kissing Merrick and she laid her head on his shoulder while she nipped at his ear with her teeth. Shego lost all senses after a few minutes and went limp in Merrick's arms, who stopped what he was doing when Shego went limp. The couple laid where they were for a minute and Shego started to giggle as she opened her eyes. She cut her eyes at Merrick and smiled at him while she rubbed his face with a hand. He smiled back and Shego kissed him again.

After the kiss, Shego giggled again and asked in a near whisper, "Now, are you happy that you got to pay me back?"

Merrick only nodded at Shego while he smiled at her.

She returned the smile and said, "This is as far as we go on our trip. Nothing farther, ok?"

"Fine by me, but your the one that's been controlling what we do," Merrick said with a sheepish grin while he wrapped Shego in his arms.

"I know, but you can control what I do when you want to. That's why I'm telling you nothing farther," Shego stated while she snuggled up to Merrick.

"Alright, I'll see to it," Merrick said while he hugged Shego.

Shego giggled again and said, "Well, I'll go fix us breakfast," but she didn't try to get out of Merrick's arms. Instead she snuggled up as close as she could to Merrick and laid her head on his chest. Shego finally came out of Merrick's arms and laid beside him while she stared into his eyes.

"While your doing that, I'll go take a shower," Merrick said while he sat up in bed.

"I might join you later," Shego said with a sheepish grin which caused Merrick to look at her with a scared look.

Shego laughed at Merrick's look and said, "I'm kidding."

Merrick chuckled and got off of the bed then he went into the bathroom that was with the bedroom. Shego laid where she was for a second while she smiled ear to ear. She giggled again and shook her head while she got off the bed and left Merrick's bedroom.

* * *

Shego nearly skipped down the hall because of her being so happy. Though she was serious about not going any farther while they were alone, deep down Shego didn't mind if they went all the way to the final step. Now that they went beyond hugging and kissing, Shego wanted Merrick to be the guy she spent that final step with, unless they broke up. But Shego doubt they would because she didn't want to and Merrick told her, she would have to be the one that does it. She loved him now and she was emotionally attached to him. It would break her heart as much as it would his. The only way she could avoid such pain was never to break up with Merrick. She couldn't, wouldn't, do such a thing because she was starting to feel like Merrick was her soul mate. Far fetched still but deep down she knew he was.

After Shego started cooking the breakfast for her and Merrick, she heard him walking down the hall while he hummed a sad tone. Shego giggled at how terrible he sounded with his humming and before she knew it, she felt Merrick walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. He started making her sway side to side like he wanted her to dance while she tried to continue to cooking. She giggled at the way he was acting then she felt him lay his chin on her shoulder. He chuckled softly in her ear and asked her what she was cooking. She told him then she gasped at Merrick nipping her ear with his teeth. Merrick chuckled at her reaction and told her that was another pay back. Shego let out a soft growl and spun around in Merrick's arms. She gave him an evil grin then attacked him with kisses. Before long, Shego felt Merrick started acting without permission then stop only for her to give permission with nods and they fell into the floor while Shego went into a frenzy of kisses. Finally, Shego settled down and they stopped what they were doing. They both let out a sigh and Shego giggled at Merrick knowing a way to drive her crazy. While she was getting out of the floor, she swore to Merrick that she will pay him back later and he will be sorry for making her go crazy.

Merrick only chuckled while he looked up at Shego standing over him. Shego smiled at him then stepped over him to get back to the stove. Right as she was stepping over him, she noticed he turned his head from her and she blushed at realizing why he turned his head. She giggled at Merrick still laying in the floor and he finally sat up while he joked about her breaking his back. She laughed off the joke and said she'll break his back one these days. Merrick went red in the face at the statement and got out of the floor. He went back to standing behind Shego while he had his arms wrapped around her waist. Shego danced along with Merrick while she cooked and she blushed at Merrick saying he loved seeing her without make-up. It was true that Shego didn't have any make-up on, even what she puts on her skin to hide her green tinted skin. She took it as a compliment from Merrick that he liked seeing her without make-up on and she planned to let him see her that way more often if she could.

Finally, Shego finished the breakfast which would had been done sooner if Merrick didn't interrupted her. The couple sat at the kitchen table and enjoyed the food while they talked about what they were going to for the day. Merrick didn't have any plans because it was Shego's turn. All she wanted to do was go to some of the places she seen while Merrick was giving her a tour. They agreed to Shego's plan for the day and Merrick suggested her go get ready.

"Why, I feel like running around like this today. You said you liked seeing me without make-up," Shego said coyly while she snuggled up to Merrick.

"Oh, I'm not telling you to do anything but wouldn't it better to at least put some shorts on," Merrick said before he hugged Shego.

Shego smiled at Merrick not telling her what to do, which was something she loved about him. He always let her do whatever she wanted to do. To give her freedom to run and do stuff on her own in Go City. He never asked questions and she would tell him what she done while she was away. It was a trust both of them had for the other and Shego learned first hand at Merrick's faithfulness on his last trip to Toyah.

"True, an updraft may reveal only what I will let you see," Shego said through a giggle before she got up and left the kitchen.

* * *

When she came out of her bedroom, she saw Merrick had placed an old baseball cap on his head and was waiting at the front door for her. She smiled at him looking cute in the cap and she took him by the hand while they left the home. The couple spent the entire day doing what Shego wanted to do and when they finally came back home, the couple was exhausted and Merrick collapsed on the couch and Shego fell on top of him. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and Shego kissed Merrick, which resulted in a brief make out secession. The only reason they stopped was because of someone knocking on the door.

Shego rolled off of Merrick and sat beside him after he sat up in couch. Merrick looked at Shego with a puzzled look for a second then left the couch to head to the front door. A moment later, Shego heard Merrick laughing and talking to someone. After the home went silent, Merrick came back into the living room with a blonde haired, blue eyed girl their age following along behind him. The second Shego saw the girl, she wondered what was going on but she relaxed when she saw a guy their age behind the girl. Merrick walked back to Shego and sat down beside her while the new couple sat down in the recliners.

Merrick wasted no time in introducing the couple by the names of Randy and Sara. No introduction was needed for Shego because the couple told her, they finally get to meet the girl of Merrick's dreams. Shego was curious about what they meant by the girl of Merrick's dream. She felt it was a compliment and she wondered if Merrick has had the same wedding bells thoughts.

The room went silent after the couples' compliment then Merrick spoke up by asking, "Well, Randy. I imagine you want to hit the weights?"

"Yep," was all Randy said while he stood up and started to leave but he stopped walking at the sight of Merrick still sitting. Merrick chuckled at the look Randy was giving him and he asked Shego in a child's tone, could he go play with his friend. Everyone in the room laughed at Merrick's silly question and Shego got a laugh out of everyone by acting like his mom and told him, he could but if he stayed gone too long, she was going to give him a whipping.

After the guys left, the room returned silent for a moment until Sara said, "I can tell you two belong together."

"Well, thanks," was all Shego said. She wasn't sure if Merrick planned this girl to girl talk but she really didn't feel like talking to a complete stranger.

"Your lucky to have him in your life. I should know," Sara said while she shifted her weight in the chair.

"What you mean," Shego questioned while she wondered what Sara was hinting at.

"Sheila, don't get mad about this but I dated Merrick long before he dated Tina. It was only for two weeks but I grew to love how he was. I imagine you have too. We only broke up because we felt more like friends and we saw we never were going to be anything else but friends. Me dating Merrick caused me to run into Randy. Merrick introduced us to one another because we both were his friends. I admit Merrick's a great match maker," Sara said while she looked Shego right in the eyes.

"Oh, I'm not mad and thanks for telling me that. It means something to me for a girl Merrick dated to tell me what he meant to them," Shego stated while she started to enjoy the girl to girl talk. She never had may of those back at Go City because she hated how the other girls were.

"I imagine so. I'm the only ex he has that doesn't cuss him or say bad things about. Tina was the worst one to do such things. I tried to talk Merrick out of dating Tina but that girl had him brainwashed it seemed. Luckily they broke up because of how Merrick is. Sheila, mind me asking something," Sara said calmly while she hinted she hated Tina with the tone she used when she said the name Tina.

"Ask away, no secrets here," was all Shego said while she started to get worried over what the girl would ask her. She was a friend of Merrick's and just proved by her words that she wanted Merrick to date the right girl.

"Since this is girl to girl talk, I'm just wondering if you and Merrick have---you know," Sara said while she blushed at what she was referring to.

"Have what," Shego questioned back while she felt it was none of Sara's business to know what her and Merrick have done.

"You know...umm, what me and Randy hadn't did yet," Sara stammered out from the embarrassment.

Shego smiled at Sara's look and shook her head while she said, "If you mean what Merrick nor me cares about then no we haven't. Far as I know, neither of us wants to either."

Sara embarrassed look relaxed into a smile and she said, "Yep, you're the one, alright."

"What do you mean," Shego questioned while she began to enjoy Sara's company.

"Mind if I sit by you," Sara said while she gave Shego a naughty smile like she had something to tell Shego.

Shego nodded to her and smiled at her while she said, "Be my guest, it looks like you got something to say."

After Sara sat down beside Shego, she leaned in so Shego could hear her whisper, "Merrick told us everything about you. Course me and Randy are still trying to fill in the gaps on the night you two met. Anyways, he told us he thinks your the one he would like to propose to when you two graduate. Merrick was worried sick over how you would take his thoughts of wedding bells. Sheila, he loves you more than he puts on. He has trouble showing his entire feelings but I been around him long enough to tell what he's really thinking."

"So, you think I'm the one for him," Shego questioned while she felt happy at knowing Merrick was having marriage thoughts too.

"Yes, he's always said he wanted to marry a girl who loved him no matter what. Sheila, you love him like that. You just proved that you rather be with him because he doesn't want to than be with a guy that bugs you into it all of the time," Sara said with a smile while she leaned away from Shego.

"Well, thanks, and its true I don't care for it. I'm like Mal, he's has to make the decision as much as I do. If he doesn't want to then I don't either," Shego said while she felt proud over how she was.

"That's good, me and Randy's the same way, we been together for over four years and we only went to what Randy called third base. We are ok with where we're at because we know we can always go farther later but for now we're just enjoying our time together without trying to convince the other into going farther," Sara said with a smile, showing Shego she was proud of what she said.

It was strange to Shego how a girl she just met sounded just like herself. She could tell why Merrick dated Sara but it puzzled her why Merrick didn't see her just as a friend too. Her and Sara was too similar while was the case for Merrick and Randy. All of it was just to strange to Shego at the moment but she had to admit she was enjoying the talk with Sara.

"So, can you tell me something about Mal that he wouldn't never tell me," Shego questioned while she hoped Sara could.

"Well, I do know Merrick keeps a journal. He usually leave it under a pillow on his bed. I know because I happened upon it once while he and Randy were out in the barn weight lifting. I read some of it and found out a lot about Merrick. I won't spoil it for you but if you get a chance, read some of it yourself," Sara said while she showed a sly smile.

"I might just do that," Shego stated while she matched Sara's smile.

The ladies busted out in laughter at scheming to take Merrick's journal. Shego was going to look for the journal now and she was excited at learning Merrick's mind. She just hoped she don't learn something that stops her from loving Merrick. But for some reason, she doubt Merrick had ever acted fake around her. He was to genuine to her.

Shego and Sara spent the rest of their time together learning more about one another before the guys came back. Shego was amazed at how similar she was to Sara. They both had annoying brothers, hated school because it was dull, and yearned to get way from the norm of their life. Sara complimented Shego again at being the prefect girl for Merrick. Just having Sara's approval meant something to Shego for some reason. She guessed it was because out of everyone that knew she was dating Merrick, one of them at least hoped they stayed together.

The thing that amazed Shego was how frank Sara was to her, especially when Sara said, "Sheila, I'm like a sister to Merrick now. So don't think anything going on between us if me and Merrick laugh and carry on. Course, he didn't do it that much the last time he was here. I wondered why at first until he told me and Randy he had a girlfriend. That was a shocker for us because we never dreamed he would date again because of Tina. She about turned him off to dating all together."

"Well, I think Tina got what she deserved yesterday," Shego said while showing an evil grin.

"Yep, me and Randy saw her today and we asked her what truck she walked out in front of. She had a fit and cussed us and you two. Then she told us her version of what happened. She even had the nerve to tell us that Merrick cheated on you during his last visit. I would have believed her if I didn't know Merrick that well. Sheila, never worry about him looking at another girl to be more than just a friend while he's dating you," Sara said with laughter while she thought over the new look Shego gave Tina.

"Mal, told me what happened on his last trip here and I believed what he said. I trust him," Shego stated happily while her felt proud of dating a one woman, man.

"That's nice, Merrick's always been honest and he'll let you know right away about something that's really bothering him," Sara stated before the guys came back into the living room.

"So, did you ladies have a good talk," Randy questioned which told Shego either Merrick had the girl to girl talk planned or Randy and Sara did. She wasn't sure but she was going to find out after the couple left.

"Yep, so you ready to go, Randy," Sara stated happily while she rose from the couch.

"I am," was all Randy said while Sara took him by the hand and they started to leave while Merrick walked them to the door.

Shego sat alone in the living room while she listened to Merrick say his goodbyes to his friends then she heard him shut the front door. She watched him come back into the living room with a smile on his face and she knew he was happy over seeing his friends again. Right as Merrick started to sit down beside her, she let out a sigh and snuggle up to Merrick.

"So what did you two talk about," Merrick questioned while he wrapped Shego in her arms.

Shego replied back by asking a question of her own, "Did you have that talk planned?"

Merrick shook his head and said, "Nope, Sara must have. She usually heads out with us to the barn but with you being here, she wanted to give you approval. Sorry if she's that way but she's a friend and all."

"Well, she likes me and to answer your question. We talked about you while Sara told me how she got to know you," Shego said while she nuzzled her head in Merrick's chest.

"She did," Merrick questioned in a scared tone.

"Yep, she was your girlfriend for two weeks. Mal, I don't mind you have a friend that's a girl that you use to date," Shego stated while she listened to Merrick's heart skip a beat for a second. She laughed silently at him being scared for a moment.

Merrick let out a sigh of relief then he chuckled while he said, "She's the only one, I promise. The other three hate me but Sara became like a buddy and gave me advice on women. She's like a sister now."

"She told me that too, along with other things. Mal, what's this about wedding bells," Shego said slyly while she looked up to see Merrick's reaction.

"Well...I umm, just think, you're maybe the one...I like to spend the rest of my life with," Merrick stammered out while he showed a scared look on his face.

Shego giggled at his reaction but she said soberly, "Mal, it's too soon to start that kind of talk."

"I know and there's no point in giving you this," Merrick said sadly while he pulled a small black box out of his pants pocket.

Shego looked at the box that was in Merrick's hand and she asked, "Mal, you didn't get an engagement ring, did you?"

"No, this is just a promise ring I was going to give you tonight but you said it was too soon, you can have it anyways. You can put it own when you think its time to talk about marriage," Merrick said while he placed the box in Shego's hand then he unwrapped his arms and rose up in the couch.

Shego looked at the box for a second the she stated, "Mal, I didn't know."

"It's ok, Sheila. I'm going to bed now," Merrick said sadly with his back turned to Shego.

"Mal, please wait. We need to talk about this," Shego said when Merrick started to leave the room while tears started forming her eyes.

Merrick let out a sigh and said, "We'll talk about it in the morning," before he slipped out of the doorway.

Shego burst in tears after Merrick was out of sight. She knew she just made a mistake because Merrick was hoping she would act happy about his thoughts of marriage. But she bluntly told him it was too soon. She didn't know what she was going to do now because she hurt Merrick's feelings. While she sat on the couch crying, Shego opened the box and looked at the ring. The emerald ring was beautiful to her and she wished she had kept her mouth closed. But she didn't. Instead, she hurt Merrick by telling him she wasn't have marriage thoughts but she did.

_What are you going to do now,_ Shego questioned to herself while she took the ring out of the box and tried it on.

She felt the most despressed she had ever felt while she looked at the ring on her finger. She got what she wanted and now she wasn't sure if she would get everything else she wanted. It was the first time she ever saw Merrick walk away from her while she tried to get him to stay. Shego let out a sad sigh while she wiped tears from her cheeks. She knew she would have to make it up to Merrick for what she just done. But she was afraid he wouldn't let her. He didn't even want talk about it after she supposely crashed his dream.

Shego let out another sigh and got off the couch and headed straight to her room. Her plan for the night was still the same. She was going to wait for Merrick to be sound asleep before she slipped into his room and climbed in bed with him. She just hoped his mood would change in the morning when he saw her wearing the ring. Shego was going to talk to him about wedding bells and reveal her thoughts. She hoped that will maybe make him happy again until then she was going to cry her eyes out over hurting Merrick.

* * *

That night, Shego slipped into Merrick's room after she thought she gave him enough time to fall asleep. As she entered the room, she saw him laying like he was the night before. She eased over to his bed while saying her pet name for him. Shego never got a response out of him and she climbed in bed. She laid beside him for a second and studied his face. Right before she snuggled up to him, she caught the sight of something brown under his pillow. Shego strained her eyes at whatever it was and she made out what looked like a small leather book. Her eyes brighten at seeing Merrick's journal. She eased her hand up to the journal and carefully slid it out from under Merrick's head. She rolled over on her back and flipped through the pages of the journal. But the lighting in the bedroom wouldn't show Shego what was written in the journal. She let out a sigh and looked at Merrick for a second before she slipped off the bed and headed to the living room with the journal in her hands. Shego knew it was wrong of her to read the journal and Merrick might have a fit but she was going to learn about the man she was dating.

After Shego was in the living room and sitting in a recliner, she opened the journal to the very first page and she saw the date of the entry was one week after Merrick's third birthday. What amazed Shego about the entry was how well the three year old Merrick could write.

* * *

Decemeber 31,

It's been one week since mommie and Susie died. I miss them. Daddie stays gone all of the time. He stays mostly at work. The rest of the time, he spends at friends or at a bar. I am alone here. All alone. The nights scare me. I have nightmares and mommie isn't here to comfort me. Why did they have to die and me live? I'll never forget my birthday. How could I, mommie and Susie were killed on it. I hate my birthday, if I didn't want ice cream then they be alive. Their dead because of me. It's my fault, all of it's my fault. Daddie doesn't blame me to my face but I know he does. My family blames me, the pallbears, the preacher, everyone blames me when I'm not around. It's my fault. All of it's my fault. Why did this happen to me? Why?

Merrick

* * *

After reading the entry, Shego understood why Merrick blamed himself for him mom and sister's death. She never knew how hard it was on Merrick after their death. Shego felt sorry for him because he believed people blamed him for their deaths and she started to feel worst at what she done earlier. Shego started to cry again while she flipped through the journal. She happened on an entry that was dated one month before Merrick moved to Go City.

* * *

June 7,

Well, big day next month. Dad and me are moving to a big city. That's a first for me. I wonder what it be like. I hope I can fit in at the school there, unlike here where I have to fight people because I'm abnormal they say. I hope I at least make a friend there. If not, it really be boring and I will want to move back here. I'll miss this place even though I grew to hate everything about it. Randy and Sara came by earlier to see how I was doing. Its funny, they seem to think I'm losing it. Maybe its because I'm being seen less around town. I just lost all interest in doing anything that was fun to me long ago. At least Randy and Sara still cares. Their good friends. I'll miss them most of all.

Merrick

* * *

Shego sighed at how much of a change Merrick went through from three year old to a sixteen year old. A sad kid became hopeful teen. She knew him being alone most of his life caused him to turn into the guy she fell in love with, which she would have to show her love for him in the morning. Shego flipped through the entries again and ended up on the very last entry that was dated during his Spring break trip. This made Shego curious about what he thought about her then.

* * *

March 15,

Been several months since I been here but I miss the city. It grew on me because of a special girl I met there. I admit it was odd how we met but that's what makes it special. I love her to death even though I don't show it. She's my world now and I wonder if she thinks the same way. I'm missing her more by the hours and I long to be back in the city to see her again. I just might cut my trip short to run back to her. Though she doesn't know it, I plan to tell her my dream of her being with me the rest of my life. I might even get her to come here so I can get the nerve up to tell her. Sure its maybe a little too soon but the way she makes me feel, I don't care. I just hope she be ok with what I tell her. I don't know how I'll react if she doesn't act thrilled. I know it will hurt alot but I'll still love her. Maybe I'm just a fool with my thoughts. I could be just a fling for her during her high school years then she'll run off to college or somewhere and find someone better. I'm just might be setting myself up for some serious pain. But I don't care. Just her saying she loves me is enough for me to return that love anyway I can. Still, I hope she's ok with my dream.

Merrick

* * *

Shego let out another sigh over how much Merrick loved her. He would willingly leave his hometown for her because he missed her. She felt sad over knowing Merrick had the idea of wedding bells for months just like she did. He even had it planned out where he wanted to tell her at, which was where they were now. Shego closed the journal and held it against her chest while she burst in tears at the thought of her hurting Merrick. She knew she had to make it up to him in a great way. But she didn't know what to do. At least she knew he would still love her but the guilt of what she done would hurt her whenever she looked at him. Shego finally stopped crying and headed back to Merrick's room while she still sniffled at what she done to Merrick.

When she got to his room, she continued to sniffle while she whispered her pet name and inched to his bed. She didn't get a response out of him and she climbed in bed with him. While she laid there, she studied his face and let out a sigh at him being the perfect guy for her while she hurt his feelings. Right as Shego started to put his journal back where she got it, Merrick took a deep breathe and rolled on his side, pinning Shego's hand under the pillow. Shego on most panicked over the thought of Merrick waking to catch her with her hand under his pillow. She already done enough for one night to upset him. If he caught her now, she was afraid he would have a fit over her wanting to look at something personal to him.

Shego tried to ease her hand out from under Merrick's head and she on most succeed until she heard Merrick chuckling. Her hand froze where it was until Merrick stopped laughing and she let out a sigh at Merrick's eyes still closed while she went back to getting her hand out from under the pillow.

Right as her hand was out from under the pillow, Merrick chuckle again and asked, "Did you find anything interesting?"

At Merrick speaking, Shego froze in fear because of Merrick talking to her. She wasn't sure if he was awake and she hoped he wasn't but when Shego said nothing, Merrick's eyes popped open and he stared back into Shego's eyes. He stared at her for a moment then flashed her a smile.

"Mal...I...umm," Shego stammered out in a scared tone at Merrick catching her in the act.

Merrick continued to smile at her after her statement and he reached under his pillow, pulling his journal out while Shego got worried over her hurting his feeling and making him mad in a single day. He didn't say anything else to her while he rolled onto his back and opened up the journal.

After he looked at the pages for a minute, he turned his head to Shego and said softly, "Sheila, you don't have to be sneaky. If you want to read what's in this, all you had to do is ask. I figured you would want to read it after your talk with Sara. So, I left it out for you. I know Sara has read it while she doesn't know that I know. I don't want any secrets between us. Feel free to read as much of this as you want."

When Merrick was finished speaking, he flashed Shego another smile and handed the journal to her while he rolled back onto his side. Shego reached out for the journal while her hand shook. Her nerves were shot over Merrick catching her and her having the fear of him getting mad. At the sight of Shego's hand shaking, Merrick's smile turned to a frown and he wrapped Shego in his arms.

Shego busted into tears while she snuggled up to him and she said through the sobs, "Mal, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey, now. It's ok. I'm not mad at you for reading it," Merrick said softly while he carcess Shego's back with his hands.

"No, Mal. It's not that. I'm sorry for hurting you earlier," Shego said while she buried her head in Merrick's chest.

"Sheila, it's ok. I understand your not ready to talk about getting married," Merrick said sadly while he pulled Shego closer to him.

Shego shook her head and lifted it from Merrick's chest. She stared him in the eyes while tears streamed out of her eyes. While she wiped the tears way, she stated, "Mal, I been having the same thoughts. I thought it was still too soon to talk about it but after earlier, I realized I feel the same way about you like you do me. I don't see you as a high school fling. I love you and want to be with you too."

Merrick lowered his eyes from Shego for a second after her statement then he turned his stare back to her eyes while he smiled happily at her. Shego tried to smile back while she continued to cry.

"Come here, I'm so sorry for making you cry," Merrick unhappily said while he pulled Shego right up to him that her face was inches from his.

Shego stared at his eyes for a second then flashed him a smile before she kissed him, which resulted in them making out. They only made out for a second before Shego stopped them and she smiled at Merrick's smiling face.

After she smiled at Merrick, she laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Mal, I love you and I'll wear the ring until you get me a new one," while she held the ringed finger in front of Merrick's face.

Merrick chuckled at her statement and hugged her the hardest she ever felt. They held the embrace in the moonlit room for a long time and they laid there in silence. Before long, Merrick had drifted off to sleep while he still held onto Shego. She didn't mind. She had just fixed a problem by telling Merrick what he wanted to hear and she was enjoying him holding her while she knew he was happy again.

Though it would be uncomfortable for Shego to use Merrick's head as a pillow, she did. But only for a minute because she couldn't fall asleep. She let out a sigh and lowered her head into Merrick's chest. She pressed her ear against his chest and listening to his heart's lullaby while she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Shego woke before Merrick and saw they hadn't moved an inch since Merrick enclosed her in his arms. She giggled at the sight of him sleeping away with no cares while he held her in his arms. She nuzzled her head in his chest to wake him but he kept on snoozing. Then an idea hit Shego and she giggled at the notion while she ran a hand down his side. She knew it would wake Merrick. A moment later, Merrick started stirring in his sleep and started squirming in bed while he held onto Shego. Shego giggled at him reacting like he was and she continued to do what she was doing until Merrick let out a moan and his eyes popped open while Shego realized what she done.

Shego giggled at Merrick's look and planted a kiss on his lips. She held the kiss only for a second and pulled away from Merrick while she stated, "Good morning, sleepy head. Now on if you don't wake when I want you to, what just happened will happen everytime."

Merrick gave her a sleepy grin and nodded to her while he said, "Now, that's some wake up call."

"You better believe it. Now I'm going to fix us breakfast. I think you need a shower," Shego said with a giggle while Merrick let her out of his arms.

"Yes, because someone wouldn't let me sleep in peace," Merrick stated right as Shego took his journal and started to leave the room.

Shego laughed at his statement and left the room while she felt happy over them making up over a silly fight. If Merrick called it a fight then the couple were both agreeing it was a fight. Shego felt it was, though she wasn't sure what they were fighting over. They have never had an arguement over anything like they did the night before. They ended up hurting one another over the same thoughts they were having.

Shego sighed at how good Merrick was to her. He didn't even get mad at her for reading in the journal he now gave her. She now had all kinds of personal thoughts Merrick had while he lived in Toyah. It thrilled her to learn about Merrick without him showing or telling her and she was doing just that while she cooked breakfast. She was searching for any entries that dealt with Tina because she was curious how Merrick felt about the girl. Finally, Shego happened upon on an entry that caught her eye because she seen the name Tina written bigger than the rest of Merrick's writing and it had no date. Shego narrowed her eyes while she read the entry and smiled at what Merrick wrote because he meant her without ever meeting her.

* * *

Well, isn't that a shocker. Tina just dumped me. Her excuse was me not being a man. It's funny, I thought I was. Or I was the last time I went to the bathroom. If she's hunting for someone to sleep with, she really got that with the guy she dumped me over. I hope she likes the sick, perverted type because that's what she got now. I be lying if I say the break up isn't bothering me but I'll get over it. I know one thing, she lost a great chance, which I'll give to any other lucky girl. Well, I be lucky too if I find a girl that could put up with me being like I am. I might have to move away to find a girl that will love me for me. I plan to never put up a fake front to impress a girl. That way I won't be lying to her and I can tell what she's really after. Until the day I met such a girl, I decided to stop dating. Really, what's the point? All the girls I dated besides Sara has either gave me a bad name or cussed me everywhere they see me. It's hard for me to describe the perfect girl. I guess she has to be special in some way compared to the other girls, someone who doesn't want us to sleep together. Strange for a guy to think that way but that's how I am. I rather go swimming or sit in the house watching TV besides laying naked in a bed with a girl. I guess she has to be different than the girls around here. Kinda sick of the blonde hair, blue eyes. Maybe the opposite, like black hair and any colored eyes besides blue. My mom had green eyes, so I guess green eyes be the first pick on colors. So a black hair, green eyes will be the first on my list to find. If I find her, maybe she'll like me. But I still have to leave here to find such a girl because there's nothing but blonde hair, blue eyes everywhere I go.

Merrick

* * *

While Shego read the entry, Merrick slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while he laid his chin on her shoulder. Shego giggled at him doing this while she continued to read and re-read the entry. When she wouldn't pay him any attention, Merrick started to make her sway back and forth which caused Shego laugh again.

"So, what entry you got your eyes glued to," Merrick asked happily while he made Shego dance with him.

Shego let out a sigh and turned her head to look at Merrick laying his head on her shoulder while she questioned, "Mal, did you ever believe you find a black hair, green eyes?"

"Honestly, no. That's kinda the reason I started to like you from us first meeting," Merrick said while he peeked over Shego's shoulder to see the entry he wrote long ago.

"Well, you have me now and after we get out of school, we'll be together, always," Shego said while she closed the journal and spun around to face Merrick.

She smiled at Merrick for a second then kissed him on the lips. But she held Merrick back to keep them from making out. Merrick was puzzled by this and Shego giggled at his look.

"Sorry, Mal, but I want us to stop fooling around. We can still kiss and hug like we did before we came here. I just want to save all our energy for our honeymoon," Shego said while she winked at the word honeymoon.

Merrick smiled at the wink and stated, "Ok with me as long as you don't bite my ear again."

"I promise I won't. We have experienced our pleasures for now but wait until we're married. I'll make your head spin," Shego said while she enjoyed how Merrick was capable of understanding things.

"So, what you got planned for today," Merrick questioned after he chuckled at Shego's notion of what it be like after their married..

"Well, what did you do when you were here alone," Shego said while she turned in Merrick's arms to go back to her cooking.

"Sitting in the house, watching TV or go for walks and---get in high speed car chases," Merrick said with a laugh while he peeked over Shego's shoulder and watched her cooking.

"Oh, well today either you are to go for a walk or get in a car chase because I want to be alone so I can read your journal," Shego commanded while she giggled at herself telling Merrick what to do.

Merrick laughed as well as at what Shego said and he stated, "Yes, ma'am. I'll leave you alone so you can learn about me from my point of view."

The couple laughed at the silliness while they stayed in their embrace and Shego finished cooking. After they were finished with the breakfast, Shego reassured Merrick she wanted to alone and he left her at the kitchen table while he stated he was going to go see what Texican's up to. Shego had to ask who Texican was and Merrick explained he was a thoroughbred Mexican who was born in Texas. Shego scowled Merrick because she thought he was making fun of whoever Texican was.

Merrick laughed off what Shego said to him and he explained, "He's the one that said his name was Texican. I don't know him by any other name."

"Oh, well ok. Go on now so I can read this journal," Shego said with a smile while she waved Merrick on.

Merrick only nodded to her and slipped out of sight. While Shego was clearing the table, she heard Merrick fire up Lawless and head off into the distance. She shook her head at how crazy he was while driving the car. She knew he would get in another high speed chase before the day was over. At least he left her the keys to his truck, she might want to go somewhere too or so she could go get Merrick out of jail. After Shego finished what tasks she thought she had to do, she settled in a recliner that was in the living room and started reading Merrick's journal from beginning to end.

The journal became like a novel to Shego. She was amazed at how many pages Merrick filled. Shego figured if Merrick had added an entry once every month since he was three, there would be over a 156 entries but it looked like it was at least four times that. It still amazed Shego that a kid Merrick could write as well as any high schooler. Just by reading what Merrick wrote told Shego that Merrick was smarter than he put on. He described his thoughts and feeling with such detail that Shego felt the same feelings Merrick was feeling while he wrote the entries. She would laugh, cry, get upset, and happy by what went on in Merrick's life. The funniest thing Shego read about Merrick's life was him trying out as a rodeo clown, which caused him to have several close calls with bulls. He gave up being a clown because he felt it was too dangerous for him.

Shego learned alot about Merrick by what she read and she was only half way through the journal when she realized it was past noon. She was going to finish the journal before Merrick came back. Though she wanted to spent the entire week with Merrick, she wanted to learn anything about him that he never told her. But everything she read in the journal describe the Merrick she was already dating. She only doubted Merrick was for real when they started dating but after reading his journal, her thought of him being genuine concreted her thoughts of him being perfect. Shego finally finished the journal while it started getting dark outside and she started to grow concern over where Merrick was.

She started to pace about the home while she got worried over the thought of something happening to Merrick. Knowing how he drove Lawless didn't help ease Shego's fears. Shego then thought of an idea while she was near panicking. She sat down at the kitchen table with Merrick's journal in one of her hands and a pen in the other. She flipped to the first blank page she came to and she started writing. Before long, Shego got lost in her writing and she forgot what was bothering her until she finished her entry. She closed the journal and let out a sad sigh. But before she could leave the chair she was sitting in, she hear the sound of a car motor rush by the house and go into the garage around back.

Shego wondered about this for a second then she heard police sirens in the distance. She giggled and shook her head at Merrick being crazy. While the sirens blared in the distance, Shego got out of her chair and eased to the back door. She waited out of sight for Merrick to enter and when he did, Shego tackled him to the floor.

The only thing Shego said before she kissed him was. "I missed you."

Merrick chuckled during the kiss and they started to make out while the police sirens came up to the front yard. The couple continued to kiss while the police came up to the front door and banged on it while they hollered for the couple to open the door.

Shego stopped the kissing only long enough to look back at the front door and she hollered at the police, "Go away! We're busy right now!"

She then went back to kissing Merrick while the police obeyed the law that was going to chance someday. They left the front door and the police cars sped back down the only road that led to Merrick's home. Between the kissing, Merrick chuckled and he rolled in the floor with Shego in a fight over who was going to be on top during the kissing. Shego finally won the fight and she finally stopped kissing Merrick after she had him panting for air.

While they laid there looking in one another's eyes, Shego bluntly asked, "So, where you been all day?"

"Well, I went and seen Texican this morning and I decided to come back here after the visit but Sheriff Dimpsy got after me and all day they been chasing me. I got worried that they were finally going to catch me. I had to run through four different counties. They pulled out all the stops this time and my uncle wondered why I couldn't sell Lawless," Merrick said cheerfully.

"Think its time you retired lawless. Want to see what I done while you were away," Shego stated while she pressed her hands in Merrick's chest to get out of the floor.

"Sure," was all Merrick said while Shego helped him out of the floor.

Shego then led him by the hand into the kitchen and made him sit down in a chair at the kitchen table. She giggled for a second while she picked up the journal and handed it to Merrick.

"I hope you don't get mad with what I did," Shego stated while Merrick took the journal from her.

"I wouldn't have gotten mad if you burnt it," Merrick said while he opened the journal and flipped through the pages.

He flipped to the very last page and looked at it for a second before he looked up at Shego standing beside him. She smiled at him and he smiled back before he started reading the entry.

* * *

June, 14

Mal has found his black hair, green eyes. Though he doesn't know it, I love him just as much as he loves me. I never told him this but from our very first date I thought he was the perfect guy for me. The way he treats me is more than any girl deserves. I still feel bad about hurting his feelings last night but today I'm wearing his ring. I'm going to continue to wear it until he replaces it with a better ring. That day I will be wearing a white dress and he will be wearing, (hopefully), a tux. Mal is my world now as much as I am his. He took me away from the things I hated. He was the one guy I have always wished for and now I have him. He got me to do things without trying. One was a burnt cake. I love his company, his laughter, the way he makes me laugh, the way he makes me feel when we kiss, and I especially love the way he is. Because he was differnet I fell in love with him. I started to love him after our fourth date. I even whispered it to him while he drove away. Though he doesn't know it, I want him to be the first and only. He knows what that means. I don't plan for it to happen anytime soon but someday it will and I want Mal to be the guy I spend that time with.

Right now he's gone and I'm missing him while I'm worried something has happened to him. I hope not. I be heart broken if something ever happens to him. I love him too much to move on after him and I doubt I ever find another guy that could replace him. I think Mal's my soul mate.

Sheila Gosset

* * *

After Merrick read the entry, he closed the journal and sat it down on the table. He sat there for a second before he reached over and pulled Shego to him. Merrick sat her down on his lap while he smiled at her. After Shego was sitting in his lap, Merrick wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

While Shego wrapped her arms around Merrick's neck, she said tenderly, "Do you like that? It's the truth."

"Yes, Sheila. I'm sorry I never share my feelings like that but I feel the same way," Merrick said while he sounded like he was about to cry.

"Oh Mal, I don't want to see you cry. I will too and you hate to see me cry," Shego said softly while she started to nuzzle her head against Merrick's.

Merrick chuckled at Shego rubbing his head with hers and he hugged her harder. They held their embrace for a long time without saying a word. Shego stopped nuzzling Merrick during their embrace and laid her head on Merrick's shoulder. She sighed happily several times in Merrick's ear and before long, she started to drift off to sleep at the comfort she felt in Merrick's arms. Merrick stopped her from going to sleep by saying he was going to take a shower then call it the night. Shego giggled for a second then gave Merrick a goodnight kiss before she climbed out of his lap. After Merrick was standing, he took Shego by the hand and led her to her room, which he knew she wasn't going to stay in because he stated to Shego to wait there until he was fast asleep. Shego only smiled at him before she went into her room.

Shego knew they would never break up now while she flopped down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a long time thinking over what it be like after they were married. She knew everyday wouldn't be happy and they might get mad at one another for something but deep down they would love each other while their were mad.

_That's what make ups are for,_ Shego said with a giggle while she opened up Merrick's journal and re-read some of the entries.

She had some favorite entries that she kept reading over and over. All of them dealt with Merrick telling how he would love a girlfriend and later a wife. It amazed Shego how well Merrick planned ahead. Even when he stated in some entries that he might never find anyone who will marry him, he still thought out how he would love a wife. Shego came to realize Merrick always looked on the brighter side of things, even in the times when everything was dark to him. The only touchy subject he never got over was the death of his mom and sister. He had several entries that he blamed himself for their deaths and he would state he wished they were still alive. Shego read only one bright side of Merrick over the issue and that was when he was thankful for things happening like they did because it made him who he was. She loved that entry because Merrick's life made him into the guy she loved. Shego thanked whoever or whatever came across Merrick's life and now she was in his life. Maybe even forever after they graduate. Shego wanted to move back to Toyah or somewhere like it because her life in Go City will be over once Merrick slips the ring on her finger.

After Shego thought she gave Merrick enough time to fall asleep, she slipped into his room for a fourth time since they been on their trip. The rountine was the same, her whispering her pet name for him then climbing in bed with him once she knew he was asleep. Shego was waiting the day that she didn't have to show Merrick such respect by doing as he asked. Deep down, she knew Merrick wanted her to come right in and fall asleep with him when he did but she knew he was right. It be wrong of her to do but she wanted to at the same time. While she can just slip in after he was asleep, she will and cuddled up to him while he dreamed. She didn't mind, she would get what she wanted someday. They will be happily married then. As Shego drifted off to sleep, she started to dream about a life after they were married.

* * *

The next morning and the all the others after on the couples trips, Shego would wake before Merrick did and she would give him a good morning kiss to wake him. They would lay in bed for a minute before a make out secession happened. After the kissing, Shego and Merrick took turns fixing breakfast. The rest of the day, and all the other days on the couple's trip, they spent in the living room cuddled up in the couch watching TV and occasionally a make out secession happened. When the couple got bored with staying in the home, they would take a ride in Merrick's truck and usually end up at the lake for a swim.

Shego enjoyed the simple activities they were doing. She said she didn't care what they did as long as she was with Merrick. She was telling the truth because she was enjoying herself while she spent an entire week with Merrick. It gave her a taste of how life with Merrick all of the time would be like. The only things they didn't do was go for a ride in Lawless and intimate things they started to do at the beginning of their trip. Neither Shego nor Merrick tried to go beyond where they were and they didn't cause the other to lose it. By them holding back their urges, they grew to love the other more and they found out how much fun they could have together without sexual interest. Shego saw why Sara and Randy were together for some long without going beyond where they were. She enjoyed being in the same state her and Merrick were in and she could tell Merrick was too.

He would laugh and carry on without a hint of wanting to do anything but hug and kiss Shego, which she didn't hesitate to return back in kind. They spent the remainder of the last night on their trip cuddled up on the couch talking about marriage. A subject they agreed to talk more about after they got home. They knew it was still too soon to get serious in the talk but they were in true love and they were looking forward to spending all their time together after they get married.

* * *

On the morning the couple started to pack and leave Toyah, Shego left Merrick's journal under the pillow from where she first took it. The journal was hers now but she wanted to leave it in it's rightful place until they returned to Toyah on another trip or after they were married. She wanted the next entry to be the last and the most happiest one in the entire journal. While the couple started leaving Toyah, they agreed to never speak of what happened there on their trip. Just like a slogan from a major city to the northwest of them. They weren't ashamed of what they did but it was no one else's business to know anything personal to Shego and Merrick.

The couple spent their time on the road stopping at any landmarks along the way and enjoying themselves while they headed home. Shego knew Merrick was delaying their arrival back to Go City and she was glad he was. She would have to deal with her brothers when she got home because she didn't tell them she was leaving on the trip with Merrick. It was none of their business and Shego knew she was going to get fighting mad when she came into the tower. She didn't care because she got what she wanted on the trip. A ever growing love from the one guy she thought was perfect and who wants to be with her for the rest of their lives. A guy who took her away from it all and loved her unconditionally. The very thing she wished for before she met Merrick.

* * *

Author's note 2: It took me about a week to get this story in order and I'm on the next chapter already. Not sure if the next chapter be as long but it might be. I know this chapter got a little mushy. Well, a lot but I wanted to show a side of Shego in love. She's still human after all and a teenager in this story. 


	8. From the Lawless to the Tame

Author's note: Another long chapter but not as long as the last one. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: From the Lawless to the Tame

While the couple made their way home, they started a talk about marriage that seemed to never end. The talk became serious and Shego asked Merrick what did he expected out of her being his wife. All he stated was her to love him and whatever she decided to do was up to her. Shego adored that statement because she was going to love him like she was already doing and Merrick was going to still give her the freedom he has been letting her have. A freedom that she knew would eventually cause her to run into other men. She was faithful to Merrick just like he was to her. If she ever ended up around other men because of the freedom Merrick allowed her to have, they would never impress her. Merrick was the only one she loved and no other man would change that love. She might even deck another man for hitting on her.

One in particular was at their high school and Shego made up her mind to deck Duncan the next time he hit on her or spread a rumor about her and Merrick. It would come down to her making the point clear to Duncan to leave her and Merrick alone. But Shego knew the creep would never get the hint just like Merrick's version of Duncan back in Toyah. No matter how many times the point was made to leave them alone, both versions would continue to pester the couple. Shego looked forward to the day that Merrick and she could move from Go City to some place where they could love one another in peace. Merrick stated in a journal entry that he grew to hate everything about Toyah. So had Shego started to hate the things she had to endure in Go City. Her brothers became a cursed connection to her just because she was dating. Home and school both became like a prison to Shego and even the city. It pressed against her to the point she couldn't breathe. The only thing still blessed about the place was Merrick being there.

If he never showed up, Shego knew she would have gone crazy and ran away, that is if she could. Before Merrick, the only thing that kept her in the city was the lack of any way to get far and money issues. Though from time to time the city donated money to the team for their services of protecting the city. Shego never got more than an allowance from the money because of Hego. He would transfer most of the donations to a bank account that only he had access to while giving the excuse that he kept the money away from the rest to insure their future. Shego suspected that Hego was saving the money for himself but she could never prove it. The only to prove such was to get access to the money. She had tried several times when Hego was out of his room but she could never break the code.

A few times on her dates with Merrick, she was tempted to ask him would he try to get into the account for her. She knew he could because of the incident on her birthday and because of a similar incident that happened a couple weeks later. For many days after Merrick bypassed the team's security system, Hego ran tests on the program and he could never figure out how Merrick did it. Hego gave up trying to figure it out and had a new system installed. He requested Shego to ask Merrick to attempt the same feat again. Shego happily told Merrick about Hego's request while they were on one of their dates. Merrick chuckled at the challenge and told Shego he would see to it.

A few days after the new system was installed, the brothers were surprised while they sat around the round table. They gasped at the smiling face of Merrick looking up at the camera that hung over the front door of the tower while he waved at them. From that day on, Merrick would have to meet Shego like they usually met before their dates. Shego's brothers, namely Hego and Mego, had a fit over Merrick being able to bypass a newer security system that several thousand dollars were spent on to install. The company that did the installation assured Hego that no one could get through the system.

Merrick being able to bypass the new system caused him to be banned by Hego from coming within one mile of the tower. Shego showed her rage at Hego being like he was over the incident and she knew Hego only barred Merrick because Merrick could outsmart him. Eventually, Shego's rage subsided but she still met Merrick outside the subway entrance. Hego never budged from barring Merrick access to the tower. His excuse was Merrick would eventually show their enemies the way to the tower. To Shego that was a weak excuse and deep down she knew her two older brothers would never like Merrick.

That realization was one of the reasons Shego went on her trip with Merrick. Just to show her brothers that they didn't rule over her. She could do as she pleased. Shego let the thoughts of getting in a fuss with her brothers slip her mind while her and Merrick talked. She knew it was coming but for now all she wanted to do was enjoy every last second of her trip with Merrick. The trip be over when they got into Go City and Shego wished Merrick would delay their arrival longer. Her dreams of adventure were fading the closer they got to Go City. In Shego's mind she was screaming at Merrick to turn around and head back to Toyah. But they weren't and she knew they had to return eventually to Go City. The place she dread to return to and the place she loathed long before she met Merrick.

At the sight of skyscrapers in the distance, Shego let out a sigh and continue her talk with Merrick over marriage. Shego's sigh didn't faze Merrick while he talked and Shego knew he was once like she was now. He wanted to run away from Toyah just like she wanted to run away from Go City. It was odd to Shego how they loved the other's home stomping grounds but hated their own. That was the only difference Shego saw in them, other than gender. Shego always saw them on the same track, had the same likes and dislikes, but now she saw they had one difference in dislikes. That made Shego wonder what else were they different in, she knew Merrick still liked music she hated, though she never told him she did. He was ok with the music she like but deep down Shego knew he hated it because of some of the faces he made while Shego changed the radio to her type of music. She would giggle at his looks while she would turn the radio to its highest volume.

Finally, the marriage talk ended for the couple the second they entered the Go City limits. The couple went silent after their talk and they looked out the windows of the truck while they drove into the city. Shego sighed happily at nothing serious happening while she was gone. That was her only worry about leaving for a week. She was tensed at the idea of something terrible happening while they entered Go City but to see the smiling faces of people walking up and down the streets caused Shego to relax while she slid across the bench seat to sit by Merrick.

The only time the people on the street looked at the couple riding by was when little kids, who were with their parents, would point at the relic of a motorcycle on the back of Merrick's truck. Some of the people would narrow their eyes at the sight of the bike while others watched the bike ride down the road on the back of Merrick's truck. Shego noticed the people on the sidewalks staring at her bike; which she was calling it now because of Merrick being stubborn and she laughed at the people looking amazed at her bike. She still wasn't going to ride it often but she would eventually ride it all of the time after she got use to it. Shego was still grateful of how much freedom Merrick gave her. Not only did he let her run around without her having to tell him what she was doing but to give her a way to leave Go City if she decided to.

But she wouldn't leave Go City again without Merrick coming along. He was her world now and she knew they couldn't be separated, even if her older brothers locked her up in the tower. She would find a way out so she could see Merrick and she was going to continue to see him until he told her not to; which she knew he would never tell her he wanted to see less of her. He made that point clear on their trip that he wanted to see her everyday of his life.

* * *

When they got to Merrick's home, Merrick hopped out of the truck without saying a word. He looked back at Shego not wanting to get out and chuckled at her while he left the driver side door open. Shego knew she couldn't fool Merrick with trying hide her loathing to be in Go City again. While she finally got out of the truck, Merrick was pulling his bags out of the back seat. She peeked a look at Merrick through the back door's window and she shut the driver side door. The sound of the city actually unnerved Shego because she longed for the quietness of Toyah. Just to hear the wind instead of honking cars was what Shego craved, Merrick's simple life. But Merrick seemed up beat about being back in the city. Shego knew it was their difference in liking the other's hometown. She hated Go City while he loved it. At least she got peace and quiet for one week thanks to Merrick and she made up her mind to go back with Merrick to Toyah every time he went.

Shego slummed her shoulder in defeat at being back in Go City. She waited for Merrick to load himself down with his bags and she followed him around the truck to the front door of him home. Merrick stood at the front door for a minute trying to get his house key out of his pockets but his bags were in his way. Shego giggled at how funny Merrick was acting and she offered to help him. Merrick gave her a surprised look at first before he nodded his head to her. Shego blushed while she reached in Merrick's pockets and pulled the keys out for him. She tried to hand the keys to Merrick but he waved her to open the door. She did while she wondered why she felt happy over opening the door to Merrick's home.

After they were inside, Merrick told Shego to make herself at home while he went upstairs to get rid of his baggage. Shego laughed at Merrick staggering upstairs and when he was out of sight, she went into the living room and flopped down on the couch. She was grateful for Merrick letting her stay with him until she had to go home. She wasn't dreading it but she didn't want to get mad right now. Shego knew she would the second she stepped foot into the tower. Her argument with her brothers this time might cause her to leave for good. While Shego thought over the idea of leaving her brothers permanently, she wondered if she did, would Merrick let her move in with him until they got ready to leave Go City and never to return.

_He might, all I have to do is ask. But before then I'll get my cut of the money Hego owes me,_ Shego thought while she wondered what was taking Merrick so long to get rid of his suitcases.

Shego waited a few minutes after her thought while she tapped her foot in impatience. She hated having to wait when there was no reason for it. When the waiting became too much for Shego, she got out of the couch and went to the stairs. She called out her pet name for Merrick but she didn't get a response. This was odd to Shego and she went upstairs to see what was the matter with Merrick. When she went into Merrick's room, she saw he was sitting at his desk, typing away at a keyboard in front of him. Shego called out the pet name again but Merrick acted like he didn't hear her. After Shego walked closer to Merrick, she saw he had earphones on and she could hear music she liked coming from Merrick. Shego giggled and shook her head at herself for changing Merrick. She slipped up behind Merrick and she saw what had his attention for the moment. A diagram of a odd looking jet engine with schematics that Merrick was changing while he stared at the screen. Shego narrowed her eyes at the diagram and she placed her hands on Merrick's shoulders.

The second Shego touched Merrick, he turned the monitor off. This was odd to Shego, it was as if he didn't want anyone to see what he was working on but she already saw the design and read some of the words he was typing. After a moment, Merrick lowered his chin to his chest and stayed quiet while he pulled the earphones off his head.

While being confused over the way Merrick was acting, Shego spoke up and said, "Mal, I'm sorry if I saw something you didn't want me to see but you never answered me, so I came up here to see where you were at."

"It's ok. I'm sorry too, Sheila, about not coming back down. I got side tracked by an idea that hit me and I had to get it on the computer before you saw what I was up to. I get embarrassed if someone sees my true intelligence," Merrick said while he lifted up his head and peeked back at Shego.

"Why is that," Shego asked softly while she squeezed Merrick's shoulders with her hands.

Merrick let out a chuckle and stated, "Well, if people saw the things I designed like you saw on the monitor, they might think I'm crazy because everything I design is ahead of its time."

"May I look at your designs," Shego questioned tenderly while she let go of Merrick and knelt down beside him.

Merrick let out a sigh and turned the monitor back on while he stated, "This I call the gargoyle. A vectoring jet that can got beyond any mach speed known right now. I actually built a model of it before I moved here and I tested it. Let's just say an acre of cactuses were blown away when gargoyle went into space---I bet some alien has it now."

"Why did you design it," Shego questioned while she was amazed at how intelligent Merrick was.

She knew he was fairly smart because of his grades in school and for him to be able to write at three. But to see Merrick able to design working invents ahead of there time, made Shego wondered how smart Merrick really was.

"For this," Merrick said while he changed designs on the monitor. A odd looking jet appeared on the monitor that had small triangle wings right at the cockpit and long, slender wing wings in the back that bent forward to the front of the plane.

"Sheila, I call this the Wyvern. Though, I don't know how to fly, I designed this plane for myself. I could never get the price down on this design in order to get it built. Just one of these cost around a billion. Doubled what I have all together. I might have to give the design to the military to get me a plane in return," Merrick said while he typed new schematics for the plane.

It took Shego a second to catch Merrick revealing how much he was worth.

_The plane's a billion, Mal's worth a half of a billion. How in the world did he get that much money from an insurance claim,_ Shego though with astonishment.

"Mal, how can you have a half a billion from a life insurance," Shego asked with a surprised look.

"I didn't. When I was five I invest most of the money I got into companies I saw were going to be big in the future. In a couple of the companies, I get a thirty percent cut on all profits. One was a superstore chain that is rolling in dough now. It pays to be a smarty like I am," Merrick said with a grin while he changed designs on the monitor.

"Oh, so have you ever had an IQ test," Shego questioned while a design of a eight legged robot popped up on the screen.

"Nope, I was worried about being made into a lab rat for the people who tested me. Sheila, this I call Goliath, it was my first design. Designed it when I was ten. Not sure why I did but the idea of an all-terrain mech came to mind. This thing can go anywhere, even under water. It's has military purposes written all over it. Course, everything I designed, I hope will never be used to kill anyone," Merrick said while he typed on the keyboard for a minute before he changed designs again.

Shego was surprised by the next design because it was gloves just like the ones Merrick gave her for Christmas. She knew he was telling the truth about his father designing the ones she had but to see a second design, made Shego curious. She even squinted her eyes at the name Merrick gave the gloves.

"Why are those gloves called Plasmatic gauntlets," Shego questioned while she turned her look to Merrick, who was smiling.

"Well, don't get mad by this but this was the idea that hit me earlier. Your powers inspired me to design gloves like you got with a weaker version of your powers added to them. The design still have bugs in it, mainly because no such technology to date will let me create the plasma like you can," Merrick said happily while he turned the monitor off and spun his chair to face Shego.

"I'm not mad Mal, I'm more honored that you would design something after me. So, why did you design them for," Shego stated while she leaned in and hugged Merrick.

Merrick wrapped his arms around Shego's waist before he said, "Well, I wanted to help you guys out with crime fighting once. Just to see your world outside your normal life."

"Mal, it be too dangerous for you to tag along. We are experienced in dealing with criminals, you might get hurt," Shego said sadly while she leaned her head back from Merrick and looked him in the eyes.

Merrick slummed his shoulders and said dejectedly, "I know, besides I don't have the gauntlets. So, I couldn't help you guys if I could."

Shego let out a sigh at Merrick looking disappointed and she stated, "Tell you what, one night when there's not much going on, I let you tag along with me while I prowl around the city. If you lag behind or get lost, you're on your own."

Shego's statement caused Merrick to look happy again. He smiled at Shego for a second before he reached down in a drawer in his desk and he pulled out a key ring with a house key attached to it. Shego narrowed her eyes at the key for a second before she relaxed her look because of the realization of Merrick giving her a key to his home. It was the day Shego was waiting for, for Merrick to tell her, she could show up at his home anytime she pleased, even if he was home or not. Though Shego knew she would feel uncomfortable the first few times she came into his home without him being there, it would give her practice of being his wife. A word Shego was starting to like and it made her happy over the idea of being Merrick's. While Shego thought over the married life, the idea of getting her part of the money Hego was keeping from her came to her mind.

After Shego took the key from Merrick, she asked tenderly, "May I ask you to do a favor for me," while she spider walked one of her hands up his chest.

"You don't have to ask, all you got to do is tell me and if its doable, I'll do what you want me to do," Merrick said happily while he hugged Shego.

"Well, all I want is to know how much money is in Hego's bank account," Shego said slyly and she giggled at the look Merrick gave her.

"Do what," Merrick questioned with surprise.

"Hego's been putting money into an account for years. It's all of our money but Hego is the only that knows how much is in the account," Shego explained while she feared Merrick was thinking less of her because of his look.

Merrick looked at Shego for a second before he let out a sigh and stated, "So, a fifth of the money is yours. I'll feel bad about hacking into a bank account but I can if its not hard encrypted. The security system you guys got would be more of a challenge than a bank's files."

"So you'll do it," Shego said while she pleaded with her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll do it. So what you want me to do after I'm in," Merrick said with a halfhearted tone.

"Find out how much is in the account and transfer a fifth of the amount into my own account," Shego said with a smile at persuading Merrick with ease to do something for her.

"Well, ok. But I won't do it right now. I'll promise I'll get to it before the day's over and call you if your back home before then. So what's the bank's name," Merrick stated while he let go of Shego.

"Go Mutual. The account's under the name H. G. Realty," Shego said coyly while she felt the joy of Merrick not thinking less over her.

* * *

Shego finally left Merrick's home after she got him to agree to the hacking job and before she left she gave him a goodbye kiss. She promised him that she would come back later in the day if not sooner if her brothers get hostile over her leaving for a week. She decided to walk home and left her bike on Merrick's truck because she felt she wasn't ready to ride the thing on her own yet. Shego took her time to the tower because she knew what was coming. A badgering, scream fest over her leaving and dating Merrick. When the argument got to heated, Shego planned to storm right back out of the tower and go back to Merrick's. At least there, she didn't have to scream but talk softly. The days were ticking down for Shego to make up her mind to never return to the tower. Hopefully that day she will already have a new life. One were all the things she hated about the city would be washed away with her and Merrick moving away.

Shego went down the subway and ended up at the front door of the tower. She used her powers to open the door and went right inside like she never left. None of her brothers were at the table and that made Shego wonder where were they. She expected the fuss to start the second she went through the door. Instead, nothing was heard except her feet walking along the concrete floor. The silence was actually eerie to Shego. After Shego sat her bags down by the table, she called out her brothers names. She never got a response while she started to walk to the bedrooms. Shego looked in every one of her brothers' rooms and saw none of them.

After Shego made sure her brothers weren't in the tower, she went and checked to see if the jet was still at the tower. It was gone too. Shego couldn't figure out where he brothers where while she went back into the room with the round table. She sat down in her chair and thought over the possibilities. She knew there was no crime in progress because the siren would be going off. Before Shego finally decided to go out in the city to look for her brothers, a phone rang in her room. She jumped to her feet and ran to her room. When she answered the phone, she smiled for a second at it being Merrick before she told him about her brothers being gone.

Merrick chuckled and said, "I wouldn't worry about them. They'll be busy running around the city trying to stop fake crimes."

"What do you mean," Shego questioned while she started to get the idea Merrick had something to do with her brothers being gone.

"Well, I wanted to make sure I can hack into a system before I went at it with one that could get me locked up," Merrick said with laughter.

Shego laughed too about what Merrick done and she said, "Mal, you sure can be a bad boy when you want to," while she continued to laugh.

"Yep, the reason I'm calling you is, you never told me what name you wanted your account under," Merrick said over the phone while Shego heard him typing away on his keyboard.

Shego was amazed at what Merrick would do for her and she asked, "So, you trying to hack the account now?"

"Not trying, I'm already in it. Pretty simple really, think Henry needs to come up with better passwords. He had his full name backwards for the password," Merrick said happily.

Shego never thought of that. Hego, to her, seemed so simple with naming things that she thought the password was something basic like Go account.

Shego couldn't contain her excitement and she asked with enthusiasm, "Oh, well how much is in the account."

"Well, over half a mill. Just your part be well over a 100 thou," Merrick said after a second of silence.

"That's alot. As for my account, just put it in my real name," Shego said happily while she got ecstatic over having lots of money she would have access to.

"Done and done. I'm going to keep all of the money from going into the account at once. It would look suspicious," Merrick explained after Shego heard him typing at the keyboard again.

This was too exciting to Shego and she asked with glee, "So how much will be in my account if I went to the bank today."

After a second of silence over the phone, Merrick spoke up and said, "I'm starting you off with 10k and 10k a month will be injected into the account until rest of your money is in the account. Did something else too. Besides you, all of your brothers have a seperate account now. Whenever Henry puts any money into the account, the money will be split five ways and he'll never know about it because when he's checking the account, he'll see the amount that should be in there."

"Wow, thanks, Mal. You have earned yourself any reward you want. I mean anything," Shego said slyly and she meant what she said.

Not everyday to you get someone to commit a felony in the name of love and Shego knew that. Though she felt bad over using Merrick to get the money she deserved, she knew he did it by his own free will. All she did was ask and he said he would see to it.

"Well...umm, I only did it because you asked me too and because I love you," Merrick stammered out.

Shego giggled at the way Merrick sounded and she stated, "Don't worry, I meant what I said back in Toyah. I love you too but still I have to reward you for doing something so thoughtful. You name it and you can have it."

"I have to think about my---reward--- and I'll get back to you on that. Now I have to go fix lunch, I guess the next time I talk to you will be when you show up here," Merrick said right as Shego heard her brothers coming back into the tower.

Shego listened to her brothers mumbling about something and she giggled lightly before she said in a whisper, "Brothers back and you think about it because I'm going to keep ask you until you tell me. I'll see you later after my talk with my brothers."

"Alright, see you then and please keep your cool around them because I'll end up feeling the pain you wanted to do to them," Merrick said with laughter.

Shego knew what he meant about feeling pain. Whenever her brothers made her mad before her date with Merrick, she would take out her anger out on Merrick by nearly killing him with kisses. He never complained and even joked about it. After Merrick would catch his breathe, he would tell Shego that her brothers were trying to get rid him by using her to suffocate him to death with the kissing. She would laugh at the joke before she would again be used by her brothers to murder Merrick.

"Don't worry, Mal. If it gets to heated, I'll show up there sooner than I planned," Shego said slyly before they said their goodbyes and 'I love you' to one another.

* * *

Shego stayed in her room a long time after she got off the phone with Merrick. Though, Shego rather avoid the talk with her brothers, she actually for once looked forward to screaming at them. She had held her anger in check for months while she let Hego and Mego say their fill on what Merrick was like. Hego and Mego never tried to like Merrick. Shego knew they were jealous of her dating while they wanted to protect her. Shego could never get through to them about being wrong about Merrick. They would pass off her claims by saying she was just protecting someone she was in love with and she would say anything to protect Merrick. That kind of statement out of Hego or Mego would annoy Shego beyond anything because she would be telling the truth. She would stop talking and storm out of the tower. Her brothers wouldn't see her in the tower until the next day. Now, Shego could go to Merrick's anytime she wanted, she hoped her brothers would say something that would make her never come back to the tower. She hoped and prayed for that day.

_Maybe today's the day,_ Shego thought when she finally decided it was time to get the talk over with.

She got off her bed and left her room with a purpose because she was on a mission. For far to long had she let people get in her and Merrick's way. Duncan was one of those people which she was going to deal with the next time he tried anything. Her brothers were going to get a ear full if they say what they usually say. Shego has had enough and it was time to put a stop to it. It was time they got it in their thick skulls that Shego wasn't going to listen to them and they were going to accept her and Merrick dating. If they continued to be as stubborn as they have always been then they would give Shego the best reason to never return to the tower.

Shego walked right into the room with the round table and she saw all her brothers had their backs turned to her while they looked down at the bags she left by the table. They didn't pay Shego any attention until she cleared her throat. Everyone of her brothers acted surprised while they turned to face her. They stared Shego down while Shego expected the argument would begin at any moment. However, it didn't until the Wegoes made an exit out of the room. Shego watched them leave before she even looked back at her older brothers.

"Where in the world have you been," Hego questioned the second Shego was looking at him and Mego again.

"Toyah, Texas," Shego said flatly.

Hego looked confused at Shego's answer and he stated, "Ok? Why did you leave all of the sudden," while he used his fatherly tone.

Shego hated when Hego sounded like he just did and she shook her head while she walked over to her chair at the table. Her brothers watched her the whole way to her chair while they waited on Shego to answer Hego.

After Shego was seated, she explained, "Because Mal wanted me to go with him to his hometown."

"Do what? You mean you were gone a whole week with him. I hope you two weren't alone," Mego exclaimed while he looked back at Hego.

"Yep, a whole week and we weren't always alone," Shego stated while she propped up her head with one of her hands.

_So it begins,_ Shego thought while she started to shake her head.

Mego let out an annoyed groan before he stated, "I knew he was nothing but trouble. Ever since he showed up, he has talked you into nearly anything."

"He has not! He asked me to go and I told him I couldn't. I made the decision to go, he didn't talk me into anything," Shego stated nearly at the top of her voice.

"Sure, and I bet he didn't talk you into anything while you two were there. I just hope you were at least responsible because I doubt---Mal---can be," Mego stated with a matching raised voice.

Shego narrowed her eyes at Mego for a second before she jumped out of her chair and screamed at her brothers, "That's it! I have had enough of you two bad mouthing him! You two can't stand me dating! I want to be a normal teenager doing normal teenager stuff! I don't want to be cooped up in this tower the rest of my life! I gotten a chance to live the normal life and you two can't stand it! Never, hear me, never say anything else bad about Mal or so help me, you both be sorry!"

Shego's brothers were stunned by her outburst and they stared at her with speechless looks. She looked at them for a second before she walked by them and left the tower. The feeling of telling her brothers off, made Shego feel like she had less weight on her shoulders. But she didn't say enough. She would when she came back into the tower. For now, Shego was going back to Merrick's and spend the rest of the day with him. If she went out prowling around the city after her visit to Merrick's, she might even let him tag along with her while she went prowling around the city.

_That be some date, wonder what Mal would look like in a Go suit. I might find out,_ Shego thought while the anger her brothers caused subsided.

* * *

Shego didn't go straight to Merrick's home. Instead, she made a side trip to Go Mutual. For once, Shego was going to pay for everything on the date she expected for the night. She never could spend much because of the meager allowance she got each week. Shego could have gotten a job to get more money but the way she was around annoying people, Shego knew she would have gotten fired. Now that she had money, thanks to Merrick, she could spend money just like Merrick has been doing on their dates. It was going to be Shego way of showing Merrick she wasn't after his money and to thank him for what he did. The more she thought about what Merrick did for her while on her walk to the bank, the more Shego wanted to thank Merrick. She meant anything for his reward though something were off limits. They weren't about to have another episode of Toyah unless Merrick asked for such a reward. Shego doubted he would because what they did was always the last thing on Merrick's mind and she knew she would have to cause the events again because Merrick would respect her wishes.

When Shego got to the bank, she walked right up to the first teller she saw and she told the teller the amount of money she wanted to withdraw. There was a minute of nervousness for Shego because the teller called over the bank manager to look at Shego's account. After a moment, the bank manager left and all the teller asked for was a prove of identity. Shego gave the teller a nervous smile and pulled out her driver license, which she was able to get finally after Merrick taught her how to drive. The teller looked over the license and her account for a moment before she gave Shego her license back along with the money she wanted to withdraw.

While Shego walked out of the bank, she felt like she just stole money from her brother and she liked the feeling. Though the money was hers by what Hego said, Shego still felt Hego was holding the money for himself. She didn't care now what the truth was because she had gotten her share of the money and she was going to use some of it on her date with Merrick to thank him for giving her more freedom. She might even take her bike for a spin around the city now that she had money to kept it going.

* * *

When Shego got to Merrick's home, she knocked on the front door several times and never got a response. She figured Merrick was back on the computer and she tried the door knob. It was locked and it being locked told Shego, Merrick was gone somewhere. Shego looked up the sidewalk both ways and she didn't see Merrick. She wasn't about to go back to the tower for awhile and she made up her mind to try the house key Merrick gave her. After Shego was inside the home alone, she locked the front door behind her and she started walking around in the home. By Merrick giving her the key, he had told her, she was welcome to go into any part of the home, which she did. Shego went into every room on the first floor to keep from getting bored. She wasn't exactly snooping but since she was in the home alone, she ended up prowling around. Shego was amazed at all the things Merrick left laying around that a thief would have pocketed long after she spotted them. She figured he felt the same way about Go City like he did about Toyah. If it got stolen he could replace it if he wanted to.

After Shego got bored with walking around in the downstairs rooms, she went upstairs. The only rooms Shego could explore upstairs was Merrick and his dad's bedrooms, and two bathrooms. Shego walked right by Merrick's room and headed for his dad's. When she was in the bedroom, she saw that the only things in the room was a bed and a safe. Shego knew why the bedroom was so basic. Merrick's father never stayed at home like he did all of Merrick's life. The thing that stood out to Shego was the safe. Merrick's father told her indirectly on Merrick's birthday that he kept things he invented in it and Shego was curious what else was in it. She wasn't about to try to crack the combination because knowing the Lawsons, she figured it would have a fail safe on it somewhere.

Shego finally got bored with standing in the doorway that led into the bedroom. She turned around and went right into Merrick's room. She had been in Merrick's room several times already but she never had a chance to look around inside it. Shego took the chance she had and explored every dresser and Merrick's closet. After Shego looked around in Merrick's closet, she sat down in his office chair and thought over all she seen in the home. There was one place she hadn't look in yet and that was Merrick's computer. She spun the chair around and moved the mouse to get Merrick's screen saver off. Shego looked at the icons on the desktop for a second until an icon named, "My journal version two," caught her eye.

_He has a second version,_ Shego questioned quietly to herself while she clicked on the icon.

Shego couldn't access the file because Merrick had added a password to it and this made Shego curious about why he wanted his second journal secret. She tried anything she thought Merrick would use for a password but none of them worked. A notion finally came to Shego and she typed in the maiden name for Merrick's mother. It was accepted and a windows popped up that was a list of hundreds of entries that Merrick had titled differently for each entry. Shego went wide-eyed at the list while she scrolled down the endless number of entries and she saw why Merrick wanted to keep the file locked up with a password.

While Shego looked over the entries, she thought, _Well, Mal's been busy. I wonder if this is his entire life_.

Finally, Shego picked out the very last entry that was numbered 6205 and it was titled, "The Best Day of My Life." When the entry came up on the screen, Shego looked at the date and she noticed Merrick had just added the entry that day. This made Shego curious about the entry's title and she started reading the entry.

* * *

June 22,

Sheila has just left. I fought the urge the whole time she was here to hug her to death. On our trip to Toyah, I finally found what I been searching for. A black hair, green eyes that loves me for me. I still feel bad about making her cry over me having such a stupid misunderstanding. She was having the same thoughts I was having. It took her finding out about my thoughts for her to share hers. I can't describe how I am feeling right now. I hoped and prayed for years for a girl like Sheila. She makes me happy all of the time even when I don't show it and even when she's not here. I'm working on sharing my feelings to her. I need to because she left herself out there with the journal entry she put in my journal back in Toyah. I never had anyone before Sheila that I wanted to say I love more than anything. The way she makes me feel, makes me want to scream out my love for her anywhere I go. But I don't. I just might on the day I trade that emerald for a diamond though. Talking about being nervous. I been thinking about how I would ask her since she started wearing the ring I gave her. I don't want it to be sudden but instead in a place and time that will make us both remember. I want it to be one of the best days of my life, if not the best.

I still wonder how come I am so worried sick over the simple task. Maybe its just the fear of rejection. I doubt she would because I know she was sincere with telling me that she would wear the emerald until I got her something better. That told me, she wanted me to ask her. Maybe I'm just nervous over the fact that I been alone most of my life. It be a major change to have anyone around me all of the time. But I wouldn't mind the nervousness if its Sheila that's with me all of the time.

Mal (The pet name Sheila gave me, which I love her calling me now and she is the only one I want to call me that.)

* * *

Shego didn't have time to even think over what Merrick typed in his entry because the second she was finished reading it, she heard the front door open and closed. Hearing this, caused Shego to panic. She exited the journal and tried to get the screen saver back on the monitor as fast as she could. Before she could get the screen saver back on, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Shego jumped out of the chair and looked frantically around the room for a place to hide. The only option she seen was Merrick's closet and she raced to it. Right as she closed the closet door behind her, she heard the footsteps come into Merrick's room. Shego sat in the closet and listened to whoever was in Merrick's room, walk to his desk and sat down in the office chair. When the room went quiet, Shego eased the closet door open until she could see who was in the room. She had to keep herself from giggling at Merrick sitting right where she was moments ago. Shego thought up an idea to scare Merrick the second he got up to leave his room. She decided to wait Merrick out by sitting down in the closet and spy on him until she got the chance to jumped out of the closet to frighten him. Though she wasn't sure she could because he seemed extremely fearless about most things.

While Shego sat in the closet and watched Merrick's backside, she saw him pulling out electronic parts from a box he had sitting on the desk in front of him. This made Shego wonder what he was up to until she saw Merrick pull out a pair of black, welder gloves. Shego only shook her head at Merrick building a pair of gloves like the ones he designed. She watched him work through the process of making the gloves and it surprised Shego that Merrick was working without ever looking at his blueprints.

After Merrick was finished with the gloves, Shego watched him slid the gloves on and make clenched fists. A moment later, Shego saw Merrick's hands glow a bright white color and she heard him chuckling. At the sight of Merrick's hands glowing, Shego gasped at quiet as she could over seeing someone recreate her own powers and she looked down at her own hands. She couldn't understand how Merrick was about to recreate something unnatural in the world and she looked back at Merrick. When Shego returned her look to Merrick, she noticed he had swivelled in his chair and was looking right at her. Merrick looking back at her, frighten Shego while she stared back at Merrick from the shadows of the closet. She didn't say a word and she hoped he was just looking at something near the closet.

However, Merrick crashed Shego's hopes by asking, "Well, Sheila. What do you think," while he held his hands up and made his hands glow again.

Shego went speechless at Merrick knowing she was there and she finally stammered out in a nervous voice, "How did you know I was in here?"

"I know your excited breathing anywhere," Merrick stated with a smile while his hands went out.

Shego let out a laugh and opened the closet door to let Merrick see her. She stared at Merrick with a scared look for a moment before she smiled and said, "I was hoping to scare you but you did me instead."

Merrick chuckled and waved her to get out of the closet. After Shego shook her head in disbelief, she flashed him another smile before she stood up and walked over to his bed. She sat down on the bed beside Merrick and just stared at him. He had just proved she couldn't fool him nor trick him. She made a note to someday outsmart Merrick, that if she could because she really wasn't sure she could outsmart someone who just recreated her powers in front of her.

After a moment of the couple staring at one another, Merrick held out his gloved hands to Shego while he stated, "You still haven't told me what you think about my invention."

"Well, even though you now got powers like me, I still meant it was too dangerous for you to tag along with me and my---brothers," Shego said while she felt of Merrick's gloves.

She could feel every electronic device Merrick packed into the gloves and she wondered how was he able to even fit everything, she saw him handling, into the leather gloves. She gave up on trying to figure it out because she knew only Merrick knew what he did.

Merrick watched Shego feel of his gloves for a moment before he stated, "So, you guys had a fight? I was afraid that would happen."

"Yep, and I finally told them off because Melvin had the nerve to say you can talk me into anything. I think they won't annoy me anymore about you. So, you were gone shopping while I showed up," Shego explained while she let go of Merrick's hands and wrapped her arms around Merrick's neck.

"Kinda. I went for my usual run around the city before I had to make an appointment," Merrick stated while Shego started to lay her head on his shoulder.

Shego raised her head back up and questioned, "Appointment?"

"Yeah, I got a confession to make. I been doing something you didn't know about," Merrick said which got Shego to narrow her eyes at him.

"And," Shego asked sternly while she kept narrowing her eyes at Merrick.

Merrick chuckled at the look Shego was giving him and he said, "Sheila, it's nothing for you to be concerned about. I felt sorry for the less fortunate the day I met you. So, I been donating some time and money down at the homeless shelter along with giving hand outs to any homeless person I come across on my runs. I know some of them will buy booze with the money but it's their money now and they can spend it anyway they want."

"Mal, when will you stop surprising me with you being like you are," Shego questioned while her concerned look relaxed into a smile.

Merrick smiled back at Shego and shrugged his shoulders while he said, "That I don't know. Probably not."

"Oh, well that's good. So, have you thought up your reward for what you did for me," Shego stated happily while she hugged Merrick's neck to the point she was choking him.

Merrick reached up a hand to relax Shego's grip around his neck and when Shego let up on her hug, he said, "No I haven't. You don't owe me anything. I did what I did because you wanted me to."

"Your going to get a reward even if you don't want one. When we go out tonight I'm paying and don't even try to chance my mind," Shego said while she looked at Merrick with a stern look.

"But---" was all Merrick could say before Shego hugged him again, causing him to lose his speech.

"I said don't even try and I meant it," Shego commanded while she let up her grip on Merrick.

Merrick only nodded to Shego and wrapped his arms around her waist. They held their embrace for a moment until Shego got off the bed and straddled Merrick's lap. She looked him right in the eyes before she placed a kiss on his lips, which resulted in they making out. The kissing only lasted for a minute because Shego pulled away and lean her head to Merrick's ear.

Shego breathed in Merrick's ear for a second before she whispered in his ear, "Mal, I want to fool around," and nipped his ear with her teeth.

* * *

An hour later, the couple was in the living room while they laid in the couch watching TV. They weren't paying much attention to what was on TV because they were laying there staring into one another's eyes without saying a word. The only movement seen out of the couple was Shego occasionally nuzzling her head against Merrick's chest while she laid on him.

Finally, after a few minutes, Shego broke the silence by letting out a sigh of content before she said tenderly, "Mal, were did you learn how to...you know."

"Well, Sara told me about it and she explained to me how to go about pleasing a woman that way if I ever got the opportunity," Merrick stammered out while his face turned a shade of red for a second.

Shego let out a giggle over Merrick being embarrassed and she stated, "If I see her again, I'm going to thank her for teaching you such wonderful tricks."

The room went quiet again for a moment before Merrick asked, "How come you did what you did up there," while he hugged Shego harder.

Shego cut her eyes at Merrick and flashed a smile at him before she explained, "I wanted to try it once, just to see what it was like after you did what you did. You were brave, I had to be too."

"And," Merrick questioned slyly.

"Don't expect it all of the time, but if you continue to please me, I might reconsider," Shego said matching Merrick's tone.

Merrick shrugged his shoulders and stated with a smile on his face, "Fine by me but that sounds one sided to me."

"Well, I still don't want to fool around all of the time. Every once in awhile is all I like to happen for now," Shego said while she rubbed Merrick's face with one of her hands.

"That's still alright with me, you will have to make it happen because I won't insist on it. So, when your ok with it, I am too," Merrick said while he hugged Shego again.

Shego stopped rubbing Merrick's face and smiled at him before she said tenderly, "I know. Besides, I still have to reward you anyway I can think of until you ask for your reward. What I did earlier was just one of the rewards I thought up and I could tell you liked that reward."

Merrick nodded his head and said, "That I did," which caused Shego and him both to laugh lightly.

The couple went back silence in speech but they continued to laugh softly off and on until Merrick went completely silent. After a moment of Merrick not making a sound, Shego raised her head up and looked at him. She smiled at him being asleep and she laid her head back on his chest to let his heart sing her to sleep in his arms.

Shego woke startled in the pitch black living room with the only light shown was coming from the TV they left on. After Shego's mind woke up, she realized it was already dark outside and she and Merrick had been sleeping on the couch for hours. She looked around the room for a moment before she stretched and yawned. While she stretched, Shego felt her hands and knees pressing into soft spots on Merrick. Shego giggled at Merrick not waking while she was doing this and she looked up at his face appearing and disappearing while the TV changed commercials. She smiled at his sleeping face and wondered what he was dreaming about because of the smile on his face. Seeing him smiling caused Shego to smile while she climbed up Merrick so she would be looking down at Merrick's face. She kissed him on the cheek which didn't get a response out of him. An idea came to Shego while she studied Merrick's sleeping face. She flashed him an evil grin before she planted a kiss on his lips and she started to French kiss him. Shego giggled at Merrick stirring in his sleep and his eyes popped open, looking right back into Shego's eyes while she kissed him. Merrick tried to say something that tickled Shego's tongue and she stopped kissing him while she giggled. After Shego stopped giggling, she asked Merrick what he was trying to say.

"I was trying to ask, do you want to get out of here and go do something," Merrick explained softly while he pressed Shego into him with his arms still wrapped around her.

Shego leaned her head to Merrick's ear and whispered, "Sure, but you have to let go of me so I can get up," which caused Merrick to shake his head and he hug her harder.

"Alright then, if you don't let go of me, I'm going to bite this ear," Shego whispered slyly which caused Merrick to unwrap his arms around Shego.

Shego laughed at Merrick letting go of her and she said in a suductive tone, "That's right, once for the day was enough. But step lightly, I'll bite that ear when you least expect it."

Merrick only chuckled at Shego be fiesty with him and he sat up in the couch after Shego was off of him. After Merrick was sitting up right, Shego took him by the hand and pulled him out of the couch. When she had him standing, she started leading him to the floor door. But before they could leave, a dull, whining sound started coming from upstairs. At hearing the sound, Merrick let go of Shego's hand and raced upstairs. The way Merrick was acting, confused Shego and she walked up the stairs after Merrick. When she got into Merrick's room, she pinpointed the sound was coming from Merrick's computer while the monitor's screen flashed. While she walked to Merrick sitting in front of the computer, she narrowed her eyes at all the monitor showing a live feed from the inside of a bank.

"What's going on," Shego questioned while she felt more puzzled over the strange event.

Merrick typed away on his keyboard for a moment before he looked over his shoulder and said, "I kinda tapped into Go Tower's alarm system and implanted a way for me to know when a crime's going down."

"A real crime's in progress? Mal, I'm sorry I have to go," Shego stated sadly while she turned and started rushing out of the room.

"I understand. I see you later," Merrick said while he pivoted in his chair to watch Shego leave.

Shego stopped in the doorway and said with disappointment, "Mal, I'm sorry I have to leave. I promise after this over, I'll come right back here and we'll go out somewhere."

"It's ok, Sheila. I'll be waiting for you after you guys foil that crime," Merrick said softly while he waved Shego to go on and she nodded to him before she slipped out of sight.

* * *

Shego raced out of Merrick's home and ran all the way to the tower. She knew her brothers would be at the crime scene by the time she got there but she couldn't show up looking like a normal girl. Shego knew a day would come that she would ride her bike but for now she had to make do with her two legs. After it seemed forever, Shego managed to run all the way to the tower and change. She just hoped her delay didn't cost someone else there life. Her legs were aching from the overexertion she put her legs through just to get to the tower. Now she had to do the same feat to get to the crime.

When Shego got to the crime, her legs were on fire with pain but she had a job to do. Upon coming within sight of the bank being robbed, Shego saw the police had it surrounded and she spotted her brothers standing with the police chief. Gritting her teeth, Shego ran to where her brothers were while her legs throbbed and when they saw her, her older brothers gave her a sour look. She shrugged off their looks and walked right up the chief and asked him what was going on. The old man explained the situation was that four armed gunmen tried to rob the bank but the bank's alarm sounded the police. By the time the robbers got the money they were after, the police showed up and enclosed the bank. Now the gunmen had taken the tellers hostage and were demanding either the police pull out or let them escape before they had to shoot the hostages.

"We got only two options, either let them go or storm the place with the SWAT team," the chief said while he held a radio inches fom his ear.

Shego looked at the old man for a second before she peered at the bank while she stated, "Neither one is good. If the SWAT goes in, you'll get people killed and if you let them go, they'll just take hostages with them."

"So what do you suggest young lady," the old man questioned while he looked around at the police.

"Us. We can slip around to the back of the bank and take them by surprise. If we fail, you can always go back to plan A," Shego said while she looked back at her brothers.

"I hope you got something planned, sis," Mego said while he shook his head.

"We did this before, now lets get going," Shego commanded while she waved her brothers to follow her.

Shego took off running through the shadows around the bank and running didn't help her legs feel any better. While she ran, she listened back behind her to hear if her brothers were going along with her plan. They were because she heard the footsteps following along behind her. The team slipped around to the back of the bank and were amazed how easy it was to enter the unlocked back door of the bank.

After they were inside, the team split up into teams of two with Shego being the odd woman out. She didn't mind being alone because it was a regular occurance for her. She was always alone in their crime fighting and usually the one that save the day. After a few moments, the team converged at the front of the bank. They weren't seen by the gunmen, who were still watching the police out front. Before the gunmen knew what happened, two of them were sent flying across the room by jade darts and another disappeared under a table that struck him. The second the last standing robber saw his comrades out of commission, he surrendered to the unseen people attacking them and he held his hands up at the sight of Team Go coming out of the wood works. Hego walked right up to the man and picked him up off the ground. While Hego had him in the air, he said on of his lame one liners and the rest of the team shook their head behind Hego's back.

While the team were transfixed to the robber in Hego's hands, one of the robbers, that got blasted by Shego's plasma, had came to and was slipping up behind the team with a drawn pistol in his hands. Right as the robber got to the team, he cocked the hammer back on his gun. At the sound of the gun being cocked, the team spun around and froze where they were at the sight of the robber having them at gun point while his pistol was aimed right at Shego's head. Before the robber could pull the trigger, the bank lit up in a bright, white light and in the next instance, the robber was knocked across the room by a pallid arrow. The team watched the robber fly into the bank tellers' counter and slid to the floor unconscious. After he went still, the team looked toward the source of the white light. Standing at the front door of the bank was a man cladded in a solid black jumpsuit with a black ski mask covering his face while his hands were seen as the cause of the white light.

The sight of another person with Go powers amazed Shego's brothers and they were showing it by the looks on their faces but Shego knew right away who the man was and he had no Go powers. After the figure's hands went out, Team Go started walking to him while Hego held onto the only conscious robber. Shego's brothers were staring at the man's hands with surprise while Shego stared at his eyes. Even with the mask, the sky blue eyes gave away who he was and Merrick couldn't fool her like he was doing her brothers. When Shego's brothers weren't paying attention, Merrick winked at Shego and she smiled at him while she walked behind her brothers.

After Hego was to Merrick, he said with amazement, "I thought there were only five of us."

"I don't know what your talking about, I'm the only one of my kind," Merrick said while he hide his accent which caused Shego to shake her head while she grinned at Merrick.

"No, I meant this," Hego said while his hands lit up blue.

"I see," was all Merrick said with fake amazement while he looked at Hego's glowing hands.

"What's your name and where you from," one of the Wegoes asked with excitement.

Merrick looked at the twins for a second before he said, "I'm Lawless and I'm not from here. I moved here months ago."

"Lawless," Mego questioned while he narrowed his eyes from the confusion.

"From where I'm from, there's no laws and I live by the saw rules," Merrick said while he cocked his head to one side and looked at Mego.

"Since you got Go powers just like Shego, would you mind joining the team," Hego asked while he looked back at Shego for a second.

Merrick turned his look to Shego too while he stated, "Shego? So, that's the name of that beautiful lady there."

Shego blushed at Merrick calling her beautiful and Shego said tenderly, "Thank you."

"Your welcome, my lady. And to answer your question, no. I work alone but I might show up from time to time to help you guys," Merrick said while he made sure Shego's brothers weren't looking him before he winked at Shego again.

"Well, that's a shame. But thank you for your assistance," Hego stated with disappointment.

"Yeah, well I got to go," Merrick said while he turned to leave the bank.

"May I ask one thing, may we see your real face," Mego asked while he narrowed his eyes at Merrick's backside.

"Nope, maybe in time you will know who I am but for now I got other matters to deal with," Merrick said before he slipped out the bank and out of sight.

After Merrick was gone, Shego's brothers started talking about how amazed they were to find out there was another one of them in the world and they hoped to see more of 'Lawless.' Shego said nothing about Merrick showing up but she was so happy with Merrick coming to her aid. She had always wondered if Merrick would save her life again and now she saw he would. That very idea concreted her love for him, just to see him risk injury to keep her safe. She didn't want to think about what would have happened if Merrick didn't show. The way her legs hurt and throbbed, Shego doubted she would have been able to prevent anything from happening. While Shego thought over how happy she was for what Merrick did, she listened to her brothers talk about him. It was the first time she ever heard her older brothers say something nice about Merrick and she liked them talking about Merrick like they were. Course, she knew that would change if they ever found out who 'Lawless' really was.

While they left the bank, Shego's brothers continued the talk about Merrick. Her older brothers even had the nerve to tell Shego she should dump Merrick for 'Lawless.' She on most laughed in Hego and Mego's faces over not knowing she was already dating the same person. But Hego and Mego continued to suggest dumping Merrick and Shego finally told them, she wouldn't dump Merrick even if 'Lawless' was just like Merrick. Her statement caused both her older brothers to hope out loud that 'Lawless' wasn't like Merrick. Their outbursts caused Shego to laugh and after she finished laughing at her brothers having no clue, she told them, she was going to go see what Merrick was up to. Hego and Mego let out groans over her going to Merrick's but her threat earlier kept them from saying to much.

* * *

Shego walked slowly to Merrick's because her legs felt like they were about to fall off. Before she even got half way to Merrick's, she was stopped by the sound of someone clearing his throat in a shadow beside her. Shego got ready to fight but she relaxed at hearing a fimiliar chuckle come from the shadow. When Shego flashed a smile at the shadow, Merrick walked out into view with his 'Lawless' suit still on. Shego shook her head at him still dressed up and she limped over to him. She noticed Merrick's eyes changed to a puzzled look at her limping but she waved him off and told him that she was just sore from all the running. Merrick chuckled and asked her did she want him to carry her.

"Yep, straight to your home so you can give me a massage," Shego stated while she gave Merrick a sheepish grin.

"Well, ok but wouldn't it be odd for two crime fighters to go into my home," Merrick said in the same voice he was using around her brothers.

"Who said you were a crime fighter yet? Besides, I really don't want you to give me a massage right here on the sidewalk," Shego said while she propped herself on Merrick's shoulder.

"I understand, so tell you what. I'll carry you to my truck and I drive you to the subway then carry you to the tower. While your changing, I'll head back to my truck to change and come back to the tower to carry you back to my truck," Merrick said while he knelt down and placed an arm behind Shego's knees and his other behind her shoulder.

While Merrick lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her arms around his neck, Shego said, "That's fine with me as long as my brothers down catch you carrying me. I want it to last as long as possible before they find out your Mal."

Merrick only nodded to her statement while he carried her up the empty sidewalk. After several mintues, the couple made it to Merrick's home and Shego decided Merrick's plan was to long of a wait for her to get relief from her legs hurting. She persuaded Merrick to go right into his home and she giggled at him listening to her. After they were inside, Shego instructed him to lay her on the couch and get to work on her legs, which he did, that resulted in Shego getting a full body massage while she only wore her under clothes. After the massage, Shego rolled onto her back and pulled Merrick to her. She looked into his eyes for a moment before she pulled his mask off and planted a kiss on his lips, which resulted in them making out.

Shego broke off the kissing after a moment and whispered, "I want to thank you for what you did tonight and for the great massage."

"You don't have to. I know your grateful," Merrick stated while Shego let go of him and sat up in the couch.

"Yes, and let me show you," Shego stated while she stood up and took Merrick by the hand.

She looked down at Merrick still kneeling in floor and she giggled at him looking scared while she pulled him to his feet. After he was standing, Shego started leading him to the stairs. But before they got to the stairs, Merrick stopped them by pulling back on Shego's hand. This surprised Shego and she looked back at Merrick shaking his head.

Shego let out a sigh and said, "Don't worry, Mal. We're not going to. I just want to do what we did earlier and I'll bite that ear to make it happen."

Merrick relaxed at what Shego said and he took in a deep breathe before he let her led him to the stairs and up them. An hour later, the couple came back down stairs while they looked totally relaxed. Shego let go of Merrick's hand at the doorway and left him standing there while she went into the living room. She giggled some at Merrick watching her while she walked over to her jump suit and started to put it on her. She didn't want to leave but she knew she had to. The dread of going home ate at Shego and she wished she could stay with Merrick. Just to fall asleep in his arms once again but she couldn't, though she knew she could if she asked him to let her.

After Shego was dressed, she walked back over to Merrick and wrapped her arms around his neck. She flashed him a smile and kissed him which caused them to start making out but Shego stopped them and stated they have had enough for one day. Merrick nodded his head to her statement and gave her a sheepish grin that caused Shego to slap his chest and her to shake her head at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I cause it and I been doing a good job of it today," Shego said slyly while she stopped shaking her head and hugged Merrick.

"True, now are you finished with rewarding me," Merrick said in his 'Lawless' voice.

"I like your real voice more and no, I haven't until you tell me what you want as a reward. Tomorrow, I'm going to make up the date we missed tonight and for all of the others I had to cancel. We're going to have a day long date and we're going to do anything you want to do while I pay for it," Shego said and she smiled at Merrick giving her a look that told her, he didn't want her to spend her money.

Merrick let out a sigh at Shego smiling at him and he said, "Just this once you can pay for everything but after that I pick up the tab."

"Alright, as for now. I got to go," Shego said while she unwrapped her arms around Merrick and led him to the door.

They stood there for a moment until Shego gave Merrick a goodbye kiss. She leaned back from Merrick and stared into his eyes before she slipped out of the door.

* * *

The next morning, Shego got up bright and early. She got dressed in cloths she knew she be comfortable in all day. She went straight to Merrick's home and she had to unlock the front door herself because she never got a response out of Merrick. After she was inside the home, she called out her pet name for Merrick and she heard him answer her from upstairs. When Shego came into Merrick's room, she didn't see him but she heard running water. Shego giggled at the idea of pretending to accidently walk in on Merrick taking a shower but she didn't. Instead she knocked on the bathroom door and asked Merrick did he need any help. The response she got out of Merrick was him laughing neverously and him then stating that he believed he could manage alone.

"Suit yourself, I might have given you a massage in return," Shego told Merrick through the door.

Shego heard Merrick laugh again and she pretended to try and open the door. She giggled at hearing Merrick turn the water off and get out of the shower before he locked the door. Before Merrick got back in the shower, Shego heard him say that she couldn't get in now.

Shego busted out in laughter and while she laughed, she said, "Umm, Mal, I could blow this door down if I wanted to."

She heard Merrick bust out in laughter before he started humming the same sad tone she heard him humming back in Toyah. After Shego listened to Merrick humming in the shower for a moment, she got bored with standing at the door and she went to his office chair to sit down. After she was seated, she spun the chair around to face the desk. She hoped Merrick would give her enough time to look at any journal entries. The second she caused the screen saver to go off, she saw the message, "Sheila, read all you want of my journal."

After she read the message, Shego snapped her head back at the bathroom door. She was surprised and scared at once. He knew she read in his journal but she couldn't figure out how he knew. She gave up trying to figure it out and accessed Merrick's journal because he said she could. After she looked over all the entries, she noticed Merrick added a new entry since she had been in the file. The only thing that made it stand out was the title, "Spilling My Guts." Shego took that as a hint that Merrick was finally revealing his entire feelings to her and she accessed the entry in a hopes that he was.

* * *

June, 23

I can't sleep. I thought I could after Sheila left. I know why I can't sleep. After what happened tonight at the bank, I'm worried sick about something happening to Sheila. I truly care about her. She knows I do and I know she feels the same way about me. It goes hand and hand when people get emotionally attached, which I am now with Sheila. I love her to death, care about her more than I let on, thrive to make her happy whenever I am around. I wasn't sure why I was creating an account for her at first but now I know why. I love her. That's plain to see but to love her to the point that I ran out of here after she did to make sure she was safe, was a kind of love I thought I never have. A kind of love that I thought was a myth.

She said in the journal entry she added to my journal back home that she thinks I am her soul mate. I am feeling the same way about her. Such a belief I always thought was fake and untrue. I always figured that if I had a soul mate then she be just like I was. Alone and depressed. Sheila wasn't that the first day I met her. No, she was independent and strong. Very strong willed, which I love. If she sets her mind to something, she's going to do it even if its just between her and me. She knows what to say to make me change how I am feeling. She's not even trying to change my feelings but she does. She comforts me and I love her just being there for me. Just to hold her in my arms makes me the happiest person around. The feelings she causes in me by her kiss is very hard to describe. But I can say I love the feelings. Her hugs, her words, her laughter, her voice makes my day. I could go all day with just staring in her green eyes. I actually go into a dream state by staring into them.

If there's such a thing as soul mates. I would say Sheila's mine and that's why I'm worried sick over something happening to her. She has caused me to feel again. Love and be happy. Two things I haven't felt in a very long time. But she causes those feeling just at the sight of her or when I hear her voice. Yes, I think Sheila could be my soul mate.

Mal

* * *

After Shego finished the entry, she about teared up over Merrick typing in the journal that he thought she was his soul mate. Ever since she let Merrick read the entry she wrote, she wondered if Merrick felt the same way about her. She never asked him because she wanted him to come out at tell her. Now that Merrick had admitted he thought she was his soul mate through a journal entry, Shego was truly happy from knowing what Merrick thought about her. He never told her in person but she didn't mind as long as he would in notes and journal entries. Those she could read at anytime and anywhere. They could remind Shego of the one wish she longed for to come true and now she was living that wish.

While Shego exited the entry and started spying others to read, Merrick came out of the bathroom and slipped up behind Shego, who was mesmerized with Merrick's extremely long journal. She was so in turn with finding another entry that she didn't even pay attention to what Merrick said to her. Right as a journal entry caught Shego's eyes, she felt Merrick place his hands on her shoulders and him starting to give her shoulders a massage. Shego let out a sigh and felt like she was going to melt in the chair at Merrick's touch. Instead, she got relaxed in the chair and opened the entry she picked out. While she read the entry, she got somnolent under Merrick's hands and she started to nod off to sleep. She would snap her head back up and continue to read the entry. After Shego snapped her head back up a few times, she heard Merrick chuckle softly behind her and she flashed a relaxed smile at the monitor while he continued to knead her shoulders until she finished the entry.

Right she finished with the entry, Merrick took his hands off of Shego's shoulders and she pivoted the chair around to face him. While she looked up at Merrick, Shego gave him an evil grin and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She pulled him roughly to her and she planted a kiss on his lips. After the kiss, Shego let go of Merrick's shirt collar while she told him that was for the massage. Merrick only chuckled at the way Shego thanked him.

Shego cut her eyes at Merrick chuckling and after he was finished, Shego stated, "If it was like the one last night, I would have thanked you like I did last night."

"Fine by me, you ready to go," Merrick said while he sat down on his bed.

"We'll go after you explain how you knew I looked at your journal yesterday," Shego stated while she pointed at the monitor behind her.

Merrick chuckled and explained, "Well, your smart enough to crack the password but everytime I access the file, it's stored in the memory. I didn't go into my journal twice yesterday. Knowing you were here alone, I figured you looked at it."

"Oh, well there's no fooling you and I'm sorry if you didn't want me looking at the journal," Shego stated while she lowered her eyes from Merrick.

"I said I didn't want any secrets between us, feel free to read the second journal too. I have an entry for everyday of my life since I was three in that journal. So, if you want to know everything about my life, that journal would be a good place to start," Merrick said softly while he slid off the bed and knelt in front of Shego.

Shego let out a soft laugh before she looked back at Merrick while she said, "Mal, you're too good to me."

"I would say the same for you. Now, are you ready to get out of here and do something. Remember, your paying," Merrick stated while he took Shego by the hand and helped her get out of the office chair.

"Yeah, I know," Shego said with a giggle while Merrick led her out of his room.

Before they left, Merrick picked up a backpack that was laying beside the front door and slung it on his back. Shego had to ask him what it was for. All Merrick told her was to look inside the backpack to find out. When Shego did, she shook her head at Merrick lugging around his 'Lawless' suit and the gloves he invented the day before.

Shego had to ask while they left his home, "Ok, why do you need that for?"

"You never know when I might need it. Unlike you I have to have a way to hide my 'Go powers'," Merrick stated while he started walking down the sidewalk.

This was odd to Shego, she figured he would drive to where ever they were going. But instead he was walking to where only he knew where he was going while Shego was to flip the bill. She didn't mind, it would give them time to talk while they walked. Though she was thrilled with Merrick wanting to help her and her brothers with the crime fighting and saving the city, she liked how her brothers talked about him after he lefted. Her brothers didn't stop the talk about 'Lawless' until Shego was fast asleep in her bed. It amazed Shego that her brothers could bad mouth Merrick but then talk about amazing another guy was. She knew they wouldn't be complimenting 'Lawless' if they knew he was Merrick.

The couple spent the entire day doing what Merrick wanted to do. Shego got annoyed at Merrick picking out the cheapest things to do. She told him if he didn't stop it, she would hurt him then go home. Her statement caused Merrick to give in on her spending her money on him and Shego laughed at how easy it was for her to persuade Merrick. They spent the rest of the day blowing Shego's money at fancy restaurants and at the Go City mall. Before the day was over, the couple ended up signing Merrick up for flying lessons, which he was to start attending the following week. The day went well for the couple until they started back to Merrick's home.

On their walk to the home, they walked by a jewelry store being robbed. Shego ordered Merrick to stay where he was while she dealt with the criminals. Before she even got to the store, she heard Merrick running beside her with his 'Lawless' suit. She shook her head at him but waved him to follow her. Right as two of the robbers were coming out of the store, Shego and Merrick blasted one a peice with plasma and the last robber got his head struck by the heel of Shego foot as he was coming out. The second the robbers were out cold, Shego and Merrick slipped out of the area as quickly as possible.

They ran all the way to Merrick's home, laughing all the way, while Merrick still had his suit on. Before they went into Merrick's home, Merrick climbed into his truck and changed. The second he stepped back out of the truck, Shego giggled at him wanting his idenity to remain a secret. After what happened at the jewelry store earlier, Shego started to like the idea of Merrick tagging along with her while she prowled the city. She had more fun in foiling just one crime with Merrick than she ever had with her brothers. It might be a starting trend for her, to foil crimes with Merrick instead of her brothers. She told Merrick, while they walked up to the front door of his home, about such an idea of him helping her more often with criminals. All Merrick stated was he would show up when the team needed him or when she wanted him to tag along. The couple didn't go inside Merrick's home because Shego told him, she was tired from all the fun they had and felt like she need a rest. Merrick agreed with her and Shego gave him a goodbye kiss before she left him standing at the front door.

* * *

The next day and the rest that followed before the couple's senior year, Shego was seen with Merrick all of the time. The only time she wasn't around him was when she had to help her brothers with a crime. On the side, Shego started to teach Merrick martial arts but he was a slow learner. The only move he learned and mastered was a flip kick, which he became so good at that he out did Shego in the move. Shego, however, got a laugh out of Merrick not being able to learn something so basic as martial arts with his intelligence.

Merrick continued to be 'Lawless' and he would show up when the team needed him the most. Merrick had saved everyone of the team members one time or another. Shego's brothers praised Merrick for showing up in the nick of time and they kept asking him how was he able to know where and when they needed his help.

Merrick would simply reply, "I have my sources," before he would slip out of sight.

Shego was amazed at how impressed her brothers were over Merrick helping them and it seemed to Shego that Merrick was enjoying his secret persona. He would talk about what he done while she and him was alone. Shego admitted to herself several times that having Merrick around in her secret world, made even it something she could enjoy. No one but her knew who 'Lawless' really was and she wasn't about tell her brothers who he was because she was really enjoying what her brothers were saying about Merrick's altered ego. But one week before the couple's senior year, Merrick showed her brothers who 'Lawless' was.

On that day, Team Go's arch-enemy, Aviarius had decided to rob a bank to lure out the team. He was successful in robbing the bank but Team Go didn't show. Instead of standing in the bank and wait for the team, Aviarius escaped to Go Mountain and his lair. When the team heard about the robbery, it was well over an hour later and they rushed to the bank. The team was puzzled over why the alarm didn't sound and they tracked Aviarius to Go Mountain.

After the team managed to infiltrate the lair and came into the main chamber, they saw a battle had ensued there because of all the mechiancal birds that littered the floor. The sight of this puzzled the team, even Shego, while they walked deeper into the chamber. Before they went to far into the room, the room lit up bright white and the team saw Aviarius fly backwards across the room. He slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the room and slid to the floor, where he laid and whimpered. Aviarius tried to get up in a hurry for some reason when he saw Team Go standing in the chamber looking at him. Before he could get up, he was stopped in his stance by Merrick walking across the room with a flaming hand pointed at him. At the sight of Merrick, Shego knew why the tower's alarm didn't sound.

_Mal wanted do go solo for some reason,_ Shego thought while she watched Merrick walk over to Aviarius and pressed his flaming hand against Aviarius' head.

"Team Go! Aren't you going to do anything to this crazy nut," Aviarius shrieked out while he tried to turn his head to look at the team. However, Merrick held his head in place and his hand started to glow brighter.

"Lawless, stand down! We can handle it from here," Hego commanded while he waved the team to Merrick.

"Hego, do you know what he had planned for you guys. If you all showed up at the bank, all of you might be dead now," Merrick stated while he snapped his head to the team.

"So, you caused us to miss the alarm," Mego said while he inched closer to Merrick.

"Yes, for your safe. I have reasons, I have to make sure at least one of you never gets harmed while two of you hate me," Merrick said with his true voice.

"What do you mean two of us hate you," Hego questioned while he narrowed his eyes at Merrick because of Merrick's accent.

"Hego, you never been that bright," Merrick said while he reached his free hand to his mask.

In the next instance, Merrick pulled his mask off and all of Shego's brothers looked surprised at Merrick being 'Lawless.' Shego shook her head at what Merrick did and she walked to him while she continued to shake her head. She stood by him for a moment before she made him lower his flaming hand from Aviarius' head. Merrick continued to look at Shego's brothers while his hand lowered and it went out after it was at his side.

"I was wondering when you would get sick of them not knowing and thanks for protecting all of us," Shego whispered to Merrick while she turned her head to look at her brothers.

"Yeah, and your welcome," Merrick whispered back.

After a moment, Hego shook his head and asked, "Shego, did you know about this."

"Yes, since the day 'Lawless' showed up," Shego stated while she grabbed Aviarius by the collar.

"And you kept it from us. Why," Mego stated while he turned his look to Hego, who still looked confused.

"Because she was enjoying you two saying nice things about me. Every since I started dating her, all you two have done in bad mouth me to her. I can understand you two not wanting her to date the wrong guy but you haven't gave me a chance to prove I'm not the wrong guy. If you have something to say about me, come to me and tell me to my face, not Shego. I promise I'll listen even what you're saying is a lie," Merrick said while he answered for Shego.

Shego listened to what Merrick said and turned her look to him after he went silent. Before Shego had Aviarius on his feet, Shego saw Merrick slide his mask back on and him look back at her for a moment. He let out a sigh and started walking right through Shego's brothers. They turned and watched Merrick pass through them and continued to watch him until he was out of sight.

Hego sadly said what he always said when they foiled Aviarius and the team left his lair with Aviarius in tow. It surprised Shego that her brothers didn't say anything about learning who 'Lawless' was nor what Merrick did from them. Shego couldn't understand how Merrick was able to pull off a fight with Aviarius alone but she saw he could handle himself as a crime fighter now. After the team dropped Aviarius off at the jail, they headed home, where Shego only stayed a moment before she told Hego, she was going to go see what Merrick was up to. To Shego's amazement, Hego waved her on and told her, he was sorry for misjudging Merrick.

"It's not every day that you find a guy who would face death or injury for the person he loves," Hego added before he left Shego standing at the front door.

Shego couldn't believe her ears, one of her older brothers actually said something nice about Merrick instead of his altered ego. She couldn't contain her happiness and she raced to Merrick's to tell him about him getting through to one of her brothers. When she got to Merrick's home, she had to let herself in because Merrick didn't answer her knock. After she was inside, she went straight into the living room and saw Merrick laying on the couch while he moaned. Shego asked him what was the matter and Merrick explained that he hurt his back fighting Aviarius' metal birds.

Shego let out a giggle and stated, "Welcome to my world. Want a massage?"

"Yep," was all Merrick said before he took off his shirt and rolled onto his stomach.

Shego blushed while she walked over to Merrick. She looked down at him laying on the couch before she straddled his hips and started to work on his back. After a moment of Shego kneading Merrick's back, she could tell she was getting the soreness out by the look on Merrick's face. She giggled at him being totally relaxed and asked him did he want a full body massage. Merrick could only nod slowly to Shego's question while she continued to work on his back. She finally got off of Merrick to let him get undress and he did by stripping down to nothing but his boxers. Shego blushed while she watched Merrick get undress and her face stayed red while she went back to massaging Merrick. After Shego was finished with the massage, she got off of Merrick again to let him sit up and once he was sitting up right, Shego sat down beside him. She blushed again at sitting beside Merrick while he only wore boxers and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Shego let out a happy sigh and said, "Mal, I want to thank you for what you did today," while she lowered a hand down his side.

* * *

While Shego started to leave Merrick's, it seemed she had all the soreness worked out of Merrick because he was able to walk her to the door. They stood at the door for a moment while Shego continued to blush at Merrick in his boxers. She knew he was doing it on purpose and it was driving her crazy. She wanted to tackle him to the floor but she was fighting her urges and she was succeeding until Merrick wrapped her in his arms. The instance Shego felt Merrick's arms around her waist, she lost it and went into a frenzy of kisses. Her kisses weren't just from Merrick making her crazy but for the realization of how much Merrick loved her. He went willingly alone to the team's arch-enemy's lair and fought against all odds for them. If Shego ever doubted Merrick loved her, she didn't now and she was returning that love with her kisses. Finally, after a moment, Shego settled down and relaxed in Merrick's arms.

"Your welcome," was all Merrick said before he smiled at Shego and stared into her eyes.

"Boxers, boxers, you know they would drive me crazy," Shego said slyly.

"Yep, I have to make you go crazy every once and awhile. Besides, my ears will get sore if you keep biting them," Merrick said while he winced at a pain he felt.

Shego let out a giggle because of Merrick's statement and she said, "I know and you should take it easy. I don't want you to leave this house, even to be 'Lawless.' If I hear about you leaving this house tonight, I'm so gonna hurt you tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am," Merrick said while he let go of Shego.

Merrick's statement got a laugh out of the couple and Shego gave Merrick a goodbye kiss before she slipped out of his home. Shego's life was wonderful now. She had a guy that loved her unconditionally, let her be her, and never asked questions while he would do as she asked if he saw a reason behind her request. One of her brothers had finally came around and accepted her dating Merrick. All she needed now was the last hold out to like Merrick too and she planned for that to happen. If not, she would turn the other cheek to Mego because of him being self-centered.

_Who knows, they all might like him before the year's over,_ Shego thought while she went down in the subway entrance.

* * *

Author's note 2: I wrote this entire chapter free-handed. I didn't plan ahead and typed up what came to mind. Just to note, I revealed the orgin of the Wyvern plane that I put in every story I posted on Fanfiction and I even put in this chapter an altered belief that Shego's gloves gave her, her powers. Course, in one of the new episodes, the belief was proved false by Shego being able to flame up her hands without gloves. I, however, had a reason behind the gloves Merrick invent. Time will tell why I put the gloves in this chapter

* * *


	9. These Are the Best Days of Our Lives

Author's note: This is the chapter that will reveal how Merrick knows **Hamlet: Prince of Denmark. **Another long chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: These Are the Best Days of Our Lives.

The one week later, the couple entered their senior year of school. It would be their last year at the place and Shego was thankful to have to endure one more year of a place she so hated. On the very first day of school, Duncan made the mistake of spreading yet another rumor about the couple and Shego took care of the matter in the first few minutes of school. After she found Duncan in the empty halls of the school, she grabbed him by the hair of the head and plummeted the side of his head with her fists. The only reason she stopped pounding his face in was him begging her to stop and him promising he would never cause anymore problems. His promise and pleas satisfied her. She left him laying in the hall after she finally let go of him and she went to her class while she felt good over finally showing everyone that bothered her about dating Merrick to leave her alone about the subject.

She didn't mind the school as much now because Merrick was there and he had some classes with her. One class in particular was an elective class Merrick dreaded all day because of the only fear Shego knew he had. That class was the drama class and Shego laughed at how nervous Merrick got before the first day of the class. He feared the idea of having to perform in a play for the school. She tried to reassure him that everything would be ok and he should settle down. But he couldn't and she watched him go into a panic over their teacher talking about the upcoming senior play. She never knew his fear of large crowds was so severe and she tried to comforted him while he sat in his seat and took rapid, deep breathes. His panicking caused all the other students to turn in their seats to look at him. When the other students started to joke with Merrick about his fear, he got out of his seat and left the room. He only returned to the class after the teacher left the class and talked to him. After that episode, Shego spent the rest of the time she was around Merrick that day, comforting him and assuring him. However, even her words didn't ease his fear.

During the first day in the drama class, the teacher outlined what play the class was to perform before the Christmas holiday. The play was **Hamlet: Prince of Demark **by William Shakespeare. After the class learned what play they were to be involved with, the teacher told them that the entire class would audition for parts for the play the next day of class. Shego didn't want to be in the play as much as Merrick but she knew she would have to help with the play in someway because the teacher added that anyone who didn't pull their weight, would fail the class. Though Shego never planned to go on to college, her perfect grade point average was in danger if she didn't help out in the drama class and she hated to fail at anything. It was one of her faults, she felt less of herself if she failed at something. Her only concern was Merrick, who refused time and time again during the rest of the school day to try out for the play. He even went as far as tell Shego that he would skip the class everyday if the teacher gave him a part in the play. The only thing Shego did during his statements was shake her head and try to comfort him. But she gave up at the end of the school day because he was still showing his fear while he drove her home.

Before she got out of Merrick's truck, she tried one last vain attempt to calm him down but it was no use. His fear had a grip on him and he couldn't get rid of the fear. The only thing she wondered about his fear was, why was he so scared to begin with. She knew him being alone most of his life was partly to blame but he had been around hundreds of people since he moved to the city. It also confused Shego over why Merrick never got over his fear. She hoped he would before the next day of school but she doubted he would. After she tried to calm him down, she let him leave after she gave him a goodbye kiss while he still felt scared and she watched him drive out of sight. For some odd reason, she loved seeing him actually scared of something. She loved seeing the nervous and scared side of Merrick she never seen before and she wanted to see more of him scared of large crowds. She didn't know why but she wanted to and she even planned to make it happen, which caused her to giggle at wanting to see Merrick scared. After the giggle over the way he acted all day and about her plan, she went down into the subway while she looked forward to seeing him up on the stage tomorrow.

_I wonder if he be the same way as today,_ Shego thought while she made her way to the tower.

* * *

The next day of school was the same as the day before for the couple except now Merrick was completely terrified of the drama class. Shego actually had to drag him to the auditorium where they were to try out for the play. After she had him in one of the seats, she had to hold him in place and she finally got him to settled down when she threaten him with refusing to go out on any more dates if he didn't stop acting like such a baby. That worked but the threat only got him to stay seated without Shego having to hold him. When the teacher came into the auditorium, Shego grabbed Merrick by the shirt and told him she meant what she said about no more dates. He didn't resist her and while she held onto him, he watched the teacher walk up on stage.

The teacher walked right up to the podium and started the class. She gave a brief introduction to the play and started calling out the students' names from alphabetical order of the last names. At hearing how the teacher was calling out the students for their try outs, Shego heard Merrick let out a sigh of relief but she felt him shaking. She couldn't believe he was to terrified of such a simple fear but she liked him scared and giggled as quiet as she could in a hope Merrick didn't hear her. But he did and he looked right at her with a look of terror before he looked back at the stage.

"It will be alright, Mal. Just relax," Shego whispered while she and Merrick watched another girl in the class, walking up to the stage.

Merrick let out a weak chuckle and he stated, "Sheila, I would run out of here if you let me."

"Mal, I can't say anything to help how you're feeling, but I'm here if that helps you any," Shego stated while she listened to the teacher getting closer to her name.

With her last name before Merrick's, Shego knew she would have to go up to the stage before him and she hoped by her showing some bravery that Merrick would too. But she was doubtful that anything would change how he was at that moment and finally her name was called out. She patted him on the shoulder and told him, she would be right back. After he only responded with a slow nod, Shego left his side and went to the stage. Though she still didn't want to be in the play, she wanted to out do any of the other girls in the class. It was a simple competition Shego was looking forward to, just to prove to others she was better than them. She had picked out a part for the play that dealt with the least lines and she chose a simple line for the part. She opened the play manual, the teacher gave to everyone of the students, while she walked to the stage and she flipped through the pages until she found the lines she remembered reading over the night before.

After she was up on the stage and stood in front of the entire class, she cleared her throat and said, "My lord, I have remembrances of yours, that I have longed long to re-deliver; I pray you, now receive them."

The teacher tried to make her continue on with the reciting but Shego told the teacher that she didn't have any other lines picked out to read. Shego hoped that would deter the teacher from giving her the part. But her plan backfired, the teacher gave her the part of Ophelia because no other girl in the class wanted the part. After the teacher gave her the part, Shego let out a soft growl while she left the stage and now she would have to remember a part she didn't want. She would have been happy if the other girls wanted the part. Shego would have gladly given it to them.

She decided not to worry about the play for now; she was going to enjoy a show when Merrick had to go to the stage. She was curious about what part he was going to try out for. He never told her and deep down, Shego hoped he wanted to be Hamlet but she doubted he would pick something that would cause him to be on stage more than anyone else.

After she was sitting with Merrick again, she asked him what part he was going to try out for but she didn't get an answer out of him. She realized after a moment why he was silent, the teacher had skipped several names, who were all girls, because all the parts for girls were already given out. The next name the teacher called out was Merrick's and she was looking right at him because he wasn't coming to the stage.

Shego nudged him in the side but even that didn't thaw Merrick's petrified stare. He just sat there looking back at the teacher. Shego let out a sigh and whispered in Merrick's ear that she loved him and if she had to, she would drag him to the stage. Finally, she got through to him and he nodded slowly to her while he stood up and left her side. She watched him walk into the aisle and slowly make his way to the stage while he had his head lowered to his chest. He didn't open his manual until he was up on the stage and he fidgeted while he stood on the stage in silence. After a moment of silence, the teacher asked Merrick was he ok and the only response the teacher got out of Merrick was a loud sigh before he started speaking. Shego had to keep herself from busting out with laughter at him being nervous because he was cute to her when he was.

When he started to speak finally, Shego had to listen close to what he was saying because he was only speaking above a whisper while he kept his eyes glued to the manual. After she listened to the first few words Merrick said, she realized he was reciting Hamlet but he would stammer and stutter while he spoke. Before he could even finish his reciting, several of the students started laughing at him, which got the whole class, except Shego, to laugh at him. While he was being laughed at, he closed the manual, stopped speaking, and lowered his head to his chin.

The teacher came to Merrick's aid and hushed the class. After the class was quiet, Shego saw the teacher whisper something into Merrick's ear before he nodded his head and left the stage. Shego felt sorry for him because of the other students making fun of him and his worst fear but she was curious about what the teacher told him. She knew the teacher wouldn't have given the Hamlet part to him unless no one else tried out for the part.

When he had made his way back to Shego and was sitting beside her, she tried to get him to tell her what the teacher told him but he continued to be quiet. She gave up on trying to get him to talk to her and she laid an arm over his shoulders while she went back to watching the auditions. After the Hamlet part was given to another guy in the class, it dawned on Shego that she would have to be in a scene with the guy that she wasn't sure Merrick would be ok with. She opened her manual with her free hand and flipped through the lines until she came up on the scene.

While Shego laid the opened manual in Merrick's lap, she asked, "Mal, are you ok with this scene?"

Merrick looked at Shego for a second before he read over the scene and said in a sad whisper, "That's up to you. I'm ok with it unless you like another guy laying his head in your lap."

"Mal, you know better than that. You're the only person I would enjoy doing this scene with," Shego said sternly while she was grateful she got Merrick to talk again.

Merrick let out a sigh at hearing how upset he made Shego over what he said and he stated, "I'm sorry, Sheila. I can say some stupid stuff when I'm not myself."

"It's ok, Mal, and I mean it. I rather it be you instead of Mikey. I might end up decking him when we practice this scene. Still, you're ok with us doing this scene," Shego said while she saw a sad smile appear on Merrick's face.

"I am because I know it will take more than a guy laying his head in your lap to make you like him," Merrick said while he looked back at the other students still reciting.

Shego let out a soft laugh and said, "Mal, I started liking you after I fell in your lap but I started loving you because you were different than all the other guys in this school. That be hard for any other guy to top. I promise this be the only time I let another guy touch me but your the only one who can lie in my lap."

"I been doing that a lot lately," Merrick said slyly while he started holding Shego's free hand.

Shego snapped her head to Merrick and whispered out in a stammer, "Mal, be quiet. People might hear you."

Merrick let out a quiet chuckle and winked at her. She shook her head at Merrick feeling better and she squeezed his shoulder with a hand. She was glad he wasn't nervous anymore, which had her puzzled. Shego knew he was calm again over whatever the teacher whispered to him and she knew it had something to do with him not having to be in the play.

"Mal, will you answer what I ask you earlier," Shego questioned while she laid her head on Merrick's shoulder.

"Miss Dunbar said I didn't have to be in the play. Instead, I could be a stagehand so I still be helping with the play and get my grade," Merrick explained right as the auditions were wrapping up.

While the other students started to file out of the auditorium, Shego whispered, "So, you get to be at every one of the rehearsals?"

"Yep," was all Merrick stand while he stood up and looked down at Shego.

"Well, good. I would really hate it if you weren't at the rehearsals with me," Shego replied while she followed Merrick out of the auditorium.

* * *

For over two weeks, the senior year for the couple fly by. The only noticeable change, at school, for the couple was the new freshmen students showing the seniors respect. They would make way of any senior they seen except Merrick, who scowled the freshmen for getting out of his way. Every since that day, the freshmen guys tried to become buddies with Merrick but he only told them that they didn't have to show him respect because he hadn't earned it. That caused the freshmen guys to show him even more respect and they followed him around like groupies.

During those two weeks, Shego asked Merrick every day what did he have planned for their one year anniversary, which was coming up soon for them. He would only respond with evasive answers that kept Shego from guessing his ideas. She knew he was full of surprises and she gave up trying to figure out his plan. But she continued to ask Merrick about his plan, even when they would practice Shego's lines after school.

Shego was again amazed by how intelligent Merrick was. Whenever they went over her lines and she made a mistake, Merrick would correct her or help her with the line without ever looking at Shego's manual. The first few times he did this, Shego was surprised and she wondered if Merrick had the entire play memorized. She even tested him with lines and she proved her own wondering thought true. She would read a random line from the play and Merrick would be able to tell her who was to speak next and he even would say the lines.

"Mal, do you have a photo memory or something," Shego questioned one time after she couldn't stump Merrick with the lines.

Merrick only chuckled and stated, "Yep, I have read the play ten times since the first day of school."

* * *

Though, it seemed the couple couldn't be separated by anything, Shego knew deep down Merrick wasn't ok with the one scene even she didn't want to be on stage doing. Her assumption was proven true the first time the scene was to be rehearsed. On the very week of the couple's one year anniversary, Miss Dunbar called out Shego and Mikey Cole to rehearse the scene. Shego took her time to the stage. While she sat down in the chair that was on the stage, she noticed Mikey was as hesitate as she was over performing the scene.

While Mikey was knelt down in front of Shego, he whispered, "I really, really, don't want to do this scene."

"Why is that," Shego whispered back.

"Because your dating Merrick. I'm afraid he'll go crazy on me, I heard about what he did to Duncan. I like to keep all of my teeth," Mikey said with actual fear in his voice.

Shego let out a laugh and whispered, "He would only knock your teeth out if you try anything."

Shego's statement caused Mikey to laugh too and he began to smile before he looked off stage. His smile turned into a frown and he whispered in fear, "Oh, no."

She was puzzled by Mikey's fearful statement and she turned her head to see what frightened him. Standing just off stage was Merrick while he held a clipboard in his hands. He was looking right at her and Mikey while he glared at Mikey. Before she could say anything, Merrick slammed the clipboard into the chest of the guy standing beside him and he stared at Mikey one last time before he stormed into the back stage. The second he was out of sight, Mikey turned his look to Shego, who was still looking toward where Merrick disappeared at.

She narrowed her eyes at where Merrick disappeared at and she wondered what was that all about until it dawned on her. She didn't have time to think over knowing why Merrick acted the way he did because the teacher got her attention and told her and Mikey to get on with the rehearsal. However, Mikey refused to and left the auditorium while he mumbled about losing teeth. The teacher asked Shego what happened and she only said that Mikey felt sick, which the teacher believed and she excused Shego for the day.

Shego had to walk all the way home because Merrick was nowhere to be seen. He had left his truck at the school but he wasn't there. She started to get upset over the way he acted while she walked home. Sure, she was laughing with Mikey but it wasn't like they were joking and carrying on. The more she thought about the misunderstanding, the more she got mad at Merrick. She thought he was completely understanding but he proved to her, he could overact sometimes. She shook her head at the notion of her flirting with Mikey, even when she knew from Merrick's eyes she was. But she wasn't and she became enraged by the idea. She was a one man, woman and she loved Merrick. She told him several times, he was the only one she could love and she meant it.

* * *

Before she went into the subway entrance, she made up her mind to settle the misunderstanding one way or another that night. She left the subway entrance and went straight to Merrick's. When she got there, she knocked on the door but no one ever came to the door. Her mind was set on speaking to Merrick and she planned to do just that. She unlocked the front door and shut it behind her before she went though the home looking for Merrick. He wasn't there either and she decided to wait up in his room. They were going to have the talk even if she had to wait all night for him to show.

Her wait wasn't long so she thought because she heard the front door open and closed moments after she sat down in the office chair. A moment later, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. While the footsteps neared the door leading into Merrick's room, she folded her arms in front of her and make the most angry face she could. Her angry face, however, relaxed at the sight of Merrick's father coming by the doorway. The second he caught a glimpse of Shego in Merrick's room, he stopped and looked back into the room with a puzzled look. He looked straight at Shego then around in the room. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and entered Merrick's bedroom.

"I'm waiting for, Mal," Shego explained in an angry tone while she watched Merrick's father come into the room.

"I see. So, you two are going to have a talk about something," Merrick's father said calmly while he walked over the bed and sat down.

"Yes, D.L," Shego stated while her angry look gave way to a sad one.

D. L. chuckled at Shego saying only the initials for his name and he said, "Let me guess, he did something to upset you."

"You better believe it. Right as I was about to rehearse the one scene in the play he said he was ok with, which I know now he wasn't, he stormed off and disappeared. He didn't even show up to drive me home," Shego explained while she slummed down in the chair.

"I figured something like this would happen eventually. Let me guess again, either something happened during the scene or before that Merrick saw a different way that wasn't true," D. L. questioned in a fatherly tone.

Shego cocked her head at Merrick's father. It was odd to her, it was like the man was trying to be like a father to her. She was actually feeling better by venting to the man and she decided to let it all out.

"Yes, me and the guy that I suppose to do the scene with, were laughing before we seen Mal looking at us. We weren't flirting but were laughing over how Mal was," Shego explained while she felt herself tearing up.

To her surprise, D. L. made a sad look and held up a hand to her before he commanded, "Sheila, don't cry."

"The way Mal making me feel right now, I just might," Shego managed to say before she felt a tear running down her face.

"Sheila, don't. I want you to be strong. Merrick was wrong for storming off and leaving before you had a change to explain yourself. He's at fault, not you. When he shows up, I want you to let him have it. I don't care how heated it gets, make him feel sorry---if he's not already," D. L. said calmly before he rose from the bed and started to leave the room.

"Oh, I will," Shego said while an evil smile etched across her face.

"Well, good. If something happens tonight that causes you two to break up or whatever, make sure you're the one that does the dumping. Merrick deserves that. I thought I taught him better," D. L. said before he got to the doorway.

"I'm not sure we'll break up over this," Shego said sadly while she hoped what she said was true.

"I hope not either because I can tell you two are happy together. You can't have a relationship if there's not fights, the fights just make you love the other more," D. L. said before he slipped out of sight and headed to his room.

Shego watched the doorway long after D. L. disappeared in it and she thought over the coming fight. It was going to be their worst one yet and she was going to do as Merrick's father asked her to do. She wasn't going to hold anything back unless Merrick was already feeling sorry for how he acted. Maybe if he was, she might be able to hold off her anger. She still loved him but she wasn't sure what Merrick was feeling at the moment.

While she sat in the office chair and waited for Merrick, she got the idea to surprise him. She got out of the chair and flipped off all of the lights in the room. After it was dark in the room, she returned to the chair to continue the wait. Before long, the tedium of waiting caused her to nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Shego was woken up around midnight by the sound of the front door opening and closing. She held her breathe at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. After a moment, she saw Merrick limp into the room and begin to get undressed. She was puzzled over why he was limping until the light of the hall showed to her how he was dressed. At the sight of Merrick in his 'Lawless' suit that was now covered with the white pads from a dirt bike suit, she knew he had been prowling around the city alone. She continued to watch him in silence while he got undressed and she blushed at the sight of him in boxers. But she stopped blushing and became angry again when she remembered why she was there. She let him limp all the way to his bed and lie down before she turned on the lamp that stayed on the nightstand beside his bed. The second the light came on, Merrick snapped his head to the light and he frowned at the sight of Shego being lit up by the light.

She stayed silent for a moment before she questioned sternly, "Do you want to start or me?"

He, however, didn't answer her and stayed quiet while he stared at her. She shook her head at him not answering her and she stared back at him for a moment before he diverted his eyes away from her.

"I take that as me starting this. Mal, what you seen at the school wasn't what you thought it was. I have told you countless times that I only love you and no one could change that. If you stayed around long enough after what you saw, I would have told you what we were laughing at. You, we were laughing at how you were. We weren't flirting even if you're still thinking that," Shego said while her eyes tried to bore holes into Merrick.

Even with what she said, Merrick still didn't say a word and kept his eyes from looking at her. After a moment, Shego let out a growl and shook her head at him not wanting to talk.

"Aren't you going to say anything," Shego questioned with a raised voice.

Her statement and tone caused Merrick to cut his eyes back to her before he said, "What can I say? You're mad at me because of me being stupid. Not even saying I'm sorry would help. But how would you react at seeing me laughing and carrying on with another girl while you didn't know what we were talking about? You would have did like me, thought we were flirting."

"Maybe, I might have but you don't flirt with any of the other girls because you shown me you wouldn't. You acted very stupid, which is unlike you. Mal, I said I love you and you should believe that. I wouldn't dump you for anyone else nor would I let another guy flirt with me without me decking them to the floor," Shego said while her anger started to lift.

Merrick lowered his head to his chest while he looked away from Shego again before he said sadly, "I know, I know. Just what I saw, made me feel like things were happening again. I have had two girlfriends stolen from me in my lifetime. I couldn't stand there and watch it happen again before my eyes. That's why I left and those memories I have, caused me to go into a rage. I went into the city looking for a fight to calm my anger, which I found one but it didn't help with my anger."

"Why didn't you fight for those girls," Shego question softly while she began to understand why Merrick stormed off.

"Because, Sheila, if that was what they wanted, I wasn't going to stand in their way nor would I stand in your way either," Merrick explained while he sat up in bed.

Shego shook her head at Merrick not letting go of the past and she got out of the chair to sit on the bed. After she was on the bed, she looked away from him while she thought over what to say next. She wanted to make him feel miserable for him thinking she was flirting but she couldn't will herself to. She loved him too much to hurt him, especially after she learned he had girlfriends stolen before by other guys.

Finally, Shego spoke up while she peeked back at Merrick, "Mal, that's the past. You really need to let things go. What you need to be concern about is the present. No guy is going to make me stop loving you. I'm still wearing the ring you gave me and I haven't taken it off once. If anything can ease your mind, it should be you knowing several guys had asked me out before I met you and I didn't go out with them. You asked me out once and we went out. That's a major difference. None of the other guys at school nor in this city can make me feel the same way you do."

He looked at her for a second before he turned his eyes from her and lowered his head to his chest. Shego knew he was already feeling terrible about how he acted long before he came back home. It was odd to her that even after the misunderstanding that made her angry at him, she wanted to make him feel better. She knew it had a lot to do with her loving him and she couldn't stay mad at him unless he acted in a way that she didn't like.

"I know, I had time to think about how I acted. I'm sorry even if you can't forgive me. I'm sorry for being jealous, sorry for over reacting to something I shouldn't have let bother me. I should have known better because I know every thing you ever told me was true," Merrick said sadly before he looked back at Shego.

"Mal, I forgive you and stop being hard on yourself. That's my job. At least you showed me how much you loved and cared about me. If it bothers you that much over me acting in the play, I could quit and help you back stage," Shego said while she turned and faced Merrick.

After hearing what she said, Merrick let out a sigh and shook his head while he said, "No, don't do that. I have to learn to trust you completely and there's only way for that to happen. To let you be involve with something that will let you be in contact with another man."

"So, you're ok with the scene now," Shego questioned with a smile before she slid on the bed and sat by Merrick.

He didn't answer her question for a moment and looked at her before he said, "I thought I was when you first asked me but I just proven I wasn't. Sheila, all I can say is I'm going to try to be ok with it. Maybe by the time of the play I won't be storming off like an idiot."

"That will work for me. Just trust me, I love only you and don't forget that," Shego stated while she wrapped her arms around him.

Merrick let out a sad chuckle and laid back down while Shego held onto him. They laid on the bed for a long time without say a word while Shego thought over how easy it was for them to argue without losing their temper. Though the fight didn't get as heated as she thought it would get, she felt what Merrick's father said last before he left her in Merrick's room. The simple fuss made her love Merrick beyond what she felt for him before it. Now she knew how much he loved her, he would willingly let her dump him for another guy without trying to change her mind. She let out a sigh at the idea of dumping Merrick. She hadn't ever planned to nor would she want to even if they had a major fight. Merrick was her dream come true and she wanted him to stay in her life.

After she got tired of the silence, she leaned her head up to Merrick's ear and whispered, "Mal, time we made up," before she nipped his ear with her teeth.

The couple did make up that night and before the next day of school, they acted like nothing ever happened. Merrick ran into Mikey during one of the class changes that day and Mikey about ran the other way until Merrick stopped him. He politely told Mikey everything was alright and he wasn't out to get him. Merrick's statement caused Mikey to relax and they went on to their classes without any crossed words. Mikey, however, made up excuses when the drama teacher tried to get him and Shego to rehearse together. They never got to practice any scenes together. Shego had to rehearse alone or with Merrick. She knew he was happy to help her with the rehearsing because he never would have to see her rehearse the one scene she knew he would hate to see her perform with another guy. She didn't mind, she and Merrick both got what they wanted, which was being happy together while Merrick helped her with the very scene that he wasn't yet ok with.

* * *

Two days after the simple misunderstanding and fight afterwards, the couple celebrated their one year anniversary together. Shego was surprised at how well Merrick planned the event. Before they went on their date, he waved her into his home because he said he had a surprise for her. She knew something was up because of the way Merrick was dressed. He had dressed in a suit and tie that seemed to be made for the occasion. After she got over the near faint of seeing him dressed up like he was, Shego admitted to herself that she liked the look because it made him look older and more handsome to her. She hoped to see him dressed up more often like he was while she followed him into the home. It was the only time she ever saw Merrick comb his hair and she wondered what other surprises he had in store for her that night.

After they were inside his home, Merrick led her to his room and once they were in the room, Shego saw he had bought her an exquisite dress along with all the accompaniments to make her look like the most gorgeous woman around. At the sight of Merrick spending so much money on her, Shego shook her head and walked over to the dress and diamonds. After she looked at the gift for a moment, Merrick chuckled from behind her and rushed her into his bathroom to change. She spent her time getting ready just for Merrick. It was the least she could do for him after he spent time planning for their anniversary. Finally, she was ready and the second she stepped out of the bathroom, she giggled at the look Merrick was giving her. His wide-eyed, dropped jaw look was priceless to her and she waved a hand in front of his face after she was standing beside him. After a moment, she succeeded in snapping him out of his daze. He shook his head and smile sheepishly at Shego before he took her by the hand and led her out of the home. For Shego, how the date was going so far, she couldn't even begin to guess what to expect next, which she didn't have to wait long for after they got in Merrick's truck. Again he pulled a rose out of thin air and gave it to her. She had gotten several from him since the first one but every time she got one, it had been during a special time. Those times were the cause of her remembering him giving her a rose and she enjoyed every single memory of a rose.

While she held the rose and smelt it, she felt grateful for her still being with Merrick. He was too good to her, she knew, and they even made up from the mistake two days ago. She knew no other guy could be like Merrick. He was a one of kind to her, not even his friend in Toyah could match him. Now they had put what happened behind them, they were enjoying the special day together and Shego, finally, started trying to guess what was next.

When they got to a restaurant that they never been to, Shego only let out a sigh at knowing the place and asked Merrick how were they going to get inside. Merrick only chuckled and got out of the truck. He went around the truck and opened the door for her while he actually bowed to her. She shook her head at him acting like a gentleman and climbed out of the truck. Once she was out of the truck, he held an elbow up to her and he escorted her like a gentleman would have to the front door of the restaurant. The man at the front desk waved them into the restaurant and led them to their table that was lit by candlelight. Shego lowered her head and about cried at the romance Merrick possessed. While they walked to the table, she realized something was odd about the place. Not another soul was there except Merrick, the waiter and her. After the couple was seated at the table, the waiter left them for a moment and with her and Merrick being alone, it gave her a chance to ask Merrick what was going on.

He chuckled and explained, "I have gotten us reservations to the most expensive restaurant in the city and had booked the entire restaurant for ourselves."

"Mal, you didn't have to go to such great lengths," Shego stated while she felt happy about how much he wanted to show his love for her.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to make this day special for you and to show how sorry I still am for the other day," Merrick stated before the waiter came back.

After Merrick went silent, the waiter handed the couple their menus and stood at attention, as if waiting for the couple's order. While Shego looked over the menu, she couldn't believe what some of the items cost and she flipped the menu to the side of her head to hide her face from the waiter. She whispered to Merrick and told him she couldn't believe the cost it took to eat at the restaurant. Merrick, however, chuckle and assured her money was no issue for their date.

"Sheila, it's been taken care of, all you got do is order what you want and Joe here, will fetch it for you," Merrick stated before he went back to looking at his menu.

She finally picked out one of the least expensive meals in a hope to spend less of Merrick's money but he stopped Joe from taking the order. The waiter nodded to him and suggested the most famous meal the restaurant had. Shego reluctantly agreed to the suggestion and the waiter nodded to her before he took Merrick's order. After the waiter left with the orders, Shego stared at Merrick while she smiled at him. She was starting to see the good qualities of him being stubborn. On this date, she wouldn't be able to change or alter anything in his plan for the night and she was there along for the ride while he showed her how much she meant to him. Though, she had already forgiven Merrick for his misunderstanding of what happened two days ago, she liked him still feeling sorry. He would shower her with affection just to prove how sorry he was. She didn't mind, she was enjoying herself at his expense. It was the least he could do after he made her feel terrible.

The couple spent their time waiting for their orders, talking about what it be like after they were out of school. The talk ended up with the discussion of wedding bells and Shego shared her ideas of her perfect wedding. While she talked about her ideas, she giggled at Merrick pulling out a notepad, that he would scribble notes on, while she shared her thoughts. After she was finished with the sharing of her thoughts, their orders were brought to them and the couple's talk ended before they started to enjoy the meals, which Shego was glad that she went along with the waiter's suggestion. She took her time with the food because she wanted to relish the moment. It was romantic to her; the candlelight that lit their faces in a dim glow, the person she loved sitting across from her, the rose she had laid on the table, and even the soft music that was playing in the restaurant. She knew Merrick had to pick out the music for the occasion because of the way he seemed to have planned for everything and she could tell he had planned it all well in advanced. She was loving the moment and she would peek a look at Merrick across from her while she slowly enjoyed her food. The look on Merrick's face was something she would always remember and she knew he was truly happy as she was to be sitting in the restaurant together as a couple. It seemed to her, nothing could separate them and she hoped that was true. While she thought over the sad life without Merrick, she finally finished her meal after Merrick did and he escorted her out of the restaurant like he escorted her into it. After they were outside, she asked him what was next and his explained they were dressed up for more than just dinner.

"Oh, really. Well, I gave up trying to figure out what you got planned next," Shego said happily while Merrick escorted her to his truck.

Merrick let out a chuckle and stated, "Tonight anything's possible. Even when we are finished with my plan, we can still go do anything you want to do."

She smiled at the possibilities while she laid her head on his shoulder and let him led her to his truck. After they were back in the truck, Merrick drove them to their next destination, which was a fancy ballroom Shego knew about, but she was never was the type to dance to classical music. She figured the inside of the place would be something she would hate. She, however, was surprised by the looks of the inside of the ballroom. Along with wonderful room, the white columns around the ballroom covered in roses stood out to Shego and it was beautiful to her. She knew Merrick had planned even the look of the ballroom because they were the only ones there. She started to feel joy over how much expense and lengths Merrick went to just to make her day. It was enough to prove to her, he loved her beyond what she thought. That realization caused Shego tear up while she lowered her head to her chest. She was truly happy while Merrick started to led her out onto the dance floor.

_Yes, this is a very special day for me,_ Shego thought while she felt a tear stream down her cheek.

After Merrick had them out on the dance floor, he had Shego take her hand off his arm and he walked in front of her. He stood in front of her for a moment and looked confused at seeing a tear stain on her cheek. She noticed the looked he was giving her and she assured him the tears were happy ones. That statement lightened his puzzled look and he positioned them to slow dance. After a moment, a song started playing that Shego said from the start would be their song but she never told him it was. When she realized what the song was, she fought to keep from breaking down crying at the joy she was feeling. She didn't know how he knew about the song but she loved him knowing.

Right as they started to dance, Shego asked while she fought off the tears, "How did you know that was to be our song?"

"By the look you made the first time you heard it," Merrick explained with a smile.

"Oh," was all Shego could say before she broke down crying and hid her face in Merrick's chest.

While they danced, she heard and felt Merrick chuckle while he started to nuzzle his head against the top of hers. Hearing how happy he was, Shego let out a sigh of content. While they continued to dance. He had made her day as much as she did his without trying. While she enjoyed the slow dance, she made up her mind to go the next step that night. All she needed now was a good excuse for Merrick to persuade him to go that step. But before she could think up the excuse, the song stopped and a fast dancing song started. Shego let out a giggle at her kind of music being played in a fancy ballroom. She shook her head and the couple started dancing the way Merrick had to learn the first time he ever danced. Shego enjoyed the dance and saw Merrick had improved. Before they could get in the full swing of their dance, the song stopped and a lull of silence filled the ballroom before another fast dancing song started.

The couple danced the night away well past midnight and the only reason they stopped was Shego saying she was ready to call it the night. In reality, she wasn't tired but nervous over the idea of going the next step. She had to stop dancing to calm down her nerves and to give her time to think up her excuse. The break helped on her nerves a little and by the time they left the ballroom, Shego was looking forward to Merrick taking her to his place.

They laughed happily while they walked out of the ballroom and headed to Merrick's truck parked at the corner of the city block. Right as the couple neared the corner of the building the ballroom was in, three individuals came walking around the corner of the building and stopped dead still at the sight of the couple, which caused the couple to stop too. The only reason Shego stopped walking was because Merrick did. Seeing people on the street this time of night wasn't unusual to Shego. She figured the girl her age and the twin guys with her, were out in the city just like Merrick and she was. But after a second, her crime fighting instinct kicked in because of the looks the three individuals had on their faces. While the girl looked mad, the twins had the opposite looks of happy and sad. It was odd to Shego that after the first sighting of the trio, that they held the same looks. It was like that was how they were feeling at that moment and Shego was about to get ready for a fight because of the mad girl staring right at Merrick.

* * *

Before Shego could get in a stance, the girl exclaimed in anger, "Lawless," which caused Shego to freeze with surprise.

At hearing the name for Merrick's crime fighting persona, the twins stammered out in unison, "Where," while one of them said it happily and the other sounded depressed.

"Right there you idiots," the girl said with angry annoyance while she pointed at Merrick.

"Oh, come on sis. If he was Lawless," the happy twin said while he peered at Merrick.

"He would have attacked us the second he seen us," the sad twin said while he finished the other twin's sentence.

"His eyes are like Lawless'. I know those eyes. It's him," the girl stated with anger while she went down in a stance like she wanted to fight.

At the sight of the girl getting ready to fight, Shego started toward the girl but she was stopped by Merrick holding an arm in front of her. She looked at Merrick for a second and she was about to push by his arm until she heard him say in a whisper under his breath that everything will be ok. This confused Shego as much as why three people would be arguing over Merrick being Lawless or not. Just the statement about his eyes, told Shego that he knew the three individuals for some reason. Shego reluctantly relaxed against Merrick's arm and watched the trio in silence, just like Merrick was doing.

"Sis, you're so jumpy tonight," the gleeful twin said while he laid a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It won't help us by you drawing attention to us," the depressed twin said while he looked like he was about to cry.

"Because we just broke out of the asylum Lawless threw us in," the cheerful double said while the girl shook his hand off over her shoulder.

"And we don't plan to be thrown back in there an hour after we just got out," the cheerless doppelganger said while he walked in front of the girl.

"Alright, fine. You two idiots made you points. But I'm telling you that guy is Lawless. If we let him go and he's Lawless, you two are to blame for Lawless getting away," the girl stated with anger after she came out of her fight stance.

She looked Merrick straight in the eyes for a second before she waved the twins to follow her and she slipped out of sight around the corner of the building. The twins watched the girl go out of sight and looked back at the couple before they too went out of sight around the corner. After the trio were gone, Shego heard Merrick let out a sigh of relief while he lowered his arm out of Shego's way. She looked up at his face and saw he was scared. She didn't know what the strange event was all about but she was going to get answers.

"Ok, Mal. You got some explaining to do. Who were they and why were they talking about Lawless," Shego questioned after she made Merrick turn to face her.

Merrick let out another sigh and said, "They are the ones I got in a fight with when I went looking for one the other day. They're siblings. The girl's name in Tanya and her brothers, the twins, are Tim and Tom. Their last name was Brock. Now they are only known collective as the Trio.

"What's the deal with the looks they had," Shego questioned while she looked at the corner of the building.

"They are unstable mentally due to their parents abusing them as kids. The looks are what emotional state their always in. Tanya is the self appointed leader of the group and she's the most dangerous," Merrick explained while he hinted pity for the Trio.

"How did Tanya know you were Lawless just by your eyes," Shego asked while she felt sorry for the Trio being abused, especially since it made them go mental over the ordeal.

Merrick let out another sigh at the question and explained, "I ran into them one night while I was prowling around the city. I have stopped their crazy rampages time and time again but they always manage to break out of the asylums. They are most dangerous together and strangely they are dormant alone."

"So, shouldn't we go stop Lawless' arch-enemies instead of just standing here," Shego questioned before she started to run to the corner of the building.

She was stopped by Merrick taking her by the hand and he shook his head while he said, "No, their stable minded for now. If we went after them, they may snap. Their unpredictable when they go crazy. They may act friendly, but in an instance they may try to slit your throat. That's why I wear protection on my suit now. As long as they are looking for Lawless, everyone's safe. I'll go stop them later and get them thrown in another asylum---hopefully this time the docs can keep them there so they can get the help they need."

"But---," Shego started to plead but she was cut off by Merrick laying a finger to her lips.

"It will be ok. I have dealt with them before. After our date tonight, I'll go deal with them. Some things are more important than throwing nut cases in an asylum," Merrick stated which caused Shego to frown.

She had other plans for the night and now it looked like they would be cancelled. Her plans; she would have to wait on because he was going after the trio after their date. She knew that was more important to him at the moment even though he stated the opposite. There was no use in her trying to persuade him to stay nor for her to tag along. His stubbornness had negative sides that he showed that she didn't like as much as she liked the positive sides. She let out a sigh at Merrick's statement and nodded to him. While Merrick led her to his truck, her perfect day ended for her. The last detail was going to be important to her, especially after she got over her nervousness.

_We'll get another chance, another day. Isn't like its that important,_ Shego thought sadly while she climbed into the truck.

* * *

All the way to the subway, Shego remained silent and felt sad. She knew Merrick had an idea that something was wrong with her and she wished he would ask her about it. Maybe she could persuade him to go to his place and for them to go the next step without her having to give an excuse. But Merrick never asked her what was wrong all the way to the subway and she continued to be silent.

After they sat in the truck in silence, long after they were at the subway entrance, Merrick finally asked her what was wrong. His question caused Shego to be nervous again. She knew it was pointless to share her feelings along with how she wanted to end the special day. But she decided to be brave and tell him. She slid across the seat and wrapped her arms around him before she said a word.

While she hugged him, she said, "Mal, I wanted this day to end different. I wanted to stay with you tonight."

Merrick narrowed his eyes in confusion for a second before he stated, "Well, you could sleep in my bed with me if you want to."

Shego let out a sad giggle while she said, "I didn't want to just sleep in the bed."

Her statement caused Merrick to widen his eyes at getting her meaning and he acted nervous for a moment before he stammered out, "I...umm...Sheila...you know how...I feel about that."

"I know. Just I felt it would have been the perfect way to end such a romantic night," Shego said in defeat over knowing it wouldn't have happened, even if they didn't run into the trio.

He let out a sigh at Shego sounding sad and he softly said, "Sheila, I understand. It would have and who said it can't still happen. It's still up to you because your reason is good enough. Tonight was just for you and if it means going the next step to keep you happy, I'm all for it."

Shego shook her head and said, "It's ok. We don't have to. I'm happy with just what went on tonight---except the encounter with the nut jobs. Forget about going the next step for now. We'll have other chances to later. If not, we'll get all the time we want after we get married."

Her statement caused Merrick to let out another sigh but he nodded to her and kissed her on the forehead while he wrapped her in his arms. Shego buried her head in his chest and smiled at how gentle and kind he was to her. She was actually afraid of his reaction to her plan. For him to be ok with her wanting to go the next step, proved to her that he didn't mind her wanting to. She knew he still didn't think like teenage boys because she still had to cause anything that happened between them. It was her place and time to chose what went on behind closed doors. She liked that kind of deal and she never had to worry about Merrick pressuring her. She had to pressure him and she enjoyed that. Just to have control over something intimate was something she really enjoyed.

After a moment, Shego let out a sigh and reached a hand up to Merrick's face. She stroked his face for a second before she pulled him down to her to kiss him. Her kiss caused them to make out for a moment and Shego finally stopped the kissing after she knew Merrick needed some air. She smiled at him and told him she had a great time before she gave him one last goodbye kiss. She slid out of his arms and stepped out of truck. Before she shut the truck door, she said she would see him in the morning before school. He nodded slowly to her and watched her walk into the subway after she shut the door.

When Shego got back in the tower, she sat down in her chair at the round table and thought over the perfect night. She got all she wanted in one night it seemed. The final step was just a notion that hit her at the end of the date. Other than that not happening, the date caused her to love Merrick to the point that she wanted to take his offer of just sleeping in the same bed with him. She missed him just minutes after she last saw him. She knew that was the price she had to pay for being in true love with Merrick. Ever since they came back from Toyah, she had made the point of being around him as much as she could, just to keep from missing him. She finally decided to go to bed while she wondered if Merrick was going out on the town to find the Trio. Her last thought for that night before she drifted off to sleep was a hope that he would be ok and she would see his loving face in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, Shego waited outside the subway entrance to nearly the time for school. Merrick was never late for school and for him to be late for once, worried Shego. She hoped he had just over slept and she would see his truck coming up the road at anytime. However, his truck never showed and she became worried sick with what might have happened during the night. She was about to head to Merrick's but the Wegoes pleaded with her to walk them to school. They were still young and didn't like to be in the city without any of their older siblings. Now that Shego was the only older child still in school, it was her duty to see them to school. She let out a sigh and waved her brothers to follow her to the school while she kept looking down the road, hoping to see Merrick's truck in the distance. She never did and walked her brothers to the school while she fought the urge to leave her brothers where they were and run to Merrick's. The only thing that kept her from leaving her brothers was them being family and they needed her. Someday she hoped to sever all connection to her family. But she couldn't for now because of her younger brothers needing her and of all her brothers, her younger brothers were the only ones she really cared about.

When they got to school, her brothers left her outside of the school and ran inside. After the twins went inside the school, she stood outside of the school for a minute, hoping still to see Merrick's truck pull up in the parking lot. She never did and went into the school while she slummed her shoulders. All day long, she looked for Merrick, hoping her worried feeling was just her missing him. In every class she had with him, he wasn't in and at every class change, when she would see him, she didn't. She already knew something happened to him after the first class. During her last class for the day, Shego made up her mind to skip the play rehearsals and head straight to Merrick's after school.

Her plan, however, never came to be because after her last class, the drama teacher caught her in the hall and made her go into the auditorium. Shego pleaded her case that she had something important to deal with and she didn't have time to rehearse anything. The teacher didn't want to hear anymore excuses because she had heard enough from Mikey over not wanting to practice any scenes with Shego. She made Shego walk up on the stage to begin the rehearsals with Mikey. Shego let out a sigh and hoped that Merrick would show up soon. He never did and Shego had to go through all of the scenes for her part in the play. The very last scene was the one she didn't want to perform and she knew Merrick would hate to see her do. While she and Mikey got ready for the scene, the drama teacher said she had to leave for awhile and she hoped by the time she got back, that Shego and Mikey could do the scene with out her directing. After the teacher left, she left Shego and Mikey alone in the auditorium. Shego was uneasy about the idea of being alone with a guy who was to put his head in her lap.

While she reluctantly sat down in the chair on stage, Mikey asked her, "So, where's Merrick at? I didn't see him anywhere today."

"I don't know," Shego stated with sadness while she rubbed her face with one of her hands.

"Maybe we can go through this scene without him scaring me to death," Mikey stated while he knelt down in front of Shego.

She let out a weak laugh at what Mikey said and they went through their lines. Shego had trouble focusing on her lines because of her worrying over what happened to Merrick. She was so deep in thought over the possibilities that she didn't even noticed Mikey had laid his head in her lap. When the realization hit her of him doing this, she tensed up which caused him to chuckle.

"Sheila, you really nervous about this," Mikey stated while he looked up at Shego.

"It's just making me uncomfortable is all," Shego said in a tone that hinted her dislike of Mikey having his head in her lap.

"Why is that, never had a guy's head in your lap," Mikey questioned with a smile while he continued to look up at Shego.

"No..I," Shego stammered out before she blushed.

Mikey let out a laugh and said, "You have!? Must have been Merrick, he's lucky. A lot of the guys in our grade have tried to guess why you started to date him."

The embarrassment was too much for Shego and she turned her head away from Mikey. She only looked away from Mikey for a second before she snapped her look back at him because of him rubbing his head in her lap.

"What in the world are you doing," Shego questioned with astonishment.

"Oh, you don't like that? Well, we can go back to my home and see what else we can do alone that you would enjoy," Mikey said happily while he continued to rub his head in her lap.

"Do what!? Get off of me," Shego screamed before she grabbed Mikey by the hair of the head and tossed his head off of her.

After Mikey hit the ground, he let out a laugh and stated, "Yep, your a feisty thing. I like them that way," before he climbed back onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Shego.

She tried to fight out of his arms but his bear hug kept her arms at her sides. He shifted his weight and brought Shego down on the floor with him. Before she could get any balance with her feet to push away from Mikey, he rolled over and pinned her to the floor by straddling her. She continued to struggle but it was no use. The guy on top of her was stronger than her and had her arms locked in place. Even if she used her powers, she wouldn't be able to aim her hands right to blast the creep off of her. She was at his mercy until he let go of her arms. After a moment, it seemed Mikey gave her a chance to use her arms when he unwrapped his arms but she froze in shock at him groping her.

Before she got her senses back, Mikey grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head. She tried to fight out of the grip but it was no use and she stopped the struggling when she saw Mikey leaning his head in to kiss her. Her eyes widen and she moved her head side to side to try and keep him from kissing her. But she failed because his lips met hers when she was turning her head away. His held the kiss only for a moment until the sound of one of the large doors leading into the auditorium was heard opening then slamming shut. Shego was frozen with fear at the guy on top of her and she realized he had a scared look on his face too while he looked toward the sound of the door moving.

While she got over her shock, she turned her head to the door that moved and saw Merrick standing at the door while he held his side with a hand. Right as he started limping to the stage, Shego felt Mikey let go of her and got off of her. She rose up and wiped her mouth with a hand while she watched Merrick. She wasn't sure how to react because she hadn't learned to read his looks and she was still in shock over what Mikey just done. While she let out a skipping sigh, she decided to let what happens, happen even if Merrick over reacted with her and misjudged what he saw with his eyes. It was what she expected Merrick do, especially after the last misunderstanding but he saw her kissing another guy. She wasn't kissing him back and if Merrick over reacted to what he saw, she made up in her mind for the first time to dump Merrick. Only he could change her mind with the way he would react.

At the sight of Merrick acting beat up, she knew why he had been absent but she was grateful for him showing when she needed him. When she saw how mad Merrick looked, she looked back at Mikey, who looked terrified and was looking for a way to get out of dodge before he back stepped from the steps leading off the stage when Merrick got to them.

Mikey stammered out with a squeaking voice, "Merrick, we were just, umm, rehearsing a scene for the play."

His statement caused Merrick to cock his head and shake it before he limped up onto the stage. When he was on the stage, Merrick stared at Mikey for a second before he limped over to Shego. After he was to her, he held a hand out to her while he asked her was she ok. She only nodded her answer while she took his hand. When she was back on her feet, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. He was acting like she wanted him to; he understood what happened. While she nuzzled her head in his chest, Mikey started to slip off the stage.

However, Merrick pointed a finger at him and said in an enraged tone, "I'm not done with you yet," which caused Mikey to stop moving and look at the couple still in their embrace.

"Hang on a minute, Merrick. She came onto me," Mikey said with fright while he waved his hands in front of him.

Shego lifted her head from Merrick's chest and shook her head while he said, "Is that right? Mikey you need to be a better liar than that."

"Look, Merrick. I know I was wrong, ok. I'm sorry," Mikey pleaded with Merrick when he saw Merrick place his hands on Shego's shoulders.

"You'll be sorry for it when I'm through with you," Merrick said while he made Shego take her arms off of his shoulders.

Merrick turned from her and faced Mikey before he started limping to him. Mikey backed away from him and balled up a fist. At seeing the fist, Merrick stopped just out of reach of it and chuckled. The second Mikey narrowed his eyes at him, Merrick flipped him off with both of his hands and kicked him in the gut. The kick caused Mikey bent forward while he started to gasp for air. Him bending forward left him open to the uppercut Merrick threw at his face. A sound of something cracking came from Mikey and the motion of the punch caused him to reel back. He fell straight onto his back and looked up at Merrick standing over him. Mikey spit pieces of teeth and blood out of his mouth so he could continue his gasping for air. While he took the deep breaths, Merrick knelt down beside him and grabbed him by the throat. He made Mikey stand back up straight and look at him. When Mikey looked into Merrick's eyes, he flinched at the enraged eyes and he continued to fearfully gasp for air.

"You're not wise to wanting to fight me. Duncan was more of a challenge. If you don't want to feel serious pain, I advise you to get off this stage and get out of here. Never come back here and bother Sheila again. Do you get me," Merrick said while he started to squeeze Mikey's neck.

He could only nod to Merrick while he tried to swallow between deep breaths. The nod satisfied Merrick it seemed and he led Mikey by the neck to the steps leading off the stage. He let go of Mikey and shoved him down the steps. When Mikey finally came to a rest at the bottom of the steps, he picked himself up and ran up the aisle while he looked back at Merrick staring at him. Once he was out of sight, Merrick turned his look to Shego and grabbed his side while he winced at pain. At the sight of him in pain, she rushed to him and wrapped him in her arms. She was glad she did because he about went limp in her arms.

"Mal, what happened to you," Shego questioned fearfully while she fought to keep him standing.

"I ran into the Trio last night, they gave me a beating but I got them locked up, nice and tight, at an asylum they will never get out of until their better," Merrick explained while he laid an arm on Shego's shoulder.

"Oh, I was worried sick about you. I wished you were here, what happened earlier might not have. I'm sorry for letting that guy kiss me," Shego said sadly while she helped him down the stairs.

He let out a sigh at her statement and said, "You don't have to say sorry for that. I knew by the look on your face that he caused the kiss and you wasn't liking it. I trust you, Sheila. Don't think he'll cause anymore problems."

"But I should have fought more, it might have kept him from kissing me. He did other things too...he...he groped me," Shego said with anger while she stopped walking and looked Merrick in the eyes.

She watched him start to take deep breaths and look angry again. He said nothing at first and nodded Shego to continue walking. By the way he was acting, she could tell he was about to burst from the anger.

Finally he did with the outburst of, "That sonna bitch! If I knew that I would have did more!"

His explosion of anger surprised Shego. She had never seen him so mad in her life but she knew he was mad at Mikey defiling her. As much as Merrick wanted to hurt Mikey more, she felt the same way and she would get revenge the next time she saw Mikey, that is if Merrick didn't beat her to it. After his outburst, Shego snuggled up as close as she could to him and she saw that helped his rage.

"Mal, I'm sorry for what happened. I said you were the only guy I let come in contact with me but I let Mikey when I should have known what he was after," Shego said sadly right as they left the auditorium.

Merrick shook his head at her words and said, "Sheila, don't say your sorry for something that you weren't not a fault---well your good looks were---but not you actions. I know you didn't cause it and it was just like what happened with my ex. Please let it go, he won't get away with what he done once I'm better, I'll make him sorry for what he did."

* * *

"Who be sorry for what," the couple heard a woman ask behind them which caused them to go silence at knowing the voice.

The couple spun around and saw the drama teacher was standing right behind them. Miss Dunbar was staring at the couple like she expected an answer. After a moment of silence, the couple sighed in unison and Merrick answered her question.

"Miss Dunbar, Mikey abused Sheila earlier," Merrick explained without hiding his anger over the event.

The teacher folded her arms in front of her and she said, "You mean that sweet boy tried to harm Sheila."

"Yes, ma'am. He's not as innocence as he makes out to be," Merrick said while he adjusted his weight on his legs.

"Is this true, Sheila," Miss Dunbar asked Shego while she looked at her.

Shego only nodded sadly at the question and the teacher then asked sternly, "Where's he at now?"

"I ran him off when I showed up. Miss Dunbar, may I request him not to be in the play nor anywhere close to Sheila," Merrick stated while he leaned a shoulder against the edge of the door that led into the auditorium.

"Oh, you certainly will get that wish fulfilled. Mikey's going to get a expulsion once I tell the principal about this and Sheila could press charges if she wants. But now I'm going to have a problem to deal with after this one. He was Hamlet and none of the other guy students want that part," Miss Dunbar said before she left the couple to go to the office.

The couple watched the teacher nearly go out of sight before Merrick yelled out, "I'll do it."

"Are you sure," Shego whispered with surprise while their teacher stopped in the hall and looked back at them.

"Merrick, you don't have to, I can find someone eventually that will do the part," the teacher said softly.

"I want to, just to keep the same things that happened tonight from happening again," Merrick said sadly while he stopped leaning on the door.

"Well, alright. You want to be her knight. You better start practicing then, Hamlet's the hardest part. I see you two tomorrow for rehearsals, maybe now those Ophelia and Hamlet scenes can be rehearsed without excuses," Miss Dunbar said happily before she continued on to the office.

The couple watched her leave and Shego started giggling over Merrick being in the play now. She was going get to see him being nervous several times. Though, she still felt sad and angry at once over what happened that night, she was grateful for Merrick coming to her aid. It was special to her for him to come and save her when she was in trouble. The first day she met him, he saved her and that was before they were dating. Now he did it because they were dating but she knew he would save her even if they weren't in love. He was too kind and honorably good.

She helped him out of the school and would have helped him to his truck if she saw it but it was nowhere to be seen. After a moment of searching, she asked him where his truck was and she got a response of a chuckle out of him. When she gave him an annoyed look, Merrick explained that he drove her bike.

"You kidding right," Shego asked with astonishment while she looked over the school grounds for her bike.

"Nope, somebody has to drive it before it sets up and stops cranking," Merrick said while he pointed out the bike for her.

After they were to the bike, Shego asked, "So, how are we both going to ride on this?"

"You drive and I ride on the---bitch seat," Merrick said with laughter.

Shego busted out with laughter and asked, "That would make you my bitch, wouldn't it?"

Merrick could only nod his head while he laughed. She shook her head at the silliness and climbed onto the bike, which she only driven once. The only reason she hadn't drove it more was that one time, scared her to death. Sitting on the bike actually made her nervous but she relaxed at feeling Merrick's arms wrapping around her waist. She let out a sigh and cranked up the bike. Before she put it in gear, she looked back at Merrick with uncertainly. He only grinned at her and whispered to get going.

"Besides, this bitch seat hurts," Merrick added with laughter.

"Well, who said you could have comfort, my bitch," Shego said with a smile before she winked to Merrick and shifted the bike in gear.

All the way to Merrick's, Shego took it slow because of her still fearing the bike, but she smiled at Merrick continuing to joke about the seat. She would return the jokes with her own. Before she had him back home, her sides hurt from all the laughter and she couldn't laugh anymore while she helped Merrick up to his room. She laid him in bed and laid down beside him for awhile. After a long silence, she told him about how worried she was when he didn't pick her up for school and how she nearly went into a panic at school. When she finished her tale, Merrick assured her, she didn't have anything to worry about. She wasn't sure about that but she snuggled up to him for a moment before she caused them to make for a minute.

"I would do more to thank you for coming to my aid earlier but you're in no shape tonight," Shego said slyly after she stopped kissing him.

Merrick chuckled at the thank you and said, "Yep, you would have to do all the work anyways."

"And what fun would that be, none. No fun for you if I have to do all the work and I got to go now. I hope to see you tomorrow, my bi...Mal," Shego said softly before she gave him one last kiss for the night.

He chuckled during the kiss because of what she nearly called him and he watched her get off the bed to leave. While she left she looked back at him waving bye to her while he smiled at her.

_You're such a silly thing, but that what makes it fun to be around you,_ Shego thought while she left his home and head to hers.

On the walk home, Shego felt ashamed of what went on that night. She was grateful for Merrick acting like she wanted him to because she was actually afraid she would have to dump him over the ordeal. But she should have known he was full surprises and she learnt to never guess what was going on in his mind. Only he knew and he had joked with her once that even he didn't know what went on in his head. The incident still made her feel bad; she knew she was feeling just like Merrick did the day he came back from his Spring break trip. She didn't like the feeling and she wanted pleaded her innocence to Merrick. He didn't have to forgive her because there was nothing for her to say sorry for, she knew that but it was the guilt that ate at her. She made up her mind on two things. If she ever saw Mikey again, she would put him in a world of hurt and she was going to show how much she loved Merrick anytime she was around him. That was the most important thing to her now. To forget about what happened that night and just love the guy who comes to her aid anytime she needs it while he loved her without question. Their anniversary showed her how much love he possessed even when he doesn't say it or show it any other time. When Shego finally laid down in her bed to sleep, the guilt was still with her but she knew after time it would disappear. All she needed was to hear Merrick say he loved her to change all her feelings to just two. Love and happiness.

* * *

The days passed on for the couple without anymore incidents. Mikey was kicked out of the school for the rest of the year and he wouldn't be able to graduate for another year. The couple saw that was fair but deep down they both wanted to beat the guy into a pulp. It seemed they would never get that chance and they let their anger subside while they continued to enjoy their life together. Shego got joy out of Merrick rehearsing with her up on the stage. It amazed her that he could go through the lines and scenes with no trouble. He even amazed their teacher but deep down, Shego knew it would be a different story once they were on the stage with hundreds of people looking at them. She couldn't think of a way to help Merrick with his fear and she hoped by the opening night he would be completely fearless. But she doubt he would.

Before the couple knew it, they were three months into their senior year. They couldn't understand how the time flew by but the excuse they gave was them having fun. One such event where they had fun at was the second school held Halloween dance they went to. But after the dance was another story.

* * *

Shego decided not to dress up but Merrick dressed up like Lawless and all of the students kept asking him who he was suppose to be. He would laugh at the question and explained that he was the unknown teen crime fighter running around the city. Shego was amazed at how he bluntly told the truth but the students thought he was just messing with them. He actually got sad over them not believing him and Shego had to make him feel better by explaining to him that all the other students were just idiots. That eventually helped him and he went back to joking with everyone the rest of the night.

While they were enjoying themselves and dancing, a girl their age showed up at the dance wearing a jumpsuit just like the ones Team Go wore. The only thing that was different about the suit was the colors, instead of black with a color that stood out, it only had the color white along with the black. This caught the couple's attention and they watched the girl walk around the gym talking to anyone she walked up to. Shego nor Merrick had seen the girl before and it didn't help that she had half of her face painted white and the other black, which hid her real face. They weren't sure who she was and they wondered if she even went to the school. Finally, the curiosity got the better of the couple and they danced closer to the girl just to eavesdrop on what the girl was saying. They heard her talking about her brothers and was asking the other students had they seen two guys dressed up just like she was. No one she talked to said they saw her brothers but she eventually asked everyone in the gym, except the couple, the same question. After a moment, the girl stopped talking to other students and started to leave the gym. Before she did, she looked right at the couple and gave them a scowl while she clenched her fists.

"Oh, crap. That's Tanya," Merrick whispered with amazement while the girl slipped out of sight.

"I thought you said they couldn't get out again," Shego questioned while they stopped dancing.

Merrick let out a sigh and said sadly, "I thought they couldn't. They are a resourceful bunch. Looks like they are getting worse. That's the first time I ever seen any of them dressed up like she was."

"Let me guess, you're going to drop me off and go after them," Shego stated while she headed to the door.

"Yes, because if they are truly unstable there's no telling what they will do," Merrick explained while he followed Shego outside.

When they were outside, they looked around with caution and head to Merrick's truck. At the sight of the truck, the couple saw that all four of the tires had been slashed and the motor had been ripped out. This was a frighten sight for the couple and their heads acted as if on swivels while they looked around them. After a moment, they heard a happy and a sad laugh come from behind the truck. A moment later, two guys dressed just like Tanya walked around the truck. While they came into view, the couple saw the trademark sad and happy looks on their faces which told Shego and Merrick who they were. The twins walked within reaching distance of the couple and stopped after they saw Merrick's hands flame up.

"Look, brother. Lawless is mad," the happy twin stated calmly.

"And he wants to fight," the depressed twin said while he finished his brother's sentence.

"I don't know how you three kept getting out but someday I'll make sure none of you can escape," Merrick said in his Lawless voice before he pointed his flaming hands at the twins.

Before the twins could react, Merrick blasted them into the side of his truck. They slid to the asphalt and laid in heaps where they landed at. Shego was amazed at Merrick showing them no mercy and she got ready to fight in the same matter because their sister was still around somewhere. She never showed and Shego followed Merrick to the twins, who were still laying on the asphalt. They never made a sound nor movement. After a moment of seeing the twins out cold, Merrick's hands went out and he knelt down between the twins.

"I wonder where Tanya is at," Merrick question right before he got his answer.

The couple was surprised by an inhuman growl that came from the other side of the truck. In the next instance, Tanya flipped over the truck and kicked Merrick in the head. He landed flat on his back and gasped when the air was knocked out of him. Shego stepped back from Tanya when she landed in front of her. She flashed Shego an evil grin and spun around to attack Merrick, who was still struggling to get back up. Before she could attack Merrick, she was blown face first into the side of Merrick's truck. He watched her fly into the truck then look back at Shego, who had her hands flaming.

"No girl gets away with hitting my man especially when she turns her back to me," Shego screamed while her hands went out.

Merrick let out a painful chuckle and rose to his feet while Tanya fell onto the asphalt. He looked down at the Trio out cold and knelt back down to bind their hands and feet with zip lines he started pulling out of the chest of his suit. After he was finished, he stood back up and rubbed the side of his head Tanya kicked.

While Shego walked up to him, she stated, "They don't seem as hard to fight as you put on."

Merrick chuckled again and stated, "Well, try a three on one deal. They usually ambush me if they know I am around. What they did tonight is unusual. Maybe it's because they have about lost it."

Shego let out a laugh and said, "Maybe. So, what do we do with them now?"

Merrick only responded with him pulling out a cell phone and pressed a speed dial number. He told whoever he was talking to, where they could find the trio. After he was finished with the call, he called a wrecker service to pick up his truck and told them to fix his truck. When he was finished with his calls, he told Shego it looked like he would have to walk from now on until his truck was fix. She let out a giggle at the idea of him using his car from Toyah as a spare. That would be a sight for her, for them to get into a high speed chase while in the city.

_That would be fun,_ Shego thought while they started walking to the subway.

* * *

School and play rehearsals continued for the couple long after the incident with the Trio on Halloween. No more incidents happened to them for nearly a month and the holiday season was coming up soon for them. Shego made Merrick promise that if he was going to be alone for any of the holidays, he would tell her and she would either stay with him on those days or maybe persuade Hego to lift the barring of him from the tower. Though, Hego hadn't lifted any part of the ban, he hadn't said another bad thing about Merrick since he learned who Lawless was. That was a major improvement for Shego, at least she didn't get annoyed to death by all of her brothers over Merrick. Mego was still the last hold out and she over look what he said. She even got a laugh out of Hego for coming to her aid anytime he was around when Mego said anything about Merrick.

Things seemed perfect to Shego; other than being on the lookout for the Trio, who she saw as a dangerous and unpredictable threat to her and Merrick's safety. Her life seemed complete, though at times she wished she didn't live the life she was living now. If her life was different, the only thing she would like to still happen was her meeting Merrick. He caused her to see her life and even the world differently. She still longed for adventure and to see the world. With the ways things were going for her now, she saw that someday after she was out of school, she would get to travel and Merrick was to come with her.

She told him about her plans after school one night after their date while they sat in a park bench and looked at the stars. It amazed her that Merrick was thrilled with her idea and he promised to come along with her. He even added that he would flip the bill for her. She didn't like the idea of him paying for her adventures but with him having more money than her, she knew it would be better if he did. After the discussion of what they would do after school, the couple spent their time between rehearsals, planning their eventual trip to every place in the world. Merrick even started booking flights for them that would take them to places Shego never heard of. She wondered why he was getting plane tickets for their trips when he could fly them around himself. After the realization of Merrick not going to be their pilot, Shego asked him about it and he only replied that he wanted to spend every minute with her, not flying them to places then spending time with her. That statement caused him to have his breathe taken away by Shego because she nearly suffocated him to death with kisses.

When the second Thanksgivings came up for the couple, Merrick made good on his promise and told Shego that he was going to spend it alone. She kept her promise from the day after the last Thanksgivings and spent it with him. Hego didn't budge from his ban. So, Shego spent the entire daylight hours with Merrick on that holiday. She was glad she did. It showed her more of the life with him all of the time. The night of that holiday, the couple had to go to the school for more play rehearsals. They didn't mind, they were enjoying each other company. However, right as the rehearsals were wrapping up, their holiday spent together made a turn for the worst.

* * *

While the other students were filing out to go home, the couple stayed on stage and were finishing the play within a play scene. Right as Merrick said, "As woman's love," an explosion occurred in the roof of the auditorium, causing the building to shake and it sent pieces of the roof crashing down onto the audience seats. When the couple got up from the explosion knocking them down onto the stage, they looked up at the gapping hole in the roof. After the dust settled in the opening, Shego was surprised to see three faces painted black and white faces appearing through the opening. A moment later, she heard Merrick growl and she turned her to look at him. He was nowhere to be seen and she heard the Trio laughing then talking. She peered back at the hole and the three gothic faces still were seen through the hole.

"Oh, look brother," Tim said while he smiled happily.

"We made Lawless mad again," Tom whined sadly.

"You two just shut it, we're going to stick to the plan. Got it," Tanya stated with anger.

Shego narrowed her eyes at the Trio because the mention of a plan. She snapped her head to look behind her when she heard footsteps running to the stage from the backstage. The second the footsteps got to the stage, she saw Merrick had put his Lawless suit on and she knew he was leaving her to go fight the Trio again. She was about to stop him or at least plead to go help him. But he seemed to pay more attention to the Trio peering down at him. He stopped running at the edge of the stage and without saying a word, rose a hand up at the hole. A flash came off the top of his hand and Shego saw a grapple attached to a chain streak toward the opening.

_Well, Mal's got upgrades,_ Shego thought while she watched the grapple bury into the ceiling of the auditorium.

Before she could say anything, the chain started to retract, lifting him off of the stage. She watched him being lifted to the opening and she peeked a look at the hole. The Trio weren't there anymore and she resisted the urge to call out Merrick in a hope to make him stop. But she knew it would be no use because of him being stubborn. The second he climbed up into the hole and disappeared, her brothers stormed into the auditorium. This surprised her as much as the Trio blowing a hole in the place.

Before any of her brothers got to her, Hego yelled out, "We got major problem."

"If it's the Trio, Lawless is already after them," Shego stated while she walked down the steps leading off the stage.

"Who," Mego questioned with a puzzled look.

Shego stopped walking and looked back at Mego with a puzzled look of her own before she asked, "You don't know who they are?"

"We don't. Our problem is Aviarius," Mego said while he waved Shego to follow them.

She hesitated for a second and took off running behind her brothers while she asked, "What in the world is going on?"

"Aviarius contacted us and said he was going to destroy the city if his demands aren't met. He told us where to meet him if we decide to talk the terms," Hego explained as they left the auditorium.

* * *

When the team was outside, Shego's brothers boarded their multi-colored jet but she stayed outside of it until she made sure no one could see her boarded it too. After she was inside the plane, she went in the back compartment of the jet to get her make-up off and to get into her jump suit. She came into the cockpit after she got ready and she piloted the jet to where Hego instructed her that Aviarius wanted to meet at. It was odd to Shego that their arch-enemy wanted to meet right on Broadway Street. It would be open in some places but it was mostly enclosed by skyscrapers. She smelt a trap and an idea was eating at her over the Trio showing up at the same time. It was too much of a coincidence. They said something about a plan and she wondered if they meant the problem with Aviarius was part of the plan.

_If so, then our and Mal's worst enemies have allied for some reason,_ Shego mentally said to herself while she started lowering the plane right in the middle of Broadway.

The second the team was out of the plane, a storm set in over the city and the team started to get drenched. When the rain started to pour down, they ran to a canopy that hung over the front door of one of the building that surrounded the street. While they stood out of the rain, the team watched for the arrival of Aviarius. A few moments after the rain started, the team felt the ground shake and their heads began to swivel in every direction to see what was causing the shaking. Finally, one of the Wegoes spotted something massive moving up the street. Shego pushed through the twins and pulled out her binoculars. After she peered at the enormous object plodding along up the street toward the team, she let out a sigh at seeing Aviarius piloting the machine.

While she lowered the binoculars from her eyes, Shego stated, "That's one big turkey."

She told her brothers who was driving the machine and the team ran out into the street to wait for the coming battle. Shego's brothers saw the deception as much as she did, though Hego hoped the talk would still happen. She shook her head over his statement. She knew the only talk would be Aviarius running his mouth about his plan then the team hopefully stop those plans from happening. When the massive mech got to the team, Shego tensed up at the sight of it towering over them. Aviarius caused the machine to stop walking when its talons were mere feet from the team and the cockpit opened up, revealing him inside of it.

"Team Go, my demands are simple. Let me crush you and the city will be spared," Aviarius stated with laughter.

"Don't think so," Shego replied back before she rushed the mech.

Her rush caused her brothers to follow suit and when they got to the mech, a green wall appeared in front of the mech. When the team met the wall, they were thrown back and they landed on their backs then bounced before they came to rest. The impact with the road caused the wind to be knocked out of Shego and she could tell her brothers got the same results. They were gasping for air just like she was. While the team struggled to their feet, they saw strange rocket packs pop up on the wings of the robot turkey. The team braced themselves the best they could and got ready to defend themselves. While they were doing that, they saw three individuals walk up from behind the mech and stood under it. At the sight of the three, Shego knew they were the Trio because of their colors being black and white. She was taken back and wondered what happened to Merrick. If they were still running around, she knew that meant he was either captured or worst. She didn't want to think about the possibilities while she watched the Trio speaking to Aviarius.

"So, is the nut case out of the way," Aviarius asked while he started to press buttons on the console before him.

"Yep, he's taking a nap down at the dock," Tim said happily.

"And he won't hinder the plan," Tom said while he looked like he was about the cry.

"What about those five there," Tanya questioned when she pointed at Team Go, who were still in a daze from what the green shield did to them.

Aviarius let out a laugh and said, "Homingbirds, Attack!"

His statement caused the team to snap their looks to the launchers and they saw hundreds of the mechanical birds flying from the rocket packs. Shego and her brothers still weren't ready to fight because they fought for air. All they could do was cross their arms in front of their eyes and wait for the end. It was odd to Shego that she gave up so easily before she even began to fight. But in her condition, she could only manage to stand.

Right as the birds were about to reach the team, they were blinded by a white light that flashed all around them. When their vision cleared, they saw a black and white figure in front of them while his hands were held up in the air at his sides. They could tell he was the source of the flash because his hands were causing a white sphere to surround all six of them. Shego let out a sigh of relief at knowing Merrick was ok but she could tell by his suit that he was in a major fight. The suit was ripped and tattered while he shook and fought to keep the sphere around them.

"Lawless, what are you doing here," Mego stated with amazement.

"Good...to see you...too, Mego," Merrick fought to say while the team saw he was getting weak from holding the sphere in place.

While Merrick fell to one knee, the team heard the homingbirds exploding against the white orb. With each explosion, the team saw Merrick had to fight harder to keep up the white globe. He started to groan that eventually turned into a scream and his arms started to relax while they continue to shake.

Before his arms dropped to his side, Merrick managed to say, "There's...an alley...to our right...move there...the second I release...the Pallid shield."

The team nodded to him and he dropped his arms at his side a moment later. Once the shield was gone the team took off running to the alley after Hego and Shego grabbed Merrick by the arms and lifted him up in the air. While they ran to the alley, the homingbirds landed behind them the whole way to the alley and stopped attacking them once they were out of sight. After the team was to safety for the moment, Hego and Shego sat Merrick against one for the walls for the alley. Shego let out a sigh out over seeing how beat up and tired Merrick was. He laid against the wall and took deep breathes while he lowered his head to his chest, revealing a gash in the top of his head. Shego pulled his mask off and knelt down in front of him to examine the wound while she heard her brothers debating their next move behind her.

"Mal, are you alright," Shego question sadly while she looked over the rest of his body for wounds.

While she started to probe other cuts and scraps, Merrick let out a weak chuckle and stated in a tired tone, "I'm good. All I need is a few days rest."

"So, what's the deal with the Trio with Aviarius," Mego asked while he showed how grateful he was for Merrick to show up and help them again.

"They are the ones I been fighting, just like you all been fighting Aviarius. I don't know why their helping one another but it seems they want all of us out of the way," Merrick stated while he tried to stand up, only to give up and flop back down where he was sitting.

"I wonder if there's a way around that shield," Hego was questioning himself out loud while he rubbed his chin with a hand but everyone else heard him.

Shego looked at him for a second before she went back to tending Merrick while she said, "Doesn't look like it. Think it has something to do with our powers. Didn't you notice the Trio walking up to the turkey without the shield coming on."

"I have an idea. Hego, how good is your throwing arm," Merrick spoke up and said with a tired laugh.

"Pretty good, why," Hego said while he looked down at Merrick with amazement.

Merrick let out another chuckle and managed to stand before he said, "Well, I might be able to get through the shield with my shield. If your throw and aim is good, I might be able to get close enough to that robot to shut it down," while he dug in the chest of his suit.

A moment later, he pulled out a small circular device that had a blinking blue light on it. The team looked at the device and nodded to him. Hego motioned him to him and they started easing to the street. Once they were just out of sight of the street, Hego flamed up his hands and grabbed Merrick by the waist. Once they stepped out into the street, the rest of the team followed them out and watched the mech before they looked back at Hego and Merrick. Hego had picked Merrick up off the ground and was spinning around while he held Merrick vertically in the air. A moment later, he released him and Merrick shot straight at the mech. When he got halfway to the mech, he shot his arms at his side and disappeared in a white sphere. Shego giggled a little at the sight of Merrick becoming a streaking comet.

When Aviarius saw the white light coming toward him, he closed the cockpit hatch and activated his shield long before Merrick even got to him. When the comet struck the shield, it slowed down and grinded against it. The team about gave up hope at Merrick not being able to get through the shield, but they cheered when the white comet disappeared through the shield.

The team bolted toward the mech after he was through and they hoped by the time they got to the mech, he had shut it down for them. Their hoped was granted because when the green shield went down, they saw Merrick was standing on the head of the mech, riding it down to the street. Once the head of the bird struck the asphalt road, the impact slung Merrick off of it and he went into a roll once he hit the street. When he came to a stop, he was laying at the feet of Team Go. They were laughing and cheering for him while Shego knelt down to help him up to his feet. He only stayed on his feet for a moment because Tanya blinded him and the team. Once she got to Merrick, she kicked him in the ribs and the strike sent him back to the road. While he fell to the ground, Shego flamed up her hands and tried to blast Tanya, but the girl dodged out of the way and back flipped to her brothers, who were standing in front of the downed mech.

Tanya let out a laugh and said, "Oh, you can't backstab me twice."

"Twice," Hego questioned while he looked at Shego with a confused look.

"Yeah, me and Lawless fought these three before," Shego explained while she got ready to fight.

"Yep, and we had to deal with sis," Tim said cheerfully while he and Tom matched Tanya's fighting stance.

"Getting mad at us because she was right about that guy being Lawless," Tom said sadly while he finished his brother's statement.

"Lawless helped us, Team Go, we're going to help him to return the favor," Hego said while he flamed up his hands and the other brothers followed along behind him in getting ready to fight.

"No," Merrick said weakly while he struggled to stand, "They're my problem. Only Shego can help me. She can deal with Tanya."

"My name isn't Tanya, she's dead! I'm Tack," Tanya screamed out in rage.

"Tack," Shego questioned with confusion.

"Yes, and don't forget it Shego," Tanya said with anger.

"Let me guess then, Tim is Tick and Tom is Tock," Shego stated while she mocked the Trio.

"That's right" was all Tanya said before she rushed Shego.

* * *

Shego didn't waste anytime and ran toward Tack. Before the girls met, Shego tried to blast her but Tack dodged out of the way and laughed angrily at Shego's vain attempts. Right as Shego spun to attack Tack again, she snapped her head back at seeing Tack mere inches from her face. This surprised Shego and she flashed Tack an evil smile because the girl was a real challenge. Though it seemed they were each other's true challenge because Shego flipped away from Tack once she tried to kick her. Once Shego landed back on her feet, she got ready for Tack while the street was brighten by a white flash behind her. She looked back for a second and saw Merrick was in trouble with the twins. Before she could turn to help him, Tack came out of the sky and struck Shego in the chest with a foot. The strike sent Shego right on her back and she grabbed her chest because of the pain. Her eyes widen when she saw Tack was in the air again and was coming down at her with her knee aimed at Shego's head.

_Oh, no you don't,_ Shego thought seconds before she raised her hands up and blasted Tack with both of her talons.

The blasts sent Tack higher up in the air and she came down with a thud and bounce. Shego thought it was over but she saw what Merrick meant by the Trio being dangerous once they go unstable. Even with what Tack just received, she got back up to her feet to fight some more like nothing was wrong with her. This amazed and frighten Shego at once, the girl seemed invincible and even when she took two blasts at once, she could still stand. Shego had never seen anyone do such a thing. None of the criminals she dealt with were as tough as Tack seemed.

_Emotions are driving her now,_ Shego thought while she took aim to blast Tack again.

Before Shego could knock Tack down again, she saw Merrick fly backwards beside her and land between her and Tack, who laughed at seeing Merrick getting a beating. The sight of the Trio hurting the one she loved caused Shego to go into a equal rage as Tack. She let out an inhuman growl that could match any that the crazy girl could let out. At the sound of this, Tack back stepped from Merrick and waved her brothers to leave. They never got a chance to because Shego spun on her heels and blasted the twins into the side of the mech. Once the twins were out cold, Shego returned her look to Tack, who looked just as angry as Shego was. The girls rushed one another again but this time Shego dropped down and slide to toward Tack. The move confused Tack and before she knew what happened, Shego had knocked her feet out from under her. When Tack hit the street, Shego pounced on her and straddled the girl. Before Tack could defend herself, Shego started to rain blows against the girl's head.

While Shego punched her in the head, Tack strangely talked to her like nothing was going on, "Why...ouch...do you help...ouf...people who don't...ach...care about you?"

It was strange to Shego, she was listening to the girl while she continued to punch her in the head. Her punches slowed down because she began to wonder what she was meaning about helping people who didn't care about her. She looked back at Merrick still laying in the street and she wondered if that was what Tack meant.

_No, she's lying. Mal has proved to me countless times that he cared about me,_ Shego thought she stopped attacking Tack and looked down at the girl's bloody face.

Shego grabbed the girl by the collar of the shirt and pulled her up to her face before she stated sternly, "You better not be talking about Lawless."

Tack flashed her a evil grin that showed she had blood in her mouth and she said, "No, not him. But this city, why do you help these people. You could be a good addition to the Trio."

"I would never join such a insane bunch," Shego stated while she released her grasp on the girl's collar.

"Oh, me and you are the same. You hate your life as much as I hate mine. You want adventure and the only way you'll get that is to be the opposite of what you are now," Tack said before she slipped into an unconscious state.

Shego stared down at the knocked out girl. It was odd to her that the girl knew she wanted adventure and hated her life. She had the strangest feeling that the girl was right about her last words. In order for her to get her yearning for adventure she would have to be the opposite of what she was now. This made Shego wonder what she meant by the opposite, was it not helping people or was it for her to become something other than a good person? She didn't know but her mind started to work in over drive over the answer while she got off the girl and went to Merrick, who was still laying on the ground. When she was to him, she knelt down beside him and saw he was in a worsen shape than before.

"Mal, you still with us," Shego questioned softly while she lifted his head up.

He only responded with a weak, "Yes."

She nodded to him and waved over her younger brothers while the others went and got Aviarius out of the mech. When the twins got to her, she got them to help her get Merrick to his feet and onto her shoulders, so she could carry him to the jet. Once she was on the plane, she sat him in one of the chairs in the cockpit of the plane. Once he was seated, she had the twins get him undressed to nothing but his boxers while she went into the back compartment to find him some of Mego's clothes he usually kept on the plane. After she came back out with the clothes, she knelt down in front of Merrick and looked over his wounds. She tried her best to close the wounds and she succeed for the most part but some wounds she knew he would have to have true doctor to work on.

After she had him doctored the best she could, she started to dress him in the clothes she got while her older brothers started to carry Aviarius and the Trio onto the plane. Once she was finished clothing him, she piloted the plane off of the street while her brothers got seated. Since Aviarius needed medical attention, she saw it was best to leave Merrick at the hospital too. She was going to come back to the hospital after she got the plane back in the tower. While she flew the plane to the hospital, being worried sick over Merrick's condition was a understatement to her right now and she caused the jet to fly at its top speed all the way to the hospital.

Once they were to the hospital, the team left Aviarius and the Trio under police watch while they received their medical attention. As for Merrick, the team explained he was caught in the crossfire of the battle. The medical staff believed the lie because the team had brought injured people to the hospital before. Team Go left him at the hospital while Shego's brothers had to persuade her to come back to the tower with them. While she was leaving the hospital, the doctor that treated Merrick on his birthday was coming out of the ER room. He saw Merrick receiving stitches across the hall from him and he shook his head at knowing the boy. Before he entered the room where Merrick was, he caught the glimpse of Shego leaving. He called out to her, which caused her to freeze in her tracks before she turned around to look at the doctor.

"Yes," Shego finally questioned after she stared at the doctor for a moment.

The doctor didn't answer her at first and walked to her. She wondered why the doctor made her stop but she had the strangest feeling that he remembered her from before. She hoped he didn't because her cover be blown over her altered ego. It started to unnerve her while she watched the doctor walk to her with a grin on him face.

When he got to her, he whispered, "I'm glad to see you two are still together."

"I'm...not," was all Shego could stammer out at the doctor knowing but his smile relaxed and he looked behind him for a moment.

When he saw no one else was in the hall, he looked back at Shego and held a finger over his lips.

"Don't worry. I appreciate what you kids are doing, so don't worry about me telling a soul. But some advice for you, make sure your boyfriend stays away from dangerous things. He'll end up killing himself," the doctor stated in a whisper before he left her standing at the exit door.

She watched the old man walk down the hall and entered the room Merrick was in before she could get over her shock. For her, the night had given her too many surprises. She felt like she needed to go home and just rest but she couldn't. Now that someone besides her man knew who she was when being Shego or Sheila, she worried who else would find out as long as she was seen with Merrick. She didn't want to think about it because she already had too much on her mind.

One thing in particular was what Tack said to her. Those words ran through her head since the girl said them. Deep down, she knew what the crazy girl meant. For her to be the opposite of good, which was evil. She already had thought about the idea because she hated to be just like her brothers. It would be the one thing that made her different. But her ideas were put on hold because of her running into Merrick. He showed her a life were she could get thrills and adventures without being different than her brothers. But even with him being in her life, Tack's words played in her mind. She liked how the crazy girl seemed to be freed from all the things from her life except the emotional state she was in. That was her only vice just like Shego's was her brothers and the city. The only thing that amazed Shego about the girl, other than knowing she wanted adventure and hated her life, was how similar they were. She knew it was odd thinking but she felt if they ran into one another in a different time in their lives, they might have became friends. The odd notion caused Shego to shake her head and she finally left the hospital, knowing she would return later that night just to drive Merrick home. It was the least she could do for him after he risked life and limb for her and her brothers. Besides, she was still worried about his condition, which didn't help matters with her loving him.

* * *

Early the next morning, Merrick was released from the hospital with orders, from the doctor who knew who Shego was when she was either her crime fighter self or Sheila, to stay in bed and try not to move around much. Shego assured the doctor he would abide by the orders even if she had to make him. The doctor got a laugh out of how she sounded and asked the couple was they sure they weren't a married couple. His statement caused the couple to laugh too and Merrick added that it might happen later if he didn't end up killing himself.

The thought of him being dead caused Shego to frown and let out a sad sigh before she wheeled him out to his truck, which was like brand new again. She didn't say a word all the way to his truck nor did she when she and the doctor helped Merrick get out of the wheelchair. Once he was inside the truck, the doctor took the chair from Shego and turned to head back to the hospital.

Before he left, the doctor stated, "Miss, he's one crazy fellow but I never seen any teenager act like him. It's like he's older than his age."

"Tell me about it and I'm holding you to your promise earlier," Shego replied while she walked in front of the truck.

"Don't worry, I'll take your secret to my grave," the doctor said just within ear shot of Shego.

While she climbed into the truck, she still felt depressed over the thought of Merrick being dead. She had gotten to know him and get close to him in a short time span. The thought of him no being there for her was a painful feeling and the love she had for him made it worse. She couldn't shake the feeling and she knew he could read her look. Though, he continued to be silent to her while she cranked up the truck and drove him home, she wished he would ask her what was wrong. Now that they were as close as they would get before the eventual marriage, she wished he would pressure her to tell him what was on her mind. But he didn't like he always did when something was bothering her. She respected that kind of space he gave her but she wanted him to learn when to ask what was wrong. A trick she would have to learn him someday. At least then she could share her thoughts sometimes when he wanted to know.

Before they got to Merrick's place, he let out a weak chuckle and stated, "Its time Lawless retired from the life of a crime fighter."

"Oh, why is that," Shego questioned half-hearted because of her still being depressed.

As if picking up her feelings, Merrick said sadly, "Well, for two reasons. It bothers you anytime I get hurt and if I keep up my pace as Lawless, I might get killed over trying to help."

Her face etched a sad smile at him reading her looks and she nodded without saying a word. It amazed her with his gift of knowing what she was thinking, he didn't have to ask her what was wrong because he already knew. Though, she was curious at why he let her share her feelings sometimes, she like how he was about to help her feelings without her ever sharing some of them. All it took was his kind words to change how she felt and she felt better over him not prowling the city as a crime fighter.

Him being a crime fighter was the one thing she worried about the most, especially since she learned he had been prowling around the city alone. Though, she wasn't sure why he was, she was grateful he was now hanging up that persona. He was right about it being the death of him, that if the Trio kept coming after him. Shego hoped he stuck to the retirement, one she was glad to see coming. She was grateful for all the times he showed up to help her or her brothers out of a jam but she was in love with him. One these days, she knew either she would see him get killed or visa versa. It was an image she would never get over and she knew he wouldn't either. Besides, after they graduate, she made up her mind to quit the crime fighting and move away with Merrick. The words Tanya said to her was still running though her mind but if she got adventure with the one she was going to married someday, becoming evil would be one thing she wouldn't have to worry about. She wouldn't have to because she and Merrick had already planned their trips and adventures.

After she pulled up to Merrick's home, Shego thought how odd it was for her to be driving him home a second time after his encounter with the Trio. She hoped this was the last time she would see him take a beating from the nut cases, especially since her brothers suggested to the police what they should do for the siblings, which was the one thing Merrick overlooked. They were dangerous together but dormant alone. The siblings were to be broken up and sent to different asylums far from one another. That way if one managed to escape, he or she would have to go on a intense hunt for the other members of the Trio; which the authorities would hinder by erasing all trace to where the siblings would be located at to keep one of the others from finding his or her siblings. It was a sound plan to Shego and she helped it along to keep Merrick safe, just to ease her worrying over him running into the Trio again.

Now with him safe, the only thing left for her to do was help him into his home. After she turned the truck off, she climbed out and ran around to the passenger side of the truck before she opened the door for Merrick. He had some trouble getting out and had to brace himself on Shego to keep any of his wounds from hurting. Him acting tender with every movement caused Shego to giggle. He was acting cute to her while she tried to help him out of the truck. Finally, he was able to and the couple walked slowly up the steps to the front door. The painstaking walk slowed down farther once they got to the stairs that led up to the second floor, which Shego would have to move up a step ahead of Merrick before he could follow her up the steps. After it seemed an eternity, Shego got him into his room and helped him ease in bed. When he was finally settled in bed, he let out a sigh which caused her to giggle at him again.

"Happy now," she asked coyly while she climbed in bed with him.

"Uh, huh," was Merrick's response while he sounded like he was drifting off to sleep.

Shego shook her head at him nodding off to sleep and she stated, "Well, I let you catch some sleep. I feel like I need some too."

"The meds…the doc…gave me…are causing me to be sleepy," Merrick said as if he was talking in his sleep.

"Oh, well you need them and you would think so too if you saw how messed up you were," Shego stated while she turned over on her side to look at him.

At the first sight of him, she let out a giggle at him fast asleep and before she knew it, she was nodding off to sleep. For a minute, she fought the drowsiness but she gave up and drifted off to sleep beside Merrick. He needed her until he was able to walk on his own again and she gladly fell asleep in the bed with him. She would get her wish to spend more time with him and it would give her a chance to prove how much she loved him. Even though she didn't have to prove her love to him, she was going to and her last thought, before she slipped into the dream world, was of her being like a nurse for him. The idea caused her to giggle, which started off strong for her but eventually tappered off to silence.

* * *

Author's note 2: This the only chapter in this story that the Trio will appear in, I finally got the characters thought up for Tick, Tock, and Tack. So no more of them until I think up the story for them. Also, some personal issues had came up and this story is to be put on hold until those issues are resolved but I will finish this story eventually. Just will take some time is all. 


	10. Time Ticks Away

Author's Note: I have return (For now anyways.) Still got this story to finish and the other one I put on hold. So, I need to get back to work on finishing those stories. Also, a shorter chapter than the last ones. Think I'll have two more chapters for this story, maybe three.

* * *

Chapter 10: Time Ticks Away.

The following week and into the next month, Shego tended to Merrick's care went he would let her. She would have to force him to let her help him in any way that she could. Him being stubborn caused clashes between the couple but they were all resolved peacefully. All it took was one member of the couple to say I love you. Just those words stop any of their petty arguments. But even those words didn't help her with her longing to get away. She was going to bring Merrick with her, just the city had no appeal to her anymore and the sooner she left the better. The only thing that kept her there was Merrick and him needing someone to tend to him until he was able to fend for himself. She admitted to herself several times, during her visits to Merrick's and playing nurse for him, that she was enjoying him being helpless.

Her last days in the city were fast approaching and she was looking forward to it. Though, she hadn't picked out a certain day to leave, she made up her mind to leave on any day that came up that would give her leave without anyone noticing. The only day she could think of was Valentine's day, but she would spend most of that day with Merrick. It wouldn't give her much time to pack or plan ahead of where she was going. Instead, she had planned out before hand, between the times she was with Merrick or tending to something else, that she was going to head West and she had bags already hid away in a place her brothers would never think to look. Her plan was perfect far as she could see and all she had to do was nag Merrick on her way out of the city. She knew he would understand her intentions.

Until that day, she would have to endure the very things she wanted to run away from while being patient. Her patience was wearing thin and she watched the days pass by slowly. Even when she and Merrick went to the play rehearsals, which to her started to be something that annoyed her. It tied her down while she wished to be it the city she loathed. The only reason she even kept going was because Merrick insisted that she should.

"Go, least for me. You don't have to be in the play if you don't want to, but I opened my big mouth and the teach is counting on me. I never liked to let anyone down. I need you to be there just to ease my fears," Merrick explained to Shego the very day she started to try and get out of going to the rehearsals.

Shego only shook her head and gave up while she said, "Alright, just for you. Besides, I have to drive you to the school anyways."

"Yep," was all Merrick replied back while Shego helped him into his truck.

* * *

The days passed on slowly for Shego and she started to get the idea of leaving the very second she could. She never got a chance to disappear. Instead, she had to continue to endure the city. Not even Merrick being there helped anymore. She still loved him like she always did but she wanted to escape, even if he didn't come along. It would hurt her if him refused to run away from the city with her, but her mind was set on leaving the night of her birthday. The only thing she hoped was Merrick understanding why she wanted to get away.

She had never told him about her plans, which were developed from the last words Tanya Brock said to her. Those words had played in Shego's mind ever since she heard them. She tried several times to forget the idea of becoming evil to be free from the bonds of the city, but everything she tried never helped her. Her thoughts would return to the notion of being someone her own brothers would despise. It was an idea that excited her. She could go where she wanted, take what she wanted, and not to help people, who only thanked her when she was saving them, unless it benefited her in some way.

The idea got worse the more she prowled around the city. She saw what being evil was like by observing the small time thugs in and around the city. Now, instead of watching couples moving about the city, she hunted down criminals to watch. She had went as far as let the criminals get away just to learn the tricks. Her world was broaden and the notion of being evil was the only thing she thought about. The only time she wasn't thinking about the venture into becoming wicked was when Merrick was around. She couldn't figure out why but when he was around, she thought like she always did before her last encounter with Tanya. Deep down she knew it had to be the love she felt for him and the longing to always be with him. Her love for Merrick and her longing to be evil caused her to be messed up with emotions and thoughts.

She wanted to be with Merrick but she knew he wouldn't like the idea of her being evil. That was the reason she never told him about her idea of running away from the city. The idea was a good one but the purpose, she knew, would cause him to think less of her, even to the point of not wanting to be around her anymore. To her, Merrick was always a good person and never would be wicked in any way. She admired that about him and she was glad he was like that, but him being good dampened her idea of being evil. She had only two choice over the being evil issue: to break up with Merrick or never become evil. Her love for him caused her to fear a break up and she reluctantly choose to stay like she was until Merrick decided to leave the city. That was her only hope for the time being while she had to endure the city and school.

School to her, became something she would rather avoid, it had no place in her life. It was a place of learning, which was true but she hated all the events that went along with being in school. Over the years, she had grew to hate the place and even thought about dropping out of school when she turned sixteen. She never did because of the idea of her working at a low paying job all of her life because of her never graduating high school. Now she had a chance to leave the school life for good. Why would she have to worry about getting a job if she married a multi-millionaire who would get her anything if she made him feel sorry? She wouldn't have to and she knew that to be true, but she hated the idea of just being with Merrick just because he had money. The idea of being evil, however, made her look at using Merrick that way. Even if she knew it was wrong, her dark side liked the idea of Merrick blowing all of his money just on her.

Her dark side always gave way to her love for Merrick. However, the closer it got to the couple's day to perform in the play, the more her love failed to fight off her dark side. She found herself thinking about things she never thought about before. The love for violence mixed with adventure was in her mind more than ever. Though she wasn't sure why she was thinking about such things, the idea of being evil along with one of the most dangerous women around appealed to her. She knew she was already walking the fine line between the night and day, which she knew one event would tip her to one side of the spectrum for the rest of her life. If she went toward the side of evil, she wasn't even sure Merrick could bring her back to the good side. Strangely, her fear of losing Merrick became less and less grim the more her mind became unsure. But she couldn't think of a life without him.

He had changed her life in so many ways, most in ways that she enjoyed. Her future brighten upon meeting him and she didn't want to lose that. Even if she did become evil, her dark side wouldn't stop her from loving Merrick. She knew that for sure because her love wasn't some puppy love. She went out of her way to help him when he needed her the most and she became depressed without him around. Her brothers actually suggested she stay with Merrick most of the day because of her being beyond cranky and bitter. That was odd to her but she took their advice and enjoyed the time spent with Merrick, even while he was still crippled, which he and Shego had to explain to everyone how he got so beat up. They told everyone, he had a wreck on Shego's motorcycle, which was believed by everyone at school because they have seen him driving the two wheeler around in the city. The rest of the time they saw Shego driving it throughout the city, which she had admitted to Merrick several times that she enjoyed the freedom the dangerous contraption gave her.

But her true motive behind riding the bike was to learn as much as she could about it before she disappeared. She didn't want to be ill-equipped in any way when it came time for her leave. Everything for her plan was set in motion and all she had to wait on was the day when she would decide to leave the city, never to come back. The last item she had to deal with was share her idea with Merrick. She knew that day was coming but she was buying time to see if he ever hinted he wanted to leave the city too. He never did and she grew impatient while she held herself together, hoping she wouldn't reveal her motives and notions at the wrong time.

She managed never to make her plan known and she kept aiding Merrick without him knowing her plans, but deep down she knew he was reading her thoughts like he always did. He never asked her about those thoughts and she thought for once she actually had him fooled. She hoped that was true.

* * *

The day finally came for the drama class to perform the play. The idea of Merrick being in the play while he was nervous, took Shego's mind off of her escape plan. She always liked to see him nervous and she was filled with laughter over him pacing backstage. She couldn't stop laughing at how he was acting, knowing he would be one of the first people to go out onto the stage. Her laughter didn't help Merrick with his nerves. He told Shego, while he continued to pace, that he was afraid that everyone will laugh at him just like she was doing and like the students did in their history class. Merrick had to make speeches in that class, which caused all the students except Shego to laugh at him stuttering through his speeches. She only assured him that she was laughing at how cute he was acting and everyone else wouldn't laugh.

"I doubt that," Merrick stated before he finally stopped pacing and slummed his shoulders when their drama teacher called for places.

"Look, Mal. I'll be right here and remember that I love you," Shego said before she went back to laughing.

Merrick only nodded to her and shook his head while he got ready to go on stage. She followed him right up to the stage to watch him perform and be there for him if he needed her. Him being nervous beyond any she ever seen made even she doubt her being there would help and she knew she would have to kept from laughing when it came time for him to go on stage. If he heard her laughing, it wouldn't help him. She learned he didn't like people laughing at him. He told her that after school after the first day he had to make a speech in the history class. Her laughing at him being nervous wouldn't help his nerves, but she knew he knew she wasn't making fun of him. She only did that when his did something stupid on very odd occasions.

* * *

The couple stood there and watched the first act being performed. Shego would glance at Merrick whenever the actors weren't speaking and she giggled everytime at the sight of Merrick hyper-ventilating. She finally wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could. To her, that sign of affection seemed to help Merrick because he let out a weak laugh which was cut short when the first act was finished. When it was complete, Shego felt Merrick shiver and heard him start to breath fast again.

"Mal, relax. If you don't, we're not going out anywhere after this play," Shego whispered at a threat and she meant what she said, which she knew Merrick woud take serious.

He did and he relaxed the best he could while the king along with other actors came out onto the stage. While they went through their lines, Merrick forced his way out of Shego's arms and he began to pace right in front of her. The sight of him being like he was, was too much for Shego. She covered her mouth with her hands, in a hope to make her laughter quieter. But she failed to because the actors on stage stopped for a second and looked at the couple. They shook their heads at the couple and went on with their lines.

Finally the moment came for Merrick to go on stage with the king's last words, "But now, my cousin Hamlet, and my son---"

Merrick stopped pacing at those words and took a deep breathe. He looked back at Shego before he made any other action and she mouthed a, "1...4...3," to him. He gave her a weak smile and took another deep breathe before he stepped onto the stage.

When he was finally seen by the audience, he stood where he was and said nothing. The other actors looked at him with confused stares. The king tried to get Merrick to speak his lines by motioning with his hands but Merrick only stared blankly past them. In the confusion, the audience started to whisper among themselves, which Shego saw was making Merrick's nerves worse. She wasn't sure if anyone else was seeing what she was seeing, but she could tell Merrick was starting to shake.

She let out a sigh and whispered, "Mal, I meant no dates if you don't get through this."

Hearing what she said, Merrick slummed his shoulders and took another deep breathe before he said in a quivering voice, "A little more than kin, and less than kind."

Without missing a beat, the king went on with his lines and again the other actors had to wait on Merrick to say his lines while Shego had to fight the laughter building in her. It was too much for her, she wasn't even sure she be able to perform her part if Merrick stayed nervous. But she was looking forward to be on the stage with him. It was a kind of moment she knew she would enjoy, espeically if Merrick was still nervous. When everyone left the stage except Merrick, he looked back at Shego with a pleading look and she only smiled at him.

He shook his head at not getting any help from her and took another deep breath before he said, "O, that this too too solid flesh would melt, thaw, and resolve itself into a dew..."

While he went through the longest lines thus far in the play, it amazed Shego that he was starting to be less nervous. She could tell because he went through the line like it was written just for him and she felt disappointed in him getting over being nervous. She liked him being nervous, which she didn't see very often. Now he was getting over his nerves, she knew it be awhile before she saw him in the same state. During this play, she knew she would have to cause the nerves to come back if she was to laugh at how cute he was acting. But while she watched Merrick finish the lines and other actors come on stage to go through their lines with Merrick, Shego started to think her dark thoughts again.

She couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. They were starting to consume her and she was letting them without trying to get her mind back to the way she use to think. Even at the sight of the guy she loved standing on stage acting out the play didn't help anymore. She loved him like always, but now she wasn't sure if she wanted to be tied down the rest of her life. She knew if they did get married right out of high school, she would be fixed to a married life with some adventure, but never have as much excitement as she wanted. She was use to running free about the city without a care in the world. Now that she was with Merrick, she was worried about losing him and she made the point to make sure she was the only one in his life. The nights she out in the city alone, she would come back to the rooftop of the building that gave her a good view of Merrick's home.

It was odd to her, but she, at times, hoped to see him there with another girl. Everytime she checked in on him, she would feel disappointed in seeing him in the home alone. Also, everytime she would feel guilty over wanting to see him cheating on her. He was the perfect guy she was looking for and she wanted him to make a mistake that would give her a reason to dump him. Her thinking was becoming messed up with all the ideas of life after high school. To be evil or not, to get married or not, were all she thought about and the conflicting thoughts battled in her mind. Being evil was winning and she was starting to act according to her thinking. She knew before long she wouldn't be able to hid her thinking. When that day came, she figured once its revealed, Merrick would have nothing to do with her and that would open the door for her to be as evil as she wanted. But she wanted to stay with him because of how exciting he made life for her.

While her mind finally cleared and came back to reality, Merrick finished his lines for the second act of the play and it meant her turn was coming up to be on stage. She reluctantly went on stage with the guy that was to be Laertes and they started to act their part in the play. Shego had a hard time keeping focused on her lines because of her dark thoughts returning, but she managed to get through the scene without making a mistake.

She was relieved when she said, "I shall obey, my lord," because those would be the last words she would have to say until her next scene in the play.

Shego returned to where she was standing during the time Merrick was acting and she let her mind wonder. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Merrick had came back onto the stage. Time seemed to have stood still for her while she meditated over her furture. Before she knew it, her turn came to go back on stage and again she took her time to the stage. This time she had trouble with her lines, which she knew, but her mind was still wondering over the dark thoughts. She saved face, though, by getting the lines right and the scene was finally over.

Once the scene was over, she went backstage again but she walked right by where she had been standing. Her thoughts were messed up to the point she wasn't sure where she was anymore and she started to walk to the exit door without realizing she was heading that way. Reality came back to her when a familar voice asked her was she alright and she stopped right at the door. She changed her sad, confused look to a smile before she looked at Merrick.

"I'm fine. Just need some fresh air," Shego explained before she looked back at the door.

"Sheila, you got to be more convincing than that. Something's going on in that head of yours," Merrick stated while he started walking to her.

"Mal, there's no fooling you," Shego sadly said while she slummed her shoulders and turned to face Merrick.

There was no hope for her to keep secret her plans if he had any idea about them and if he insisted on her telling him what was going on in her head. She was going to tell him for better or worst. It be a real test of how true he was to her.

"You don't want to be in the play," Merrick questioned with earnest, which surprised Shego because he had no clue to what was really wrong with her.

She was taken back at the fact of finally fooling him and she showed her surprise with the look she made. It surprised her so much that she couldn't answer Merrick for a moment and when she did, she made up her mind to go along with what he thought was wrong with her.

"Yes, that's...it. I'm not cut out for all this acting," Shego explained, hoping she didn't reveal her true thoughts. She been around Merrick long enough to know he could pick out a lie in seconds.

"Hey, you made me act, so its my turn to make you. Finish this play with me, for me," Merrick pleaded with a smile which Shego could never say no to and she couldn't. All she did was nod to him and walked near him to wrap him in her arms.

He chuckled at her hugging him but his eyes narrowed when she made a strange face. Before he could ask what else was wrong, he had to go back onto the stage. Shego sighed as quiet as she could while she let go of him and she felt relieved at him getting on with the play instead of trying to find out what she was thinking about. The fear of losing him creeped up in Shego while she watched him disappear onto the stage and her mind cleared over the fact of life without him. She felt like a fool.

For years she had asked for a guy like Merrick and now she wasn't sure if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He was too good to her and if he didn't understand her wanting to get away from the city, no one would. She knew that, but her worst fear was losing him and when he learned her plans, she knew it be over between them.

Shego stood in the backstage long after Merrick had left her. The more she thought about losing him, the more she felt like crying. She felt like they already had broken up and what pain she would feel, she felt while she stood in the backstage alone. That emotional pain drove away all her dark thoughts. She tried to get those thoughts back in her head to get rid of the pain she was feeling but everytime she about succeeded, she would hear Merrick speaking on stage. His voice would cause her mind to return to thoughts of life without him.

She felt terrible the more she heard his voice and she wonder if she could perform in the scenes they had together. The time came for her to find out if she could during there first scene together. Though she was nervous and sad, it amazed her that she went through the scene with no trouble, as if her sad voice was made for the scene. It was no acting on her part because she was sad, but just her voice made her believeable as an actor. When the scene was over, Shego left Merrick on stage and waited offstage for their next scene together. With the way she was feeling, she wished the dragged out play would be over and she could maybe put the day behind her. That wouldn't happen for awhile and she still had one more scene with Merrick, the very one he was glad he was performing with her.

After Shego went through her last scene in the play, she waited for Merrick to go back out on stage before she slipped through the exit door she was about to go through earlier until he stopped her. She knew he would understand why she left. She had to be by herself and have time to think. A thing she was doing more than ever. Her days as a crime fighter were growing shorter and her being a good person was about to come to a end. All it took her now was to make up her mind and for something to happen between her and Merrick. The latter, she hoped never to happen, but she knew it could happen. She was going to see it through just for him and maybe him being there will keep her from changing sides. No matter how appealing it has became to her.


	11. Is It True?

Author's note: I'm back for good now, after all the problems were dealt with. A hard and long run with the longest story I have posted on Fanfiction. There will be one more chapter after this one, after its posted, then will I finish my other story. Everyone will see the reason behind that.

* * *

Chapter 11: Is It True?

With the thoughts Shego was having, she wasn't sure anymore about her feelings for Merrick. To her, he was a great guy, but being with him kept her from true freedom in life. She loved him, there was no doubt it that, just she was too young to settle down right out of high school. So she thought anyway, and the appeal of being evil was becoming to much for her, which began the night after she left the auditorium.

She had to make an excuse for her leaving when Merrick called her that night after he got home. It amazed her that he believed her, which she could never do and that was fooling him. She hated to, but she knew if he found out about her dark ideas, he would have nothing to do with her. That was something she wanted to avoid and she made up her mind that if they broke up, she be the one to do it. At least she won't have worry about the burden of a broken heart the rest of her life.

It was still odd to her how she had changed in so little of time. The worries and fears she once had didn't bother her anymore, it was as if she had grown up many years while she was still a teenager. She was beginning to know what she wanted in life. To be able to do what she want when she wanted to without the fear of her actions hurting others. The only thing that still stood in her way was Merrick. He was the only thing that kept her on track and the very one that opened her eyes to a bigger world. A world for her taking, one that she could be part of or own.

The city had tied her down too long and it took her meeting Merrick to realize the city didn't need her. He was a god sent to her and if anything ever happened to them, she knew he at least changed her life for the better. While she had her mind set on leaving the city, the nagging feeling of leaving without Merrick scared her.

They had been together too long and now she couldn't think of a life without him. Just him giving her the hope, happiness, and love she always wanted, caused her to fear life without him. She knew her life be just like it was before she met him, only it would be more depressing and sad. She wasn't sure what she would do, but she knew she would grow to hate everything if Merrick was gone.

The only thing that snapped Shego's mind back to reality, other than being around Merrick, was his birthday, which was just around the corner. During the free time she had, when she wasn't thinking her dark thoughts or stopping crimes when her brothers were around, she was riding around the city on her bike, looking for a great gift for Merrick. She wanted it to be something special, but she could never find the perfect gift.

Everything she saw, she knew he would like but she wanted it to be something he would remember. After he helped her have no more money problems, she made up her mind to spend all the money she had to just to make his day. But alas, his birthday came up without her finding the gift she wanted to get for him.

* * *

The day before his birthday, Shego decided to spend the entire day with him, in a hope that the time spent would get her dark thoughts out of her head. But on the way to his house, she started to think about what it be like being evil. She was so involved with her thinking that she walked by Merrick's home without realizing it. The entire day she spent not at Merrick's, but wondering around the city and she finally came out of her deep thinking late in the night. 

Her thoughts were getting the best of her and now she would have to think up an excuse for not showing up at Merrick's. This time on her walk to his home, her mind was running with ideas on why she didn't show up at his place. She had never lied to him, even the excuse for her early departure during the play was the truth, she wasn't feeling well, but for once she would have to lie to him, just to hide her dark thoughts.

However, when she got to his home, she didn't have to tell him a fib because he wasn't there, nor was anyone else. She chalked it up as him being out in the city somewhere on an errand, which she learned he usually did when she wasn't around. She didn't feel like waiting in his home for him because it would only make her anxiety worse. She would spend the entire time thinking about what she was going to say to him and how would she act if her dark thoughts returned. The only place she felt would keep her from lying to Merrick was at Go Tower. Only there could she not see him all the time, even after her brothers, namely Hego and Mego, started to like him some. Hego still wasn't allowing Merrick full access to the tower, but Hego would let him stand at the front door while he waited for Shego to get ready for their date.

* * *

When Shego got home, her younger twin brothers attacked her at the door with questions about what her and Merrick did all day. She told them was nothing because they weren't together any that day. This puzzled all of her brothers because they got use to her being with Merrick everyday and before she could leave the room, Hego stopped her and asked her to explain. 

"None of your business and I'm going to bed. So, don't disturb me," Shego snapped at Hego before she started down the hallway to her room.

Her brother looked even more confused while she went out of sight and Hego shrugged his shoulders in defeat over not learning anything. While not understanding why Shego was acting strange, her brothers went back to what they were doing before she came into the tower. It was normal to them to see her come in the tower with different moods and they had learned not to pressure her into sharing her feelings. Hego and Mego have felt the blunt of her wrath too many times over trying to talk to her about her feelings.

Shego felt relieved about her brothers not asking for details while she walked to her room. For once, she might have told them what was on her mind and she knew it wouldn't go well with them. She could imagine it now, Hego and the Wegoes preaching endless hours against her wanting to be evil and their limitless attempts to change her mind. The only brother that will careless would be Mego and strangely, Shego felt she was more like him. It really didn't matter to her if they knew about her dark thoughts, she was starting to careless what happened to them. Not even her younger brothers were concerning her as much as her getting out of the city for good.

While Shego entered her bedroom, she heard the phone rang in the tower. It didn't alarm her that much, Merrick hadn't called the tower in a month, which was when he called to ask her why she left the play early. She listened to the muffled voice of Mego as he talked to whoever it was on the phone while she got dressed for bed.

_If its you Mal, they'll let me know, but I'm heading to bed anyway,_ Shego thought to herself while she started to crawl into bed.

She laid in bed for a moment and thought over all the time she spent with Merrick. During the flashbacks of their time together, she realized it was the first time they hadn't saw nor talked each other since they got serious. For once, the dark thoughts didn't control her mind, but a thought of sadness and guilt for standing up Merrick that day. She knew she would have to make it up to him in the morning and she plan to make it the happiest day he lived, even if she had to tell him why she didn't show. The realization of how much she loved Merrick and what she done that day caused to her to burst out in tears, which didn't cease until she cried herself to sleep.

The restless sleep Shego had that night caused her to wake early, but awake enough to set out on her mission for the day. All during the night she had dreams about her life without Merrick in it. A lone, cold world where everyone hated her and hunted her because she was evil. It was the kind of life she didn't want and she hoped she could amend her mistake of the day before. Merrick was understanding, she knew that, but fear crept up on her while she got dressed. She knew she would have to tell him about her dark thoughts. She hoped he was as understanding as he made out to be because her dreams were still vivid in her mind and she hated life without him even more. 

After she got dressed, she slipped out of her room as quiet as she could and headed to the front door. The way she was feeling, if just one of her brothers asked her where she was going, she might share more than she needed to and she never be able to get to Merrick's on his birthday. She looked back into the room with the table, they sat at so many times, one last time before she opened the front door to leave. The second the doors started to open, a lifeless body, that had been sitting against the door, fell into the doorway. At the sight of the body, Shego stepped back in surprise and narrow her eyes at the body when she realized who it was.

* * *

Her worst fears were coming true before her eyes at the sight of Merrick's lifeless body laying at her feet. She couldn't figure out why he was at the tower to begin with, but that was unimportant to her at the moment. In an instance, she knelt down beside him and started checking him to see if he was still alive. She couldn't see him breathing nor could she find a pulse. Her worst fears rushed into her mind at believing he was dead and she began to cry while she started to holler back into the tower for her brothers. 

While she kept screaming for them, she kept checking for a pulse and she was about to give up on any hope. He was dead, she thought, but right as she started to hear her brothers running to her, she felt a frail pulse. That small sign of him being alive gave her hope and her depressing state when to joy. She knew she had to give him a fighting chance, which there was only one way for her to do that. Without thinking, she yanked off one of her gloves and buried the bare hand under the bundle of clothes he was wearing. The second her hand was at the spot on his chest where his heart was, she lit the hand and held it there while she listened to her brothers getting to her.

Her brothers stopped dead still at seeing the shape Merrick was in and Hego ordered the other brothers to get their jet ready. While the younger brothers went to get the plane prepped, Hego ran up to his sister and Merrick. When he got to them, he knelt down beside them and stared at Shego's sad face.

For a moment he said nothing, but he finally asked, "Is he still alive?"

Shego shook her head at the question and Hego took that as a no, causing his face to turn grim.

He placed at hand on her shoulder, but she wretched away from him and stated in a quivering voice, "He's still alive, so don't worry about me. We need to get him help."

Hego only nodded to his sister and flamed up his hands. He scooped Merrick up in his hands and started to carry him to the jet while Shego kept her flaming hand on Merrick's chest. When they finally got in the plane, Hego laid Merrick on the floor between the seats and sat down the pilot's chair. While he sped down the runway located on top of the tower, Shego tried to keep Merrick as warm as she could with her powers.

Ten minutes later, Team Go had Merrick in the hospital and the medical staff was busy working on him. While the staff did what they could do, Team Go paced the halls in the hospital. Shego's brothers left her alone because they weren't sure to either talk to her or not. She was grateful that they didn't because of the state she was in, she could have lost it with them and unintentionally hurt one of them.

The only thing she thought about, besides if Merrick was going to be ok, was why he was outside the tower all night. He had no motive to be there and risked death for some odd reason. It was confusing her and she hoped he pulled through so she could find out why he was there.

While she walked the halls, something dawned on her, she had forgot what the day was because of the sight of Merrick frozen nearly to death at her doorstep. A small sad giggle came from her while she sat out in the miniature park that was located in the very center of the hospital. At first she couldn't believe Merrick ended up in the hospital on everyone of his birthdays since he was three, but now she saw it was true. During both birthdays since she known him, he had been in the hospital and now she wondered if he was cursed on his birthday.

Her giggle subsided and she thought to herself, _He must be. One these days his birthday will kill him._

* * *

After it seems an eternity to Shego, the doctor finally came out of the room Merrick was in and the look on his face had the team worried about the news. But their fears eased at the positive news and the doctor told the team that Merrick had to rest for awhile. Shego let out a sigh of relief and returned to her pacing and thinking until she would be allowed to see Merrick. 

Later in the day, while the doctor made his rounds, he allowed the team to finally see Merrick, but only one person at a time. Team Go stood out in the hall for a moment and Shego's brothers waved her into the room. She tried her best to keep from running into the room. She hadn't talked to Merrick in nearly two days and along with the worried fears and love she had for him, the silence was killing her. While she entered the room, she swore she heard her brothers chuckling behind her back. She smiled at the belief that they were laughing at her eagerness to talk to Merrick. At least that was the first true sign that her family liked Merrick now and accepted them dating one another.

The second she was in the room, she saw Merrick had his eyes barely open and that caused her worried fears to relax a bit. But she squinted her eyes at him when she saw the strange look in his eyes. She knew by that look alone that there was something on his mind and she was going to get to the bottom of why he was at the tower. Along her walk to the chair by the bed, she wondered what would be the best way to ask him what she wanted to know while she kept her stare on his eyes. They held their stare long after she had sat in the chair and the silence was starting to unnerve Shego. She had long ago learned to read Merrick's looks like he could hers and she knew he didn't want to share what's on his mind.

* * *

But she wanted to know and she asked him, "Mal, why where you at the tower," while she leaned forward in the chair. 

For a moment, he remained silent and turned his stare at the ceiling. Shego watched him take a deep breathe and close his eyes. She thought either he was going back to sleep or didn't want to answer her.

But finally he answered her with a question of his own while he kept his eyes closed, "Were you at the tower last night?"

"Yes, all night…after I foiled crimes all day," Shego stated in her most convincing voice.

Merrick opened his eyes at her answer and shook his head before he said sadly, "I'm sorry, Sheila. I had another stupid moment last night. I got a phone call yesterday morning."

"Well, who was it," she questioned while she relaxed in the chair, she wanted to get comfortable in the chair, she may be there for awhile.

"I'm not sure who it was, but he said that you and Duncan were suppose to go out last night. I didn't think much of it and was gonna make fun of the rumor with you went you were suppose to show up---but you never did," Merrick said before he turn his head to look at Shego.

"Like I said, I was just busy," she stated while she propped up her head with one of her hands.

"I tried my best to think you got busy and that you couldn't make it. But, you never showed and I didn't hear from you. So, I got to wondering and I called the tower," he said before he flashed her a sad smile.

Without missing a beat, Shego said, "So, it was you that called last night. I was already in bed at that time."

"Melvin answered and said you weren't there. I made up my mind to see for myself. I had to swim the river to do that," Merrick explained while he lowered his head to his chest.

"So, you were at the tower to catch me in the act or to ease your mind," she questioned while she wasn't sure to either be mad or sad at Merrick for not trusting her, even though she just kept some truth from him.

It was one thing for her to fear the sharing of why she never showed up at his place, but for him to even think she was off with another guy that he knew she never date, hurt her.

"Yep, course I never planned to stay there all night in the snow and wearing wet clothes made it rough on me," he stated with a weak smile on his face.

Shego only shook her head at his silliness and finally decided to get mad over him not trusting her, "Mal, you should know better, Duncan was probably the one that called you. I was busy and I was at the tower last night. Ask Henry if you don't believe me, if you can never really trust me then its your problem, not mine."

Merrick chuckled at the look Shego had on her face and stated, "You're cute when your mad. Guess this makes us even."

"Even," was all she questioned while she wondered what in the world was he talking about.

Merrick chuckled again and said with laughter still in his voice, "Oh, you didn't believe this was the real me at first. Matter fact, you spied on me a few times while you patrolled the city."

"How did you know that," Shego asked with astonishment.

"A little bird---no, two little birds told me," he said with a smile.

"The Wegoes been reading my diary," she stated while she growled.

Merrick smiled ear to ear at her statement before it disappeared and he said, "Don't say anything to them about it, kinda promised them I never tell you. But like I said, this makes us even."

Shego looked at him for a moment and shook her head while she stated, "Oh, brother. Guess it does."

The couple laughed at not trusting one another and talked away the evening into the night. After it got dark, Shego's brothers came into the room and told her they were heading home. She waved them on and continued her chat with Merrick, who had to stay in the hospital for several days. The couple spent their second New Years' in each other's company while in the hospital and Merrick joked with Shego about his prediction of them spending the next one together too. She was sure it would happen, so as long as nothing happened between them.

* * *

On the last day Merrick had to stay in the hospital, Shego experienced another episode of his intelligence, which was odd to her because of the experience itself. She had left the room to go get Merrick and her something to eat. Right as she was about to reenter the room, she heard two people talking in the room and the odd part was they were speaking in French. She stopped at the door and listened in on the conversation for a moment. While she stood there, she realized one of the people speaking was Merrick and she was amazed at him knowing a second language, which was something he never told her. 

She giggled at the notion of him keeping something from her and she entered the room. After she was inside, she saw a male nurse had came in the room after she left and was checking Merrick's vitals. The nurse and Merrick were deep in a conversation which Shego couldn't understand. She stood were she was and watched the two talking and laughing about something before they noticed she was standing there.

At noticing her in the room, Merrick smiled at her and waved her over to him while he said, "Je suis heureux de retour votre."

"Uh, Mal. I don't know French," Shego stated with a smile showing.

Merrick, however, narrowed his eyes at her before he questioned, "What are you talking about? All I said was 'I was glad you were back.'"

"Well, you could have said that in English and I would have understood you," Shego stated while she walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down in it.

After she was seated, Merrick only said, "I did."

"Umm, no. You and the nurse over there were talking in French," she stated while she nodded to the nurse that was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Really," Merrick questioned with a surprised look while he snapped his head to the nurse, who only nodded to Merrick while he smiled.

"Yep, and I need to let the doctor know you need a brain scan. Its odd that you knew what I was saying while you didn't know the language. There has been cases of people being able to speak another language without knowing it, you may have tumors or lesions on your brain," the nurse said before he wrote something on Merrick's chart.

At hearing what Merrick might have, both the teens' smiling faces turned grim before Merrick stuttered, "B…b…but I feel fine."

"I'm sorry, son, but we have to make sure," the nurse said while he laid the chart on the table across the room from Merrick's bed and the nurse started to leave.

While the nurse left, Shego turned in her chair and watched him leave. She was worried sick for Merrick now, if he did have problems with his brain, it would explain the odd occurrence of him speaking to her in French while he didn't know the language. After the nurse was out of sight of the doorway, she heard Merrick sigh. She turned to look at him and his sad face made her feel terrible. The look alone made her want to make him feel better, but she didn't know really how to with her worrying about him.

"Mal, it be ok. You don't have what they think you have, you just were able to pick up on the language," Shego stated tenderly as she could in a hope to help him feel better.

Merrick let out another sigh at Shego's statement and nodded his head before he said, "I only hope so, but I been having headaches for years. Thought it was from me thinking too much."

"Oh," was all she said before she got out of the chair and sat on the bed.

"Yeah---ever since mom and Susie died---I had the headaches, some were mild, others nearly make me pass out," he said while he looked up at her sitting on the bed.

She flashed him a weak smile and crawled up in the bed to lay beside him. While her head laid on his chest, she listened to the music of his heart and she grew concerned for him. All the worried fears she have had over him would get to her eventually, it's the price she had to pay for loving him. Now she was worried sick over what might be wrong with him, it could very well cost him, his life and she didn't want to think about him being dead. The very idea scared her and she already knew what it felt like. He already came close to it days before when she found him outside the tower.

While she run through her mind what life without Merrick be like, she felt a tear run down her chin and she heard Merrick sigh again. When she looked up at him, she saw he was looking down at her and he looked depressed.

Before she could say anything, he wiped the tear from her cheek and he said softly, "Don't cry, I don't like to see you cry. Everything will be ok once they scan this brain of mine."

"But…," she started to say but she was silenced by Merrick pressing a finger to her lips.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I just don't want them to find out I'm smart---wonder if I could act dumb enough to fool them," Merrick said before he started to smile at Shego.

"I don't know, you could try," Shego stated after he took his finger off her lips.

He grinned ear to ear and said, "Nah, me couldn't ack dat stupid."

Shego busted out laughing at how he sounded and he continue to talk in his silly way which caused her sides to hurt from her laughing so much. She finally regained her composure once he stopped talking and she snuggled up to him. Even with Merrick acting silly, she was still worried about him, but she was glad he could still joke during serious times. It helped her feel better every time he did and she actually enjoyed his silliness. The silliness made her want to spend time with him, it was something she looked forward to because she never knew when he would become a clown.

The couple laid in the bed most of the day without speaking much and the only time they did talk was when they said their code for "I love you" to one another, which those three little words Shego hadn't heard Merrick say much, just the code. She didn't mind, the code still had the same meaning, but she enjoyed it when he did say the three words. He would only say the expression when she least expected it and she knew why she enjoyed him saying the words. It was him not over using the meaning of the words by just saying the them, but instead he only said them when she really wanted him to or when she needed something to make her feel better.

Their connection amazed her, she couldn't explain it and she knew he couldn't either. They both knew what to say or do to make the other feel better. However, they were now in the hospital waiting for him to go through tests which had them worried sick over and she didn't know what to say to help him feel better while he could make her laugh. Someday she hoped to be like Merrick and let nothing get to her, but for now, she was going to worry over what the doctor will tell them.

The long wait finally ended when the doctor came in and he told Merrick what kind of tests he was going to have done on him. Shego's anxiety worsen while she watched a nurse wheel Merrick out of the room in a wheelchair. She knew the eventual truth would follow him disappearing into the room where he would be tested.

Even Merrick's last words of, "Don't give up hope," before he went into the room, didn't help her while she went to pacing the halls of the hospital. She wished she was as calm as he was over going through the tests. But she couldn't and the more she got worried over what the doctor will tell them, the faster she paced the halls. The pacing caused her to get noticed by many of the staff in the hospital and many of the staff tried to comfort her over her worrying, though they didn't know what she was worried about. She didn't bother to play them any attention, she didn't want to be comforted at the moment. She decided on expecting the worse before it happened and hoped if it was true, she wouldn't be as heart broken. But she knew she would be saddest pain she ever felt and she might eventually be living a life without Merrick.

The worrying and pacing finally got to her and she went to find the darkest place she could find so she could be alone and cry her eyes out, but she never got a chance to do such. While she went by the room Merrick was in, the doctor came out with a clipboard in his hand. The second he saw Shego, he waved her to him and when she got to him, he gave her a grim look. She on most stopped in her tracks at his look, but he waved her on to him.

* * *

"Well, Miss, do you want the bad news or good news first," the doctor asked when she finally got to him. 

She let out a sigh at hearing him asking her did she want the bad news, and she said, "I want the bad news, just to get over it first," before tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to upset you Miss, but…there's nothing wrong with his brain," the doctor stated before a smile appeared on his face.

Shego grew anger at the doctor leading her on and making her fear what he was about to tell her, but she did sigh a relief at the news.

"And how is that the bad news," Shego spat at the doctor.

The doctor recoiled at her tone and said, "W…w…well, we're not sure how he was able to pick up on a language by hearing someone speak it. Our tests can't tell us, so there still maybe something wrong with him."

"But he's still ok, medically," Shego questioned while she started to feel better and she hoped the doctor told her yes to her question.

"Healthy as any other boy his age, course his brain waves are off the charts, which we can't explain why unless he's a genius, but the nut doesn't act like it," the doctor explained with a laugh after he stopped speaking.

Shego on most collapsed at the relief she felt and she wanted to see Merrick as soon as she could. When she regained her senses, she noticed the doctor was waving her into the room Merrick was in and she nearly knocked the doctor over when she ran by him. The second she was in the room, she saw Merrick's smiling face while he sat in a wheelchair and she smiled back at him.

* * *

"I told you 'don't give up hope'" Merrick stated while his smile continued to show. 

"Guess I should listen to you more, genius," Shego said coyly while she sat down in a chair beside him.

"Shh…they don't know that I am one, I acted as dumb as I could while I was in here," he replied quickly when he noticed the door to the room open up and the doctor coming into the room.

Shego let out a giggle before she whispered, "The doc knows," while the couple watched the doctor walk to them.

"Aww, man," was all Merrick replied back in a whisper before the doctor got to them.

"Well, Mr. Lawson, seems we all got scared over nothing. Your brain is fine except you're a hidden genius, ever thought of getting you IQ tested," the doctor stated while he looked over Merrick's chart.

Merrick lowered his head to his chest before he said, "Not really, doc. I really don't want anyone to know I'm smart."

"Usted entiende lo que estoy diciendo," the doctor questioned in Spanish, which caused Shego to look up at him with narrowed eyes.

She turned her look to amazement when Merrick replied, " Sí, señor. Entiendo lo."

The doctor busted out with laughter before he said, "Well, kid, you're an amazing individual. I bet you could understand any language, which is hard for me to explain because there's nothing wrong with your brain."

"So, I'm I well enough to go home," Merrick questioned while he tried to get out of the wheelchair.

"Healthy as an ox, you be able to leave in a little while," the doctor stated while he laid the chart on the table beside Merrick and he started to leave the couple in the room.

* * *

After the doctor was gone, Shego looked up at Merrick and said, "Ok, Mal. What gives? I hope you're just messing with us about you not knowing more than one language." 

"I'm not joking. I only know English and everyone I talk to is speaking English too. Everyone else hears me speaking another language…," Merrick explained before he held his head in one of his hands.

"Mal, you ok," Shego questioned with concern.

"Yeah…just got one of the severe headaches," he stated while he sat back down in the wheelchair.

"Mal, your full of surprises," Shego stated in a weak attempt to help Merrick feel better with her usual catch phrase for him when he would disclose something to her that she didn't know about.

Her slogan actually worked because he chuckled a bit while he continued to hold his head.

After a moment, he stopped holding his head and went back to talking to Shego like nothing ever happened. Shego thought this was odd, but she shrugged it off as Merrick wanted the day to be over with. Another example of her witnessing him not letting things get to him. Though the day was odd, she was grateful he was going to be alright and they were finally getting out of the hospital.

Merrick had pleaded with her to go home several times while he was in the hospital, but he learned how head strong she was and he gave into not pestering her about going home. She made the point several times that she wasn't going home until he did and not even he was going to make her go home.

* * *

Finally, after an hour, the doctor released Merrick and the couple caught a cab to take them to Merrick's home. When they got to his place, he opened the door for Shego and let her go in first. After Merrick was inside, he headed straight for the living room, where he spun around and fell back first onto the couch when he got to it. Shego followed him all the way and fell on top of him. They both laughed at her crushing him when she fell on him and he joked about her wanting to put him in the hospital. 

The joke wasn't as funny as Merrick hoped it be, but Shego did laugh a little at it before she said, "I hope not, Mal. Once a year is enough for me, but you been in the hospital already twice this year. So, you can't get in there next year."

"So, you going to stay around to make sure I don't make it to the hospital next year," Merrick questioned while he wrapped Shego in his arms.

Shego only nodded her head while she snuggled up as close as she could to him. While she listened to his heart playing music, she thought over the life with Merrick and she wondered if he would worry her sick every year with him being put in the hospital for something. She didn't mind the worrying if he came out ok every time, just she wondered if they could be together forever. Before the sound of Merrick's heart sung Shego to sleep, she looked up at his face and giggled at the sight of him already asleep.

_Some things never change,_ Shego commented mentally before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She woke startled later in the day and she noticed it was close to sunset. While she laid there for a moment, she realized the window in the living room gave her a perfect view of the sunset, which she always enjoyed to watch while she was out on patrol in the city. It always made her think about her life and how much she wished it would change. Now she wished it never changed because for once in her life, she was happy. The guy she was laying on, caused the happiness and she giggled at the idea of her not being sure if he was true when she first meet him. 

But he was true and she was the one that had a problem with it because she long learn not to trust people. Now she never doubted anything he told her, even with him not knowing a second language, which was still odd to her. It was something new to her about him and she wondered what other secrets he had held from her. Him having headaches was one and she was curious how he was able to hide such pains around her. Him being a genius was the first secret she learned about him and that was by accident. She never realized how complex Merrick could be until she started to witness his secrets. It caused an aura of mystery which Shego was interested in now and she wanted to know all, especially if she was going to spend her life with him.

After a moment of thinking over what he could possibly kept from her, Shego's patience wore thin on not finding out more secrets about him because he was sound asleep and she slapped him on the chest in a hope to wake him up so she could hopefully learn more.

At the feeling of the slap, Merrick woke up while he almost jumped out of the couch and he nearly threw Shego onto the floor. She tried to hold onto him, but her weight caused her to pull him off the couch with her. They landed in the floor with him falling onto of her and Merrick began to apologize while he tried to roll off of her. He finally did and laid on the floor beside her while he continued to say sorry for falling on her.

"Why are you saying sorry for, I'm the one that caused it," Shego growled while she lifted her head off the floor and she began to rub the back of her head.

"I shouldn't be so jumpy," Merrick replied while he started to look depressed.

Shego stopped rubbing her head at the look Merrick was giving her and she let out a sigh before she said, "Mal, it's ok, you didn't hurt me."

"I know, just…" Merrick stated before he trailed off and went to staring at the ceiling.

"Just what? Mal, I hope keeping secrets from me doesn't become a pattern," Shego said while she rolled on her side and she saw he looked completely sad. "Mal, what's wrong?"

"I'm still afraid everyone I get close to, gets hurt because of me. I made the point of not letting my dad get close to me because of that fear," Merrick said with a depressed tone while he turned his head to look at her.

Shego only narrowed her eyes at his supposed hinting before she asked, "What are you getting at, Mal?"

Merrick flashed her a weak smile which relaxed her glare before he said, "No, Sheila, I'm not saying I don't want you close. Just, I'm afraid you'll get hurt someday because of me."

She on most busted out with laughter at him knowing her mind, which became something she enjoyed him being able to do and she stated, "Well, don't worry about me. Think I could deal with the bad luck you rub off onto people," which caused Merrick's sad look brighten and he chuckled before he cradled Shego in his arms.

"Sheila, I have no idea where I been right now if I never met you," he stated with laughter.

"Yeah you do, you be sitting here alone while you thought too much. An't you glad I came along," she replied back while she snuggled up to Merrick.

He only nodded his head before he said, "So, are we going to lay in the floor all day or are we going to get out of here and do something. Remember, we been cooped up in a hospital for over a week."

"Sure," Shego exclaimed while she got out of their embrace and got out of the floor.

While she stood over Merrick, she held out her hand to him and helped him out of the floor. She, however, didn't let go of his hand and led him out of the house toward any fun they could find for the night.

* * *

One week later, the couple entered their last semester of high school and Shego was grateful to see the end in sight. The events that happened during the couple's holiday vacation from school was never brought up since the day Merrick was released from the hospital. The couple thought it was better to forget about what happened and instead enjoy their last few months in school together. 

They, however, knew their last few months of school would be like all the rest when they walked into the school because of very first person they saw looking back at them, which was Jimmy Duncan and he looked like he would explode at the sight of the couple. The pair returned his look with a smile and walked by him with the smiles showing from ear to ear. They could hear him cussing them under his breathe while they past him and Shego held onto Merrick's hand just to make sure he didn't get the idea to turn back and say something to the creep.

After they were out of hearing distance of Jimmy, Shego said, "Well, Mal. Looks like he's pissed about something."

"He sure looks like…oh no," Merrick said while he looked at his class schedule.

"What is it, Mal," Shego questioned before she started to look back at Duncan, expecting the creep to cause trouble.

Merrick held his class schedule up to Shego's face and said, "This," while he pointed at the French class Shego and he was going to have together, which was their first class for the day.

"Oh," was all Shego said while she thought over what was going to happen in the class after they were in it.

"I can't be in that class, the whole class would either learn how smart I am or I be laughed at," Merrick said sadly while he lowered the paper from Shego's face.

Shego let out a sigh and stopped Merrick in his tracks by holding onto his hand. She caused him to turn and look at her smiling face, which caused his sad look to brighten. Though she was happy she made him feel better, she wondered if the class would be funny with Merrick in it, especially him speaking French like he always knew it.

She giggled at the thought before she said, "Mal, I'm going to be in there and if anyone start to make fun of you, I could just blast them into the wall if you want me to."

"No, I be fine. Wouldn't be the first time I was made fun of in a class," Merrick said sadly while he went back to walking with Shego tagging along behind him.

Shego had to keep herself from laughing at how cute Merrick was when he got nervous. Course, she only saw him get nervous over two things and that was him speaking in front a group of people and now, him not wanting people to find out he was smart. Finally, before they got to the French class, she did bust out with laughter, which caused everyone in the hall to stare at her. They, however, stopped staring at Shego when she noticed them looking at her and she showed them a scowl. Everyone around the couple diverted their eyes away from the pair and went back to whatever they were doing.

After everyone went back to their own business, Merrick asked, "W…w…what…was that about?"

Shego tried her best to keep from busting out laughing again at Merrick being nervous, but him stuttering, caused her to start laughing again and she couldn't answer his question because of all the laughter. He only looked blankly at her while she laughed and he started to smile after a moment of her silliness. Her laughter died away when she saw Merrick wasn't nervous anymore and they went into the French class while they felt like fools, though everyone else in the hall still wondered what was so funny. But none dared to ask the couple about it, Shego's temper and not wanting to have missing teeth urged them not to say anything to the couple.

* * *

After the pair, along with the rest of the class, sat in the class room for awhile, the teacher came in and said, "Bienvenue, classe. Ce sera un passionnant pour vous tout." 

All of the class but one looked dumbfounded at her, and before she could say anything, Merrick raised his hand. Shego tried to talk him into putting his hand down while she pulling on his arm, but he said something to her in French and she shook her head at not understanding him while she let go of his arm.

She only whispered a, "Oh, no," when the teacher pointed at Merrick and asked him, in English, what he had to say.

"Je suis juste se demandant pourquoi vous avez dit que ce soit un passionnant pour nous," Merrick questioned, which caused the entire class, except Shego, to look at him with surprised looks along with the teacher.

At the looks Merrick was receiving, he lowered his hand and went to staring at the desk. For a moment, there were snickers coming from some of the classmates, but they were silenced by the teacher.

After she regained order in the class, she asked, "Merrick, do you already know French?"

"No, ma'am," he replied while he continued to look at the desk.

"But you spoke it so fluently as if you always spoke it," the teacher said calmly while she sat in her chair behind the desk.

"I don't know it, ma'am," Merrick replied after a long silence.

"Oh, come on, don't be shy. How did you really know I said this semester would be exciting," the teacher asked but she never got an answer out of Merrick, who stayed quiet the rest of the class and stayed silent the entire day in school.

Not even Shego could get him to talk while they was in the school and she gave up on trying. She couldn't figure out why he was being so mute over the incident in the French class and even her threats of not going out that night if he stayed silent, had any effect on his silence, which was odd to her. Usually her threats of not going out would cause him to do as she asked, but he only nodded to her and would walk on to where ever he had to be for the day.

* * *

After her, all day, fruitless attempts to get him to speak, he finally spoke by saying, "I wish I knew why I can understand and speak other languages," while he drove her home. 

"Don't worry about it, Mal. Look at it this way, you will ace the French class," Shego said coyly while she now attempted to make him feel better.

"I guess, but I want to know. I have spent the entire day thinking about it," Merrick explained before they got to the subway entrance she always used to get home.

"Is that why you been silent all day!? I thought something was really wrong with you," Shego stated while she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, I was deep in thought, never notice anything around me when I'm like that," he explained while he pulled up to the subway entrance.

"Even too deep in thought to notice me standing there," she said with anger, but she wasn't mad, just joking with Merrick.

She always loved to trick him with how she was feeling. It was the one thing she did to really fool him since she learned he read her looks to know what she was thinking.

"No, nothing would keep you off my mind," Merrick said sadly, which caused Shego to smile at him because of her fooling him and her smile caused him to smile and say, "You little sneak."

"Yes, I am. But I got to get home and I see you later tonight," Shego stated before she gave him a goodbye kiss.

After she was out of his truck, Shego waved by to him and headed to the subway entrance. Though the new day of school wasn't fun for her, Shego enjoyed how it began and she wondered if every day would start out the same way. She hoped so while she went into the tower and in a few hours she be off somewhere with Merrick having fun like always.

* * *

However, as the days went on, school became like Shego always remembered. A boring and dull place which she wished she was out of already. She could see the end in sight and she only had a few months left. The only person that helped her make it through the days of school was Merrick, him being there made everything else unimportant, even the last vain attempts of Jimmy Duncan to break her and Merrick up, went unnoticed as long as she was with Merrick, who would talk anytime she wanted to unless he was deep in thought. He always told Shego after school that his meditation was on why he could understand other languages. 

"I'm no closer to understanding why than I was the day I had that brain scan in the hospital," he explained one day while he was driving Shego home.

"I'm sure its nothing, just chalk it up as you being a genius or something," Shego stated while she began to wonder herself.

* * *

The events in which Merrick spoke French fluently in the French class, happened on regular occurrences whenever the teacher came into the class and addressed the class in the language. Shego began to notice a pattern with Merrick and his amazing universal language speaking. She happened onto the realization one night while they were studying for the French class. Even though he could speak the language better than the teacher after hearing her speak it, he couldn't speak it as fluently on his own. From that night on, Shego would make fun of him for not being able to learn the language but yet speak it like he always knew it whenever he heard it spoken. But it was Merrick who helped her in the studies because he would correct her in French whenever she made a mistake and the couple would laugh at the strange silliness which neither of them could explain. Still, Merrick continued his studies in why he was about to speak any language without knowing it, but he could never find out why. 

"I tried searching the internet, every book I could think up that might help me, anything and everything, and no where did I find anyone smart like me, being able to speak a second language by hearing someone else speak it first without having problems with their brain," Merrick explained the second Shego got in his truck to go on their date for the night.

"Don't worry about it, the doctor told you nothing was wrong with you---even if you get headaches," Shego stated while she scooted across the seat to sit by him.

Merrick, however, only shook his head before he said, "There was only one case like mine, a boy my age, who could speak another language by hearing it, but the file never said he was a genius or not. So, me being a genius may not be causing this," Merrick said sadly while he made the truck take off down the street.

"Really!? So, where is this guy at, we might need to go see him," Shego stated with wonder while she feared something was wrong with Merrick that medicine couldn't explain.

"Lived in Germany, but he's dead now," Merrick said sadly which caused Shego to snap her head up to him.

"How he die," she asked while she tried to hide her fear.

At hearing the question and how she sounded, Merrick let out a sigh before he said, "Unknown causes."

"Oh," was all she said before she hide her face on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to die, Sheila. I have all the reason in the world to keep from dying," he said softly, which had no effect on Shego and her hiding her face.

* * *

For awhile, all that was hear in the truck was the motor and a sniffle from Shego. She had always feared the worst and now to hear Merrick tell her a boy his age had died while having the same strange universal language speaking skill, caused her to fear Merrick would die too. She didn't want that and even Merrick kind words couldn't help ease her feelings. They had gotten too close too soon for him to be taken away from her and there was nothing she could do to prevent his possible death. All she could do was spend every day with him like it was the last and she decided to start that on their date. 

Before they got to where they were going to eat dinner for the night, Shego lifted her head from his shoulder and asked in a quivering voice, "Mal, what would keep you from dying," while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"My love for you," he answered softly while he pulled the truck over to the curb beside the restaurant.

His answer caused Shego to enclose him in her arms and for her to squeeze him as hard as she could. For all of her life she wanted someone to love her unconditionally, but to go beyond that was nothing she thought about. Now she had a man who would fight death itself to be with her and to see her happy. Though she wasn't sure how someone could fight death for love, she believed Merrick could by what she witnessed about him. He survived a night in the bitter cold while wearing wet cloths just because of his love for her, which was a miracle in itself that he didn't get a cold from the event.

She held her embrace for a long time and she didn't release any pressure in her hug until she hear Merrick gasping for air. While she finally let up on her hug, she giggled at him taking in deep breathes and she looked up at his smiling face. At the sight of his joyful eyes, if she hadn't truly loved him, she loved him now more than she ever did and she believed she couldn't love him any stronger. She made up her mind, that night while she sat in his truck and hugged him, that she wasn't going to become evil. The dark side didn't have the same appeal as being with the man who loved her for the person she was and she could never live the evil life without him.

While she studied his joyful face, she finally killed the silence by asking, "So, if you keep loving me, you'll never die?"

"Exactly, I promise that and only you can change how much I love you," Merrick said, which caused Shego to hug him hard again when she heard those three little words.

After she let up on her hug, she said happily, "Don't worry about that, I love you more than I ever thought I could."

* * *

At hearing her joyful words, Merrick returned her crushing hug with one of his own and they held their embrace long after the restaurant closed. After they realized that they couldn't go to dinner where they planned to, the couple finally came out of their embrace and they decided to go to a all-night diner that Shego knew about, which was on the outskirts of the city. It took Merrick an hour to find the place, which caused Shego to joke the whole time they hunted for the diner because of them continuing to get lost. Merrick's only response to him not being able to find a simple diner was because of Shego's bad directions. 

"Hey! I use the rooftops to get to this place," Shego snapped before she folded her arms in front of her.

Merrick chuckled at her looking mad and apologized for the wise crack, but she continued to look mad. After he saw she wasn't letting up on being mad at him, he snuck his right hand to her ribs and started tickling her while he drove with his other hand. She busted out laughing at him tickling her and she crawled all the way to the passenger side of the truck to get away from his hand. While she sat away from Merrick, she smiled back at him while she dared him to try and tickle her again. He took the dare and tried to, but Shego grabbed his hand and her flamed up hers. While he started to chuckle at her heating his hand, Shego flashed him a smile and his hand started to smoke.

"Ok! Ok…I'm sorry," Merrick said with laughter while his hand started to feel like it was stuck in a fire.

"Good boy, now you understand what could happen to you if you say something smart again," Shego stated while she unlit her hands and let him have his hand back.

"Yeah, I get third degree burns on my hands," Merrick replied while he shook his stinging hand before he placed it back on the steering wheel.

"I meant you get burns somewhere else," Shego said with glee before she slid back over in the seat to sit by him.

"Ouch," was all he said while he laid his right arm on her shoulders.

She giggled at him tensing up when she started to stroke his right hand and she had to fight the urge to make her hands flame up again. She loved the silly arguments they have had and it always resulted in them making up somehow, which the making up was what made the fights fun to her. While she raised his hand up to kiss away the pain she caused him, she saw they were finally within sight of the diner.

* * *

They finally arrived at the diner past midnight, but they weren't concern about what time it was. It was normal for them to stay out on a date all night and come home early in the morning. Their favorite places were still the restaurant they met at and the field where Shego revealed her powers to Merrick, but where the date took place at, didn't matter to them so as long as they were together. 

After they were inside the restaurant, Shego ordered them what she usually ate and while they waited for the food, the couple got into their usual chats that always was on whatever they had on their mind. They were deep in their conversation until they saw several men, dressed up is strange costumes, walk by the window. At the sight of the men, the couple stopped talking and watched the men come into the restaurant.

While they watched the men walk up to the counter, one of the men said to the waitress, "We are here on behalf of the Mathter. So, give us all the money in the drawer."

"The Mathter? Oh, crap," Shego whispered while she turned her head and looked out the windows.

"What is it," Merrick questioned back in a whisper when he noticed how scared Shego looked.

She let out a sigh at his question and peeked back at the men before she said in a whisper, "Those guys are being ordered around by another arch-villain of ours."

"Oh. So, you want me to help you knock them around," Merrick questioned before he started to dig in his coat for something.

"You stay here, but if I need your help, please jump in," Shego whispered while she started to crawl out of the booth.

Merrick gave her a salute with a now gloved hand before he said in his crime fighter voice, "Will do."

She gave him a smirk at him still not retiring Lawless and she slipped into the ladies bathroom while the men started to shove money into a bag. A moment later, she busted out of the restroom while she wore her Go jumpsuit and at the commotion she made, the men turned and looked at her. Before they could react, she blasted two of the men across the diner and they ended up underneath one of the booths. While the remaining men started to bolt for the door, they all were blasted by plasma shots, which Shego blinked at because she hadn't threw a single one at them and the shots seemed as strong or stronger than hers. After all the men were down for the count, Shego looked back at Merrick, who was now standing behind her and he had his hands glowing white.

She only shook her head at him and went back into the restroom while she smiled at him. Even after she told him not to interfere unless she needed it, she was thankful that he would willingly help her when she didn't need it. After she changed cloths and came back out of the bathroom, she saw Merrick was sitting at their booth again and he was enjoying his food.

* * *

"Mal, what happened to, 'if I needed help, please jump in,'" Shego questioned while she sat down beside him. 

He stopped eating at the questioned and smiled at her before he said, "Well, I didn't want third degree burns."

His wise crack caused Shego to bust out laughing to the point that she couldn't even eat her food, which caused the teens to be noticed by the cops, who came into the diner, while Shego was in the restroom, and were hauling out the stunned robbers. Shego stopped laughing when she saw a couple of the cops looking at her and Merrick, who was trying to slip his gloves off his hands when he saw the cops walking to him and Shego, who went to pretending to eat and paying Merrick no attention.

* * *

"Cursed things," Merrick whispered before he noticed the cops standing at their table, which caused him to stop what he was doing. 

"May we ask you two a few questions," one of the cops asked while he pulled out a notepad.

"Sure," Shego replied while she stopped her pretending.

"Were you two in here during the incident earlier," the cop with the notepad asked.

Shego nodded to the question and peeked a look at Merrick, who looked terrified at something.

"Is you friend ok," the other cop asked, which caused Shego to turn her head to him and for her to flash him a fake smile.

"He's just traumatized over the attempted robbery," Shego replied while she wondered why Merrick was looking so scared for, until it dawned on her.

"Yeah, lucky members of Team Go showed up," the cop with the notepad said before he waved the cop with him to head back to the front door. "Sorry to disturb you two, we'll just forget about the questions for the stake of your friend."

"Oh, thank you. Think its time I got him home, he needs some rest," Shego replied to the cop while he started to leave them alone and once he was back at the front door, she turned her head back to Merrick, who had went back to getting his gloves off his hands.

* * *

While she watched him tugging on the gloves and him trying to hid what he was doing, she whispered, "Ok, mister hero, you about blown our cover over your fear of people finding out about your intelligence." 

Merrick only nodded his head while he finally got his gloves off and he stuffed them in his coat before he whispered back, "I couldn't help it. If they found out I was Lawless, I would be asked all kinds of questions."

"It's ok, and I think we need to get out of here before they change their mind on asking us questions," Shego stated while she eyed the cops, who had sat down at the counter and ordered something to eat.

While the teens started to slip out of the diner, the cops turned their heads to the couple and watched them leave. After the pair was outside, they bolted to Merrick's truck and the teen jumped into the truck as fast as they could. While Merrick started to pull out of the parking lot, he patted his chest and he looked around in the truck for something.

"What is it," Shego asked while she watched him in his search for something.

He only shook his head at her before he stopped the truck in the parking lot and he looked back at the front door of the diner.

"My gloves fell out of my jacket," Merrick said while he put the truck in reverse, but he didn't make the truck move because he saw the cops coming out of the diner.

While the teens sat in the truck and watched the cops, they saw the men stop walking at the sight of the gloves laying on the pavement and one of them knelt down at the odd looking gauntlets. When he picked the gloves up, he looked right at the red tail lights of Merrick's truck and stood up before he started walking to the truck with the other cop tagging along behind him. At the sight of the cops walking to them, Merrick put the truck in gear and pulled out of the parking lot. The cops shrugged their shoulders at the sight of the truck leaving and they headed back to the diner while one of them still held onto the gloves.

"Can't believe I just lost my gloves," Merrick stated sadly while he went to driving Shego and himself home.

Shego was happy over the fact because he showed her that he still wanted to be Lawless. Him losing his gloves was a blessing to her, even though she knew he could create a new set. She hoped what just happened back at the diner would keep him from trying again. But she knew she would have to persuade him from creating a new set of the gauntlets.

"Mal, I think what just happened was a sign that you need to forget about being Lawless for good," Shego said slyly while she cuddled up to him.

"I guess so---lucky no one knows how those gloves work besides me," he stated while he peered into the rear view mirror and he sighed at the now distant diner.

* * *

Shego only nodded to his statement while she started to fall asleep on his shoulder. Later in the night, she was woken by the movement of the truck coming to a halt. She snapped her head up with surprise and saw they were sitting beside the subway entrance she always used to get home. While she sat there in her sleepy daze, she looked up at Merrick and saw his depressed look. She knew why he was sad, which was because he lost his invention, and she wanted him to feel better because of her love for him. 

"Sorry, about falling asleep, Mal. You need to be a more exciting date," Shego stated in her joking manner.

Merrick chuckled at what she said and he said happily, "Didn't even know you were asleep and if tonight wasn't exciting then count me out on trying to find something that would be thrilling for us."

"True, and you think about it because tomorrow, I expect the best date ever. Its my birthday, remember," she said cheerfully before she gave him a goodbye kiss.

After their lips parted, he said, "Trust me. What I got planned for tomorrow, you'll never forget," while he gave her a wink.

She only smiled at his wink while she gave him a hug and another kiss before she got out of the truck. After she was down in the subway, she heard him head home and she began to wonder what he had planned for her. She still felt guilty over not getting him anything for his birthday or for Christmas while he had her gifts, which he gave her after he got out of the hospital. He never asked her about gifts and she admired that about him while she still felt terrible over the fact. But now she wondered what he had planned and she could only guess because of his intelligence and access to countless money.

_There's no telling,_ Shego mentally commented while she got ready for bed, even though it was early in the morning.

* * *

When she rose the next day, she saw it was well after noon and she giggled at sleeping her birthday away. The only important event for the day was her spending time with Merrick, who she only cared to spend her birthday with. As for her brothers and being with them on her birthday, she only spent the first ten with them and ever since, she had found ways to avoid the family get together just for her birthday. She hated the fact that people celebrated her getting a year older and after her parents were killed, she spent the next three of her birthdays alone in the city. Now, however, she actually was looking forward to celebrating the day just because she was going to be with someone who she loved more than she ever thought she could. 

While she got dressed, she made up her mind to go the next step that night if it came to it and she was sure it would be the right decision, but she knew she would have to think up a good reason just for Merrick and his ways. She hoped what ever he had planned gave her enough of a reason and she wouldn't have to think up one. Though, her decision frighten her, she knew the anxiety was only in her head and she had nothing to fear, but while she left the tower, she felt a nervousness she hadn't felt in a long time.

All the way, on her walk to Merrick's, she contemplated the next step and the more she thought about it, the more she felt nervous. But she was sure she would be doing the right thing, just the love she felt for Merrick told her she would.

"It's natural to think this way, I'm sure everyone thinks like I am doing," Shego whispered to herself while Merrick's home came within sight, but she sounded unsure with what she just said.

Being hesitant about her choice for the night, she stopped where she was and she stared blankly at the love of her life's home. She let out a sigh and decided to let what happen that night, happen, even if it involved something neither her nor Merrick cared about. But in the innermost part of her being, she was curious about what it be like and she couldn't believe how she was thinking while she started to make her way to Merrick's home. One these days, she knew her thoughts would get the best of her; the day before Merrick's birthday was a small example of her thinking too much, which would have turned out badly for her if her love wasn't so understanding. She would had to deal with a break up instead of her wondering and worrying how her birthday date with Merrick will turn out for the night.

Finally, after her sluggish walk to his home, Shego halted at the steps that led to the front door that led into the home she been in many times. She was still hesitate about her decision and it caused her to stare expressionlessly at the door. After a moment, she shook her head and headed up the steps. Before she could even knock on the door, it was swung open and she saw Merrick's smiling face on the other side. She returned the smile and waved him out of the house, but he motioned her to turn around before he left the home. This was odd to Shego and she did what he asked while she peeked over her shoulder at him. She only caught a glimpse of him stuffing something in a pocket of his coat before he left the home. When he was finally standing beside her and had the door shut behind them, she grabbed his hand and led him from the home.

After they hopped in his truck and were heading down the road, Shego saw they were heading to the upper class part of the city. She knew about the area, mostly because of the crimes Team Go had foiled there, but it was also where Merrick took her on their anniversary. It was her best hint that he was, again, going all out on impressing her, though she wondered still what he had planned. Her speculating wasn't a long wait when they pulled into a five star restaurant and she wondered if he rent out the entire place like he did the last one, but she got her answer when she saw people entering and exiting the place.

* * *

Once they got out of the truck, the valet gave the couple an odd look because of the sight of Merrick's truck, but his look melted into a scared one when he realized who the couple was. While the valet continued to look frightened, Merrick handed his keys over and he told the valet to go for a ride if he wanted. The man relaxed at hearing the offer and saluted Merrick before he waved them into the restaurant. After they were inside, the hostess stopped what she was doing and waved them to the front of the line. All along the way to the front of the line, the couple heard the other people in the line whispering about how two teenagers could cut in line, which caused the teens to smile at and nearly caused them to bust out with laughter. When the couple was to the hostess, she started leading them personally to their table, which caused an uproar in the line of waiting people. 

"I'm sorry about that, Mr. Lawson. We could make those people leave if you want us to," the hostess stated while she led the pair through the restaurant and into a private room with only one table.

After they were in the room, Merrick commanded, "No need, Sandy. So as long as we're not disturbed."

"Yes, sir. I see to it, and your personal waiter be here shortly," Sandy said while she watched Merrick pull Shego's chair out for her and once she was seated, slide her to the table. "You two are a lovely couple, I kinda envy Miss Sheila for meeting you before I did, Mr. Lawson."

Merrick only nodded to her and sat in his place at the table before their waiter came into the room. Once he was in the room, Sandy left while she looked back at the couple and she looked sad for some reason. After she was gone, the waiter went to work with getting the couple's order, which Shego let Merrick handle and once the waiter left to place the orders, Shego smiled at Merrick because of his thought out plan for their date.

"Well, Mal. Will you tell me what you have planned for the night," she stated after a moment of silence.

"Not a single thing, it would ruin the surprise," he replied back while he propped his head up with one of his hands.

Shego wanted to know, but she knew he was right, though she begged by saying, "Please? Just a hint."

"Nope, I said you will remember tonight and I want that to happen," he said before the waiter came back with their orders and after he placed them on the table, he stood beside the door and waited for the time when he would be needed.

The couple when to enjoying their food and while they were doing that, Shego continued her pleading for Merrick to share his plan, but he never would reveal anything to her. Finally she gave up and decided to just enjoy the night while she learned his plan as it happened. After they were finished with dinner, Sandy came back into the room and told them, she would escort them back out of the restaurant. Her excuse was to keep the other patrons from bothering the couple, but Shego knew why because it was obvious. She had to keep from getting mad and laughing at the hostess for crushing on Merrick. But it was an enrichment for Shego to know she was dating a catch that other girls wanted to date. She admired Merrick for acting the way she wanted him to while she knew he knew the hostess was after him. When they were back outside, Sandy stayed with them for a moment before she left them and headed back into the restaurant with slummed shoulders.

* * *

Once she was out of sight, Shego said, "She has it bad for you." 

"Yeah, I know," he stated with little concern over the matter.

"Oh, come on. You're not one bit interested in that fact," she said in her joking manner.

Merrick only shook his head before he said, "Most girls act like she does when they find out I have a little bit of money---wonder where my truck is?"

He got his answer a moment later when the valet, who he told to take a spin in his truck, came running to the couple with Merrick's keys in his hand. At the sight of this, Merrick chuckled and looked to Shego with a smile on his face. She couldn't get what was funny until after the valet was to them.

* * *

"I…I…I'm sorry, sir. I wrecked your truck. I'm so sorry, sir. I'd pay for the damages, but they said it was totaled," the valet stammered out while he held up Merrick's keys with a shaking hand. 

Merrick only smiled at the man while he took the keys before he said calmly, "It's alright, no need in you spending your paycheck on something that can't be replaced."

At hearing what he said, the valet relaxed and stated, "Thank you, sir. If you two ever come here again for dinner, I'll pay the tab."

"No need in that either, just go on about your business like you never wrecked my truck," Merrick stated before he pulled his cell phone out and he called someone. "Hey, Jackie. Think you could run Lawless up here…well, I need a vehicle, kinda wrecked my truck beyond repair…yeah, I'm alright, but I'm gonna need a way around…just park it at the house and I'll pay for your ride back home…ok, see you then."

"Well, seems we're walking and riding your bike until next week, Sheila," Merrick stated while he put the cell phone back in a pocket.

"Seems so. Are we going on with our date or are we just going home," Shego said sadly while she wondered what kind of trouble they will get in once they start riding Lawless around in the city.

Merrick only chuckled at her question before he took her by the hand and stated, "I planned this day out for months. A single incident isn't going to stop me now."

* * *

With that said, the couple left the valet in his stunned state and they started walking to where ever Merrick had planned for them to be next, which caused them to walk through a park because Merrick said it was a shortcut. After they were in the park, they stopped at one of the benches in the park for awhile and they took in the sight of the night time city sky. While they sat there, Shego told Merrick about her plans after school, which involved either getting a job that would let her see the world or a career in childcare. 

"Well, I'm with you on either one. What ever you decide, I'm for it and be with you every step of the way," Merrick replied while he pulled a small notepad out of his coat and started to write something down.

"Well thanks for the encouragement…what are you jotting down," Shego stated before she noticed Merrick writing something.

He didn't answer at first, but after he was finished writing and put the notepad back in his coat, he said, "Just making note of a few things."

"Like what," she question while she fought the urge to take the notepad out of his coat.

"It's a secret. You'll know about it someday, until then, I'm not sharing a thing," he stated while he got off the bench.

She only shook her head at him being a mystery and stood up beside him. After a moment, he took her by the hand and went on to leading her to where ever they were suppose to be for the night, which surprised Shego because he led them to the tallest building in the city. It surprised her because the building was used for banking and office work. She couldn't figure out why they needed to be at the place and oddly Merrick had a key to the front door, which he locked back once they were inside. 

"Ok, Mal. Why are we are for," Shego questioned while he led her to the elevators.

He only pressed the button to summon the elevator before he turned to her and said, "You'll see."

_Not telling what it is, knowing how you are,_ Shego thought as the elevator doors opened for them.

They rode the elevator in silence while Shego's felt anxiety, again over how she wanted the night to end. While her fear became too much, she felt Merrick let go of her hand and saw him looking at her with narrowed eyes. She didn't ask about the look because of her panic, but she realized she looked frightened over her plans.

* * *

"Sheila, you ok," Merrick finally answered after he studied her scared look. 

"I…I…I'm just scared is all," she replied in a stammer.

He looked at her for a second before he looked around the elevator and asked, "What is so scary about an elevator?"

"Nothing is, I'm just thinking about how this night might end," she replied with a nervous laugh.

"Oh…" was all he said before he went wide-eyed at the realization.

"Yeah, Mal. Don't worry about that for now, lets just see how our date ends first," Shego stated nervously while she started to relax over letting him know what was on her mind.

"I just hope it ends the way I want it to…" Merrick said before the elevator doors opened, showing they were on the roof of the building.

"How do you want it to end," Shego questioned while she watched him walk out of the elevator.

Before he answered her, he stopped and waved her out of the elevator before he said, "You'll know that if it happens."

"Well, ok," was all she said while she followed him out of the elevator and onto the edge of the roof.

After they were at the edge of the roof, Shego propped herself up on the ledge and she took in the sights of the night time city. She had never seen the city in its grandeur from the height she was at and she loved the sight, even though she still hated the city. But she could see the entire city from where they were now and she wondered if there was a place in the metropolis she hadn't been to yet.

While she looked on at the city, she saw from the corner of her eye that Merrick was doing the same, but he would occasionally peek a look at her. She finally smiled at him when she noticed he was looking at her and she knew they were on the building for a reason other than just to look at the city.

* * *

"So, Mal. Why are we up here for," Shego questioned slyly while she turned her head and looked him right in the eyes. 

He returned the look for a moment before he took in a deep breathe and stated, "Guess its now or never," before he pulled out his cell phone.

"Ok, its time," he told someone on the other end of the cell phone before he motioned her to look at the city.

The second she went back to looking at the city, it went completely dark and she was surprised by this. She even more surprised when she started to see windows lit up all over the city, one by one. At first she didn't notice it, but she finally realized the windows were making out a message. After the message was completed, she went speechless at what it said and she felt tears forming in her eyes. Merrick had told her she would remember that night and she knew now that she couldn't forget it.

* * *

While she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, she whispered, "Will you marry me, Sheila?" 

"Well, what you say," she heard Merrick say happily behind her.

At hearing his voice, she whipped around at the sound and saw Merrick kneeling on one knee behind her while the city lit up again. She couldn't answer him while he looked up at her with a smile, but his smile eventually faded into a sad look because she continued to be silent.

He lowered his head and nodded while he stated sadly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have I asked you that until we were sure of it," before he started to stand.

"No, wait! I'm the one who should be sorry. I was just surprised by it," Shego finally spoke up and said while she extended a hand to Merrick, who stopped where he was.

"And," was all he asked sadly while he looked down at the roof.

* * *

She shook her head at him and stated happily, "Mal, you silly thing. Of course I'll marry you!" 

"Really," Merrick exclaimed while he snapped his up his head to her and jumped to his feet.

She only nodded to him while she flashed him a smile. He chuckled happily and ran to her. When he got to her, he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her while he picked her up off the roof. While he held her in the embrace and up in the air, he started to spin her around and she laughed at how happy he was. Finally, she got him to put her down and once she was back on her feet, she planted a kiss on his lips. They only held their kiss for a moment because Merrick's cell phone started to ring, which he dug out of a pocket.

Shego looked on at the happy man while he answered the call and he only said, "Yes," before he rung up the phone and put it back in a pocket.

After the phone was put away, he wrapped Shego back in his arms and nodded back to the city, which went dark again. A moment later, a new window message appeared, which only said, "She said yes!"

Shego giggled at the sight and said with glee, "Mal, your full of surprises," which caused him to picked her up off the roof and she squealed with delight at him spinning her again.

It took her a moment to settle him down and for him to stop spinning her. After he stopped his celebrating, he let Shego back down and knelt before her while he dug in his pockets for something. For a moment, he looked sad over not finding what he wanted to find, but he eventually pulled out a small, black box and handed it to Shego, who held the box up in the air and looked it over.

"What's this," she asked coyly while she studied box, even though she already knew.

Merrick smiled at the question before he stated, "Just open it."

"What if I don't want to," Shego said sheepishly, which caused Merrick to cock his head to one side. "I'm just kidding."

He smiled at the joke while she opened the box and once she saw what was inside, she covered her mouth with one of her hands and she started to tear up again. She became speechless for a second time and she couldn't even touch the ring because of all the happiest she felt, to the point she thought she was going to faint. After a moment of watching how stunned she was, Merrick took the box from her and slid the emerald ring off her finger and replaced it with the diamond one from the box, which he used to hold the emerald ring for her. She watched him go through the process of changing rings for her and after he was finished, she started to come out of her daze. Once she wasn't as stunned anymore, she pulled Merrick to his feet and she planted another kiss on his lips. This time they held the kiss and nearly started to make out, but Shego stopped them and suggested that there was time later for it, which Merrick nodded to and motioned for them to leave the roof.

But Shego's suggestion went unnoticed once they got back on the elevator because she started the making out again. Merrick tried to stop her several times, but she only shook her head to him and she would go back to what she was doing. Before they got to the first floor, she had Merrick breathless and she giggled at him gasping for air while she finally stopped kissing him. Once they were out of the elevator, the couple went to holding hands while they left the building and their laughter echoed through the lonely building.

After they were outside the building, Shego let Merrick lock the place back up before she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. They stood in front of the building for a moment before Merrick suggested they get home because he was getting cold. Shego giggled at his complaint and came out of her embrace only long enough to kiss him again before she started to led him back to his home. She was now on a mission that night and that was to be with the one she loved.

While they walked along in the frosty air, Shego said sarcastically, "Can't believe I'm gonna marry someone like you."

* * *

After her statement, she turned her look to Merrick just to see his reaction to her mocking joke. However, she narrowed her eyes at him when she saw he wasn't smiling but was frowning. That look alone told her either he was sad or angry about what she said and she saw something about his eyes. Right as they past a street light, which lit them up for a moment, Shego could have sworn the color of Merrick's eyes were red, but she only saw the odd occurrence for a second before his eyes were shrouded by the dark night. When they crossed another street light, Shego instantly looked at his eyes again, but they were sky blue. While she shook her head at her eyes fooling her, Merrick stopped walking and he started to hold his head. The sight of this caused Shego stop with him and for her to face him. 

"Another headache," Shego questioned with sympathy while she rubbed his face.

He nodded his head at the question and rubbed his forehead some before he said, "Yeah…a severe one."

A moment later, the hand he was using to hold Shego's, tightened around her hand to the point that she thought he was going to squeeze her hand in half. Before she could even scream out at the pain she started to feel, Merrick's grip relaxed and he collapsed into the snow covered sidewalk. Fear crept in Shego at the sight of him laying in the snow and not moving, because she was terrified that what happened to the boy in Germany, just happened to Merrick. The fear gripped her so much that she froze where she stood and she stared blankly at Merrick. Reality finally set back in her head and she knelt down by him while she started to tremble. With shaking hands, she started to check his vitals and she let out a staggering sigh when she felt he was still alive.

"Keep loving me," Shego whispered while she made him bend at the waist and sit up right.

When she had him sitting up, she dug in his pockets for his cell phone, which when she finally found it, she realized she couldn't use it because of its battery being dead. In anger, she tossed the phone in the snow and she started to feel depressed over not being able to help Merrick, which caused her to fear he be dead before the night was over. Even with the fear starting to eat at her, she gritted her teeth and got Merrick into a fireman carry. She stood where she was for a moment and looked around to see if she could find any help, but there was no one in sight. While she let out a sigh at the task before her, she started carrying Merrick to the hospital and she hoped she could get him there in time. All her life as a crime fighter, not once had she been to blame for the failures arisen in helping someone. Now, however, she was the only hope for Merrick and she knew at the pace she was going, she was going to fail him. The harder she tried to keep the thought of him dying out of her head, the faster she tried to walk in the snow, which was difficult for her.

After she had struggled a couple miles, she collapsed to her knees from exhaustion and she lost her grip on Merrick, who fell face first into the snow. While she sucked in deep breaths and looked down at Merrick, she felt how helpless she was and she knew no matter how much she fought to get him to the hospital, she would never get him there in time. She let out a sad sigh at the thought and rolled over the, apparently out cold, love of her life. Her hands snapped away from him at the sight of his eyes barely opened and him looking back at her. She tried to smile at him, but the fear she was feeling caused her to look like she would break down in cry, which she finally did and she collapsed on Merrick while she buried her face in his chest. While she cried, she felt Merrick wrap her in his arms and hug her hard for a moment.

"Don't die on me," Shego whimpered before Merrick placed a hand under her chin and made her look up at his face.

He only shook his head before he said, "I'm not gonna die. I have had these episodes before."

"Really," she questioned sadly while she watched his eyes open wide and him starting to smile at her.

"Yes, now please stop worrying about me gonna die or not. I said I'll die the day I stop loving you," he stated softly while he started to stroke her face.

"But it hard not to thin…," Shego started to say but she was cut off by Merrick pressing a finger to her lips.

"Don't worry about it. Now let's get home before I have another headache," he said softly, which caused Shego to reluctantly to get off of him and he sat up right once she was kneeling beside him. "Since you carried me this far, I get to carry you the rest of the way."

"Do you think that is wise," Shego questioned while she was amazed at how fast he recovered and acted like nothing ever happened.

Without answering her question, he climbed to his feet and once her was standing, he held a hand out to her, which she unwillingly took at first because the hand she was going to use to grip his, was still sore from him squeezing on it. But she finally took his hand and he helped her stand. Once she was back on her feet, she winced at the pain she caused in her legs from exerting to much energy in getting Merrick to the hospital.

Before she could even say anything, Merrick spun around to look away from her while he asked, "Want a piggy back ride?"

She only nodded her head and climbed on his back. Once she was settled in place, Merrick started off to his home while she laid her head on his shoulder. She felt exhausted beyond any she ever remembered and she felt like she could fall asleep in the position she was, but she fought sleep for the stake of Merrick. The memory of what just happened was still to fresh in her mind and she felt scared over Merrick possibly dying someday. She knew that was life, everyone would die someday, but she didn't want the love of her life die so soon after just meeting him. But she was amazed at how he could act so calm about something most people in the world feared. She feared it herself and she had always wondered what her last second of life be like. But to see Merrick act like it would never happen to him, made her wonder if he actually thought that.

_No one is immortal,_ Shego mentally commented to herself right as Merrick's home came into view.

When they finally made it to the front door of the home, Shego slid off Merrick's back and she heard him chuckle about something, which caused her to wonder what was so funny until she saw a black car pulling up to the home.

* * *

"Oh, Lord. We're gonna get in so much trouble now," Shego stated happily while she remembered the high speed chase they were in while they were vacationing in Toyah. 

"Well, I kinda doubt Lawless can handle these roads right now. But we'll see if it can once the ice and snow melts," Merrick said cheerfully while the car pulled up along side them.

Once the car came to a stop, a man dressed in a cowboy get-up hopped out of the car and immediately handed the car's keys over to Merrick while he eyed the couple. He tipped his hat to Shego before he headed straight for Merrick's home, which once he was there, he unlocked the front door and went inside. Shego looked on with amazement at how quickly the man left them and went into the home without Merrick stopping him. Though she saw the family resemblance between Merrick's dad and the man that went into the home, she wondered again why Merrick didn't look like anyone in his family.

"Ok, Mal. Who was that," Shego questioned while she pointed a thumb at his home.

Merrick chuckled at the question and said, "That was my Uncle Jackie. He's the one that's fixing up my home back in Texas, course it seems he had nothing else to do for him to bring Lawless so soon."

"Well, ok---so it looks like he be staying the night," she stated sadly before she slummed her shoulders.

At hearing how disappointed she sounded, Merrick let out a sigh and said, "Don't be let down by him staying over for the night. The night still ended the way I wanted it to. Course, the moment on the roof caused me to want it to end the way you wanted it to."

"Don't worry about it, there's always time for that after we're married," Shego said happily, even though she was depressed over her plan for the night, not happening any time soon. "Anyways, I'm heading home. I had too much excitement for one night."

"Want me to walk you home," Merrick questioned while his face turned sad.

"I'll be fine. You go see what your uncle is up to and I see you tomorrow," she replied cheerfully before she gave him a good night kiss and she started to walk home.

"Well ok, if you say so," he stated to her back side before he slummed his shoulders and headed to his home.

* * *

When Shego heard him open the front door and went inside, she turned and looked at the home. She let out a sigh at the night not going the way she wanted it to, but she giggled at being engaged now. While she returned to her walk home, she held the ringed finger up to her face and became transfixed to the diamond glittering whenever she walked by a streetlight. She wondered how her brothers would react to the news, but she didn't care about their approval. It was her birthday and now she was old enough to make her own decisions. A day she had waited for since she was forced to be cooped in the tower with her brothers, even though she had made several decisions for herself since her siblings and her became Team Go. Now she only had a few months left in the city to endure along with tolerating her brothers. After Merrick and her were out of school, she hoped they leave the place and never come back. 

When she finally got the subway entrance, she resisted the urge to turn and run back to Merrick's. She felt more comforted with him in one minute than she ever did a whole day at the tower. Now she wanted to be with him all the time just because of the ring he put on her finger, but she didn't run back to him that night. Instead, she slummed her shoulders and entered the subway entrance.

_Someday, you won't have to use this thing again,_ Shego thought to herself while she made her way to the tower.

* * *

The days slowly moved on for the couple and they became the talk of the school because of Merrick letting out the secret of them being engaged. Shego didn't think much of what everyone was saying about Merrick and her, but it started to become annoying to her and she longed for the last day of school. It be the day she would leave the city forever and never to return. She would be free and Merrick was going to be with her everywhere she went. Even her brothers objected to her wearing the ring, but she didn't care about what they had to say. She made up her mind on the tower and that was what she wanted, not what her brothers and the people in school wanted. Even with the events at home and school over her being engaged, the couple still was able to keep their mind on the upcoming prom, which they looked forward to since Merrick was asked the one a year ago, which finally gave them the go ahead to shop for dresses and tuxes.

* * *

"So, what color you think I would look best in," Shego questioned cheerfully while she looked through dresses in a store located in the Go City mall.

"Umm, green," Merrick replied back nervously while he looked around at all the women clothes.

When she noticed him feeling uncomfortable, Shego giggled at him being nervous and she stated, "I need to take you shopping with me more often and green it is," before she pulled a light green dress from the rack.

"So, what you think," she questioned while she held the dress in front of her.

He smiled at the question before he said, "Can't say till you try it on."

"Way ahead of ya," Shego replied while she headed to the changing room.

Moments later, Shego came back out of the room with the dress on and she smiled at the look Merrick was giving her. She wanted him to look stun and he was more than stun. The very look he was giving her, nearly made her bust out laughing at how easy she shocked him, but she didn't and she walked to him seductive just to tease him more.

When she was to him, she pushed his bottom jaw back in place before she asked softly, "Well, what you think now?"

It took him a moment to answer and he finally did, after he shook his head, by stammering out, "T…t…that looks good on you."

She giggled at how he sounded and stated, "That's all I wanted to know," before she walked back to the changing room the same way she walked to Merrick.

She had to keep herself giggling at knowing she was teasing him and she entered the room to change back to the clothes she wore to the mall. After she changed and left the room, she saw Merrick was studying a dress on a rack just like the one she was buying. She thought it was odd, but she figured he was just killing time until she was ready to leave, which she was, after she bought the dress. With the dress in hand, she grabbed Merrick by the hand and led him out of the store.

While they passed by many other shoppers, Shego asked, "So, where we going to get your tux?"

"Done ordered it. Should be here before the prom," Merrick replied back while he looked through the windows of every store they passed.

"Well, leave it to you being different," Shego said coyly, which got a chuckle out of Merrick.

"I so love being different," Merrick replied back before he finally quit looking in the stores.

Shego stopped their walk and made Merrick look at her before she said, "And that's why I love you, because your different."

She caused him to smile with her statement and right in the middle of the shoppers, Shego planted a kiss on his lips. They only held the kiss for a moment because of a familiar voice saying something to them.

"Why don't you two get a room," the couple heard the voice say, which caused them to stop kissing and look at Duncan mere feet from them.

* * *

"Buzz off, Duncan," Merrick snapped while he let go of Shego's hand and he started toward the creep.

But he was stopped by Shego placing a hand on his shoulder, which caused the creep to flash them a missing teeth smile. Merrick looked back at Shego and saw her shaking her head at him, which caused him to slum his shoulders and back step to her side.

"What's the matter, Merrick? Sheila won't let you fight. It's so sad that she tells you what to do," Duncan said happily.

"I don't," Shego spat while she, herself, wanted to knock the creep senseless.

At her outburst, many shoppers stopped walking and look on at the teens. Though many of them didn't know what was going on, they became curious about the fuss fight happening before their eyes. It would be the excitement for them on that day.

Duncan busted out laughing at how mad he made Shego and he said, "Well, I never knew you were a control freak, Sheila. Glad I never dated you then, though it sucks for Merrick."

"That's it," Shego snapped before she dropped the package her dress was in and she charged the creep.

At seeing Shego coming at him, Duncan went wide-eyed and ran into the crowd of people, disappearing among them before she could get to him. After the creep was gone, Shego stopped where she was and felt a rage she never felt before building in her. She tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't and she felt herself losing control on her powers. At the realization of being found out of being one of the crime fighters, Shego ran back to Merrick and picked up the package she dropped.

She shoved the package in Merrick chest and stated, "Here! I come by later at get it. Right now, I need to get out of here."

"Why you got to leave all the sudden," he asked while looking confused.

"I can't explain right now, if I stay, something bad might happen. I tell you about it later tonight," she said hastily before she bolted to find an exit out of the mall.

* * *

The second she was outside the mall she saw a finger, on her right hand, involuntary lit up green, which she gasped at and she tried to unlit it. But it still glowed and she buried the hand in a pocket while she looked for a place around the mall parking lot to hid at until she could get a grip on her powers. Finally, she spotted a small cove beside the mall that was used for garbage bins and she bolted to the hiding place. However, while she ran to the bay her entire hand lit up and she started to freak over the thought of anyone spotting her right pocket having an eerie green glow. Before she could get to the inlet, her other hand lit up and she hid it in a pocket too while she ducked into the hiding place. After she managed to get behind the garbage bins, she looked around her to make sure no one was in view and once she saw the coast was clear, she took her hands out of her pockets.

Once she had her hands out of the pockets, she held them in front of her face and she tried to regain control over her powers. The way in which she usually shut her powers down, wasn't working for her and she couldn't understand why she lost control. It was as if the powers had a mind of it own at the moment and there was nothing she could do about it.

After it seemed an eternity to her, her hands finally went out on their own and she looked puzzled at the sight. She stared at her hands and wondered why the odd occurrence happened, but she was glad she could leave the foul smelling garbage bins. Before she left, she tried her powers, which worked like it always did and she was able to turn them off herself.

She let out a sigh at regaining control and she started to leave her hiding place to head back to Merrick's home. The second she started to leave, a stray cat jumped out of the garbage bin, landing at her feet and it startled Shego. As if upon instinct, her hands lit again without her wanting them to and the cat hissed at her. She slummed her shoulders at losing control over her powers and in the next instantaneous, she saw a flash of green and heard the cat make a frightened squeal. When her vision cleared, she saw the cat running over things while it tried to get away from her and everything before her eyes were shades of green. She narrowed her eyes at the sight and looked down at her hands. She gasped at seeing not only her hands glowing green but her entire body.

True fear crept in her at not knowing what was happening to her. At the sight of her entire body enclosed in her green glow, she tried to regain control, but it was no use. She went in a panic over the unknown and her mind race to find a solution to her problem. But she couldn't think of one because this was a first for her. She was only thankful that Merrick wasn't there with her. She might actually frighten even him with her new look and she felt herself tearing up over the fact. While she was bringing her hands to her face, she heard her hands make a charging up sound. She narrow her eyes at the sound and before she could react, her hands shot out massive plasma shots right into the side of the mall. Shego only went wide-eyed at the sight of the gapping holes she just made. While she became stun at the sight, she started to hear people in the mall screaming in pain.

_What have I done_, Shego questioned to herself miserably while her glow disappeared.

She looked at herself the second the glow was gone and she when back to staring at the holes in the wall. Tears started to stream down her cheeks at the realization of hurting innocence people and she bolted from the cove while she busted out crying. She ran all the way to the subway she used so many times without another episode of her losing her powers. The events at the mall made her want to hide in the darkest place inside the tower because of the shame and fear. But the second she was inside the tower, she stopped in the room with the table because of the news report that was showing on the big screen. She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry her eyes out over the anchorwoman saying that several people where killed in a massive explosion at the Go Mall. Shego only closed her eyes and lowered her head at the realization of her being a murderer. When she finally opened her eyes, tears rolled down her cheek and she spotted a note laying on the table, which she picked up and read with her tear filled eyes.

* * *

Shego,

We have left to go to Go Mall to assist in any way we can. When you read this, and if we're not back by then, will you please come to the mall and help us.

Hego

* * *

Shego only sighed and flamed up the hand that was holding the note, burning it to ashes. She wasn't about to return to the scene of the crime and witness the suffering she caused the innocent people. Instead, she went and got the bags she been storing for the day she finally left Go City. After she had the bags in toil, she wrote a letter to her brothers, stating she was leaving and was never going to return. Once she finished the letter, she went into her room one last time and slipped the diamond ring off her finger and left it on her night stand.

While she looked down at the ring, she whispered sadly, "I'm sorry, Mal. You don't want to marry a murderer," before she picked up her bags and left her room.

With the feelings of regret, she looked back into the room with the table one last time before she exited the tower for the last time. She was heading into a new world for herself and running from what she did. Her only hope was Merrick understanding why she left, even though it was the worst feeling for her to leave without him.

She let out a sad sigh when she sat on her bike. The cursed thing will always remind her of Merrick, it was a gift from him. Now it will take her to wherever she wanted to go while it would cause her emotional pain.

"Forgive me for this, Mal," Shego whispered sadly before she cranked the bike and started to drive it out of the city.


	12. The Mistake That Changed Everything

Author's Note: Well here it is, the end for this story. Not going to give anyway anything except after this chapter is posted, I will finish my other story.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Mistake That Changed Everything 

One month later, a lone motorcycle raced into the heart of Go City. The driver of the bike seemed hell bent on reaching a destination no matter the cost while the bike weaved in and out of traffic. Not a single gridlock could halt the biker nor the police in the traffic flashing their lights, when they saw the bike fly by, could slow down the biker. Instead, it would only make the biker go faster, even to the point many motorist only saw a glimpse of the bike and its rider while they shot by the motorists. The only thing they got to notice was the biker was a woman. Their only hint to it being a woman was the long, black hair that hung out of her helmet and it whipping in the wind.

The entire month she was gone, Shego wanted to return home and be with Merrick, but the guilty feelings of what she done at the mall kept her away. She couldn't face her family and Merrick while knowing she killed people, even if it was by accident. She spent the entire month in a run down hotel, pacing the room she had and spending what money she had on things she though would make her happy again. But she was wrong in believing money could buy her a new happiness and the lonely feelings she had became to much to her. The memories she had of the time she spent with Merrick ate at her and were starting to drive her crazy. She couldn't take it anymore and being a murderer or not, she knew what she had to do. Now she raced head long toward the only thing that could return true happiness to her and she longed for everything to be back to normal again. She only hoped after she explained to Merrick why she left, could things be back to the way it was.

Moments later, she made the bike skid to a stop by the subway entrance she thought she never use again. She looked on at the entrance for a moment and sighed at the sight of it, which was clogged with commuters coming out and heading to their daily routines. She had hoped never to return to the entrance, but she was returning to the tower for a purpose. She had left something there that meant the world to her and she had swore she would never take it off, but she did. Now she have returned to reclaim it and she knew she was going to have a confrontation with her brothers. But she would rather face them than what came after it.

She let out another sigh and slid the helmet off her head. After she laid the helmet down on the handle bars of the bike, she pressed the kick stand down and slid off the bike. Without hesitating, she broke and ran to the entrance, which was still filled with people, but they gave way to Shego as she plowed her way through them. Some were even knocked down by her aggressive behavior and only shook their heads at her while she disappeared among the crowd.

After she had made her through the crowd, she came to the hatch that led her to the long hall that would eventually get her to the tower. In a flash, she opened the large hatch and disappeared into the long hallway. In the past, she would have walked the whole length of the hall, but now she was running down it as fast as she could. She had no time to spare and any wasted seconds could mean the difference of the life she wanted or one she despised.

Before long, she was running through the door at the other end of the hall and was now standing outside the tower; the very place she had grown to hate because it felt like a prison to her and now she had to enter it one more time, but this time, it would be the last for her. While she was gone, she wondered what it would feel like to return to the place. However, she was amazed that she felt nothing, not even regret for wanting to leave forever.

She stared up at the tower for a moment and sighed while she walked to the front door. When she was finally there, she lit her hand and waved it in front of the panel that would open the door, but the door wouldn't open for her, which was strange because all of the team members could open door. In frustration, she shot a plasma shot into the panel, blowing a hole in the side of it. She only shook her head while she knelt down at the hole she made and she went to work bypassing the door's security, which was difficult for her. She had no idea what to do and the more she played with the wires, the more frustrated she became. While she crossed wires that didn't make the door open, she wonder if Merrick would know what to do since he was a master at getting through security systems. After a moment of thinking about how creative he was, the memories of her time with him resurfaced and she broke down crying while she finally crossed two wires that caused the door to click.

After the door made its sounds of finally opening, it slid open but Shego remained kneeling by the panel and cried over her memories. She couldn't shake the guilty feeling she felt over her knowing she hurt Merrick with her running off like she did. But her desire to speak to him kicked in and she stood before the opened door while she wiped the tears from her eyes. When she was able to see in the room with the round table, she saw Hego was sitting at the table and was looking back at her with an amazed look. Before he could even speak, she walked into the room and headed straight to her room.

* * *

But she was stopped short of making it to her room by Hego stating, "I thought you weren't coming back?"

"I wasn't, but I left something important here and I need to get it," was all Shego replied before she went into the hall that led to her room.

Before she could get to her room, she heard Hego state sadly in a raised voice, "Shego, the ring isn't here anymore."

Shego only narrowed her eyes at his statement and ran back to the room Hego was sitting in.

The second she burst into the room, she snapped, "What you mean its not here!?"

Hego only lowered his head and stayed silent, but he looked up at her when he saw her hands flaming.

"Merrick came here during the morning after you left and wanted to know if you were ok," Hego finally stated while he relaxed at seeing Shego's hands stop glowing.

"And what did you tell him," she questioned while she started to hold her head in one of her hands.

"I told him what the letter you left us, said."

Shego only shook her head before she stated, "Oh no---how did he react?"

"Well, he didn't believe me at first. But after I showed him the letter and him reading it a few times, he got upset. So, I figured it was over and fetched the ring for him. I thought it was the noble thing to do."

"You idiot! How stupid can you be!? It wasn't over between us, I came back to be with him," Shego snapped at Hego before she flamed up her hands.

"But I thought it was the good thing to do."

"You know what, forget it. I'm through with this so call team for good. Hear me---for good! If I can't amend the damage you done, you have just caused me never to be a good person again. You better pray I find Merrick and he is still understanding," Shego spat before she unlit her hands and started to storm out of the tower.

Hego only lowered his head to his chin from him causing his sister to quit the team and before Shego left the tower, he stated sadly, "I hope you find him, he hasn't been back here since that day."

* * *

She only shook her head at his reply and bolted back to the underground hall once she was out of sight of Hego. She couldn't will herself to slow down and once she was back in the subway, she plowed her way through the remaining commuters on the stairs that led above ground. They voiced their opinions of Shego's demeanor of knocking them down, but she paid not a single one of them any attention. She was now back on her mission to speak to Merrick and no one was going to stop her. Once she out of the subway entrance and back on her bike, she sat on the motorcycle for a minute and thought over where she had to go next. There was only one of two places she knew the love of her life would be at that time of morning.

With her mind dead set on visiting those two places, she slid her helmet back on, cranked the bike, popped it in gear, and made a U-turn in front of on coming traffic, which resulted in a car pile up behind Shego while she raced to her next destination. After a few moments, she pulled up to Merrick's home and she sighed at not seeing Lawless parked beside the home, but it told her where to find him. Before she left his home to find him at the school, she looked at his home one last time. It might be the last time she would visit the home if things didn't work out between them. The thought of them not getting back together caused her to tear up and cry in her helmet while she made another U-turn and head in the direction of the school.

All the way to the school, she cried because of her feelings of guilt and loneliness. If things didn't turn out like she wanted them to, she knew she deserved to suffer the life of being hated and lonely. She had everything she wanted a month before, but she threw it all away over an accident she couldn't help. If she had stayed and dealt with it, she wouldn't be racing toward her last hope for a happy life and she be feeling happy instead of miserable.

The feelings only got worst once she got to the school. When she came within sight of the parking lot beside the school, she couldn't spot Merrick's car anywhere in the parking lot and she drove around in the lot in her vain search for the car. But the car wasn't there and she despaired over not being able explain herself to Merrick. She sighed at the feeling of giving up while she hoped he had the car in a shop somewhere and he had to walk to school. Even when she knew that idea was far fetched, because he only walked to school the week after he moved to Go City, she parked her bike in the parking lot and heading to the front door of the school.

* * *

When she came through the front door of the school, she realized what the day was because of all the flyers about the prom posted everywhere. She on most broke down crying at knowing she hurt Merrick over him thinking she wouldn't be there for their special day. Before she could even shed a tear over the thought, a class changing bell ring and students filed out of the rooms and filled the halls. When a large body of seniors passed Shego, they all stopped and looked at her with awe, as if they couldn't believe their eyes. Some even looked on at her with sad faces, which Shego narrowed her eyes at and she wondered why they looked sad.

Before she could even speak, the counselor of the school came out of the main office and stopped in his tracks at the sight of the large body of students looking toward the front door. A confused look etched across his face for a moment before he turned his look to the front door too. When he saw Shego standing there, he let out a sigh and motion the mass of students to return to their routine, which most did as told, but a few reluctantly stood where they were for a moment until the counselor gave them a scowling look. After the counselor dealt with the staring crowd of students, he let out another sigh and approached Shego, who was confused over the reacts everyone had at the sight of her.

Before she could say anything, the counselor stated softly, "It's good to see you back. People were worried something happened to you too after the first week you came up missing."

"As you can see, I'm fine, Mr. Borkin. But right now I got to find Mal and talk to him, so excuse me," Shego said with haste while she pushed by Borkin.

"You won't find him here," was all Borkin said sadly, which caused Shego to whip around and look at him as if she expected to him to explain. "I can tell you haven't heard the news, which means I need to talk to you in the office."

"Fine with me after I find Mal," she replied back while her mind raced over what kind of news she didn't get to know about.

Borkin only walked back to the office while he stated sadly, "I'll tell you where to find him after I talk to you."

"But..." was all Shego whispered while she came to two possible conclusions over the news she didn't get to know, both of which she hoped wasn't the news.

The counselor only opened the door to the office and waved Shego inside, who reluctantly went into the office. While she went by the front desk, she saw the secretary give her a sad look when she looked up at Shego. All the sad looks she was getting were confirming what she was guessed was the news she hadn't heard, but deep down she hoped she was just speculating. After Borkin and she was in his office, he closed the door behind him and told Shego to get conformable while he sat in his chair.

They sat in silence for a moment and stared at one other until Borkin finally broke the silence by clearing his throat and he said, "Everyone knows you and Merrick were close, even dating, but whatever happened a month ago changed that. It's no one business except Merrick and your's on what happened, but..."

At noticing the counselor trailing off, Shego spoke up and asked, "But what?"

"Well, whatever happened traumatized Merrick to the point of him driving his car off Look Over Point."

"Say what!? Mal would never do something like that," she said in defiance because she knew that Merrick could never do such a thing.

"I know, Sheila. But people do strange things when they get depressed. There was eye witnesses to the event. We know why teenagers go to Over Look Point and two were there the night Merrick commit suicide."

"Mal would never do that," Shego replied while she tried to convince herself of the fact.

"Michelle and Adam saw the whole thing. They saw headlights of a car and in the next instance, a black sports car fly by them without stopping and crash through the guardrail."

Shego only shook her head at the counselor trying to convince her and she asked, "Well, did they see who was driving?"

"They couldn't see who was driving, but they managed to see the car plummeted down the ravine and catch on fire once it came to a rest."

"Could they tell whose car it was," Shego interrupted while she hoped everyone was mistaken.

"They recognized the car even in its battered shape and called for help. But help didn't arrive in time and the car was nothing but a shell of a car after the fire. The only thing the police salvaged from the car was its tag, which belong to Merrick, but there wasn't any remains found of him because of the fire and because he never was seen again after the wreck, he was assumed dead."

Shego only sat in her chair and look blankly at the counselor for a moment before she finally let the terrible news fill her mind. She dropped her head to her chest and covered her face in her hands while she tried to fight off the tears. But the more she fought the tears, the more she wanted to cry over the fact of her causing Merrick to kill himself.

_What have I done_, she though miserably to herself before she broke down crying and she couldn't will herself to stop.

"I know, Sheila, I know. It was a shocker for all of us here and it was a surprise when the entire school faculty and student body attended his funeral---even when everyone knew the coffin was empty. It was a sad service because his father didn't attend and no one knows why, but everyone else was proud to be there for a person no one except you got to know, at least they could show their last respects," Borkin said softly while he look on at Shego with pity.

"I should have been there," Shego managed to state between her wails.

The counselor only rose out of his chair and walked around his desk. After he was to Shego, he let out a sigh and sat on the desk beside her. For a moment, he watched her suffering in her miserable state and spoke not a word.

Finally he said calmly, "There's nothing I can say to help ease your pain. If you want to forget the rest of this school year so you can be with family during this terrible time, you can. You have enough credits to graduate even if you didn't come back."

"All I care about right now is seeing Mal's grave," Shego managed to state before she went back to her solitary bereavement.

"I know you want to, it might help with your mourning. But can I please advise you to wait a few days before you go see the grave. I along with others couldn't stand losing another young person this year---or ever again."

"No! I want to see it now," Shego snapped while she uncovered her face and looked up at the counselor with anger.

Borkin only sighed at her reaction and said sadly, "You can find his grave at the Go City Memorial Park, second row, fifth section."

"Thanks," was all Shego said sadly while she rose out of her chair and she started to left the room.

Before she was out of sight of the counselor, he said, "Merrick was ready for death it seemed," causing her to stop in her tracks and look back at the man with, red and swollen, confused eyes.

"He had a will at his age. No one ever knew he was a millionaire, unless you did. In his will, it stated that 490 million was to be given to the school system of this state and that was the only thing stated in the will, nothing else. He was a amazing person, Sheila. It's a shame that only you got to know him," Borkin explained before he lowered his head to his chest.

"He...was," Shego whispered sadly while she turned her head and started to leave the school again.

* * *

After she was outside the school, she felt no rush to get to her bike, but she walked slowly to it. The way she was feeling caused her to careless about anything anymore. She didn't care if she got to her bike nor if she made it to Merrick's grave. She saw no point it trying to continue on with her life. She wasn't about to run her bike off a cliff, but now she knew she would be living a life she would hate. Her only option now was to become what Merrick kept her from being. She had to be evil for her to kill innocent people, hurt the one that loved her the most, and have him kill himself over that broken heart.

When she was to her bike and was sitting on it, she let out a sigh and thought over what it be like to see Merrick's grave. When the thinking became too much, she broke down crying and slid her helmet on her head. While her muffled crying could be heard over the humming of her bike, she put the bike in gear and headed to the place that she knew would cause her to feel more sorrow.

After she raced down the city streets for several minutes, a flower shop caught her eye and she stopped by it. Moments later, she came out of the shop, holding a single flower wrapped up and she went back to racing her bike down the streets until she came upon a graveyard. She let out a sigh at the sight of all the graves while she drove by them and once she saw a sign saying, "Section 5," she stopped the bike and looked on at the graves.

_Your's is among them somewhere_, she thought to herself while she slid off the bike and picked up the flower.

She became reluctant in venturing any closer to the graves, but she finally did after she lowered the flower to her side. When she passed every headstone, she would pick out the name of the person buried in that spot and she would continue on, until she came to a headstone buried away from the rest. The second she read the name, she collapsed to her knees beside the grave and she busted in tears. She became so wrapped in her grief that she fell face first into the grave and started to rub her face in the dirt while she wailed.

She lost sense of time while she grieved over knowing the truth and she cried so long that she couldn't cry anymore. Finally, after it seemed an eternity to Shego, she lifted herself from the grave and looked on at it while she had to will herself to stay on her knees. It hurt her to look at the grave, but at the same time it hurt her to look away from it. A sad smile finally etched across her face while she read the tombstone in its entirely.

* * *

"Never let go," Shego whispered sadly while she read the words on the tombstone.  
"That's sounds so much like you, Mal. But I must let go, I can't continue to live so as long as I remember you."

* * *

With that said, Shego let out a sad sigh and placed the red rose she bought on Merrick's grave. She looked at the grave sadly while she wiped tears from her cheeks and she finally rose to her feet. Once she was standing, she forced herself to look away from the grave and she started to walk toward her bike. She dared not to turn her gaze back at the grave because she knew she would stay at the grave forever if she didn't try to leave and forget who was buried there, but she wasn't sure how she be able to forget Merrick. It would be the hardest thing she ever did in her life.

While she let the ideas of how her life was to be now, she made it to her bike without looking back. Once she was on the bike, she looked at the grave one last time right as a rainstorm sat in over the city. She let out a sigh at what would be her last memory of the grave and she cranked the engine of the bike. She wasn't sure what her future had in store for her now, but she was going to face it without fear of what her destiny was.

After she put the bike in gear, she lowered her head to chest and said sadly, "Well, Mal. It's just me and the world now," before she gunned the engine and headed back out of the city.

* * *

On to Anything's Possible: Redux


End file.
